Menma of Azeroth
by Raxychaz
Summary: He'd been the destroyer of his past. The savior to the strange creatures of Server, during his training to gain full control of himself, he was called to unleash his power upon Azeroth, his path chosen, his soul steeled. Menma is ready to walk upon the path of reckoning to the darkness of this beautiful world. Godlike Menma. Menma/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Menma of Azeroth.**

"_We are In need, the Burning Legion remains a looming threat, and the Lich King isn't much better._" said a crystalline being, its body made of brilliant white gold shards, as it floating in a realm many different states, it personally stood in a great shaft of light, it's voice melodious and strong, this was A'dal.

"_Who? Who could possibly turn the tides enough, the Heroes of the past are too few in number_" said another being, it was a large cyclone of pure electricity and wind, a pair of glowing eyes and four fingered claws were its only definitive shapes, with a pair of silver bracers on its 'wrists', a great pair of golden shoulder guards and a face mask, along with long black cape falling to its 'feet', this was Al'akir, Wind Lord.

"_Honestly, I doubt there is one such being. We'd need an army, one only the titans could craft_" said a watery being, made entirely of said substance, having coral looking armour all over its upper torso and a crown of coral, with dark golden coloured eyes, this was Neptulon, Tide Hunter.

Ragnaros, Lord of Flames was exempt from this council, because of his quote 'Busier schedule with various adventurers' it seemed many of Azeroth's Heroes enjoyed antagonizing the Fire Lord.

"_Typical, none of us are able to even assist these blasted mortals when they are too pathetic to protect themselves" _said Therazane, she was a semi-human looking earth creature, with gems and various glittering substances dotting her 'skin' he was quite large and was held aloft in the air by thousands upon thousands of dust particles, known as Therazane, the Stone Mother, or Earth Mother to the Tauren.

"I am unaware of such a champion" said creature of pure beauty, her name, Elune. Goddess of the Moon, cascading dark blue hair that fell to her waist, her skin was a light shade of purple and she was clothed in a white dress, which was cut at the shoulders and had a V, showing some cleavage.

"_**I do**_" said a voice, everyone turned to one of their fellow Patron's, the creature known as Arceus, God of a world called Server, "_**I've had a certain person within my realm for a few years now**_" an image of a certain being appeared on a small screen that was created by Arceus' power.

"_**Menma Uchiha, he's a true powerhouse, more so than even myself enough to rival one of your Titan's in strength. He fused with one of my kin, Darkrai to stabilize his enormous power, leading to create even more. Right now Uchiha-san has secluded himself for a whole year, time moves separately in your realm to mine, he could. Theoretically, train his new powers in Azeroth while destroying a certain being of pure destruction**_" Elune, A'dal, Neptulon, Al'akir and Therazane all were sceptical.

"_You claim to have such a being, and I don't doubt he is strong, do you not give him too much credit?_"asked Al'akir, looking at the meditating form of the Legendary Hollow, meditating in the Distortion World, Giratina resting behind him.

Several copies of the strange looking humanoid sent blasts of various types at one another, while avoiding others, "_Rasenringu…_" muttered the original, a large orb of pure dark energy gathered in his hands, with a white ring on the outside, much like a planets rings.

He, with a very minor effort, pushed it forward, and it exploded outwards, smothering a large amount of the empty space, and exploding all of the copies that attempted to flee.

Kalecgos, Alexstrasza, Ysera and Nozdormu, arrived at this precise moment "We apologize for arriving late we were…what is this?" asked Nozdormu, he was in the form of a High Elf, with a high kept bronze coloured ponytail, beard and braids, glowing blue eyes, and several runic styled tattoo's over his chest, a shoulder guard with a sand timer inside, and blue-bronze robe bottoms.

"_This is Arceus' suggested Champion to combat the evil that plagues our world, his name is Menma Uchiha._" Said A'dal, its melodious voice chiming in once more, garnering attention as Menma began floating in the middle of Distortion World, Zekrom had appeared, and the two began smashing into one another, great quakes echoing with each strike.

"What a strange being" said Alexstrasza, she had fiery red hair, arching horns protruding from the side of her skull, with two shorter ones just below them, a bronze tan on her flawless skin, golden slit eyes, and full red lips, a figure many women would kill for, much like her sister Ysera, with a plated Bikini-like armour style, and thigh high plate leg guards, boots, and clawed gauntlets. Her cloak was a transparent red in colour.

"But his power is undeniable" said Ysera, she, like Alexstrasza, was a complete bombshell, though slightly more lithe than her buxom sister, though nothing to be displeased about, with similar armour style, though with a green dominant colour, her skin was a slightly darker purple than Elune's, with flowing green hair, and had longer, straighter horns that had a slight curve in them. She had green facial markings, and lips, with glowing azure eyes; she was donned in a light, transparent purple cloak.

"That I can agree with" said Kalecgos, he was essentially a tall, well built, human with well-kept blue hair, matching eyes and tanned skin, his clothes comprised of a brown vest over a white dress shirt, brown trousers and boots with a white cuff, he wore a blue cape that fell to his ankles.

"_**Dragon Claw!**_" roared Zekrom, his right arm glowed a deadly green, with flames licking the edges, Menma tossed away his shoulder coat, revealing a grey skinned handsome faced man, his body exploded in black electricity.

"_Lightning Armour 20%!_" roared Menma blocking the Dragon Claw and delivering a vicious kick to Zekrom's torso sending the Black Dragon away from him.

"That is quite the feet" said Nozdormu; one could tell from his tone he was impressed.

"_**Yes, Zekrom and his sister Reshiram are almost as powerful as myself. That's why Menma trains with the former of the two, Zekrom chose Menma to use his power when needed**_" informed Arceus.

"And you allowed a mortal, no matter how strong, to command your child?" asked a sceptical Ysera, she could tell this 'Menma' was very powerful but he was still just that, mortal.

"_**Oh, Menma-san is FAR from mortal, look to his heart, what do you see?**_" they all shared a look before looking, and saw something that shocked them to their cores.

"…There is a gaping hole in his chest…" said Alexstrasza, placing a hand over her own reflexively.

"_How is he alive?"_ questioned Elune, curiosity dripping from her words.

"_**Menma-san is a Hollow. A creature born from a human of his original world when they feel nothing but pure hatred, emptiness and loneliness.**_" One could see the heartbreak on the Life Binder's face when Arceus said this, being in tune with all life, hearing one living being having such a condition made her chest ache.

"How is that possible?" questioned Kalecgos.

"_**I am unaware as to the details, as myself and Menma-san have only talked once. And not upon this topic, but I'm sure he would share the details if you felt so inclined to ask him**_"

**Distortion World, inside Menma's Realm.**

"**You are aware we are being watched…correct?**" asked Giratina, gaining a nod from the Hollow/Pokemon/Bijuu who began creating a large sphere of Dark Type energy in his hand, his purple gem attached to his hip glowing as it was drained.

"I am. Yes, though it is your Father, so I am not worried, Arceus has no ill will towards me, why would he? When I have dedicated an entire organisation to creating balance in our world?" asked Menma rhetorically, as he tossed the sphere at Zekrom, who was using Fusion Bolt, Zekrom's entire form was surrounded by a dangerous sphere of blue lightning, the turbine like tail he possessed aglow with power, and roaring like an engine.

"_**Damn it!**_" shouted out Zekrom, trying to win out against his Master.

"Where's Reaper, and Apocalypse, I assume they are still here?" asked a voice from the side, it was Palkia, in her human form, wearing her Pokemon Form styled armour, minus a helmet, revealing a beauty with short white hair, cream coloured iris' and pink lips. Her skin was a light pale with several pink markings on various points on her body.

"**They cannot leave on their own, one would assume as much**" answered Giratina, blasting Menma with a Hyper Beam, only to have it batted aside, sighing the serpent lay back down "**I'll get him one day.**"

"Sure you will" said Palkia, a blank look on her face, Giratina's face armour clicked back over his mouth as he sent a glare at his sister, but remained silent.

"_Here we are._" Said Apocalypse, Aka Mewtwo, donned in purple and white robes with a white scarf covering the lower half of his face, leaving on his eyes visible, as a hood covered the top half.

Reaper, Aka Scizor, was a black coloured insectoid creature with claw like pincers, each pincer having a lilac coloured swirl, much like eyes, and blood red wings, he was donned in a black duster coat, constantly fiddling with the buttons.

"**We're being watched by Father.**" Informed Giratina, before laying himself flat once more, enjoying his down time, while he enjoyed sparring with Menma, damn that man was intense, Zekrom was much more physically orientated anyway.

"_Dark Pulse!_" spoke Menma as a large Darkness gathered around him, before exploding outwards, boosting the already powerful Dark Blitz, when it hit the Dark Blitz it exploded sending Zekrom back, crashing into a forest of blue trees.

Menma landed on a floating island and sighed "I'll go see what he wants, _**Kai…**_" the Illusionary/Time-space dimension, collapsed and they found themselves atop Mt. Silver once more.

"_**Kamui**_" following the faint energy signal that Arceus gave off at all time he vanished into a whirlpool of shifting space.

**Patrons Landing.**

"He can't seriously…" muttered Kalecgos his eyes bulged when he saw the same whirlpool of shifting space appear in the Patrons Landing, the place where those of not quite deity status gathered, mins Elune she was considered a true God, but always looked to the others for assistance in times of need.

Menma appeared his shoulder coat draped across him, his flaming white hair flowing though both of his eyes were visible, both showing teal sclera, ripples running through them, his Mangekyo Rennegan flared his iris was metallic silver in colour.

"Arceus…do you require my assis…wow" Was all he could muster, looking around the gathered life forms with wonder, taking a step back to truly appreciate the scene before him, a large flood of nostalgia flooded his being, a book. From his childhood, that Madara-Otousama would read to him, of every fantastical creature, from the smallest Dwarf, to the boldest Dragon.

"Kami above…" he whispered, Arceus chuckled.

"_**One would assume, after all the creatures you've seen in Server, that these weirdo's wouldn't really phase you.**_" Said an amused Arceus, who gained shocked looks from his fellow patrons, he was usually so formal.

"Just…a reminder of simpler times." Said Menma a forlorn smile across his face, he chuckled at the first time Madara and Kurama had told him about a Dragon, he was 5 at the time, and he swore that one day he'd become 'Blood-kin' with one, to remind himself of times past.

He was 5 but always had a streak for the oddest of mental thought patterns, Dragons + Blood = Happy childhood memories.

Yep.

Shaking himself of his reverie Menma looked up to the horse…thing "What is it you need of me? That you would need to alert Giratina to your watching us, he sucks at sensing your energy" Arceus chuckled a powerful sound from the centre of his chest.

"_**These, are the Patrons of Azeroth and Outland. You stand in Patrons Landing, the realm were all those who are not quite deities gather to meet, for either tactical reasons or for social gatherings.**_" Informed Arceus.

"_Greetings, I am A'dal. Of the Naaru I represent my kin and Shattrath City, Naaru are creatures of the light" _Menma could already say he enjoyed A'dal's company the crystal apparition gave of an aura of pure serenity.

"_I am Elune, Goddess of the Moon, and Guardian of the Kaldorei_" said the beautiful elven woman, Menma could get used to her race quite easily.

"_I am Al'akir, Lord of Storms_"

"_Neptulon, Lord of Tides_"

"_Therazane, the Earth Mother. A pleasure_"

The three elementals all tipped their heads politely when they greeted the Hollow, who returned the gesture as well as he could, almost tripping over himself in shock that he was still in this situation.

"I am Nozdormu, Dragon Aspect of Time, Leader of the Bronze Dragon Flight" greeted the tanned elf male.

"You're a dragon?" questioned Menma, is this it? The dragons of Azeroth look like elves? That was a great disappointment.

"Yes, all four of us are the Aspects of our respective Flights; I am Alexstrasza, the Life Binder, of the Red Dragon Flight" greeted the red haired beauty, with a warm smile upon her face.

"Ysera; The Dreamer, Leader of the Green Dragon Flight, Guardian of the Emerald Dream" greeted Ysera with a small smile gracing her lips, Menma nodded in return, his eyes crinkling with his smile.

"Kalecgos, Ambassador of the Blue Dragon Flight, as Malygos is…indisposed"

"What happened to him…You know what don't tell me. Where is the mother fucker I'll just subjugate his ass" said Menma looking around to the group of shocked faces that annoyed him.

"Look, if you guys want my help. I'll let you know now; I don't pussy foot around, waiting for things to happen, I go in, fucking destroy everything that holds me from my objective, and then complete it" said Menma crossing his arms.

"Someone give me the information. And I'll get it done, Server was getting pretty tame anyway I need to release some bloodlust before I go insane" Menma tapped his foot impatiently and looked around once more, A'dal floated forward.

"_Please…calm your mind, I shall instil the memories you require._"

"Give me all of it, none of this 'require' shit. Don't test me, glow-boy, I'll shatter your ass" glared Menma as a powerful laugh sounded from A'dal who bobbed up and down, like a nod. Menma closed his eyes and a tendril of light left A'dal's sun shaft slithering into Menma's skull.

For a few moments Menma felt nothing, then a searing, burning sensation inside his brain, blood began leaking from his eyes, nose and ears, his eyes rolled back and he hit the ground, twitching and spasming in pain.

Alexstrasza gasped and quickly placed a hand atop his forehead, Ysera kneeling to join her sister in healing the Uchiha, to avoid the death of their new champion.

Alexstrasza watched a slowly he ceased twitching, and Ysera seemed to smile, reading the surface dreams that swirled inside his mind, a family-a Clan-with many powerful, loving, members.

"Your world." Said Menma, his eyes snapped open, a giant, ferocious grin upon his face "Is _so_ bloody awesome." Orgrimmar, Darnassus, Stormwind, Undercity, Thunderbluff, to name only a few, he wanted to see these places, immerse himself within this world, never come back…standing up he turned to Arceus, who looked slightly confused.

"I'll be leaving a Blood Clone to complete the set up of Ragnarock, in your world. And will gladly do whatever the hell these guys want" with that he summoned up the Kusanagi, in Chokuto form and impaled it right through his chest, all of the Azerothians gasped in horror, as he began bleeding gallons of blood, the blood fell the hilt of the blade and quickly began pooling at his feet.

With a single handsign he whispered "_Blood Clone Jutsu_" the blood began to form, into a humanoid shape, and slowly became Menma "Take command while I'm away. Make sure everything is ready" the clone nodded and vanishing into a Kamui.

"Right" said Menma clapping his hands "Who do you want dead?"

"_Arthas Menethil, the Lich King. And Kil'jaeden of the Burning Legion though no doubt, if you defeat Kil'jaeden, Sargeras will appear the Leader of the Burning Legion._" Menma nodded at Al'akir's words, and began writing on a scroll that just somehow appeared in his hands.

"Anyone else?"

"Nefarian, of the Black Dragon Flight" said Nozdormu, he was sick of that fool and besides, even with what he'd witnessed, he doubted this boy could accomplish what he said he could_, _so he took this as more a wish list.

"Next?"

"_Ragnaros, the Fire Lord._" Said Al'akir, it was high time someone knocked off that uppity spark. Besides this boy struck him as one for an appreciation for good weaponry "_Kill him and Thunderfury will be yours_" Menma blinked as he recalled the image of the magnificent blade.

"Top…priority" muttered Menma as he placed that at the pinnacle of his list, much to Al'akir's amusement.

"_The Scourge of the Eastern and Western Plaguelands, along with Scholomance and Stratholme cleared" _said A'dal, surprising those that knew him, since his main concerns remained in Outland and Shattrath City, "_When you have completed this task, come and see me in Shattrath._" Said A'dal, Menma nodded and wrote it down.

"Mine is not a request of bloodshed, but if you seek Nefarion's demise, Vaelastrasz a member of my flight has been hunting the Black Dragon Flight for many years, he will be able to assist you, though I have not heard from him in many years. The last communication was just before he entered Blackwing Lair, atop Upper Black Rock Spire." Informed Alexstrasza, her eyes were lowered in sadness, Menma wrote it down, seeing no more requests he rolled up the scroll and sealed it into his palm.

"I totally forgot about this" he admitted, pulling the sword in his stomach from its fleshy sheath, and whipping it down, before sealing it.

"I'll need to change, I doubt these clothes will be easy to fight in" he mumbled to himself gaining a nod from Arceus.

"_**No doubt. Oh, reminder. Don't use a lot of your Hollow Powers around the citizens of Azeroth, they'll probably assume you a member of the Legion…and kill you**_" Menma facepalmed and sighed very loudly.

"Really? More ignorant bigots…it's slowly becoming more tempting to not bother going to the cities." Sighed out the Hollow/Bijuu/Pokemon.

"_Fear not, I shall address the Kaldorei of your arrival. If you would like, start in Darnassus, adjust to our world there._"

"_**We could just be asses and toss him in the middle of the Barrens**_" said Arceus behind a grin, getting a roll of the eyes from his Rent-a-Champion.

"_If you feel so inclined, I'll commune with Cairne Bloodhoof, leader of the Tauren. They are usually a very accepting people_." Said Therazane, not to play favourites but the Tauren were her favourite race, being deeply shamanistic and druidic people, and a good appreciation for the land, and her.

"Neither, please place me somewhere the Lich King will find me. What better way to destroy your enemy than from the inside? Becoming a Death Knight will allow me to get closer to him, and then. Obliterate him." They all balked in shock, but couldn't really disagree with the idea, it was _his_ choice after all, and they would just have to trust that he had the will to resist.

"_Very well, may the Light guide you_" intoned A'dal, before vanishing in a cascade of illumination.

"_Those who will listen to the earth, will know of your coming, do not disappoint_" said Therazane with a grave look on her face.

"_Never the less, I shall inform the Kaldorei of your presence upon Azeroth. You will find no enemies among them_" Menma smiled and bowed in appreciation.

"I'm ready to go whenever you see fit to send me off" said Menma as a glowing blue portal opened up behind him, with one more look to the fantastical creatures that had contracted him to purge a set of great evil, and grinned at the adventures ahead of him.

**End of Chapter.**

**Well, this is the next part of Menma's adventures through the Multi-verse, though this time it is not of his own control. With the Dragon Aspects, Elementals and Naaru at his back, what could sort of damage and mischief can he cause?**

**Thank you for reading thus far, please review, it helps me know that these stories are worth writing.**

**As always you've been a fantastic reader.**

_**Raxychaz.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me state before you start reading, yes I am aware of Shadowmourne already existing. But it's crap and I hate axes, so now it doesn't. Crazy how I can do that, eh?**

**Anyway, please enjoy the second chapter, let me warn you now, this story will HOPEFULLY have much more psychotic murders in it than my first and second stories.**

**If you have a suggestion, or want something particular to happen in this story, don't hesitate to either put it in a review or pm me. Because this is OUR story, we shall build it together, but if you don't speak up I can't know.**

**Acherus: The Ebon Hold, Eastern Plaguelands.**

Menma, awoke, he felt the call. The call of his King, he stood rising up to his full height, his now shorter white hair fall to his neck, and slightly covering his left eye, a style he'd heard called Dangai, in the Elemental Nations, why not take a swing, he did this before he left 'At least…I think I did…where did I leave from?' he questioned mentally.

His skin paled, becoming a light, icy grey in colour, and his usual attire was gone in favour of plate robes, with a skull motif, fingerless gauntlets, and wrappings over his feet, a hood hanging over his face, with a dark coloured cape draped across his shoulders and falling to the back of his shins.

"**Nice to see you are awake. At last.**" Said a powerful voice, he knew this man, Arthas, The Lich King,_ his_ King.

"What do you wish of me, Master?" asked Menma, his voice like echoing steel, with its usual depth, making for a very intimidating sound.

"**All that I am, Hatred-Anger-Cruelty-Vengence. I bestow upon you, my chosen knight.**" He began Menma waited patiently for his King to finish as Arthas moved him towards the balcony's edge, and gestured to the landscape.

"**Look, the Scarlet Crusade, scurries about trying to undo my work, Lights Hope Chapel stands defiantly against us, a blemish on these beautiful Plaguelands. You are my Chosen Knight, my champion, brought to me by Azeroth itself, will be my weapon. Where you tread, death, destruction and mayhem will follow.**" Menma felt a great pride swell in his chest at these words and nodded dutifully to his King, he would not let him down.

"**I wish, for you to acquire a Rune Blade, you're useless without a weapon, my Champion. I wonder though, Do you remember your past?**" asked Arthas, curiosity in his powerful voice.

Menma shook his head "Only my name, Menma…I apologize milord I cannot remember my last name" said Menma, his voice was laced with regret, but Arthas nodded, his runic blue eyes glowing a little more.

"**I place upon you, the mantle of Rivendare, as the previous is useless to me now, he will no doubt at some point challenge you when I inform him. Do not disappoint me, Champion.**" Menma smiled up at his King who nodded in return and pointed down the ramp towards a man wearing blue plated armour, "**Instructor Razuvious, will teach you on the correct ways to use a Runeforge. Go**" said Arthas, Menma nodded and began his way over.

His mind was hazy, he could, of course, remember himself. But only a little, his memories seemed to be…locked, for a better word. He could guess that fair, it would seem…whoever sent him here. Yet another thing he couldn't recollect, it would seem he would have to play the part of the Champion, for now.

Unfortunately he couldn't for the unlife of himself remember why he was sent here. Ah well, he'd have to trust in his past self that he chose the right path.

"You there, Champion of our Lord" said a sharp voice; Menma turned and saw the man Arthas spoke of, Razuvious.

"Yes, you are Razuvious correct?" the man nodded and tossed an old, battered blade to the new Rivendare.

**(Warning I have no idea how the hell a Runeforge is processed, so I'm making this shit up)**

"Follow me" said the man as he dragged Menma, by his shoulder over to the nearest Runeforge, opening the skull hatch he commanded "Place your blade upon the cursed anvil" Menma did so, and stood back, a runic seal lighting up under his feet.

"Channel your energies into the Runeforge, when you feel a tug do not resist it, lest your blade shatter" barked the man, Menma nodded, he felt the tug alright, this sword wanted his bloody soul! A large arc of darkness began to leave Menma's body, small arcs of black electricity fizzling over the mass of darkness, and he thrust it towards the Runeforge, the skull hatch eating it greedily, the hatch's eyes glowed showing the task done.

"Cease the flow" ordered Razuvious, as the energy dissipated "Impressive, and strange. Let's see what came of it" said the short haired man as his eyes shot wide, at the sight he beheld.

Out came floating a blade, not much different from his masters, it was stylised in a similar manner but was a bit broader, the runes arranged in a language he'd never seen before and its hilt was a Panther's skull instead of a Dragon's. it glowed a dangerous black light, and seemed to steal the lingering magics in the air.

"That…is impressive. But I'm not done with you yet, take this key. Go and defeat one of those failures chained to the wall, then you report to our King." Menma did so, spotting an unused sheath, with a leather strap near an anvil and quickly snatching it, comparing it to his sword he saw it would just fit, if not be a tad loose.

Placing the blade inside the sheath it made a small bounce with each step he took, so he tightened the strap, and the annoying bounce, ceased.

"_Shadowmourne…_" whispered the wind, as the blades black glow became more pronounce for a moment, before settling.

Menma walked to the centre of the small arena, looking for the strongest one their…across from him directly was an Orc, his skin was a dark grey in colour, and his eyes had a faint, very faint, blue glow around them, unlike his own. Which were almost of bright as the Lich King's himself.

Walking towards the Orc, he could feel Razuvious' eyes upon him, as well as his King's he would not disappoint, "Get up, grab a weapon, and fight me" ordered Menma as he dropped the key at the Orc's feet.

The failed Death Knight stood up, unshackled himself and grabbed a blade from the rack "I will defeat you, and gain back his favour!" roared the Orc, Menma didn't bat an eyelash as the goliath charged towards him, he stayed perfectly still until the last second when the blade as coming down in a vertical arc, he caught it.

Arthas was speechless; Razuvious was wide eyed, as this unassuming white haired male, no older than, guessing, 24. Caught a Rune Blade, in his hands like it was nothing.

"Is that it?" asked Menma, as s grin lit up his face and his eyes were coloured metallic white, a memory flashed before his eyes "_**Tsukuyomi**_" screamed out some strange black clad being, he guessed it his past self, and decided to see what it did.

"_**Tsukuyomi…**_" muttered Menma, as he and the Orc were pulled into a negative world, a black creature appeared, the one from the flashback, and snapped the Orc's neck.

"I am Menma Uchiha, Hollow, Bijuu and Pokemon. You are me; I have locked away a few memories for the duration of the foreseeable future. They will be unlocked when the time is right, do not fret. If you need me, just call for Darkrai" Menma nodded at the other Menma's words. Trusting in his doppelganger, as the illusionary world faded.

"What did you do?" questioned Razuvious, in wonder as he looked at the blood pouring from the facial orifices of the Orc Death Knight failure.

"It's an ability of mind, I used it reflexively…perhaps I used it frequently during my past" lied Menma with a shrug, Razuvious hummed in thought while ordering some Ghouls to take the corpse away.

"**Rivendare.**" Said Arthas, his voice echoing inside Menma's mind, he obeyed and made his way back up the ramp to his King. "**Wonderful performance, and a well-made blade…does it hold a name?**" asked Arthas.

"Yes, milord. Shadowmourne was whispered to me after its creation" said Menma said Menma, Arthas nodded "Is there anywhere I can test my blade?"

"**Yes. Take a Bone Gryphon down to Death's Breach, and speak with, Valanar.**" Menma nodded and walked through the Halls of Acerus until he reached a teleporter pad, standing atop it he was whisked away to the lower level, and took a Bone Griffon, to the Breach.

Menma looked around, he found this place sufficient and ordered the beast to land, hiding behind a stone protrusion, he sliced open his forearm and watched as a decent amount of blood began pooling at his feet, "_Blood Clone Jutsu_" a copy of himself appeared and he felt a tail's worth of energy drain from his reserves.

"Start placing up some _Hiraishin_ tags around the area, mostly that big city over there. Don't be seen" said Menma as his clone shifted into the form of a small unassuming white cat and vanished. He made his way over to a vampire looking man, donned in dark red-black robes with a high collar hiding his lower face, this was Prince Valanar.

"So you're the Lich Kings Champion? Well I suppose that's applicable from the great energy you exert but I remain unimpressed, defeat roughly…10 or 20 of the Scarlet Crusaders below and I'll give you your task. Speak with Salanar the Horseman, as to how one acquires a Deathcharger" Menma nodded, though he was a little ticked at the audacity of this lowly undead to question his power.

Wow…Arthas was already influencing his speech and internally monologue pattern.

"I'm right here. Valanar, alright _Champion_. Go collect me a Palomino, from the human stables, and then we'll talk" Menma shrugged and, stunning them all, leapt off the cliff of Death's Breach, and landed atop a Crusader, softening the fall, though it did still create a crater for his landing.

"_**Who wants to fucking die!?**_" roared Menma, brining Shadowmourne to his right hand and his left igniting with black electricity.

'Party time'

**Tainted Love Marilyn Manson**

"_**Come to me!**_" a claw of darkness left his left arm, Death Grip, and he impaled the Crusader upon his blade, kicking the woman off his blade and into her comrade his electrified fist founds its new home inside the man's. The Palomino horses were screaming and whinnying their heads off, he smirked and ran towards them, jumping from the back of one to the Housemaster's steed, knocking the man off with a shoulder barge, Menma's arm was encased in electricity, allowing him to tear directly through the man's body, and flip to land on his feet.

"For the Crusade!" roared a warrior, charging towards Menma, only for the Death Knight to sidestep and with a flourish execute.

"_Kill…them…all!_" Whispered Arthas' voice in the back of his head, one could tell there was a smug pride in it.

Menma pulled back his hood to allow a greater visibility and stalked towards a priestess of the Crusade, she was shaking, it was easy to tell she was either new, or just downright terrified. Menma revelled in her fear, his old habits coming to a boil, it didn't matter that he was killing in the name of evil, the Crusade was evil in its own ways, and two wrongs…in this case, make a right.

And he got to trudge through blood once more, how he missed the screams of agony, the tearing of flesh and the crashes of steel, provided by a good war, or battle.

"Be silent, I will not harm you" he said softly, as she slid to her knees, clutching her staff, as crystalline tears poured from her eyes, Menma's glowing blue orbs transformed once more into white, and he pressed his hand to her forehead, she expected pure pain, death, anything similar.

But instead, came…illumination, the world; made sense…everything she'd know…was a lie. This creature, this Knight of Darkness in front of her, was her Just saviour, from the false light that the Crusade preached of.

"Now, be still, you beautiful creature, and I'll be back to ravage you" whispered Menma, huskily, trust a good dose of bloodshed to get his libido pumping, her face was a light red as he eyes glazed over.

He shoulder barged another priest, this one a man, and with a slide sent the man sailing down the dirt road at the speed of sound, a loud sonic boom echoed through the area, turning several of the Crusaders deaf, Menma held his blade high, and remembered that Kurosaki boys signature move, he considered this for a moment and then grinned darkly at the approaching squad.

"_**Getsuga….**_" A large darkness began gathering around his blade small orbs of hatred and rage soaking into Shadowmourne and with a vertical swing he roared "_**…Tensho!**_" the large fang of darkness tore apart the ground and after sawing its way through several crusaders leaving only pieces, he saw it collide with the white walls of New Avalon.

He saw the souls of those he'd just slain flow into his blade, or at least attempt to, he would gain nothing from absorbing them, and instead sheathed his sword and made a small squad of clones to collect those Saronite arrows he saw along the grounds, he was sure the Archers would be grateful for them, as Saronite was rare outside of Northrend…how he knew that? No idea.

"Now where is my new temptress…?" he asked himself and saw the very woman he was thinking of her hood was down showing her pale skin, dark red lips and strawberry blonde hair, hazy blue eyes looked up at him and he licked his lips happily, swinging her over his shoulder he grabbed the quiver, hitching it to his belt and guided the one Palomino that didn't feel, it was a dark chestnut in colour, up the incline to Deaths Breach.

**Deaths Breach, Valanar's work station.**

"You…you…" Words failed Valanar at the moment, the pure destruction this being had caused was simply inspiring, he felt his blood churn inside him, and plead for the revel of battle, but he stilled his growing bloodlust and instead smirked at Menma, not even going to question why he had a scarlet whore over his shoulder.

"Here, take this. As a token of my esteem" it was a signet ring, a golden band with a golden skull it held two sapphires inside the eye sockets, Menma nodded in thanks and slipped the ring on, and in a second felt a rush of extra strength to his arm, it appears this ring was enchanted.

"I'll deal with this, Lord Salanar" said a Horseman, garbed in the same attire as Salanar, and with a wave of his Rune Axe, the Palomino was sent into a dark void.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu_" said Menma as a copy of him appeared, no smoke or anything just phased into existence next to him "Take her, make sure the Ghouls and Geist's don't nibble on her. I'm in the mood for her later" the clone nodded and vanished with the woman.

"Extraordinary ability, Champion" said Valanar, no longer holding that sarcastic tone while he spoke the word 'Champion'.

"It's one of my many talents, I've probably got more, but my memories still need to return to me" Valanar nodded and Menma turned to Salanar who with a visible smirk in his gaze offered his hand, before Menma took it he said.

"When you take my hand you will be thrown into a realm of shadows and darkness, find a rider and slay him for his steed, the ones residing in the realm are traitors. I'll give you a trinket that will help you summon a Deathcharger when you complete this task" Menma nodded and clasped Salanar's arm.

**Realm of Shadows.**

Darkness surrounded him but he could still pierce this darkness, he forgot to give the Undead their arrows, 'Note to self. Stop forgetting shit like that' he grouched at himself and unsheathed his blade, while hoisting the quiver over his shoulder and leaping off the side of the cliff once more, he landed on the house below this time, and without a sound.

He could see a rider, standing next to his horse as it seemingly rested, Menma grinned running a hand to a seal upon his elbow, out popped a single Kunai he threw it, infused with Raiton Chakra, and muttered "_Lightning Style: Kunai Clone Jutsu._" The Kunai shifted into 10 black lightning copies and they all became nestled in the safe, new home. Aka the Horseman's torso, Menma laughed darkly as he swear he could hear sensual giggles, coming along the wind.

He shook it off and approached the horse, seeing its master dead the horse's flames dwindled, Menma took the reins and leapt atop it, and with a snap lead it back to Deaths Breach.

**Deaths Breach.**

"Well done" said the phantasm of Salanar, who shifted into the shadow realm, and once more offered his arm, Menma took it and the horse let loose a loud screeching sound, Menma found himself on his feet once more, Salanar held a bone Sigil for him it was a horses skull, smaller obviously, surrounded by a Saronite metal ring, with runes inscribed upon them both.

Menma reflexively poured a decent amount of his energies into it, which he assumed could now just be generalized as Runic Power, and a large pillar of darkness rose up from under him. Though it was far from a horse, instead it was some horrifying beast.

It had thick, powerful wings, heavily muscular legs, with four toed feet, each toe having a hooked claw, its head was that three furless wolves, instead of fur was rough looking scales, that was a dark silver in colour with a black underbelly, their ears were more like horns, with their rigid look, and their eyes glowed Rune Blue. Instead of a wolf tail was a long scaled tail with two prongs that looked like they could hold down an Abomination, in terms of power.

"I think I'll name him Varen" said Menma rubbing the middle head affectionately, the newly named Varen released a content growl, he snapped his fingers together and jumped off the Winged Cerberus looking beast and walked towards the skeleton that was pacing back and forth, holding up a quiver filled to the brim with arrows, roughly 80 arrows inside.

"I figured you'd appreciate this" said Menma, the Skeleton bowed in thanks and another Skeleton approached with a red and black cloak.

"_Accept. As payment._" Said the Skeleton commander, Menma thanked him and removed his current cloak, Varen took it as a toy and began tearing it apart, rolling his eyes Menma pulled the new cloak over his shoulders and sighed as his skin hardened and his whole body felt even stronger, though just barely.

"Oh and you've be ordered to report to Lord Mograine" said Valanar, reading a missive that had just arrived via Geist, and tossed it to Menma, who nodded and saluted.

"I'll be back in a while, Gentlemen." said Menma with a smirk as he mounted Varen, sitting on the saddle that appeared with him, and snapping the reins.

**Acherus: The Ebon Hold, Lower level.**

Menma landed and his new mount vanished into a flurry of darkness, Menma placed the Sigil on his belt and walking to the centre of the room, on his way he passed three other Death Knights, two humans and a Blood Elf.

He ignored them though, seeing no need to bother with them, and kneeled before Mograine, who held a smirk in his voice "So you are our Masters Champion? If what the Shade's say is to be believed you are already quite powerful with the potential to destroy cities with minimal effort" said Mograine, pacing back and forth, the Corrupted Ashbringer glinted, the floating skull seemingly starring at Menma who ignored the blade and closed his eyes.

"We'll have to get you a new suit of armour, as you've proven to be useful already, your sword looked like it could flatten a frigate on its own" said an amused Darion Mograine, Menma sighed internally, this man was pussyfooting around the point, he hated it when people did that.

"Rise, oh and I believe you have a very enraged Baron to deal with at Deaths Breach, he seems…curious as to why you wield the name of Rivendare, and he 'useless' to our Master." Said Darion, Menma rolled his eyes and stood to his full height, easily matching Darion in means of size and physique.

"Which branch of Death Knight Ability do you wish to train in…I must ask, curiosity is my weakness" said Darion, he was being rather informal with Menma…'What does he want?' he thought with a deadpan, everyone who was nice usually wanted something from you.

"Blood, I think the idea of summoning Bloodworms while my enemy screams as the life force is sucked out of them, would be amusing." The trio of veteran Death Knights actually shivered at his tone, but Darion chuckled and gestured for Menma to follow him.

"Lord Thorval, I have a new member for your class." Thorval was a man donned in red plated armour, short black hair and matching eyes, with deathly pale skin.

"Marvellous" said the man with a grin, Menma shook his head and summoned a pair of clones "What is this?" asked the man, a small frown on his face.

"These two will be my stand in's, when they dispel I receive the memories. I'll be around" said Menma and walked away, back to Darion's standing room, Thorval looked at the clones, as did several students of his class and sighed.

"Very well, one of you step forward. I'll show you an ability called Heart Strike" said the black haired man, one of the clones stepped up, Thorval took a blade from the rack, as did Menma and watched the man, his Sharingan glowing underneath his Runic blue eyes.

"Let your body be in tune with the blade, with each strike you should feel a specific draw on the Blood Runes on your body, both of them are located on your torso, for future reference, in case you didn't know the Unholy are at your wrists and the Frost are at your throat." Menma nodded as he recalled this pull whenever he launched a strike but mostly ignored it.

"When you feel the pull, charge it, with a single Blood Rune's worth of energy, an afterimage of your blade will appear and strike the closest being you consider hostile." Instructed Thorval as he displayed on two dummies, the after image struck the second one and cleaved deeply into it.

"Your turn, _Champion_." Menma smirked and spun the blade, walking towards the dummies he imagined Crusaders in their places.

With the image firmly in his mind he channelled energy from a Blood Rune into his practice blade, the sword glowed red and a much larger afterimage appeared, tearing into the dummy and cleaving it in half.

Menma was a little wide eyed at this and turned back to Thorval who had a feral grin on his face "This will be fun" said the strange man, as the clone popped away, sending the information back to the original and the other clone summoned another one.

**With Menma**

"So, that was really easy…" said Menma, to himself as a pair of Skeletal smith's took his measurements, Darion chuckled "Why do you laugh so much? Aren't you supposed to be some angst ridden rider of darkness?" asked the Rivendare in a bored tone.

Darion shrugged "You interest me, besides it breaks up the monotony of my day to day." Said Mograine, as the Skeletons nodded. And began bashing metal, and shaping it to their desired look.

"That will be done by tomorrow, sleep well. Champion, and enjoy your concubine." Menma grinned in remembrance of the woman, with a burst of static, he vanished.

**Menma's Chambers, somewhere on Acherus.**

"Hello master" said a husky voice as he appeared, his bed had black sheets, and pillows, with skulls adorning a Saronite headpiece, he assumed this was the former, or soon to be, Rivendare's room, no way in hell would any newbie get this prepared for them.

"Hello, my little darling" Menma gazed upon the buxom priestess in pure unadulterated lust, her chest was heaving, letting her large orbs of flesh jiggle lightly, her form was nice and curvaceous and above her nether region was a small tuft of blonde hair.

She was of course, completely naked.

"How would you like to christen this bed with me?" she nodded fervently as he leapt onto her, set on enjoying his night.

**End of Chapter.**

**Well there we have it, the second chapter of Menma of Azeroth. Don't fear for those who are scared of his scourge-like personality, shit's gonna go down.**

**I was a little bored with a majority of the starting quests, in the zone so I snipped it down to size.**

**And like I said, Shadowmourne is no longer the Axe, it's Menma's Frostmourne look-a-like sword, but with black instead of blue glow.**

**Don't forget to review, and leave any suggestions.**

**His armour will be up on my profile at some time, tomorrow.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Menma's new armour is on my profile.**

**Deaths Breach**

"Really, this is just pathetic" said Menma boredly, he woke up, had a great start to the morning with his little plaything, which after sucking out her soul for information, tossed to the ghouls.

He'd gone down to collect his armour, which was awesome by the way. His armour didn't hold the same skull motif that was usual but it did include them. His chest plate was quite thick and heavy, as was a majority of his armour, so he placed a few Anti-gravity seals, which were just inverted Weight Seals, to make it lighter.

His shoulder guards had three spikes on each, with two lower segments of armour onto his biceps, and small chains with arrow heads fell to his chest, his gloves were very thick and strong, with skull elbow guards and a small skull at the forearm, and small protrusions at each knuckle segment.

His chest was covered by thick pieces of armour with two large swirls adorning the breast and a thicker layer over his stomach, his belt consisted of three skulls and a wide strip of Saronite, the middle skull was larger and held a spike on the top, this also had three chains with arrowheads dangling to his thighs.

His leg plates were mostly covered by tattered black cloth with strips of it falling as far as his ankles, though it was shredded to hell so it didn't impede movement, one could still see the thicker segments over his thighs and shins while the knee was covered by the high front of his plate boots, a large horned skull covered his knee, it's eyes glowing with a Runic blue mist, the toes of his boots held what appeared to be a lower jaw as several teeth jotted up.

All of his armour was decorated with red glowing runes, and made of pure Saronite, the strongest material the scourge had, woven with Ghost Iron, a rare metal found only in a few places on Azeroth.

Shadowmourne was now snuggly fit into a sheath on his left hip a new sheath held it, the sheath was black leather with a few seals Menma had placed upon it, while three daggers sat on his right thigh, in a small bandolier nothing was special about these daggers but he felt he may need them at some point.

His hood was down showing his bored face, as Baron Rivendare, the ex Rivendare, stood angrily across from him, Rivendare was livid when he'd got wind of the Lich King removing his name, and sought out to destroy the one whom had taken it.

"_Entirely. Without you, I have full claim to my name, and his majesty will see you for the weakling you are._" Hissed the Baron, he was donned in riders armour, it was much lighter than Death Knights armour but almost as strong, his was predominately a steel blue with several shades of grey and black.

On his bone horses saddle was a sheathed Rune Blade, it had several ridged edges going down the length and a red-blue eye just above the hilt.

"You're so petty. If you truly wanted to help, you wouldn't throw yourself into death, which would in turn weaken the scourge. Though considering the way that Master gave me the name, a new Death Knight, over you, the original. That might be an overestimation of your power"

"_I'll show you!_" roared Rivendare, snapping the reins on his horse and charging towards the Death Knight, Menma watched in boredom as the undead man got closer and closer.

A memory flickered in his mind, as another one of his little abilities clicked in his mind with a tap of his foot Menma watched a the ground opened up and a giant fist shot out, smashing right into Rivendare and his horse.

The man was blown away by the force of the earthen fist, Menma blinked as his body lost its muscle memory activation and blinked once more as the earth swallowed the fist, and rested like there was no disturbance.

"Damn" whistled Valanar in appreciation, while Salanar nodded in agreement, Varen had been summoned and was sitting like a good boy watching as his master fought the bone man.

"**How curious.**" Said Arthas to himself as he stood at his balcony gazing down at the fight between his rider and champion.

Menma unsheathed Shadowmourne it glowed and glinted dangerously, the black aura taking its place once more, though he'd channelled enough for it to be merely for show.

"_I will not be beaten so easily_." Shouted out the Baron as he had to forsake his steed, the fact it was in literal pieces was not a good thing, and strapped his blade across his back, unsheathing it as he began to approach the armoured goliath.

Baron tossed his arm forwards and broke into a run, a Death Coil blasting towards Menma who rose his blade and smirked as it was absorbed, the information the Runic Magic held transferring into his mind, it seemed that if Shadowmourne, the greedy minx she was, absorbed as spell he'd have some inkling as to how to cast it.

"Too bad, care to try again?" he taunted, wanting to see if his theory was true.

"_Die!"_ A quick blast of ice left Baron's hands, Icy Touch, it was called and once more Menma absorbed the spell, his Frost Rune glowing as reflexively he repeated the action.

Baron was hit in the chest with what felt like a boulder, as his body chilled, Menma had fired his own Icy touch, but years of perfecting elemental manipulation he was vastly more experienced with the uses of Ice than Baron was.

Another Death coil came sailing his way and this time when Menma absorbed it the full information hit him, with a swing of his sword a large shadowy skull burst forth, the dark greens and ebony blacks mixing perfectly as it collided with the Baron.

Menma felt another clone disperse and grinned "Here's a little treat for you" biting his tongue he spat some blood, while infusing it with his Blood Rune, the blood than expanded into small, leaches, and they began throwing themselves at Baron, who refused to scream in pain as they began tearing at his flesh and instead tried to throw them off, but whenever one splattered on the ground it multiplied.

With a loud roar Baron held his sword high and several skeletons broke from the earth and began tearing off the Bloodworms, Menma frowned as they approached him, with another roar a skeletal steed rose and Baron mounted it.

"_You're dead now boy_" hissed Baron as he charged, his skeletons already upon Menma.

The new Rivendare smirked and with a swing of his blade, cleaved down all of the skeletons, as Baron approached he charged his Blood runes into his blade, it glowed red , and with a vertical swing two ethereal blades came down at a diagonal and hacking into Baron, his armour was done right through and his arms were now gone.

Now he screamed.

"_AHHHH!_" roared out Baron, Menma smirked once more, he was in a finished strike pose behind the man, so he reached back and grabbed his sheath, in turn pulling Baron off his mount, but it seemed the man would not be stopped as he slipped out of his sheath strap and without his arms cast Blood Pact on a barely alive skeleton, returning enough life to him in order to regrow one arm, with an Unholy Rune, he summoned up a large Ghoul, and three skeletons, using another Blood Pact on two skeletons his arms were fully regenerated revealing pale while flesh.

Baron's white hair was matted with his own black blood, and his scarf was ruined with the same staining "You're truly pathetic, do your worst, Baron. Because in case it has escaped you, I'm barely trying." That was no lie; any of the spectators could see Menma was putting in minimal effort right now.

The ghoul leapt at Menma who sighed, but he blinked in surprise when it was blasted into bits from the side, one of Varen's heads jaws was smoking, it seemed the blast came from the happy looking Cerberus.

Menma waved at his dog that wagged its tail in return "_Nevertheless I must kill you, my honour demands it._" Said Baron with a sneer, Menma rolled his eyes and tossed the man his Rune Blade; Menma wouldn't let an honourable swordsman die without his sword.

He did the same for Zabuza…yeah, Zabuza. Good memories were coming back much easier now, it seemed Darkrai was letting them return to him slowly, must be a lot of them.

Menma was too busy reminiscing that he didn't see Baron trying to cut him down, until the last moment, Menma locked eyes with Baron, and to everyone else it appeared the man just froze, before dropping his blade that stabbed into the ground next to his foe and collapsing onto the ground in a spasming mess.

"He did the eye thing didn't he?" asked Mograin to Arthas who nodded, chuckling amusedly and took a breath, Mograin rolled his eyes at Arthas' need for theatrics.

"**Baron Rivendare is no more. Now only there is Menma Rivendare, Champion of the Scourge!**" many of the lower class Death Knights roared in approval, while the Ghouls and Geist's clapped the best they could.

"**Mograin, get the attack on Lights Hope prepared, Menma will lead with you, Koltira, Orbaz and Thassarian, the dead there will make fine additions to our armies**" said Arthas, getting a nod from the Highlord.

"**Rivendare, to me!**" shouted Arthas, he could see Menma mount his beast, it looked like something from the twisting nether.

"You called, your Majesty?" asked Menma stepping off his beast, and kneeling, the Lich King smirked under his crown.

"**Yes, I've decided as a little celebration for your slaying of the Baron, you will take a squad of Death Knights, ten will suffice. And take New Avalon, raise those you kill.**" Menma's eyes widened momentarily before he nodded, letting them fall back into a bored disinterest.

Ten Death Knights filed in, three Orc's two Blood Elf's, a Forsaken, two humans, one night elf and a Tauren.

Menma looked them over, each of them in mid-class gear while the Tauren was in high-class, he nodded, he could work with this "It shall be done sir, come on children, we've got a city to destroy" Menma mounted his beast.

They each teleported to the lower floor and took a Bone Gryphon down to Death's Breach before summoning standard Death Chargers, Menma landed with a small shockwave, Varen growling as he sensed battle "Come one" snapping the reins he led them.

**New Avalon approach.**

Menma and his squad approached "I was never one for subtly so…_Lightning Clone Jutsu!_" roared Menma as hundreds of copies of himself appeared, black electricity arcing off his body, filling them with explosive amounts of Chakra.

"Lord Rivendare, where do you want us?" questioned the female Blood elf, the other; Menma assumed them partners in arms, the male nodded in agreement of the query.

"I want five of you to stay and command the undead that will rise, the rest of you with me!" Menma drew Shadowmourne and roared, the animalistic sound alerting the Crusaders to them as they began pouring from the walls of New Avalon "CHARGE!"

And so his clones did, while they held the Crusaders, Menma, the two Blood Elf's, the Forsaken an Orc and the Night elf were at his back as Varen began tearing his way through the swath of Crusaders, he made his way directly towards the Keep, Menma took up a standing position on Varen's saddle, raising the dead as he passed, by slashing them with his blade.

Each time a Crusader was felled the rose, and fought in his name, Menma smirked; this was the life, or unlife now, the rush of battle! His blood was pumping, his adrenaline was rushing, life and death were hand in hand! He missed it so much during his years on Server he missed this.

His mind snapped back to the present when he heard the call of the Night Elf "We approach, Lord Rivendare!" she said, she wielded two runic blades with lighter armour on, obviously a rogue in her past life, or something of the sort.

"I want all of you to guard the entrance, slaughter anything that comes near, when you see an explosion…you, what's your name?" he asked the male Blood Elf.

"Victus, sir."

"Follow Victus over to the town hall, kill the Mayor, I saw a large gathering of civilians, this will cause panic, with panic they're basically fucked" the all nodded as he entered, his strange mount leaping over into the field and began terrorizing the farmers and soldiers there.

"He's very strange, the creature" said the Orc, getting nods from his comrades.

**Inside of Scarlet Hold.**

Menma smiled brightly as he swung his blade left and right, slaughtering all those who stood against him, he was glad his soul was still intact. He forced his Hollow, Pantera inside the blade. When one absorbs a soul through a weapon like Frostmourne, or Shadowmourne now, due to his leaching ability that came with his Hollow state, he now gained the ability without having to change forms.

That and made his features slowly more feral, his ears had points, and his eyelids had a faint outline of blue, along with his hair gaining teal streaks, this had happened when he woke up this morning, but it was slightly more pronounce now.

"Die, Scourge Filth!" roared an Inquisitor, Menma waved a hand and the man's face became frozen and he fell, clutching it.

Menma ascended the stairs, two undead flanking him as he rose, each wooden step creaked under his boots, "Stop right there!" roared another man, he wielded two blades, Menma blocked one and parried with a dagger from his hip, and while the man was recoiling stabbed him in the throat, leaving the dagger in its fleshy sheath for one of the undead to grab he entered a room, this room was quite large at the other side was man wearing Judgement Plate, a paladin armour with a large war hammer in his grip.

"Scourge filth!" spat the man as he rose his hammer, it glowed a bright golden yellow, Menma was not impressed and removed one of his gloves, the holy man paused "What are you doing?"

"A not so great man once said" Menma, with a slight of hand, had a small white clay bird in his hand, he blew a small wind behind it and it flew towards the Holy man "Art is a bang, Katsu!"

**Boom!**

Victus quickly summoned up his Death Charger "Onward!" he shouted, and led his kin towards the town hall.

"What do you think Lord Rivendare did?" asked the Night Elf.

"Who knows, I'm still reeling from the fact he can create copies of himself, never heard of a Mage that could do that" commented the Female Blood elf.

**Menma**

Said Death Knight smirked at the sight of the exploded roof, the dead Commander was buried under the rubble, with a light whistle he strut forward and stole the man's though as he did his sword arm, right arm, burning like fire, stabbing his blade into the ground he stepped back and watched as it glowed golden for a moment, and then black, the two glows met, and danced.

Menma removed his other gauntlet and saw a symbol…it looked much like A'dal…A'dal…who, his mind burned his head started to ache, Varen came in, as if sensing his masters distressed state, and nuzzled Menma in attempts to sooth him.

Menma growled, a dark, feral noise coming from the back of his throat, as out of him came a phantasmal figure, looking like a flaming darkness with white hair and a red fang necklace.

"_I think now would be a good time to restore your memories._" Menma nodded, the pain unbearable, as Darkrai placed its hand atop his head, several images passed his mind, the meeting with the Patrons, being the most pronounce, the seal atop his right wrist, glowing as a piece of paper popped out.

"The list…of those I was sent to destroy" Menma grinned and nodded to Darkrai his memories in check, he stood up grabbed his sword, and placed his gloves back onto his hands and nodded to Varen mounting the beast he took to the skies, raising a hand into the sky he watched as several more undead began raising and tearing apart the Crusaders, destroying houses, tearing apart buildings and defiling the earth with their presence.

"_Rasenringu!_" a large black orb gathered in his hands, and with a grunt he lobbed it towards the coastline where ships were docking, and unloading troops, the explosion was catastrophic in power as a great crater from, inside the earth and the see was still for a moment before rushing into itself.

**Later**

Menma stood at the place he had been sent to after the successful slaughter at New Avalon, Menma was mounted atop a Death Charger, for reasons unknown to him, Arthas found it fit to dictate how he got into battle now, it seemed.

Next to him were Koltira Deathweaver, Orbaz Bloodbane, and Thassarian, with Victus and the other nine he took with him to New Avalon at the back of the ranks.

"Is everybody ready?" asked Darion, doing some last minute checks on his armour to make sure it had no annoyances in it. All the calls gave off the affirmative, as he cleared his throat "Always the theatrics" Thassarian and Koltira chuckled quietly to themselves as he began.

"**Solders of the Scourge, Death Knights of Acherus, minions of the darkness here the call of the Highlord!**" shouted Darion, in his most booming, dreaded voice; Menma actually had to check he could still hear when Darion was shouting.

"**The skies turn red with the blood of the fallen, The Lich King watches over us, minions. Leave only ashes and misery in your wake, RISE!**" roared Darion as he turned to his fellow Knights.

"**Death Knights, begin the march!**" and with that the battle begin, thundering giants of flesh, stitched together, lumbered forward, Ghouls tore through the rotten ground and Geist's began leaping towards the Argent Dawn Warriors, now this, was a battle Menma had to be very careful in.

He didn't want to just start slaughtering the members of his future allies, when he reached the battlefield he saw his fellows flinch or in Darion's case, twist in pain, his head seemed to be hurting.

SO that was it, the dead of this place, must be connected to the others somehow, well that was enough for him, so leaping from his steed he blocked a blade that would harm Koltira, and kicked the soldier away "Focus on what you want Koltira!" roared Menma, getting the elves attention before rushing off to protect Darion.

"Mograine what are you doing!?" he shouted, grabbing an Argent warrior and throwing him into another, with a kick he sent back a man wielding a large axe, as a Tauren attempted to cast some sort of natural spell, clouds rolled in and rain began to pour, though it wasn't the red rain from before it was normal rain, thankfully red was so damn tacky.

"My…blade, will not…strike them!" he grunted, as his mind began to tear, Menma growled.

"What's the reason for that?" asked Menma as he kept diverting strikes from his fellow Death Knights, "Where are we dumb ass? Lights Hope Chapel this place is one big grave yard for anyone who did anything worthy of the Light! Wasn't your father the Ashbringer!? His very soul demands you cease your actions you fool! Arthas has betrayed you!" roared Menma as his body glowed with pure black electricity, all of it shot from his body in a great display of power it began coursing through each and every scourge member destroying the decaying corpses, as they fell, and burned Menma stood the sun seemingly gracing the Plaguelands with is presence once more.

"I've had enough" said Menma glaring at Darion, kicking his Deathcharger from under him and catching the man and grabbing the collar of his chest plate "Do you think Alexandros would be proud of you right now Darion?!" he challenged, before a great pain filled his being.

A great power of light began flowing out from the chapel, Menma strained to see a man with a greying beard, short well-kept hair donned in luminous paladin gear.

"Bring them before the chapel!" shouted the man, as several of the Argent warriors gathered the Death Knights, Victus shoved one away and helped Menma stand, the Demi-God class powered Death Knight was clutching his chest in a vicious amount of pain, and dry heaving.

"Stand down Death Knights, we have lost the Light…this place…no hope." said Darion taking side glances at Menma who was on his hands and knees in horrifying amounts of pain.

"What did you do to him?" snarled Victus glaring at the Paladin whom narrowed his gaze at the crippled Knight, but chose instead chose to ignored the elf and walked towards Darion, who grit his teeth.

"Have you learned nothing, boy?" spat the Tirion, glaring golden daggers into Darion, "You have become all that your father fought against! Like that coward Arthas, you allowed yourself to be consumed by the darkness, the hate….feeding upon the misery of those you tortured and killed!" Tirion took a breath to steady himself.

"Your master knows what lies beneath the chapel that is why he _dares_ not show his face! He sent you and your Death Knights to meet their doom Darion" Menma coughed up, black blood passing his lips and staining the ground, only the Druids could see but the ground lost its plagued touch as the black blood soaked into it, making their eyes widen in shock.

"What you are feeling right now is the anguish of a thousand lost souls, souls that _you_ and your master brought here! The Light will tear you apart Darion!" shouted Tirion.

Menma chuckled garnering the attention of Victus "Funny, because it feels like I'm being put back together…painfully." He groaned, Victus looked worried at his Lords words, but couldn't comment due to the theatrics going on around them.

Menma, unhinged his chest plate slightly, and his gasp drew the attention of Koltira and Thassarian "My…Hollow Hole…it…is gone…" he whispered softly, it was there this morning so how?!...He cast a glance at Tirion who was watching as the soul of Alexandros and a phantasm of a younger Darion interacted.

"How powerful are you old man…?" Menma clasped his chest plate back into place and stood, nodding in thanks to the Elf as a dark presence filled the area.

"**Touching…**" taunted Arthas, as he appeared in a burst of darkness, and absorbed Alexandros' soul, Menma's eyes widened as he bared his teeth "**He is mine now…**"

"You…you betrayed me, you betrayed us all, Monster! Face the Might of Mograine!" roared Darion and he leapt towards Arthas, Menma's eyes widened as he was thrown like a simple toy away, bleeding profusely.

"You're a damned monster, Arthas" spat Tirion.

"**You were right, Fordring, I did send them in to die, there lives are meaningless…but yours…How simple it was to draw the great Tirion Fordring from hiding.**" Taunted Arthas only to raise his blade in defence as he saw the vengeful face of Rivendare.

"**Ahh, Rivendare…there you are. Why did you stop..? I thought you enjoyed the slaughter of the Crusade…why stop now?**" Menma bared his fangs and roared in defiance, stepping back and swinging once more, and locking horns with the Lich King.

"I though…stupidly I thought, perhaps I could save you. Perhaps I could remove the darkness from inside you. But…I realise now, there is no hope for you Arthas Menethil, Terenis would be so disappointed, Jaina would be so disappointed…Why do it all? What do you hope to accomplish now that Lordaeron is gone? That's why you started all of this isn't it? To protect your people?" pushed Menma as Arthas dug his boots into the ground in attempts to hold his ground better.

'_That day is not today…do not, forget…_' whispered the voice of Alexandros inside Darion's mind, with a great effort he stood and shouted "Tirion!" the paladin looked and saw that Darion threw him the legendary blade to the paladin, and a great Light encompassed the man.

"**What is this?!**" shouted Arthas, as he saw the blade be purified. Tirion glared holy Vengence upon his foe.

"Your. End" he spoke, and leapt forward Menma rolled to the side as a large arc of Holy Light crashed right into Arthas sending him back, several feet. Menma stood to his full height and sheathed his blade, the image of Arthas faded, and it was a mere projection.

"**When next we meet….it will not be on holy ground…Paladin!**" said the fading voice of Arthas.

Tirion walked over to Darion's body and cast an extremely powerful healing spell, bring him back from the brink of death "Rise, Darion. And listen" Tirion offered his hand to the Death Knight, who begrudgingly took it and stood up, Menma walked over and helped steady the man, who gave a thankful nod.

"We have all been witness to a terrible tragedy. The blood of good men has been shed upon this soil. Honourable knights slain defending their lives…our lives" he said gently looking at the dead on the ground, though several hundred were saved because of that black lightning, many still lay dead.

"And while such things can never be forgotten. We must remain vigilant to our cause! The Lich King must answer for what he has done and must not be allowed to cause further destruction in our world!"

"I make a promise to you now brothers and sisters, The Lich King will be defeated! On this day I call for a union! The Order of the Silver Hand and the Argent dawn will come together as one, we will succeed were so many others have failed! We will take the fight to Arthas and we will tear down the walls of Icecrown!"

He pointed towards the north "The Argent Crusade comes for you Arthas!"

Darion stood up from his kneeling place and smiled under his helmet, the other Death Knights waited with bated breath as he spoke "So to do the Knights of the Ebon blade, although our kind have no place in your world. We will fight to bring the Lich King to his end, this I vow!"

Menma smiled as he and the other Death Knights rose their blades and spoke "This we vow!"

**End of Chapter**

**So next chapter we get away from the Scourge fighting for a while and begin gathering allies to destroy our foes!**

**Review and if you would kindly, suggest Oc's for Menma's group.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	4. Chapter 4

**WELCOME BACK! Raxychaz here, with another chapter of my Menma of Azeroth story, The Death Knights have pledged allegiance to the war against Arthas.**

**And Menma is finally free to pursue his various goals.**

**Let's see how it all gets started!**

**Story Start!**

"Wait-wait-wait! You, Victus, my junior Death Knight, are actually the younger twin brother of Kael'thas motherfucking Sunstrider!?" balked Menma, seeing the amused look on Victus' face he took a solid look at the man.

His hair was long and straight, pale blonde while being held into a single braid, with his bangs falling to the sides of his face, his eyes now revealed themselves to be a dark cobalt blue, how was the glow was gone? No idea, his face was sharp and regal much like the imprinted image of Kael'thas'.

Victus nodded "When I went to sleep last night a majority of my memories of my past finally returned, I'm surprised though. That you are my senior, I must be quite old now." Mused the apparent Sunstrider, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You see I was slain during the battle of the Sunwell, my brother and I were still young then, and I took many shots meant for him, in order to keep him safe, he was the Prince after all" said Victus cleaning his blood soaked blade with a rag.

Menma rubbed his forehead, sitting atop the dead body of Patchwerk; the abomination left behind by Arthas to weaken the Ebon Blade, he and Victus, along with several others had stormed the upper floors and retook them for the new order of Death Knights, unfortunately they were still cleaning out the corpses so Menma decided to sit atop his dead foe, for the 'shits and giggles' as he said.

"So you're not a blood elf, you're High Elf…damn I must say I didn't expect that. Do I call you majesty now?" asked the Bijuu, since his Hollow soul and form were stored inside his blade, and his humanity was lost centuries ago, besides it was easier to just refer to himself as one species instead of Shinobi/Bijuu/Hollow/Legendary.

Though he'd probably just discount Bijuu soon and refer to himself as Undead or Death Knight.

"Yes I mean no. Not unless you feel the need to. In any case this will make our task much simpler" Menma stopped cleaning his blade and looked at Victus confusedly "You don't think I'd let you go prancing about the world without the assistance of myself?" asked the Sunstrider amusedly, Menma smirked and offered his fist, Victus looked confusedly before Menma gestured for him to do the same, when he did the pair bumped fists.

"Welcome to the Crusade of the Damned" said Menma but seeing Victus' look he rolled his eyes "It's a working name…bite me" muttered the white haired man, Victus followed his Lord and laughed as he did.

"Mograine, what do you need us to do, or can I get going?" asked Menma crossing his arms, as he stood in front of the Highlord, who shook his head.

"No _High Commander Rivendare_, you are free to pursue your goal. I know of your task to not only defeat Arthas, but the Burning Legion, you talk in your sleep did you know that?" asked Darion a teasing tone in his voice to his comrade when he spoke his rank, he no longer wielded the corrupted Ashbringer, instead he chose two blades, commonly referred to as Slayer of the Lifeless.

Since Koltira and Thassarian had returned to their respective Factions, and Menma had no want to join either for the sake of his mission, he was more or less his second in command.

"How did you know that?" asked Menma taking a cautionary step backwards, Mograine chuckled darkly and ominously as a Geist plopped down from the ceiling.

"Master…dreams…vivid. Tells other Master…" said the Geist before clapping and bounding off, disappearing behind a pair of crates. Only to peak back out and wave at Menma who hesitantly reciprocated the action.

"You have weird friends Mograine…whatever, I'll be taking Victus, see you around" with that he walked to the balcony.

A Bone Gryphon began nudging at Victus who mounted the bone bird, Menma let out a loud whistle, it carried on the winds, echoing.

Until a loud roar was his answer, his Cerberus landed atop him, happily laying on its Master, Menma chuckled, rubbing the three heads gaining content growls from the beast "Who's a good boy" it growled lightly "That's right you are…now get the fuck off me" he said in the same 'doggy voice' he used before, Varen rosed and Menma swung his leg up and landed on the saddle with a loud cry he roared out.

"We make for Undercity!" Victus' mount flapped its wings a light blue glow filling its body, as Mana began to form the membrane between its wings and took flight towards Undercity, Menma followed only with Varen, easily keeping pace.

**Tyrande Whisperwind.**

"My Lady, are you alright?" asked a Priestess of Elune.

Tyrande Whisperwind, a very beautiful Night Elf woman, with long, dark blue tresses of hair, pale purple skin, with leaf like markings over her glowing silver eyes, and cheeks. She bore a small silver metal tiara that kept the hair from her eyes and at the moment was donned in a soft white robe with the lower cut to her knees and the sleeves removed.

She was currently meditating in the Temple of Elune, where she spends a majority of her time when outside of her speaking with the council, on the day to day of the Kaldorei.

"Elune has…granted me a vision, a powerful warrior unlike anything we've ever seen before, under the banners of the damned. He was sent to purge the darkness of the Lich King and the Legion from our world…" Tyrande's brow was covered in a thin sheen of sweat at the intensity of the visions she was shown.

The Priestesses said nothing until their lady spoke once more "Menma Rivendare, I want all of the Rangers, Huntresses, and guards to know of his identity, snow white hair, that spikes wildly, glowing blue eyes, and pale grey skin, he rides a beast thought of only in the nether, a three headed hound with scales where fur should be, and his armour is darker than midnight itself…" Tyrande closed her eyes and attempted to stem the speed of her heartbeat.

**Cairne Bloodhoof.**

"The Earthmother…speaks" said the aged Tauren Chieftain, his fur was a light brown several braids of hair falling from either his chin or his hair with a ceremonial necklace hanging from his neck, he wielded a great axe that was as long as he was tall and had a large rigid blade, commonly called a Bloodhoof Runespear, blessed by a Shaman.

Like almost all Tauren he was extremely muscular, with three fingers, wide hooves and an all-around bovine appearance.

"I hear it too, Chieftain. A warrior shrouded in darkness, but a heart of light, comes" said the Seer, his trusted advisor, Hamuul Runetotem, the Archdruid of Thunderbluff donned in traditionally Druidic robes.

"Indeed…we must wait, and see who this warrior is, and then…act accordingly" Hamuul nodded as the pair returned to their meditations.

**Menma**

All across Azeroth those that could hear them were alerted to the presence of Menma, and his significance in the eyes of the Elemental Lords, and Elune. The Dragon Aspects no doubts doing the same but with no connection to the very earth itself or their followers; they would have to spread the word by ear.

As Menma and Victus flew over the Plaguelands, Victus watched curiously as his Lord dropped various vials upon the tainted ground "Lord Rivendare…what are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh, my blood seems to purify the tainted earth, so I filled these vials last night and packed them full with a certain kind of magic I have, called Mokuton. My idea is that wherever these little puppies land it will start to slowly remove the decay of the scourge and with the Mokuton inside of them, along with a seed, the trees they sprout will no doubt start tearing apart the remnants inside the area." Victus balked at this, and rubbed his forehead to stop himself from getting a head spin.

"How are you able to do such things?"

"Ahh, now that would be telling my dear elf, that would be telling." Was all Menma said with a smirk on his face, Victus sighed and just accepted that this would take a while to get used to, but his new comrade was at least interesting.

"So…looking forward to seeing your brother?" asked Menma, over the sounds of their mounts beating wings.

"I am, Kael…at least I hope, will be happy to see me. And if not, it may help us gain leverage too gain the Blood Elf's assistance."

"I've actually got a few things planned about that, Blood Elf's are cursed by their need for magic, I can provide certain plants that can go into the forests and start filtering in residual magic and spitting out a much more pure form. Along with charging the various crystals around the city with my own energies…I'd say, curing the addiction should help." Menma smirked at his friends befuddled face.

"How do you even plan this far ahead, so quickly?"

"I get really bored at night"

…

…

…

…

"So anyway, I have a question for you my friend" said Menma as he adjusted slightly on Varen, flying for long periods of time made his legs a little numb.

"Yes? Lord Rivendare, what is it?" asked Victus giving him his full attention, but for some reason he felt a head smack coming on.

"How goes the Elves policy on Polygamy?"

"Why are you asking me this…?" the look on Victus' face, at any other time would have been priceless if It wasn't for the fact that Menma was actually being serious.

"Because in my native lands, we had large families, Clans, and should a Clan dwindle to one remaining male, they are to enact the CRA, Clan Restoration Act. The last remaining male is to take roughly 4-5 wives to return their clan to its former glory" informed Menma getting a shocked look from his friend.

"...That is…informative, but yes. At times there have been similar occurrences among the Elves, I do not know of the standing these days but when I was alive I was set to have a harem because of my standing as the second son, to bring more Sunstrider Magisters into the world."

"So it was basically the same thing" said Menma getting a nod from Victus, Menma grinned to himself.

"Though I'd like to see you find women who are willing to touch a Death Knight" commented Victus making Menma sweat drop.

"Come on we're not that bad…"

**Undercity**

The conversation kept going much like that until the found the Ruins of Lordaeron, as they entered the threshold they were held at sword point by various Forsaken, Menma, whom had dismissed Varen, and Victus who's mount had returned to the Ebon Hold, held their arms up.

"_Why have you come here…Death Knight scum!_" hissed one of the Forsaken troops, his long sword at Menma's throat who looked quite bored with the situation.

"…I see you have not heard of the recent events. Very well, the Knight of the Ebon Blade have pledged allegiance to the Argent Crusade and the Factions of the Horde and Alliance, though we're more a Neutral group…I have this from the Highlord, to prove thus, signed by the Argent Crusade leader, Tirion Fordring" said Menma, with a slight of hand produced a folded letter.

The commander took it from his hand and read it murmuring to himself before sighing "_Our pardon then, you may travel Undercity unopposed, Knights, though…it would be in your best interest to see the Dark Lady so incidents like this will not occur more._" Menma nodded and resealed the writ before he and Victus walked through the crowd of Forsaken.

"That was close" said the Death Knight with a sigh of relief, Menma nodded with a short sigh.

"So…let's see what we can do for the Dark Lady to get her on our side for the upcoming onslaught" said Menma as he and Victus stood on the elevator.

"Are you not powerful enough to defeat Arthas yourself? You certainly make yourself out to be" pointed out Victus, Menma smirked and chuckled.

"No doubt, there are several things within my arsenal that I could crush armies with, but if I did it all for them, how would the Races of Azeroth feel? Their pride would forever be tarnished with the fact that a single person fought their battles for them, everyone would then resent me, or just plain outright expect me to do the fighting for them from now on. No, it's best that we unite Azeroth's people and _then_ expel the threats of Arthas, the Scourge, and anything else that stands in our way" Victus felt a sense of pride swell in his chest, he didn't know why, but Menma's words were filled with something that could instil courage within anyone.

Victus knew, that because of this man, they could…no they _would_ win.

**Sylvanas' chambers.**

"So…he comes." Said Sylvanas, a smirk across her face. Sylvanas Windrunner, previous Ranger General of Quel'thalas, but was slain in the battle for the Sunwell, and resurrected and tormented by Arthas Menethil…the Lich King.

Sylvanas was donned in dark armour, covering her sizable breasts, her forearms, hands and lovely legs, the armour on her shoulders had several feathers poking from the bottom of them, along with a long cloak-hood, that fell to her ankles. She always kept her faithful bow on hand, and several small knives hidden on her person at all times.

She was for all intents and purposes, extremely beautiful, her skin was a light grey, a little darker then Menma's own, and her eyes had a enchanting golden glow, her hair was a dirty blonde in colour, silky and straight.

"_Yes my Lady. The Death Knights have entered and are making their way here._" Said a Forsaken Rogue, his armour was that known as 'Bloodfang Armour' a mixture of red and black, were over the leather armour with the most noticeable trait being the cowl, which had a pull up face mask, for its enchantment that hid all identity of the wearer, and the spiked shoulder guards, for the appearance and threatening presence. On his belt where a pair of glinting daggers, that looked like large beasts fangs.

"Very well, go and fetch out guests, I wish to speak with this…Menma. I've heard murmurs that he is important" said Sylvanas, the Rogue nodded and vanished into the shadows.

"Important how, Sylvanas?" asked Varimathras , the Dread Lord that Sylvanas kept as her trophy and warrior.

"Important in the way that even Elune is willing to reach out to the damned to inform us of him" said Sylvanas, in a grim tone, Varimathras' eyes widened in shock before he calmed himself and remained silent.

**Menma**

"I'm telling you we'll need tabards. And a good name" said Menma, Victus rolled his eyes.

"I don't disagree but Crusade of the Damned sounds a little ominous, and not what our cause is whatsoever"

"How does it not? WE are damned, to an Unlife, I mean I was already immortal but that's not important, and to hunt and slay Arthas. I mean I doubt the people that join up will even want to stick around to fight Sargeras and Kil'jaeden but who knows." Menma sighed at the end and rubbed his forehead to stem the headache he was getting.

"And why would these hypothetical comrades of ours abandon us?" asked Victus crossing his arms and looking at his leader.

"Because I plan to do a fair bit more than just hunting Arthas." Said Menma not turning from the green waters that ran under the small bridge they stood on "Ragnaros the Fire Lord, I've been contracted to kill, along with clearing Scholomance, Stratholme and killing Nefarian of the black dragon flight" said Menma making Victus blink slowly and smack his forehead.

"Have you a death wish?" asked the Sunstrider loudly, many Forsaken turned to them but he waved them off, sheepishly, to return to their duties.

"No, I'm completely aware I am able to slaughter these foes. A dragon is not a hard foe, no matter how strong, their underbellies are very soft and weak, combating fire is no challenge I'll force a large amount of Undead to busy him whilst I create a massive tsunami of water, and then ice. Stratholme is easy enough because it's already in shambles so I needn't hold back, the same goes for Scholomance, it's a school for the cult of the damned, yet no one has seen fit to go in and tear it apart. I doubt any will miss it" answered Menma in a bored tone before shaking his head, and punching Victus' shoulder "Come on, we've got a meeting with the Dark Lady"

"_That is why I am here._" Said a voice from the shadows, Menma looked up and locked eyes with a Rogue, who emerged with a bow "_Lady Sylvanas has asked me to bring you and your companion to her._" Menma nodded and Victus and he followed the red/black clad rogue towards a long stretch, and finally ended up in a large, high ceiling chamber.

Atop a throne was a very beautiful elven woman, Menma looked her over and internally nodded to himself 'Quite the looker' he said to himself.

"Welcome….wait. Victus? Victus Sunstrider?" she stood up and her eyes were wide, quickly making her way over to the pair and looking intently at the wide eyed Death Knight.

"Sylvanas? It's good to see you again!" he said smiling widely and embracing her, Sylvanas awkwardly returned the embrace, Menma watched from the side with an amused look on his face.

"So….friend of yours?" he asked getting a smile from his junior who turned to Sylvanas and presented her with his new commander.

"Sylvanas this is Menma Rivendare, previous Champion of the Lich King, now High Commander of the Knights of the Ebon Blade" Sylvanas walked up to Menma, he was a bit taller then herself, being at around 6' 5" in height to her 6'2" looked into her eyes she couldn't see their colour only the runic blue glow that she hated so much.

"Ahh, I apologize." Sensing her emotions, an ability he'd picked up from Kurama, he closed his eyes and focused, pushing away any excess Runic Magic from his head at all and instead opened them, revealing metallic white eyes, with concentric circles and a star shaped pupil.

"Much better" she said with a smirk, Menma chuckled in return, and offered his hand, a few seconds of looking at it she took it feeling his strong grip.

"A pleasure, Lady Sylvanas" she nodded and turned back to Victus studying his new armour.

"So I see we share the same fate, Vicy" said Sylvanas while Victus sighed once more and felt a dark aura radiating from his Commander.

"Vicy..?" said Menma with a face that looked like he'd just hit the mother lode of all things, Victus' already alabaster skin paled at the look on his face. "That's adorable" Sylvanas almost cracked a grin but for the sake of appearance kept her features school, she was Queen of the damned, but she was quite happy to see one of her oldest friends back, undead or not.

"Can we please just get to why we came here" Victus levelled a glare at his Commander who nodded with a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Lady Sylvanas, I and Victus are assembling a force of war to take out the Lich King, Arthas Menethil and rid the world of the Scourge. Along with the Legion but one threat at a time. Is there anything we can do to earn your favour in the coming conflict so we might have the aid of the Forsaken at our backs?" asked Menma, in his 'business mode' his voice was formal and his posture was straight.

Sylvanas returned to her throne as Victus and Menma stood in front of her, she contemplated a few possibilities "Hmmm…"

"_My Lady might I suggest the Scarlet Crusade's incursion upon our lands. Surely two riders of Death could fell them so their presences would no longer bother our fringes villages in Tirisfal Glades_" this came from the Rogue that guided them, Menma nodded with a smile, his sharp teeth glinting.

"We could do that, quite happily, eh Victus?" said the High Commander, Victus nodded "If all else fails, and by some horrifying twist of events we fail, all those we resurrect should finish the job" said Menma, Sylvanas looked pleased at this.

"Mortimus, would you be kind enough to join these two in their endeavour, since you suggested such?" asked Sylvanas leaning forward and leaning on the palm of her hand, the Rogue, Mortimus nodded dutifully.

"_Of course my Lady, anything you ask._" Said Mortimus as he stood and bowed to her, taking his place next to Menma and offering his hand "_Mortimus Shadowgrave, a pleasure. Commander_" Menma took the hand and smiled.

"Welcome to the group, Mort, I look forward to working with you" Menma grinned at the slight twitch in Mort's arm when he gave him a shortened name but remained silent.

"We'll be visiting Silvermoon, a few things I need to do their, and then head off. I'll see you later, Lady Sylvanas" said Menma, as he turned, his cloak flew up and trailed behind him, Victus and Mort following.

"Quite the interesting person. Did you feel his power? It was…indescribable" said the Nathrezim, at Sylvanas' side, she nodded with a smirk.

"Why do you think I sent Mortimus? So he can record the entire battle. I wish to see how well he wields that power." Said Sylvanas, coming up with a few ideas on how to sway that power to insure the safety or power of the Forsaken.

"Cunning as always milady"

"I'm aware, be gone Dread Lord, I require peace." Varimathras nodded and vanished into a swarm of demonic bats.

**Silvermoon City, exit of the Orb of Translocation.**

"So…this is the new home of my people" asked Victus, as he looked around the city of Silvermoon, they were teleported to the courtyard outside of the palace, a long arch led from them to said palace, with several Spell Breaker's lining the way with two Arcane Guards at the forefront.

"So…wanna go and see your brother?" asked Menma, now wait. Wasn't Kael'thas teamed up with Illidan Stormrage, and Lady Vashj? This was true. Wasn't it also true that he'd left for Outland to find a new source for his people. Indeed it was.

So why, you may ask, would Menma think Kael'thas was inside the palace?

Because he was.

Just read, and you will find out.

"Yes, I believe so" replied Victus, he steeled his heart and shook his hands to rid himself of his nerves, Menma smiled assuredly and he along with Mort followed the wayward Prince back up the arc.

Many of the guards looked at the two suspiciously, but a few were wide eyed and stunned like fish without water at the sight of Victus, one even fainted on the spot.

"_This is rather amusing to watch._" Admitted Mort with a dark chuckle leaving his dead lips, Menma grinned and nodded in agreement.

"I can't find any room to argue with you there, my new companion." Menma watched as a man in dark red and golden robes stepped into the light from the palace room. Menma was impressed with how much power this guy secreted, in a relaxed state of all things, his eyes were flaming green with a trio of green orbs floating around his head, and he was donned in Sunstrider traditional robes.

"…Brother…" whispered the man, Kael'thas had returned for a brief time to oversee his people on this side of the portal, and by the Light was he happy he did. Kael'thas hesitantly approached the black armour clad figure, Victus nodded as the pair ran together and embraced, the united brothers holding each other tightly.

"Victus…what happened to you? How did you get back? What happened!" questioned Kael, firing them off faster and faster as he held his brother at arm's length shaking his shoulders, Menma chuckled when he saw Victus' braid flop up and down as he was swinging back and forth like a ragdoll.

"Prince Kael'thas, I believe your brother's head will come of should you continue this." Interjected Menma with a suppressed chuckle as Victus was released and almost fell over only for the new Rivendare to catch him by his cape.

"Who are you, stranger?"

"High Commander, Menma Rivendare, previously Uchiha, of the Knights of the Ebon Blade, Victus is a companion of mine" Victus slowly regained his footing and rubbed his forehead to stem the blood rushing to his head.

"It's partially because of Lord Rivendare, that I came back. Without him, I doubt I would have the freedom to do so." Kael'thas offered his hand to Menma who took it, and was surprised when the elf brought him into a hug as well, a little stunned by the man's gracious and open attitude.

"Thank you, friend. For bringing back my only living family member to me" Menma chuckled and pat the man's back separating from him with a devious grin.

"Oh trust me, my Prince, you'll be stunned by the time we finish our conversation. Victus and I have some wonderful news for you and your people" Kael looked at Victus who smile widely and nodded.

**Later…**

"Stunning..." said Kael, numbly as Menma nodded, a smirk upon his face "You…are the greatest creature I have ever had the honour of meeting" Menma couldn't help it and looked abashed.

"Oh you" he said waving one hand and cupping his cheek with the other, Victus shook his head at his strange Commander, while Mort sat with his legs crossed, bored, though he was very intrigued.

"So what you say is true? You can cease our thirst? I enjoy working with Vashj and Illidan but I'm sick of the Demons." Admitted Kael, Menma nodded and in his hand he held a seed.

"This, little seed will be the thing that can save your race, my Prince. Watch, Menma spotted a floating pot and quickly removed the plant inside, popping the seed into the soil he placed his hand over it and closed his eyes, "_Wood Release: Forest Creation_" Kael and Victus watched with bated breath as the seed grew into a sapling and then into a tree, roughly about 4' tall, its leaves were a beautiful azure with purple edges.

"This, is a tree, known to my people as the Life Giving Tree, It soaks up residual energy and converts it into Chakra, as I've told you Chakra is the combination of Spiritual and Physical energies inside the body combined, Mages use only the Spiritual side, while Rogues and Warriors use the Physical energies. With the two combined it will not only sate your thirst…but make your people so much stronger." Explained Menma as he held a great grin upon his face, and whispered.

"Watch this" he conjured a small orb of Runic Mana into his hands, it was only around the size of a gold coin but as it touched the tree, its leaves turned a bright blue and slowly a matching coloured energy began pouring from it, Kael stepped to the plant and touched the energy letting it reach his pours and seep into his body.

Menma watched as Kael breathed a content sigh, and closed his eyes "This…fells wondrous, Menma can I count on you to fulfil your bargain?" asked Kael looking at Menma with a strong look, of both trust, and hope.

Menma placed a hand over his heart "I Menma Uchiha Rivendare, do hereby swear to bring Chakra to the Blood elf's so that they may sate their hunger and be free of Demonic magics." His body glowed in a dark light and a circle appeared over his gauntlet.

"This is my vow, Prince Kael. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to summon a great amount of clones to take to the forests, and begin implementing the Trees of Life" Menma left the room, and Kael turned to his brother.

"Words fail me, to express how grateful I am to this man, not only has he brought you back to us, Victus, he can cure us of your Thirst"

"Indeed, Kael. But you must also uphold your end of the bargain, when the march to Icecrown begins, that the Blood Elf's will be there" said Victus, a serious edge to his steely voice.

"Of course-"

"Prince Kael'thas! The Undead attack in the Dead Scar!" shouted a Spellbreaker, Kael cursed and began ordering the defences.

"Mortimus, Victus will you aid us?" Mort stood and nodded, fading into the shadows, already knowing where to go and Victus scoffed.

"Like you have to ask"

**Eversong Woods; Dead Scar a few moments earlier.**

Menma had found a large dredge of earth that was defiled by the Scourge, a pair of Spell Breakers at his side "So, think this will be a good spot to start?" he asked Rhetorically, amused grin on his face as he stepped onto the decayed ground.

"It would be, Lord Rivendare, were it not for the decay of the Scourge that has tainted and ruined this land…" said a Spell Breaker, looking forlorn, he heard the Rivendare scoff and produce several seeds.

"Challenge Accepted!" he stated and held two fingers in a half Ram sign, his body aglow with Mokuton Chakra, the earth around him, losing its blackened touch, making their eyes widen in shock "_Wood Style: Great Forest Creation!" _roared the Rivendare, his eyes glowing bright green as well as his body, the seeds shot into great trees that quickly rose, several feet.

The Spell Breakers, and the defenders of the broken wall, were stunned as they now stood in a great sea of nature, the earth under them turning from a rotten black to a bright lush green, the Dead Scar slowly being revitalised.

The green kept spreading until it was met with resistance, Menma opened his eyes and looked at the small ridge that was several yards away and his eyes widened.

A small army of Scourge stood, ready to take them apart, ranging from skeletons, to Abominations, with a single rider leading them, it was out of all people, Orbaz Bloodbane, the traitor to his branch of Death Knights.

Menma scowled and turned to the Spell Breakers "Return to Kael, warn him of this attack, I'll hold them off" When he saw their hesitation to leave him he roared "GO!" the Spell Breakers quickly rushed off to collect their prince, Menma turned to the men and women guarding the broken wall and shouted "Hold your ground, any that get past me, you deal with!" they all nodded, steeling themselves as Menma withdrew his blade.

Shadowmourne sung softly at the sight of battle, Menma smiled gently and kissed the skull on the blade, he could swear he heard it purr "Ready to shed the blood of scum, darling?" it chimed once more, as he walked into the centre of the trench, Orbaz ordered his troops forward, and the ghouls began marching quickly, with skeletons at their flanks.

"Orly? _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!_" roared Menma as a large blue fireball left his mouth, flying towards and setting ablaze the undead, the first wave dealt with Menma held up his summoning Sigil "Come to me, Varen!" he roared as a large pillar of Runic Magic rose next to him revealing the great Cerberus, in all his scaly glory.

**Dance with the Devil – Breaking Benjamin**

"Roo!" roared out Varen's centre head, and Menma jumped onto his saddle, holding the reins with his left hand and his blade with the other "Hya!" he shouted, snapping the reins as his beast rampaged forward.

"Fire!" shouted Menma over the clash of flesh and steel "Riii!" shouted the leftmost head, spewing a torrent of white hot flames.

"_Water Style: Cleansing Rains!_" a light storm rolled in, dropping water upon the scourge, Orbaz laughed condescendingly.

"_Thank you for cleaning my armour before I dirty it with your blood!_" Orbaz took to the field finally and with his Abominations at his sides charged at Menma.

"Lightning! _Lightning Style: Shock Wave!_" Menma swung his blade across in a horizontal arc as black lightning began surging forwards lashing out at the remaining skeletons and ghouls, a few did manage to get passed him, only to fall, slipping on the now wet grass under them and being shot down by a volley of arrows.

"Reee!" screeched the rightmost head of Varen, a large torrent of electricity leaving his maw, Menma grinned as Orbaz's reinforcements where slowly being torn apart, the pair finally met and their blades smashed against one another, battling to consume the other, while Menma's blade was no doubt stronger, he held her back, wanting to savour this fight, as he leapt forwards and tackled Orbaz of his steed, that was then devoured by his Cerberus.

"_Fool! I am a thousand times more proficient than you on the ground!_" Menma smirked and lunged forwards, sparks flew off their blades, undead rushing past them as Menma lifted to fingers once more, spitting blood onto his hand from biting his tongue.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" three plumes of smoke rose behind him, on in the air and two on the ground "Shu, Natsu, Sora! War is upon us, kill the Skeletons and the ghouls, anything Undead!"

Shu was a completely crimson, oversized Fox, the size of Varen himself, with a single yellow coloured ear, and a long bushy tail, with a humanoid torso, with four fingers and opposable thumbs, on his waist was a long Katana, a Nodachi to humans and over his chest was a vest. His topaz eyes widened at the sight of Menma, but now wasn't the time to be shocked at the sight of their wayward summoner and he began hacking away at Undead.

Natsu was a similar size and shape to Shu, but was all a golden blonde with a single crimson ear, her eyes were sea green and she wielded no weapon instead using various Lightning Jutsu to tear apart their ranks.

Sora was a great, silver coloured Hawk with golden eyes and a bright red outline around said eyes, that pointed back to around his head, like a headband over his eyes, his wingspan was roughly 4 Menma while his height was roughly 7' tall.

"**Nii-san?**" questioned Sora, quietly, as he began blowing away the undead, no time to wonder now.

"_You are able to summon such beasts?!_" questioned Orbaz, wide eyed, but Menma's boot to his chest, sent him skidding several metres, Menma continued fighting against several of the Undead, until he saw a large pillar of flames rise in the still corrupted lands, it seemed the cavalry had arrived.

"Took your time, Kael." Shouted Menma as in his hand a swirling black orb with white rings began forming "_Rasenringu!" _roared Menma throwing the soccer ball sized orb into an Abomination, before his sword started to gain several black strands of energy, flowing towards it.

"Alright then, Rise Warriors and fight another day!" shouted the Rivendare as the slain undead began turning against the Scourge undead and the push became that much easier.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" exclaimed Victus, unsheathing his Rune blade and diving into the fray slashing his sword, tearing apart ghouls left and right, Kael chuckled before turning serious.

"To battle, men. Don't let the saviour of our people think we do not have his back!" barked Kael, his soldiers charged into battle, taking the flank and carving through the Scourge.

Menma smirked when Orbaz stood to his feet, and charged at him. The Rivendare lazily lifted his blade and parried the strike, sending Orbaz off his feet, before delivering a fierce kidney punch, making his yelp in pain, Menma grasped Orbaz's arm and held it up, before bringing his sword down and slicing a perfect cut right through the man's armour, and arm.

Orbaz fell, screaming and clutching his arm in pain, Menma smiled darkly before incinerating it, slowly the armour began to melt, making Orbaz scramble back in fear, Saronite was well neigh impossible to melt and this fool had just done so with little care about it.

Menma grasped the Rune Blade before it could fall; it was a claymore but was easy enough to wield one handed for someone whom had trained with the Raikage and Bee for a majority of his first life.

"So…Orbaz, have you per chance. Ever dance with a demon under the pale moon light?" Menma ignited Orbaz's Rune blade, feeding it a chunk of Magic, as it glowed a bright icy white.

"_Cease you insistent ramblings, and finish it!_" roared Orbaz, spitting at Menma's feet, the Uchiha smirked once more and stabbed the man with his own blade through the leg, making him scream in agony.

"Now where would the fun in that be" said Menma stabbing the man with one of the daggers on his hip, behind him an Abomination was sliced in half by Shu, who looked over Menma and saw the bleeding Death Knight, nodding to himself the fox resumed his assault on the dead.

Everyone shielded themselves as another hail of arrows began to fall down on the Scourge Undead, from the side, coming from the Blood Elf's of the Farstrider Retreat, the arrows imbued with Magic burnt and stuck into the Undead.

"Orbaz, I have a secret to tell you, come close" said Menma gesturing with his hand to the bleeding, dying man, who spat at him once more, Menma grinned and tore the man into a 'standing position', Orbaz's legs were imbedded into the ground by his sword, and he was torn in half at the thigh, not even able to scream anymore Menma whispered into the man's ears.

"Arthas, will be made my bitch, and torn apart. Just. Like. You" Menma let the man fall as a large spike of earth rose up and impaled him, what little blood he had left leaving his stomach via its new hole.

Menma smiled contently as he tossed the Rune Blade into the air, before cutting it with his own, and watched it shatter into several pieces.

"Man, I love a good war." He said to himself, honestly loving every second of Azeroth thus far.

**End of chapter.**

**Mwahahah! It begins!**

**Thus far we only have 'Trickshot' suggested by a reviewer, please give me a couple more guys! And I'll be happy to put them in, their faction does not matter at this point because the group Menma is forming shall be multi-faction.**

**Yes, MULTI**

**Think about it :}**

_**Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Silvermoon City, Castle.**

Light breathing was all that could be heard in the dimly lit room that Menma currently resided inside of, it was of course coming from himself. As he was asleep, though he didn't need to be didn't mean he couldn't he actually had to almost kill himself by sealing off massive amounts of power, each time he wanted to sleep, just because he had really nothing else to do, though he would probably have to up his training again soon.

Victus was able to naturally sleep because of his newer status in the Death Knight order, and his not so high connection to Arthas' power. Menma hated it, being attached to Arthas, but it was also very beneficial because when he killed him, he could steal what other power he had, and absorb the rest into his own being, then subdue Frostmourne and duel wield the twin blades.

Allow me to fill in what happened after the battle, since our protagonist rests at the moment.

Menma, Victus and Mort, with the aid of the Silvermoon elves, pushed back the Scourge. Kael was amazed at the ferocity and carnage Menma conducted upon the battlefield and because of aiding them on their defence of the city, along with revitalizing the Dead Scar, Kael pledged his loyalty to Menma in the war against both Arthas and the Burning Legion.

The writ was set up and sealed before nightfall, Menma was actually touched, this was something else, he felt such a great amount of gratitude radiating from, not only the Prince, but all of the elves he passed in the city.

As he said he summoned a plethora of clones and began growing and tending to the Trees of Life, spanning from the 'starting zone' Sunstrider Isle, where all the initiates and rookies were trained, to the border of the Ghost Lands, and slowly encroaching upon that area as well.

Menma had also been granted the choice of one of Kael's finest soldiers to aid him on the forefront of his mission, he'd chosen a Holy Paladin, or Blood Knight as they were called among their people, Ameri Dawnwalker.

Menma let a small smile grace his face, in his sleep as he turned, and the image of Ameri appeared, she had beautiful crimson red hair, tied into a small ponytail, gentle looking features with slowly dimming emerald eyes and fair unblemished skin, because of the quick work granted by the Trees of Life, siphoning off the Fel energies that tainted the elves the racial glow was dying down. She was bubbly and optimistic, that was actually one of the reasons he'd picked her, she was so sweet and upbeat to be around, and he felt it was a good counter for when he got into one of his moods.

That's not to say she isn't an excellent healer, she is one of the best, according to the Matriarch of the Blood Knights, Lady Liadrin.

"Lord Rivendare, you have visitors" said a silky voice; Menma slowly undid the seals and allow his power to return into his body, which slowly glowed various colours along with a tremor echoing out into the ground when his feet touched the ground from the amazingly comfortable bed.

"Thank you, Liana. I'll be right there" the beautiful servant left his room, he was staying in the palace, Mort walked in, Menma sighed "I said I'd be right there, have some patience Mort" said Menma clothed in only his trousers, his upper body exposed, showing various scars from battles past, along with a large tender wound around his hear area.

Mort bowed "_Apologies, Commander. But I felt it prudent to inform you that the Scarlet Crusade hosts a yearly event tomorrow, which celebrates their misplaced 'Light' and all things pure. This time would be the best to make our assault on their keep._" Informed the Undead assassin, Menma smiled and nodded and took a look at his armour on the table in the middle of the room, Shadowmourne propped up against the wall.

"Thank you, Mortimus. This is very useful information." Mort nodded and left the room, Menma began doing various stretches, starting with his legs, then his arms, before doing a few push ups, sit ups, and crunches.

"Hello…?" said a light voice, Menma looked up from his exercises to see Ameri, donned in her Blood Knight armour, her body was covered in black and red plate armour, fitted perfectly to her form she had a deadly looking Blood Elf blade, and kite shield with the Sigil of her race emblazoned proudly upon it, along with a tabard draped over her torso with the Blood Knight crest.

"Ahh, Ameri. What can I do for you?"

"I was just curious as to when we were setting out, Lord Rivendare"

"Soon, I just figured I'd let everyone start to rise and relax a little before we set off for the Scarlet Crusade" Ameri nodded, Menma stood up from his exercise his muscles, while cold, were much less stiff at the moment.

"Oh my, your chest!" she said, as she saw the tender wound over his heart, Menma blinked when she was suddenly upon him, her hands aglow with Holy Light as she tenderly touched the wound, only for it to suddenly absorb all of the light into it, the fringes of it becoming less red, but it was hardly noticeable.

"What…?" she asked, shocked and kept starring at the wound, as if demanding it would surrender its secrets to her, Menma chuckled and started at her with a smirk.

Ameri realised how one could misinterpret this and quickly backed away giggling nervously "S-sorry, sir." She apologized quickly Menma rolled his eyes and waved her off.

"It's fine. Honestly I'd be interested too, but from that little display it seemed this absorbs light. Which is interesting, but I'll think about it more later, right now we need to get going, would you mind helping me into my armour?" he asked, her cheeks were a little pink when he asked this but she nodded nonetheless.

As they did Menma kept glancing at his chest, the heart…he felt it, but it wasn't an organ, if it was his regeneration would have stopped the wound's appearance the second it occurred.

Strange.

**Later.**

"You have the writ?" asked Kael, getting a nod from Menma who held said scroll in his hands "Your supplies?" turning to Victus who nodded a light sigh passing his cold lips, Kael turned to Mortius and the Forsaken nodded.

"_Yes, Prince Kael'thas, I am fully equipped._" Sufficiently silencing the Prince, the Undead sighed out his reply.

"You're tome?" the older Sunstrider asked to the

"Yes my Prince" answered Ameri, saluting as she did so.

"Ok, that's enough. Kael we'll see you when we see you, enough with the doting mother act" said Victus placing his hands on his elder brothers shoulders and shaking him slightly, one should take note that a single orb of blue floated around Victus, as he'd begun his Blood Mage training, Kael's own orbs were slowly turning from Fel green, to a warm orange.

"If you need us, just use the Contact Seal, Kael" said Menma as a Sorcerer approached asking if they were ready to Translocate back to Undercity, the group nodded as the brothers shared one last hug.

Menma was also embraced once more, by the elder Sunstrider "Consider yourself a member of the Sunstrider family, for all you have done for our people…brother" Menma's eyes widened and once more he felt his heart fluctuate some, a small glow bursting from under his chest plate as Kael stepped back and they were taken by a swirl of red magic.

**Undercity**

"Come, it's time to obliterate some scum" said Menma as they stood out of Undercity, Menma reached to his belt and pulled off the Summoning Sigil, infusing his magic into once more the pillar arose, and out came his faithful beast, Varen.

"Riii/Roo/Ree" chimed the beasts heads, joy in their voices Menma climbed atop his mount while Victus rode atop his Deathcharger, Mort on his Skeletal Steed, and Ameri on her Thalassian Charger.

"Hya!" called Menma, snapping the reins as the group began moving the trip to the Scarlet Monastery, he had plans, falling into two options.

Option 1: Go in, slaughtering every living thing inside, then collect their corpses to create another army for the war against Arthas, and keep Sally Whitemane as a captive and or subjugated lover…because damn, she's fine.

Option 2: Go in, use the Sharingan to force them all to march upon the other Scarlet Holds, and turn the Crusaders against one another…and then take Sally Whitemane as his subjugated lover. There was no leeway with the second part.

Though he found himself infinitely happier with plan 1, because he liked killing things. It was fun, and watching the faces of the Crusaders when their friends and possible relatives turn against them…priceless.

"-dare….Lord Rivendare!" shouted Victus as Menma came from his world of twisted thoughts and fantasies back to Azeroth "About damn time you heard me" sighed out the Junior Death Knight.

"What's up? I was just planning the assault" replied Menma, his Cerberus padding slowly towards said Monastery, he was in no hurry and besides, his attack was tomorrow, not today.

"I was asking where you wanted to set up camp, Mortimus suggested a Scarlet Outlook not too far from here, and it will give us. 1) A quick understanding of their fighting style and 2) a place with shelter already." Said Victus, Menma didn't even bother thinking it over.

"Great sounds like a plan, lead the way my Forsaken Friend" said Menma with an over exaggerated bow, Varen's heads chuckled, the sound coming out as something one would expect from Satan, instead of a friendly demon pup.

"_Very well, follow me. It's roughly half way there, so we can make the rest of the trip at sunrise._" By Sunrise Mort meant Dawn, because the sun barely reaches Tirisfal and instead is stuck in three stages, Dawn, Dusk and Night, no daytime because of the dense fog and residual plague in the area.

**Scarlet Lookout**

"Elune and Cenarius I love being a Death Knight" said Menma, executing a trio of Scarlet Troopers with a high powered Heart Strike, he saw a large Frost Lance go past him and impale another, turning back he saw Victus, a tome in on hand and a Runic Longsword in the other,

"Didn't take you for a worshiper of the Lady of the moon and the forest demigod" stated the Blood Magus/Death Knight, firing off another spell, this time a Death Coil, the echoing scream it created from the collision with a Crusader made several others flinch.

"Well, that's a story for another time, but I can relate to the pair of them, let's leave it at that" And Menma could, with his Mokuton ability he could raise entire forests, and he held a great respect for nature. And the moon was greatly connected to a few things similar to him, the Original Juubi was sealed into the moon on his world, and the Tsukuyomi literally means 'Moon Reader' with Tsukuyomi also being the moon goddess of his birth world.

"The Holy Light, brings Judgement upon thee!" exclaimed Ameri as a hammer made of holy light smashed right into a spell caster, who was about to let loose a fire spell, and crushed his skull, the bubbly elf winced "Ouchie~" she said to herself, Mort chuckled darkly behind her and stabbed forward, her eyes widened but she felt no pain, instead it was a Crusader who was about to attempt to cut her down.

She smiled brightly "Thank you Mortimus!" she chirruped, Mort bowed and vanished into the shadows once more Ambushing several of the ranged fighter.

Menma allow darkness to begin flowing off him and burying itself into the ground, several arcs began flying into the hearts and minds of the fallen "Rise and fight once more!" he rose his blade skyward and several more black streams of lightning shot from it, to the corpses, slowly they began twitching and slowly rising.

Their eyes all glowed an ominous black with a golden light around the edges, Menma was grinning ear to ear but he felt a small…fuzz inside his chest, and his 'heart' as he absorbed their Mana/souls and if he could see it, then he would notice the bruise over his 'heart' was slowly healing, though it still had a great ways to go.

Menma watched happily as the reanimated Crusaders dragged off the remaining corpses and stood guard outside the watch tower Menma grinned at the moon, his green fell into a peaceful smile as he took in the scent of battle.

Sheathing his blade while looking up and crossing his arms "_What is the Commander doing?_" asked Mortimus, as he and the others stood in the doorway of the watch tower, unpacking a few supplies, including, campfire materials, a few spiced meats, and fruits. The beds in the tower were already made so they had no need to fix themselves sleeping arrangements.

"Moon gazing from the look of it, it is very pretty" said Ameri as she sat around the now crackling fire with Victus continuing to bury his nose into his tome "My Prince are you sure you should be reading in this poor light?" asked the Paladin, concerned for her Prince's eyesight.

"Ameri, I'm not one for formality, please. Just call me Victus" he said, with a smile on his face. A snort sounded from Menma garnering the attention of his group "What?" asked the elf.

"Pah, 'Not on for formality' my eye. Not once have I told you to call me 'Lord Rivendare' yet you stick to it"

"You never told me stop doing so" countered Victus, Menma nodded and shrugged finally joining them at the fire, removing Shadowmourne's sheath from his belt and resting her against his leg.

"So…" said Ameri, not particularly comfortable with the silence that encompassed the camp, Mort looked up, his glowing red eyes, because of his hood mind you, boring into her soul "…does anyone have any good stories?" she asked, in attempts to lighten the mood.

"_I could recount one of my various assassinations for you, if you so desire._" Offered Mort but Ameri quickly shook her head hastily much to his mirth.

"I'm not particularly interesting until the rest of my memories return to me" said Victus not turning from his book.

Ameri looked at Menma, her emerald green eyes going all doughy and round as she produced the puppy pout, Menma rolled his own eyes at this, but decided for once, to give someone the satisfaction of defeating him with it.

"I'm from a different dimension." He informed boredly "That good enough?" he asked, all of them looked at him in scepticism rolling his eyes he stood up and unsealed a large stone, with several runic insciptions upon them "Ok I'll be right back" and with that his whole body was pulled into some whirlpool of space.

"Did he just…?" asked Victus his jaw unhinged as his comrades nodded, there was another shift in space, and out came their Leader once more this time without his armour and instead donned in a black t-shirt, trousers and sneakers.

"Ok, so I just found this really stupid world, everyone used Magic, but it was a weird way. There was this Guild called Fairy Tail and I shit you not, their leader was an old gnome" said Menma tossing a newspaper down and showing it to be the 'Magnolia Times'.

"_Damn..._" said Mort with an appreciative nod. Menma's form was encompassed by a small light and his armour was returned.

"Honestly there's some weird people in the multi-verse" he said sitting down, and taking a bite from the piece of spiced boar meat that had just finished cooking, his razor sharp teeth tearing it apart easily.

"By the Light" was all Ameri managed before falling back and fainting on the grass, a clone popped into existence and picked her up, rubbing it's hands together as water came out and splashed onto her face "I'm up!"

"That was easy" said Menma around the food in his mouth, Ameri chuckled sheepishly before she put those deadly doughy eyes on our protagonist once more "Yes, Ameri? What do you need?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" she asked.

"My plan is..!" he paused for dramatic effect before standing and striking a pose "To storm the Monastery and take it apart, before using my super awesome techniques to make Sally Whitemane my lover!" que fanfare and trumpets.

"_I don't smile often…or ever. But that was quite humorous, and having Whitemane in our grasp is a great tactical advantage, because of the information we can get from her about the other Crusade bases_"

"Yes, hold you applause I am a genius" said Menma with a grin on his face.

"Or a ravenous pervert with a need to resurrect his Clan via harem" said Victus smirking though trying his best to keep a bored tone.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that, you guys go to sleep whenever you want, I don't need it" said Menma picking up his sword and strapping it to his hip once more, leaving a squad of clones to patrol the area while he personally just sat and meditated in the lower field, many creatures walking around or just flat out avoiding his gaze.

Good animals of the wild.

'Don't fucking try me' thought Menma as he found the very centre of the glade and sat down, his blade across his lap. Taking in a breath through his nose he let it exit his mouth in a small cloud of icy misty.

Menma had several things on his mind, none more so than this 'Light Heart' he'd seemingly acquired, from Tirion's magic, that seeped into his body during the battle at Lights Hope. It absorbed other Holy Light, so did that mean that whenever he was exposed to it, it would just be absorbed into the bruise? Or would he be able to use it now…

He needed to test it, so to do so he figured he'd try his old form out, take it for a test spin. Slowly, one by one, ten phantasmal tails of energy began to form; they were furry and lithe, much like a panthers obvious fit for his body length, longer and thicker than the average panther's tail.

Because of the phantasmal appearance they were ghostly blue, with white tips. Atop his head rose a pair cat-like panther, if the tail trend was to be followed, ears having the same colour scheme and style as the tails.

The mist around his eyes cleared revealing his Mangekyo Rennegan, as he began the delving into his mind.

**Menma's Mind.**

Unlike many other Jinchuuriki past and present Menma's mind was not in shambles, in fact it was a large, forest glade with clear blue skies, verdant grass and flourishing plant life. He stood and began his walking through the mindscape, his body was different instead of his armour ghostly blue fur grew over his whole body and he walked much like a Worgen or Werewolf would, becoming bipedal yet beastly.

He walked and walked, passing several doors that were seemingly carved into trees; they held his memories, his hopes, his dreams…and his nightmares. Though a large golden glow sat nestled into another outcropping of trees, they wrapped around it, and he could hear it.

A soft, drumming heartbeat, emanated from the golden glow within the trees Menma moved forward to touch the trees as gently as possible, but he felt a large block holding him back from making direct contact.

"I might be looking at this the wrong way…perhaps….it could be like an egg! And my body is the incubator, I need to…either draw in enough Holy Mana to make it grow, or be patient…either way, I can't wait to see the ramifications." Said Menma as he smiled to himself "Farewell, my beautiful mindscape, and the splendour your provide me with."

Before he left he cast a glance to the large black castle atop an outcropping mountain, that was where he stored his dark energy, like his Runic Mana, and his Ying chakra his Black Lightning provided the backdrop of the ominous thunderstorms.

Nodding to himself once more he flickered out of his mindscape.

**Tirisfal Glades**

Menma felt the cool night grace his skin and smiled to himself once more; feeling a great relief now, that he knew the Light was of no danger to him.

Standing up he felt a pair of eyes upon him, turning to meet them he saw something that left him mildly stunned, as pair of golden eyes, and the creeping figure, slowly approaching him. A Worgen, pale white coloured fur, and a strong build. Definitely female though, Menma remained still waiting for her to approach should she choose to.

She did, as he thought she would, and he returned to his sitting position, he loved wolves and canines in general, and Worgen where Wolf people. Since the beginning of his little adventure he'd been waiting for when he'd come across one.

_Sniff-sniff-sniff_

Alpha smelt good, his hair smell like cold, and blood. He smell like cold and blood, smell nice. Where the inner thoughts of the Worgen.

Menma blinked as she sniffed his face, crinkling his nose in attempts to not laugh, it did tickle quite a lot 'Just like a big puppy' he thought with a smirk, slowly removing his gauntlet, she watched his do so, sitting in front of him, eyeing him, Menma slowly lifted his hand, for her to smell.

"I am Menma" he said softly she sniffed his hand before nuzzling it, Menma grinned and began slowly running his hands over her fur, it was a little dirty, her claws where caked with blood and her fur had many knots in it.

"Grrr…" was the only response he received, soft content growls. Menma chuckled lightly, the noise emanating from his chest; she sniffed the Alpha more he smelled nice, and had great power flowing off him.

"Dirty girl aren't you…" he tsk'ed softly at the state of her fur, and the lack of clothing, though it was to be expected, even with her fur coating her whole body it was much finer around her lady parts. Which he idly noted where still perky and up, no droop detected.

"Good for you" complimented Menma as she licked his cheek, he couldn't help it and snickered a little at the sensation, not perturbed by the scent of her breath, as hanging out with Arthas, or just being a Death Knight in general made his tolerance for bad smells almost infinite.

"Me-"She snarled out, nuzzling his face, she sure was affectionate this one "Mena" she said.

"Heh, Almost. Men-ma if you break it apart it's much easier to say" suggested the Juubi no Death Knight, she seemingly stopped talking and just push his down and lay atop his plated body "Alrighty then" he said carelessly, stroking her head with his uncovered, right, hand.

Menma took extra care not to slice of her ear with his claw or something of the like. She gave several content growls as he rubbed her head, Menma sealed his armour into his body, startling her, he was clothed in his clothes from before, black shirt, trousers, though without the sneakers, the ground began to dip around them and Menma tapped the ground, it slowly began to fill up with water.

"Mena" she growled, as if trying to warn him of the strange occurrence Menma allowed his tails to flicker out once more and she instantly relaxed going back to napping on his chest.

"I'm going to wash you, because that fur, cannot be nice to be in." he commented, standing up she slid off him and into the waters, it was surprisingly warm, surprising to her at least, Menma unsealed various bottles all making the Worgen female curious.

Menma picked up one of the bottles and looked her right in the eye, his trousers rolling themselves up as he sat with his legs in the pool he'd created "I'm going to wash you, ok? It won't hurt so don't freak out"

Alpha do something, not know. But Alpha say no hurt. Trust Alpha.

Menma gathered one hand with an orb of warm water and the other coated with shampoo, he began lathering it into her fur, and immediately was met with resistance.

"This is gonna take a while" he hummed, but the content growls he earned were enough to make him crack a grin.

**Dawn.**

Menma had his eyes closed as he rand his fingers through her now silky fur, his golden heartbeat soothed her as she rested against his chest.

"Never took you for the exhibitionist type" said a familiar voice; Menma smirked, not opening his eyes at the sound of Victus' voice.

"Who's she, she's really pretty"

"_Why have you a naked human on your lap, Commander?_"

"Say what now?" said Menma opening his eyes to see the familiar golden orbs, but much…much different body. Flawlessly pale skin, snow white hair the figure to make any buxom bare wench green with envy, and elongated canines of his Worgen friend, she nuzzled him once more, sighing contently as she inhaled his scent.

"Well damn." Said Menma as he stood up, holding her in a bridal carry "Last night I met a Worgen while I was meditating, I guess she reverted to a human form when the Dawn came…" he mumbled absentmindedly, as he carried the naked woman back up to their camp.

"So…are we still going to attack or are you going to play with your new friend?" asked Victus following his Leader up the ridge, he heard Menma scoff and knew he got away with that remark, thank the Light he almost had a heart attack when he said it.

"Of course, I'll just leave a clone to watch over Ivory and we'll be on our way" said Menma setting down the naked woman into a spare bed and summoning up a clone to watch over her, as he walked out of the watch tower he allowed a large torrent of water to cover his body, before drying himself via a strong blast of wing, his hair sufficiently wild and spiked, falling over one eye and his armour flashed onto his person, along with Shadowmourne, his cloak fluttering as he began walking a decent ways away from the watch tower.

"Summon up your mounts here; we shouldn't bring to much notice to ourselves" he said as they stood in a the lower glades once more, summoning their various mounts, Varen was about to make his usual welcome call but Menma placed a hand over the two outside mouths and silenced the other with his chin and knee, clamping them all shut "Quiet time" Varen gave a soft growl in acknowledgement as Menma flipped onto the saddle.

With a low whistle several undead rose from the ground and all of them wearing Crusader armour, groaning and moaning as he slapped the reins lightly, allowing them to follow his lead "Alright, when we get in sight of the cathedral, Mort I want you Stealthed and picking off any targets you can, preferable spell casters."

"_Of course, Commander._" Said Mortimus, keeping a watchful eye on the road, gauging how close he could get before needing to hide himself.

"Victus and Ameri I want you to stay with the Risen, make sure they stay…operational. But most importantly don't get cornered, but in case you do, catch" Ameri and Victus fumbled to catch the objects their commander had tossed to them, they were knives, with three prongs the middle being the largest, with strange script written up and down the length.

"Their old, but the fact is that they're the easiest way to track you"

"What about Mort"

"_I already have one"_ said the rogue pulling the dagger from his belt spinning it on his finger before sheathing it once more. "_The Commander left it at the camp last night. I assume you already knew I had it_" at Menma's nod Mort chuckled, the dark sound emanating from him "_Quite clever you are._"

"I didn't live over 100 years and more being a naïve fool, my dead brother could tell you that" said Menma not really paying much attention as he scanned the corner, they had travelled for a short time but It was a quick shot up the road to the Monastery. He felt their emotions spike in different ways, concern from Ameri, and curiosity from the two males.

"You needn't concern yourselves. I'll probably tell a few stories when I'm drunk, so just hold your curiosity till then" he said with a chuckle "Alright, myself and Varen will lead the straight shot to the Cathedral, Victus and Ameri take the Risen and flush out the Library, Mort I want you on the Graveyard, think you'll need help?"

Mort closed his eyes for a moment before nodding slowly "_Two, one for distractions and one to take hits_" Menma chuckled and two plumes of smoke erupted besides Mort, one was a large Scorpion, with several large piercings, and the other was large gecko with the same style.

"The gecko screams when you command it to say "Sen" and he'll go ballistic, and the Scorpion attacks anything that isn't you, or us. Luckily for you they can both cloak. Have fun" Mort nodded, chuckling slightly as he did so.

"Alright I'll hit the Cathedral through the Armoury, we'll meet up at the Cathedral when you're done" Menma looked at them all who nodded in confirmation "Alright Veran, Hya!" with a vicious snap of the reins the great beast took of storming towards the Monastery.

"A tainted Sco-!" the Scarlet Scout was cut off when his throat was being chewed apart, because Menma spat blood at him, seriously, this tongue biting thing was so useful, Bloodworms began feasting on the man before burrowing into the ground, happy with their meal and following their master underground.

Menma jumped off his Cerberus and ran up the stairs leading towards the entrances to the different branches of the massive complex, from right to left upon entering, there was. The Graveyard, the Cathedral, the Armoury and finally the Library, he was met with small amounts of resistance but quickly sliced through the defences like a flaming chainsaw to butter.

In a blaze of glory his body emanated black electricity and he shoulder barged right through the wooden doors of the Armoury, he could hear large amounts of soldiers behind him but didn't want to bother stopping to fight them yet, so running along a short corridor and taking a sharp right, then an immediate left he found himself inside a courtyard, with only three soldiers guarding the area, no doubt because of the celebration, most if not all of the high ranking officers would be at the Cathedral, Menma jumped over the small wall dividing the path and the small square of grass and hacked his way right through the trio, their corpses rising up, he quickly spat a few wads of blood with a Blood Rune infused into them, creating three large Bloodworms who began going to town on the soldiers, as the men screamed and wailed in agony he could hear the burrowing of his previous Bloodworms crawling through the earth and assisting their kin.

Menma kept running, jumping down a staircase leading into the long zigzag shaped hallway, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_" he muttered as one of his Path's appeared, the Human Path, Madara Uchiha wearing his maroon samurai armour, and wielding his Gunbai and Sickle.

"Been a while since I last saw you, change your hair Menma-Sochi?" asked Madara with an amused smirk on his face, keeping in step with his son.

"Yeah, ya'know felt like a change, _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!_" Madara swung his Gunbai to bolster the Power of Menma's Fireball that much more; it exploded burning several of the guardsmen.

"So where are we?"

"We're currently inside the Scarlet Monetary Armoury, about Half way to Herod's room. Though I doubt he'll be there" Madara nodded, he along with the rest of Menma's paths shared the same memories, which said Rivendare had gained.

"Rivendare…gotta say, pretty good name, along with Sunstrider. Strong names" commented Madara, jumping up the next set of stairs behind his son.

"Yeah, I figured 'Hey, why not spice things up a bit?' Rivendare sounds pretty cool, and Sunstrider. Didn't expect Kael to be _that_ thankful" admitted the Bijuu, his Blood Rune's lit up, though he couldn't see it he felt such and he powered up both of them, two large phantasmal blades coming down and sweeping the room of the living.

Their souls flowed into Menma's blade and he grinned, feeling his Holy Heart grow more, from their Mana "Interesting sword, _Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!_" shouted Madara as they turned the corner, and shot a powerful stream of fire all the way to the back of the corridor, Menma kept going through and made his way to the next branch of halls, leading to the Cathedral.

"Move it mother fuckers!" roared Menma releasing a large Chakra infused roar, knocking all of them into the wall "**Gestuga…Tensho!**" he roared, the large arc of black leaping from his blade and slaughtering what remained of the Crusaders.

"Damn, gotten more vicious in your time here I see" said the Legendary Shinobi, Menma grinned ferociously and allowed a large orb of purple energy to gather in his hands, rolling into plain view of the Cathedral he held a hand out, aiming directly for the waterfall "**Cero!**" the large, wide and powerful blast shot from his hand and directly into the waterfall, exploding sending chunks of concrete everywhere and causing a great panic.

"Stand fast, brothers and sisters, the Scourge has come to smear the day of celebration!" shouted a voice that sounded oddly familiar to his Highlord, when he saw the man realisation hit him and he grinned, a shock laughter filling him.

"Ohoho! The plot thickens! Darion's punk older brother, betrayer of Alexandros Mograine, the Ashbringer has the _gall_ to still exist. Hmm what to do with the traitor."

"Be silent, foul Scourge!" snapped a haughty voice, this time, Menma's libido grinned. It can happen.

_Trust me_

Sally Whitemane in all her scantily clad glory, she had gorgeous white hair, enchanting ruby red eyes, and pale skin. Under her eyes where two triangular protrusions that reached her cheekbones, of ink or makeup he didn't know.

Yet.

Her lips were painted ebony black and her clothing…left little to the imagination. Her asscheeks were exposed almost completely as the leotard she wore under her tabard, for there is nothing else one could call it, was very…tight, deliciously so.

"Sally Whitemane" he purred, Madara shook his head but couldn't disagree with his son, as she was quite 'Bonerific'.

"You dare speak my name in familiarity, kill him! In the name of the Light!" she ordered Menma grinned and sensed a certain something heading in the direction of the charging soldiers.

A large cone of frozen winds blasted upon them, and Menma walked into the Cathedral gardens to see Victus and Ameri walking in from the side, the Risen quickly chewing through the Crusader ranks.

"In the name of the Light I shall purge this stain from our home!" roared Renault Mograine, grasping his hammer and leaping towards Menma, the Death Knight merely waved his hand, and a the man was being dog piled by Bloodworms, while being held down by Gravity manipulation, and he began his way towards Sally.

Switching his pheromones to 'Mega-slut enducing' levels he kept them solely focused on Sally, with a small breeze blowing behind him to make sure they didn't accidently hit any of the battling women, Elune and Cenarius forbid him having to see a Risen being sucked off by their living comrade.

Sally suddenly felt…very hot, her loins began to burn and ache, as she tried to backpedal towards the upper fountain, but all was for naught as her back hit said fountain only now did she realise what was going to happen.

She was going to die.

Menma grinned savagely as his eye twisted, spinning into the Eien Mangekyo Sharingan "Now, come dear. It's all going to be alright…just embrace the flame in your belly the savage dripping from your sex…embrace it" by now he was face to face with her, and forced his mouth upon hers, her red eyes shot wide open as his began spinning "**Tsukuyomi**" he muttered into her mouth, the water running down over the both of them.

**Tsukuyomi Realm…**

"For the next 7 days, you will feel pleasure like none other, and when it's over. You will share all details of the Crusades bases, plans and leaders. Before I take you, claim you, and start this whole thing over again" said Menma biting at her neck, making her whimper as her body was alight with sensitivity.

Several hundred Menma's appeared, and she had to do several hundred things. Her holes were filled what felt like a thousand times over, she was bent over, twisted, and put into all kinds of positions, dominated by all that this man was.

And loved every second of it.

**Azeroth…**

Menma reappeared into their realm, and as he did, seven seconds later, Sally came in the most violent orgasm he'd ever seen he separated the mouths and watched with a wide grin as her face flushed red, her body was tingling and her eyes rolled back into her head.

With a smirk he summoned up a clone to carry her away, and ducked under the swing of a large axe, courtesy of Herod, Menma grinned and spun, knocking the red clad giants legs out from under him, before slamming his Shadowmourne into it, injecting a small drop of his power inside the man's body.

Herod rose, but his eyes no longer a dull, crazed brown, now a shining black gold "Your command, my King?" asked Herod, his voice full of devotion and reverence, on his knees in a single second, the wonders a single drop can do to mortals.

"Slaughter the remaining Crusaders, don't miss any" Herod nodded dutifully and rushed off, Ravager in hand.

"God I can't wait to do horribly illegal things to her body" said Menma with a lust filled gaze towards Whitemane's ass.

"Yummy"

"Saving Azeroth…one slaughter of evil at a time" said Menma placing on a pair of sunglasses and smirking.

_**Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!**_

**End of Chapter!**

**God that was fun to write! **

**Current Party members.**

**Menma Uchiha/Rivendare/ (Honorary) Sunstrider; Death Knight High Commander, Proficient Blood Death Knight.  
Lvl: ?  
Weapon/Spell Spec (Speciality): One-handed, Dual wield, Two-Handed, Various Jutsu.**

**Victus Sunstrider: Death Knight, Blood Mage, Frost Death Knight/Mage.  
Weapon/Spell Spec: One-handed, Frost Magic, Dual wield.**

**Mort(imus) Shadowgrave: Rogue, Assassin, informant.  
Weapon/Spell Spec: One-handed, Dual wield, Poison.**

**Ameri Dawnwalker: Paladin, Holy Paladin.  
Weapon/Spell Spec: Sword and Shield, Holy Magic.**

**Ivory: Worgen, unknown class  
Weapon/Spell Spec: Unknown.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or at least read my story! It's awesome to see you all interested in it, and honestly it's a blast to write. **

**To answer a few questions, and sate a few people.**

**Yes, I will be putting in both Trickshot, and the Priestess/Hunter combo, fear not. They are both great ideas and I love them! And as for the time placement? This is Pre-TBC, with WotLK elements. Because, I find that the WotLK story on its own removes the threat of the Burning Legion, plus I really just wanted a Death Knight with none of the bullshit like, 'He escapes Icecrown Citadel with insert character here' or 'he was chosen by god and is a bullshit 'demon' because of reasons'.**

**No I'm not bitter. Why would you think that? :3**

**Anyway, I wanted to branch away from the typical and be unique, and from the looks of things, it worked. Though the fact that I use a character besides, the retard, the faggot avenger, and the useless piece of pink shit, makes it unique on its own.**

**Not bitter.**

**I swear.**

**Anyway, I look forward to providing another eyegasm to my readers, and without further pause.**

**Menma of Azeroth Chapter 6.**

**Story Start!**

"Well…that was quite the interesting turn of events" said Sylvanas, hearing the tale of the invasion upon the Monastery, Menma smirked Ivory clung to his back, she was clothed, thankfully.

Wearing a shoulder guard similar to Herod, a form fitting red leather chest piece and pants, she wore no shoes, but did wear a pair of red leather fingerless gloves, with black metal on the knuckles. It seemed she was still quite feral and would growl at anyone besides Menma and his group.

It was quite amusing actually.

Sally was currently marking the places where the Scarlet Crusade had outposts and bases, Hearthglen, Scholomance and Tyrs Hand. The latter was quite close to Light Hope Chapel, he'd have to deal with all of them at some point.

"And that is all, Master" said Whitemane, Menma nodded, looking it over once more and nodded "The Scarlet Bastion in the old city of Scholomance, is particularly fortified, but the secrets it holds are worth it" Menma nodded, but he felt it. In the air a large spike directly from Varimathras, the Dreadlord's inner workings showed great worry and anger at the fact the Sally had revealed that.

He would have to keep a close eye on him, to make sure his allies, Sylvanas mainly, would not be put in harms why by anything the Dreadlord could cook up "Where are you heading next? My deal was the Crusaders in Tirisfal, you have our swords when you need them" asked the Dark Lady, Menma hummed.

"Orgrimmar is probably the closest, by the way have you got an area with an influx of Worgen?" asked the Death Knight, he knew the areas of every part of Azeroth and the important figures in those areas. Not the unimportant stuff like animal placing, Sylvanas looked a little curious and nodded.

"Yes, that would be Shadowfang Keep it is overrun with Worgen, as is Pyrewood Village…why?" asked Sylvanas, crossing her arms under her rather large bust, accenting them, this made Ivory growl slightly as Menma's eyes flickered to them for a moment, though Sylvanas caught him and smirked slightly, hoping her future plan would work.

"If we can get them on our side, the war against Arthas will be much easier…in fact…" Madara appeared at his side, along with Mito Uzumaki, donned in a beautiful maroon kimono with a black obi tied around her waist, a large scroll hung from her shoulders along with a black haori.

"Yes, Menma-sama?" asked Mito, her tone was filled with affection and a smile graced her face, her red hair was tied into a bun with two ornamental needles piercing through it.

Once more, Ivory growled, Menma sighed to himself and lifted his hand to rub her head, which wasn't easy considering she was still on his back "I would like you and Otousama to go to Silverpine Forest, in it there is a large place called Shadowfang Keep, with a village, Pyrewood beside it. Start the necessary preparations to control the Worgen there and bring them to our side. Then begin training and a base of operations, Werewolf Shinobi will be a deadly force to be reckoned with, and take Sally." Madara and Mito nodded, the legendary Uchiha scooping up the Priestess who placed a soft kiss on the Rivendare's cheek, before vanishing from their places.

Menma smiled deviously and accepted the sealed writ from Sylvanas, sealing it in his wrist along with his 'To Kill'' list and his writ of Silvermoon. "Mortimus what do you wish to do?" asked Sylvanas, turning to her assassin.

"_My Lady?_" asked the Forsaken Rogue, startled slightly.

"Do you wish to join Menma's group permanently, as an ambassador of the Forsaken?" Menma looked to Mort who seemed to be contemplative, a light hum emanating from him as he thought.

"_Yes_" he said finally "_I will aid you, Commander and represent my people._" Menma smirked and offered his hand once more, Mortimus took it and the pair exchanged a nod.

**Zeppelin Tower.**

"_What is that list you keep looking at, Commander?_" asked Mort, sitting atop his Skeletal steed, waiting for the Zeppelin to come around, Menma kept pulling out this same piece of paper and looking it over, seemingly expecting it to just change.

"…Yes, this is the list of targets I have" said Menma with a ferocious grin, making those around him shiver slightly, "Nefarian, Son of Neltharion the Earth-Warder along with finding a Red Dragon in Upper Blackrock Spire. Ragnaros the Fire Lord, cleaning up the Scourge of Western and Eastern Plaguelands along with destroying Scholomance and Stratholme, but those two can wait until I've gotten more warriors in my army against Arthas and Kil'jaeden." Said Menma before clicking his fingers and writing down a few more names.

"Who now, you crazed…I just noticed your ears are very elf-like, since when?" asked Victus, Menma paused and held a mirror in front of himself his eyes widened as he saw his Half-Hollow State becoming much more pronounce, the blue shading around his eyes was complete, forming something much similar to Orochimaru's but teal, a few spike sin his hair were completely teal the rest remained completely white, and his ears grew out, pointing much like a Blood Elf.

"Well damn" he said before he felt a lick on his cheek and looked down to see Ivory nuzzling his face "Yes Ivory, I didn't forget you were there" he said with a sigh patting the hands interlocked around his waist.

"She's very affectionate, isn't it lovely" said Ameri a smile on her face, Victus rolled his eyes, and with a bit of concentration, a second blue orb appeared, floating around him.

"Really cranking through those tomes aren't you?" said the High Commander, getting a smirk from his elven friend.

"Of course, I want to be at top efficiency for combat" said Victus with a very Menma smirk on his face, Ameri gasped in both shock and horror, for it had finally happened.

"Menma, you've tainted our Prince!" accused Ameri pointing at the Leader of the group who chuckled evilly, Varen followed suit making the Goblins that guard the Zeppelin stand shiver and huddle together.

"Rawr!" shouted Menma making them all pass out in fear, "HAHA!" barked out the Honorary Sunstrider.

"Mena, scary" grunted out the beautiful Worgen on his back, Menma grinned once more as their ride came around.

"Hey! What's the big idea with you louts, get ya butts up and stand guard, that's what I pay you for!" snarled a Goblin kicking the downed ones as he bowed to the guests "Welcome aboard the Thundercaller friends, here's hoping it doesn't explode on ya" the Goblin said this all with an unwavering grin, Menma shook his head and unsummoned Varen.

"Mena! Mena! Mena!" said Ivory into his ear, Menma hummed showing she had his attention "When, mate?" she questioned with a grin, Menma matched her grin with an even wider one.

"We'll be downstairs should you need us Captain" said Menma tossing Capt. Cloudkicker a pair of Gold and vanishing into his cabin, the sounds of clothes falling to the ground, growls and mewls could be heard in a matter of seconds.

**Menma hours later**

Victus, whom was next door to the pair, had a full body blush, and steam coming from his ears, the same could be said for Ameri, the only one not really caring would be Mortimus, because well…he's dead.

Menma was pounding away at Ivory's core, her soft, warm insides fit him like a glove a sheen of sweat coated her body as she lay, ass in the air, panting, her tongue out of her mouth and a deep blush covering her face as he hammered away at her.

His piston speed ramming had her like jelly, Ivory loved every second her Alpha gave to her, she could swear he was part Worgen himself with the weapon he pulled from his pants. He growled as ghostly blue fur began to grow over his body, and he entered his half Bijuu state, digging his claws into her fleshy, round ass he buried himself deeper inside her core.

With a victorious roar he released inside her, filling her womb with his baby batter, and after hours of vicious sex, he collapsed her back, a gentle stream of water coating them both, before floating into the air and turning into steam, leaving out of the windows.

"Me…Me….Mena" she panted out, Menma turned to her a grin on his pantharian muzzle as it slowly dispersed from his form, returning him to his former magnificent appearance.

"Hold on, let me fix something up for you" said Menma bringing her close to him, she welcomed it and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, a small circle glowed where his kiss was placed and he put his forehead to hers, closing his eyes.

"There…now try and speak" he said gently, running his fingers through her beautiful hair.

"Will…I…bear your children?" she asked, slowly as if her tongue was having trouble moving the right way, but still coming across.

"Not this time, I can self-sterilize, it works for a whole week before they're back and fertile, I figured it would be a bad time for now" her eyes fell a little at this before he kissed her, she enjoyed this, and as he separated from her he smiled softly.

"I'm just being logical, Ivory. If you were pregnant I wouldn't be able to bring you with me, like Sally. And I don't want to have my loved ones or children used against me; the Legion and Arthas aren't above that"

Ivory nodded once more, she was still a little bitter that White-hair bore one of Mena's children, and not her, but at the same time he was complimenting her on her strength and her necessity so take that White-hair.

"Okay" she said softly nuzzling into his neck, falling asleep.

**A Week and several bedroom battles later.**

"Welcome to Durotar!" said Menma with wide spread arms and a big grin on his face as he leapt from the Zeppelin to the tough soil, scaring a few that were passing by, Menma landed and he was so extremely tempted to release Mokuton Chakra as he walked to spread green all over this hardy land, but who knows, that might insult the Orc's…

He'd ask Thrall later.

"You're insane, I swear" said Victus coming out of the tower door, like a normal person, with the rest of the group, it seemed that whatever those two did during the week on the Zeppelin, fixed up Ivory somewhat as she stood straighter while walking, didn't growl as much, and spoke much clearer.

"Come kiddies, to meet the….oh…Hi~" he greeted because turning from his group to the road he was met with a very strong looking Orc, whose skin was green, hair was shaggy and black with two braids, black and golden armour and a large hammer clasped in one hand, an entire squad of Kor'kron Guardsmen stood at his back, along with the fact that he rode a large ferocious black wolf.

"How did I miss you guys…hehe?" he asked, 'nervously'

"Are you Menma Rivendare?" asked Thrall, it was obvious, who the in the seven levels of hell else could it be, Menma nodded as the serious look lifted from the Orc's face and he smiled "The Spirits told of your coming, please come. Be welcome in Orgrimmar" Menma smiled widely as the Orc got off his mount.

"Leave us warriors, I need to speak with this man" said Thrall his guards seemed hesitant, but the glare he sent them was enough to quake mountains, the Kor'kron walked away, but were still in range of the group.

"Walk with me, Elf." Said Thrall, his voice was heavy and grave, Menma was already listening intently, the imprinted memories of Thrall's past put the Shaman high up on his list of people to respect.

"The Spirits…have granted me visions of your past, your battles, your wars, your…slaughters" at that he levelled the Death Knight with a harsh glare; Menma levelled one of his own.

"An Anti-hero is still a hero; it just ends up with a lower body count on his side." Replied the Death Knight Menma placed a hand upon Shadowmourne, starring into the waters of a small pond they came upon.

Menma closed his eyes as Thrall nodded "True, but those who take such blood into their hands, are forever stained."

"Look, Warcheif, I hold a very high respect for you, but to be blunt. I didn't come here to swap philosophies with you. What do I need to do to get the Orc's at my back for when I strike at Arthas, and the Legion" said Menma, Thrall looked him dead in the eye before smirking.

"Good, you have a back bone. I was worried for a moment. You want the Orc's support, hmm…" said Thrall, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Nothing is too small, or large. Unleash me anywhere and I will demonstrate my power, and earn the Orc's favour" promised Menma a hand over his glowing heart; it pulsed, though neither of them could see it.

"Very well, you wish to earn the favour of the Orc's? Bring me Neltharion the Black's head, so we may place it inside of Orgrimmar for all to see" Menma placed his hands upon Thrall's shoulders and had shining stars as eyes.

"Thank you!" he said with a childish grin, Thrall sweat dropped at the over eager Death Knight before that childish exterior shattered and it was replaced by a bloodthirsty warrior "I guess it's time to start hunting…Warcheif, might I have the aid of a Hunter from your ranks?" Thrall nodded and gestured for his Wolf to return to him "come, Orgrimmar awaits." Menma nodded and with a loud whistle that carried on the winds, a large pillar of blue opened up beside him and out came Varen.

"Ree/Roo/Riii!" cooed each of the heads, Menma pat them all, scratching them behind the ear before leaping into the saddle.

"Quite the beast" said Thrall his wolf padding along the path, the others of Menma's group joining up with them, along with the Kor'kron Guard, all of the brown armoured Orc's snapped to attention and marched next to their Warcheif.

"So, why a Hunter? Do you not know of Black Wing Lair?" asked Thrall, making conversation.

"Why would the Warcheif bring up BWL?" asked Victus, he already knew where this could be going, and he didn't like it much, his Deathcharger whinnying slightly.

"_I can more than likely guess._" Muttered Mort, the clanking of his steeds bones against the tough soil of Durotar being the only other sound that passed among the group, what with Ivory now on the Commanders back again, since she hated riding on her own apparently.

"I do, I'm aware of the current locations of many of the evils Azeroth hides, but that is not the reason, no I require ranged support for my group, with myself, Mortimus, and Ivory, along with Ameri, most of us are close ranged fighters. I may be able to level several mountains with a swing of magic here and there, but nothing beats the solidity of a good strong shot, from either Bow or Gun" said Menma before smirking "I was considering taking it up myself, but I felt that I still need to adjust to being a Death Knight."

Thrall nodded smirking himself "You seemed quite the tactician, Rivendare."

"_The Commander prefers the, 'on the fly' approach, Warcheif_" said Mort, getting a nod from the orc.

"I apologise but I haven't introduced myself, or got your names. Thrall son of Durotan"

"_Mortimus Shadowgrave, Hidden blades of the Dark Lady._"

"Victus Sunstrider, Brother of Kael'thas, Son of Anasterian Sunstrider." Said the Elven Death Knight with a bow at his hip.

"Ameri Dawnwalker, daughter of Volrick Dawnwalker, it is an honour Warcheif"

"Ivory, nice to meet you" Thrall arched an eyebrow at this, the lack of details of her parentage could be considered and insult, Menma surmised as much and filled in the missing points.

"She's a Worgen, Warcheif. Currently in her human form, because of such her past isn't exactly an open book. From what I can gather she was either born feral or turned at a young age." Said Menma gaining a nod of acknowledgement from the Warcheif, the Kor'kron tensed slightly but kept their march, as they passed into the city walls.

"Worgen, very powerful, very ferocious beasts." Commented Thrall, Menma grinned savagely.

"Well my dear Warcheif, should you wish it, you can get a lot more acquainted with them; I'm starting up my own militaristic sect of the future army. I figured super powered Worgen raining hell upon the Scourge, and the Legion is going to be a sight to behold" said Menma several civilians turned and were shocked at the sight of the large beast he rode upon.

Thrall led them towards the Valley of Honour, as they entered Menma was welcomed by the sight of a large waterfall, gentle falling into a lake, "Go and collect…_him_." Said Thrall to the lead Kor'kron.

"Yes Warcheif!" he struck his chest before running off towards a large pavilion looking area.

"Who's _him_? If I may ask." Queried Menma.

"_Him_, would be a rather troublesome Hunter we have, his name is Garr Ironeye, or…" an Arrow flew at Menma's head only for him to catch it, set it on fire and blow the ashes into the wind, Menma looked up to a building's roof, standing, with the audacity to wave at him. Was an Orc, a rather slim Orc, well, slim in the sense that he wasn't a large muscle-bound brute like the Kor'kron or normal guard/Grunts around Orgrimar, and his skin was a orange-brown colour, Menma could peer his eyes being a keen eagle gold. Clasped in his hands was a sturdy longbow, a crosshair jutting from the side.

The Orc jumped from the roof, and in an impressive display of agility ran towards a tree, a spearheaded piece of rope left his sleeve and he swung up and landed with a flip, when he finally got up close Menma could see the Orc wearing lightweight chainmail armour under a thick leather chest guard, a wolfs head shoulder guard, and a tattered cape falling to his knees. He had messy black hair that was tied into a ponytail with a silver band at the end, along with thick gloves, his bow arm, right arm, had scaled armour all the way from his hand to his shoulder that held the wolf head.

"Trickshot, at your service" said Garr, with a smirk on his face, Menma took in a scent and furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"You don't smell of just Orc...do you mind if I ask what the other half is." Requested Menma, gaining curious looks from all those except Ivory.

"Quarter actually, my grandfather was an Ogre, I am a Mok'nathal though my mother…from what I can tell was an elf of some kind…strange group my family" admitted Garr with a chuckle, and a grin. "Quite the nose you have friend"

"Let's just say there's always more to a person than meets the eye" said Menma as he jumped off his mount and stood next to the half-breed, because of his elfish ancestry Garr was a little smaller than normal Orc's but only by what appeared to be mere millimetres because of his Ogre ancestry, he was right. His family was strange. "But I digress, Garr Ironeye 'Trickshot' will you come with us in assisting with the slaying of Neltharion the Black?" Garr looked wide eyed, looking from the Warcheif, who nodded, back to Menma who held a smirk on his face offering his closed fist.

"Of course, only an idiot would miss this chance!" said Trick with a grin, knocking his fist to Menma's.

Thrall smirked "Good, but I'm going to guess you won't be going straight to Black Rock Mountain?" asked the legendary Shaman, Menma nodded and pulled out his list once more, this time he turned it over to see 'Recruitment' and crossed out Orc.

"I need to go and speak with the Tauren, and Night Elves. I'll go to Thunderbluff first, because from the Night Elves I'll go to the Draenei." Said Menma letting the list fall back into its seal, Thrall nodded rubbing his chin once more "Would I be able to get some sort of pass, so that the Horde members will not consider me an enemy?" asked Menma curiously.

Thrall nodded once more "Of course, please take some time to explore the city, I will have some guards find you all in a few hours" Menma bowed in thanks before returning to his group, Trick with him at his flank.

"Alright, spread out, do whatever you want. I'm going to go and check something, it's been on my senses since we got here" said Menma; his senses were flaring at him, especially when they passed the entrance to the Cleft of Shadows. Menma began walking towards the area, Ivory behind him "Trick wanna tag along?" The hunter shrugged and whistled, from the sky a long blue serpent with feathered wings flew down.

"A wind Serpent, nice choice." Commented Victus as the snake draped itself over Trick's shoulders, who smirked and rubbed the snakes head with his big hand, bigger than the Prince elf's anyway, following

"This is Nitro, one of my many battle beasts." Introduced the Mok'nathal, Ameri attempted to pat the snake only to get hissed at and hide behind Mort, who chuckled.

All of them had stuck with Menma seeing they really had nothing better to do, Orgrimmar was a lovely city but with none of them being particularly hungry or in need of a drink they didn't need to do much, their weapons where honed and set for combat, and their armour was well kept with no visible chips or scratches.

"I smell…some very dirty creatures. Sulphur, and Fel energies." Growled Menma rushing towards a large cave on the other sides of the Cleft of Shadows, "Here we go…" sighed out Victus while breaking into a sprint, followed by the others, Trick looked curious as he rounded a corner, Menma had just sliced up a pair of large Earthworm, and froze a Ragefire Trogg.

**Daft Punk-Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger. Beatbox remix.**

He blasted forth, the ground underneath him caked with ice that quickly melted because of the lava that flowed around them, "It's like the Monastery all over again" said Ameri with a sigh, Trick looked at his new companions in curiosity until a large roar caught their attention, Ivory had shifted to her Worgen form, her armour stretching to accommodate her new shape and she bounded off, leaping to tear into a Trogg that was hurling lightning bolts.

Trick's eyes glowed with a ferocity as both he and his pet turned bright red, growing in stature, Nitro lived up to his name and flew in great speeds towards the fray, electricity flowing off his form and shocking the foes that he flew past, Trick armed himself and shot three arrows at once, all of them finding safe new homes inside the Trogg's skulls.

Ameri chanted a small spell, healing the few wounds that her companions had managed to acquire before turning sharply on her heel and burying her blade into the stomach of a larger Trogg.

Placing both of his palms together Victus mumbled a few choice phrases and a large storm of ice began falling down, piercing all his foes, it took quite the concentration to manoeuvre the shards away from his team mates but he managed it well enough.

Mort was doing what he did best, slaughtering everything in sight without even being seen.

Menma, well…

"**Everything dies!**" his half Bijuu form had come to the surface, his recent usage of it making it harder to keep under wraps, allow his bloodlust to go into overdrive Menma armed himself with Shadowmourne and a ghostly copy made from pure Chakra. He became a whirlwind of death and destruction, blitzing through the large ramp that led to the second level of the cave, as he climbed further and further up the incline power began flowing off him, large twisted Bloodworms rose from the decapitated heads of his enemies, they had small legs and larger, visceral teeth, following their master and attacking anything in sight that wasn't marked with his energy.

"_Heart Strike!_" he roared, a swarm of ghostly blades appeared behind his own, the blades lengthening and tearing apart everything in the room, he stalked forwards, Bloodworms rising from his foes, Menma grinned savagely as several tones of blood coated his armour, his tails swung dangerously, spear headed tips digging up trenches with each sway.

"Should we stop him?" asked Trick, his Beastial Wrath cooling off, his skin returning to its normal orange-brown tone.

"Are you kidding? He's a spaz when he's like this. Just wait it out, besides it's fun to watch" said Victus with a smirk on his face, Trick sweat drop but couldn't deny there was a certain art in the way their leader wielded his energies and slaughtered his foes.

"Isn't that a Felguard?" asked Ameri, pointing at the hulking demon in the centre of the lava pits, it stood tall, having dark blue skin, rippling muscles and sharp, deadly armour, a large claymore in its hands that was almost rectangular in shape, though the blade did end in a tip reminiscent of an axe blade.

"_Standing around and gawking is not a good idea. We should go and destroy the demon whilst the Commander takes the others._" Said Mort as he faded into the shadow, Trick whistled once more, Nitro vanished and what appeared instead was a Thunder Lizard, that had dark grey skin and small bolts of electricity passing through each of its spikes.

"C'mon Nox, let's have at em!" shouted Trick rushing forward with Nox heading right towards the Demon, Menma had already leapt over said demon and was rushing once more up another incline at the rightmost side of the room, he swung his blades left and right killing Burning Blade orc, green blood filled with demonic taint spilling over him, and his swords as they fell in waves.

Victus threw a duo of coiling Frostbolt's at the Felguard whilst Nox deflected a blow with his thick scaled tail, before unleashing a large blast of lightning, Mort slashed at the demons back, making it howl in pain as poison bubbled and burned in the wounds, Trick fired a quartet of arrows into the demons chest, forcing it to drop its blade Taragaman roared out as demonic energies flooded his being only for them to be quashed by a hammer of light that crashed right into his helmet dentin it and stunning him, it was at this point that Nox bit the demons head off and spat it into the lava before growling contently as Trick pat his head.

"So, moving on." Said Victus as he saw Menma, he had to squint but he managed to see the High Commander cross blades with a Satyr. "Well he's having fun. C'mon let's go this way"

**Menma**

"Cut, slash, lunge! The thrill never ends!" roared Menma as he swung his blades in reckless abandon, the Satyr's sword was in pieces and was barely managing to avoid being torn apart by the whirling blades.

"Damn you! We could have destroyed Orgrimmar from within!" roared Bazzalan only for his body to freeze, figuratively, aaaand.

Yeah, now literally.

A quartet of ice pillars rose up, and chains leapt from them, holding Bazzalan down on the ground, Menma was sufficiently spent and allowed his Bijuu form to recede sheathing Shadowmourne he grasped the Satyr's head "Human Path: Soul Absorption Technique" closing his eyes he could only stiffly a chuckle when they Satyr made some hilarious noise before his death.

He saw his companions being talked down to by Jergosh, the Warlock who led this outlet of Burning Blade with Bazzalan, He grabbed a dagger from the bandolier and for a moment he held it over the Warlock, just about as the battle was about to start he dropped the dagger, blade first and it sailed down, before implanting itself right into the Warlocks skull, he fell down onto his face, the others looked up to see Menma's grinning face he dropped and crushed the orc under his boots.

"So…whose ended up collecting the loot?" asked Menma seeing their blank faces he frowned and summoned up a group of clones, "Go and strip all of these fuckers and bring me the gold" the clones nodded as the group left the cave.

**Grommash Hold**

"You, slaughtered every memba' of de Burning Blade wit'in Ragefire Chasm?" asked Vol'jin, Menma and his group nodded as the Troll broke into deep laughter, patting the High Commanders shoulder and grinning "Ya crazy mon. I love it! Name's Vol'jin, I'm one of Thrall's advisors"

"I figured the strong scent of demons were the warlock pets at first, but the strength of the scent made my blood boil." Admitted the Rivendare, getting a nod from Vol'jin as he guided them to the final chamber, Thrall stood speaking with a Blood Elf ambassador "Warcheif, we are more than happy to officially join the Horde, all you need do is sign this document." Said the elf, he was Lor'themar if Menma remembered correctly, one of the higher ups of Silvermoon and Steward of said city when Kael was in Outland.

"I welcome your people to the Horde, Lor'themar. Tell me has your prince returned?" asked Thrall taking a quill from an Inkwell, Lor'themar nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Indeed, with the assistance of High Commander Rivendare we have slowly begun to reclaim our minds, no longer are we plagued by the thirst for Arcane magics." Thrall was very surprised "Prince Kael'thas even named him an honorary member of the royal family, Sunstrider. Though I apologise Warcheif I am not sure if I can tell you of the 'how' in which the High Commander achieved as much." Apologised Lor'themar, taking the signed scroll into his pouch.

"Do not worry yourself, I'm sure in time all of the Horde will know, if not. Then I suppose everyone is entitled to their secrets, as long as it does not endanger others" said Thrall his eyes hardened at the last part, the elf nodded and the pair shared a hand shake, solidifying the deal.

"Warcheif, ol' Menma is back." Lor'themar looked to the group before bowing at the hip.

"My Prince's it's an honour to see you again" Menma blinked in surprise when he used a plural instead of a singular. Lor noticed this and chuckled "Lord Rivendare, King Kael'thas has declared you his ward and sibling. You are, at least to us, a Prince among our people." Menma's Light Heart glowed softly under his chest plate, though only Victus, who was at his direct side, could see it.

"The honour is mine then, Lor'themar." Said Menma a true are of gratitude around him, as he bowed his head.

"It is good to see you once more, friend." Spoke Victus with a smile, Lor "Warcheif while we were wandering about, Menma sensed a great deal of demonic energies, and we went down to find a large cult of Burning Blade, did you know of them Warcheif?" asked the Bloodmage, his eyes alit with curiosity, Thrall sighed deeply as he walked up to his throne and sat, letting his hammer rest against it.

"Yes, I was hoping they could lead me to the Shadow Council." Admitted Thrall, blowing a few stray strands of black hair from his face "But it appears that avenue is now closed"

"They weren't connected. They were a group of zealots under Jergosh and Bazzalan, the pair had hopes the Shadow Council would respond to their missives but had yet to do as much. So your threat was only minor, thankfully."

"They had contact with the Shadow Council?" asked Thrall.

Menma shook his head "No the missives they sent were to random places, where one would expect some kind of activity, like Warlock dens, demon worshiping hubs, things of that nature, they never got any sort of specific place." Thrall nodded he gestured for one of his guards and they came forward a small scroll, and a pouch.

"Inside is my seal, this will give you free roam over the Horde controlled areas. Good luck, High Commander, the pouch is filled with roughly 20 gold coins, which is your payment for the task, and you have our thanks." Menma nodded and with a bow, as did his group as they left for the Flight Master, that was a short distance from Grommash Hold, tossing his group members their share of the gold.

**(Going by game logic, 20 gold is 2,000 silvers that's a pretty nice pay check.)**

Menma walked across the wooden bridge "Where too?" asked the Flight Master, a gruff tone as his one visible eye looked the group over.

"Price Menma! A moment." Exclaimed a voice he knew, it was Lor once more, he held a small letter in his hands "King Kael'thas asked me to give this to you when I saw you next. It almost completely slipped my mind" Lor laughed nervously Menma cracked a smirk and thanked the man.

"_Dearest brother. _

_You've done so much for our people, if you are reading this then I am assuming Lor'themar has informed you of your new status as my kin. _

_I have a rather selfish request, you told me of your powerful energies, and their abilities to change shape, twist the natural._

_I must admit this is quite hard to put to paper, for I fear of your reaction._

_I love Lady Vashj, yes I know. You may laugh if you so wish._"

Menma smirked and shook his head, gesturing Victus over who read over his shoulder.

"_I digress, my request is on her behalf. She wishes a true freedom for her people, to do what they wish and not have to cling to the darkness of the abyss._

_My request is simple, within the parameters of your abilities, would you be able to turn the Naga back to their original form? Or at least a more land faring form._

_If you are able, I will speak with you when you return to Silvermoon._

_With the love of family, -Kael._

_P.S Victus, I know you've read this as well. Don't forget to find yourself a wife out there."_

At the bottom was a smiley face. The last part actually made Menma roar with laughter; his new family was surely going to be interesting, of course it was possible. To turn the Naga to their prime forms. The problem would be the length of the process and how much time he'd need to research the energy behind their change and then switch the flow, but yes he could.

"Tell our brother, that yes. I can" Lor smiled brightly and nodded, he bowed to his Princes before pulling out a Hearthstone and vanishing into a blue vortex.

"Thunderbluff please, my good man." The FM nodded and began setting up the various Wind Riders for the trip.

Menma smiled up to the sky, he felt a large lingering darkness he was about to piss off, and loved the idea.

Fuck you darkness he had enough to make it look like paper.

"Come at me bro." his smile turned to a proud grin and a narrowed glare.

**End of chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Read.**

**Review.**

**End of chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Read.**

**Review.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Once more just wanna say you guys fuckin' rock with your reviews. And the new characters you suggest are always awesome!**

**Keep it up, and to quell your fears, no the Naga will not be half-elf half-fish, they will be cured because the idea of slimy elves grosses me the hell out, I'm doing it mainly for Kael, because I love his character.**

**Other huge character changes will be in this story, don't hate me for it but I feel a lot of them just didn't get a justified ending.**

**Two new team members this time, I apologise for those who want some kind of massive chapters. I don't see the point in stretching out my stories unnecessarily, like most *cough all cough* of the other Wow/Naruto X-overs. **

**Yes I just said I find all the other stories kinda dickish with their over the top length. Prime example, would be 'The Ninth Sekerei Pillar'. Holy mother of fuck, like two paragraphs between each person talking.**

**HOW!?**

**WHY!?**

**I makes no sense to me.**

**Sorry I got side-tracked (Heh)**

**I'm sayin' it now. You will enjoy the story! (Mind powers activate!)**

**Start.**

**Thunderbluff Flight Master Roost.**

The wyverns landed, and Menma sung to the heavens in relief, riding those creatures was fun to be sure, but someone should have warned him to remove his armour, because his crotch was throbbing from having his leg plates rub against them constantly throughout the entirety of the trip.

"You look a little sore there friend, are you alright?" asked the Tauren who looked after the wyverns, his form was large, as were all of their species and his fur was a dark grey in colour with several spots of black.

"My groin…it hurts…" he groaned out, Victus landed next and looked over at his leader, who was quickly sealing away all of his armour and conjured a block of ice and was nursing his crotch.

"I'm not going to ask…" muttered the Bloodmage, shaking his head, a mirthful smirk upon his face "Greetings, sir Flight Master. How goes it?" asked Victus making conversation as the rest of their group slowly entered the tower.

"It goes well, the wyverns have been quite excitable lately though, can't figure it out but as long as they don't go berserk I don't mind" said the gruff looking but gentle speaking Tauren as he rubbed the furred head of one of his charges. Getting deep content purrs in response.

"Large cats." Muttered Ivory tying the reins to a cross post and walking over to the form of Menma who had his legs dangling out of the large exit, He cuddled up to his back. His armour was sealed into his body and he was donned in dark blue T-shirt, rolled up trousers and converse sneakers, not that she knew that last one.

"Are you ok?" she asked gently, hearing him hiss in slight pain when he moved, groaned as he stood up and decided he'd had enough of said pain, waved a glowing green hand over his groin, the pain disappeared instantly and he sighed in relief.

"I am now, alright let's go find us a Chieftain." Said Menma as the final member of their ragtag group landed, Trick dismounted his wyvern and handed the reins to the keeper.

"High Rise is the place you want, young ones. The largest tepee there is the place our Chieftain usually spends his time, or just outside in the amphitheatre." Said the wyvern keeper, Menma smiled and tossed the Tauren a gold coin for his help, the old humanoid was a little surprised at the generosity and tucked it away in his pouch.

**High Rise**

Menma took a deep breath, the various scents and sounds around this city were tantalizing to the senses, the incenses, the various meals being made, the hammering of steel along with the occasional wind chime.

"If I hadn't already started a base in Silverpine, I'd move here in a heartbeat." Sighed out Menma, a content look on his face, battle was the farthest thing from his mind right now, only the serenity he felt right now.

"na…MENMA!" shouted a voice in his ear, which twitched when he came back to the world, the annoyed visage of Victus, Menma stared at the younger Death Knight as if waiting for him to continue.

"What, in the name of Magic were you spacing out for?" asked the annoyed Sunstrider, Menma regarded him with a bored look, though it might also be completely and utterly Zen, they weren't' sure.

"…" staring, more staring occurred. Victus was a little nervous, the expressionless face of his commander made him even more so; did he finally step over a line? Sure Kael considered him family now but that didn't mean he wouldn't smack a bitch (Victus) for annoying his zoning out time.

"Yes?" asked Menma.

"We should get to what we came here for" said Ameri, seeing the discomfort on her youngest Prince's face, Menma nodded and made his way over to the tepee, his armour shifting back into view.

"Welcome, warrior. The Chieftain has been expecting you." Said an honour guard, he and his comrade lifted their hammers away from the door to allow him and his group passage inside.

An old Tauren sat inside, atop a throne looking chair, in the middle of the room was what appeared to be a giant pipe, along with several animal skins as carpets and fitting the décor of the dark leathers of the tepee.

"Welcome…young ones. I am Cairne of the Bloodhoof Clan, Chieftain of the Tauren. What is the reason you have come to my city?" asked the old Tauren, Menma bowed respectfully, Cairne rose and reciprocated.

"My name is Menma Riv-…Sunstrider now I guess. As I'm sure you know, either by the Spirits or by the Warcheif, I am here seeking the aid of the mighty Tauren people, in the war against the Lich King, and the Burning Legion. What must I do to gain your peoples aid?" asked Menma, he tone was clam, polite and respectful; his group mates had to do a small double take to make sure he was ok.

Cairne smiled and pat the younger humanoids shoulder "Peace, young one. There is no need to be so hasty, the Earth Mother has spoken of you, and the Tauren have listened. We know of your strength, but every warrior worth his salt never takes something simply because he is told. Prove your strength by, ridding us of the plague of Quilboar's inside the Razorfen Kraul and Razorfen Downs, both have been taken by the Quilboar's who hunt those who are travelling towards Thousand Needles." Menma nodded at the old Tauren's words, he tried to stir his bloodlust but this city had a calming effect.

"Now, I'm sure you are tired, the day grows short. Please allow us to show you a little Tauren hospitality." Offering his arm as a warrior's handshake.

"I would be honoured, Chieftain." Said Menma, accepting the offered hand with a smile.

"The honour is ours, young Sunstrider." Replied the old Tauren.

The night was filled with stories, laughter and good food. After all had been said and done Menma and Co. had started their journey, catching wyverns from Thunderbluff to Camp Taurajo just outside of Mulgore.

**Next Day, Barrens. **

**Good Life – One Republic**

"Phew, good night last night!" yawned out Menma as he sat atop his happy Cerberus, its long scorpion tail swaying back and forth, Victus was atop a scarlet coloured Hawkstrider, the long beaked, long legged creature bobbed its head with each step.

It was sent via glyph from Silvermoon, to the younger Sunstrider. Along with that came a waist cape, a dark icy blue in colour that covered the back of his legs and had thin chains of adamantium woven into it, the cloth was made to augment energies flowed into it, so spells like Frost Nova would work to an even higher and more deadly efficiency. His sword rested on his right hip.

Ameri and Mort both rode the same mounts, with Trick atop a shaggy wolf; it had jet black fur with a thick mane, and piercing golden eyes.

Menma kept pausing though, while Varen moved, and sniffing the air, before resuming his far off look, the others kept idle conversation.

"Wonder what's with Boss." Said Trick, though it was more like thinking aloud, they had just past Camp Taurajo about an hour ago.

"Who knows I've learned in the times we've been together that the High Commander is more mystery that fact. So far the only thing I know is that he can, create great forests by just walking through a barren waste…which is what he appears to be doing at the moment…Geeze." Victus held back a groan when he saw his leader glowing a bright shade of green and grass began to grow at a rapid pace, several lovely flowers growing, he was even tossing out a few odd looking seeds that sprouted into large trees with lush green foliage.

"…" Trick was agape, it was much like Cenarius from what he'd learned when he was younger and his father taught him about the world around him, Cenarius was a Demi-god and also the patron of all druids, who loved nature and all those who could appreciate it. If Boss and Cenarius ever met…he could only imagine the friendship they could forge.

"_Flow, like the tides. Rise like the ancients…prepare, old soil for the best things are worth the toil, of the binding, and rising_" hummed Menma tossing several seeds air born, they exploded into showers off what looked like even smaller seeds and began growing into a large forest "Barrens? I think not!" he said admiring his work "I dub this, the Golden Grove, since we're on the Gold Road." Varen growled happily as he looked around the greenery.

"Wow…" was all Trick Managed seeing the towering trees grow from nothing to giants in a matter of seconds, Victus smiled as he looked at the new grove, taking in the new scents and sounds, several birds had already begun flocking to it calling in joy at the sight of such a beautiful place.

Even the larger wildlife began to walk into the area, Menma seemed to have planted a strange plant because all of the animals inside became extremely calm and relaxed, a large part of the ground around the centre of the grove parted and a streams of crystal blue water began to flow in a circle pushed by what appeared to be small lights of purified Mana.

Menma breathed a calmed sigh a content smile on his face, as a Knight of Death he was completely like this in two places, around graveyards or sights of great death, or he would revert to his original mentality and be at peace around large groves or places of earthen worship and/or respect.

Varen called out gently, Menma roared out, the beasts of the Barrens answering his call with uproarious sounds. He turned back to his group and smiled, "Let's get going" the air around him was abuzz with either Chakra or Mana, none of them knew but it was positively intoxicating.

**End Song**

**Razorfen Cross-section**

Menma cracked his neck and unsummoned Varen, before allowing his powers to begin lashing around him once more, turning to his comrades he smirked "Alright, I want Victus, Mort, Ameri and Trick to take the Kraul, myself and Ivory will go into the Downs. Make sure to not get yourselves killed."

"Are you sure you won't need any more assistance?" asked the Paladin, she was slightly worried, more so for the Worgen woman than their leader, with him being a well-nigh indestructible force of nature with the apparent ability to absorb any Holy Light he comes into contact with.

"I'm sure, if all else fails I'll flood the place with Mokuton, I think the Barren's could do with a big burst of nature…that gives me an amazing idea." Mumbled the Death Knight at the end, Ivory howled loudly, shifting to her Worgen form, her body covering itself in a silvery white fur and savage looking claws growing in the place of her nails.

Menma smirked and his Half-Form exploded around him, biting his tongue he sat a large wad of blood, it formed into one of the twisted Bloodworms and he and his Worgen companion took off in the direction of Razorfen Downs.

"Alright then…let's get going." Said Victus assuming command of the group, Trick summoned up Nox once more, and Ameri placed a group-wide buff on them all, the Blessing of Kings it was an all-around spell that increased their efficiency in every aspect but a decent amount.

Nox charged on forwards, blitzing several Quilboar's with inside the thorn styled entrance frying all of those who tried to touch him, keeping a good pace Trick ran up a wall and shout four arrows, scoring four deaths.

Victus launched a trio of Frostbolt's chilling the three they had hit, Ameri launched a large burst of Light commonly referred to as Exorcism, blasting and burning a line of charging Quilboar.

As they continued through a trench with long spirals of thorns around them Nox tanked taking minimal damage charging electricity off to the sides as he walked, his spikes flowing with the currents of power.

"Nox, left!" shouted Trick, shooting a glowing Purple arrow, an Arcane Shot, into the chest of a Shamanistic Quilboar, who was preparing an Earth Shock, Victus flowed with icy Mana as beside him a large elemental formed, it began throwing Frostbolt's and projectile Frost Nova's.

"I'm having fun and all but this is really lame how they just keep dropping like flies…why did the Tauren have so much trouble killing them off?" asked Trick, Mort had appeared behind several Quilboar at once and Mutilated their necks, killing them either instantly or chuckling when their bled out.

"_Because the Tauren already have the constant Centaur and Harpy attacks in Mulgore, along with the Grimtotem tribe's constant attacks on Thousand Needles, Freewind Post and Whitereach Post take care of what they can but once again their outnumbered by the Centaur._"

"That's terrible, how did you learn all of this thought Mortimus?" asked Ameri curiously, though her ears drooped a little at the news, while she stabbed her blade deep into the stomach of an attacking Quilboar Rogue, her sensory skills were increasing it seemed.

"_Guardsmen will usually offer idle chatter when it comes to adventurers I took the time to exchange dialogue with a few of them last night._" Said the Rogue, as he threw a Shuriken into the eye of a Quilboar Hunter who was about to shoot the Elemental at Victus' flank.

It continued much like this until they reached the very last chamber a wizened crone of a Quilboar stood defiantly against them, she wore a scaled male robe and attempted to flay them with Chain Lightning only for Mort to toss a dagger, catching the lightning and when it landed into the ground, dispersing the spell.

"_You all will die-"_ she was more than likely going to say more but Trick put an arrow between her eyes, along with several more following, then one of them exploded, all of the group looked at him with varying degrees of Deadpan but he shrugged and pat Nox.

"I'm not one for dialogue against an enemy." He admitted as they were about to leave they saw an unconscious Night Elf and a grumpy looking goblin "We should help them" said Trick surprising them "What?"

"Honestly I didn't expect you to be tolerant of Night Elf's" admitted Victus with a shrug, Trick mimicked his action.

"I'm Mok'nathal, my father never had a reason to hate Night Elf's after all, my mother was one" said Trick with a grin at the surprised look on their faces "Yep I lied when I said I wasn't sure, ol' Ma was a real nice lady, unfortunately she had to return to Darnassus, when I was about 10. So my father taught me to be a Hunter to help me find some companions to fill the void she left us" he tone was a little forlorn, each of the group looked at Trick-No Garr with a new respect on their faces, it couldn't have been easy growing up with an mother on the other side of the faction wall that the races Azeroth had built between each other.

"Well let's go help them." Said Ameri as Mort vanished into his shadow and exchanged his daggers for long swords that he pulled from his enchanted pouch and appeared behind each Quilboar guarding the small hut they were in, slashing their spines in two. The attack was a technique that required a great deal of energy and finesse. It showed just how proficient Mort was with his blades.

"About time somebody showed up!" growled the Goblin, as he stood up and grouched even more when Ameri strode past him and turned the elf over, she gasped at the sight of several glowing green tattoos across his well sculpted chest, with several small scars and a blindfold covering his eyes.

His hair was a long dark green that was tied into a messy ponytail, probably because of his current state no doubt, Ameri pushed those thoughts aside and whipped a short but powerful healing spell, Flash of Light, a golden aura encompassed the elf and he stirred though groggily, he placed a hand against his forehead "…ouch." Was all that came from his mouth, it was then Ameri caught sight of a pair of sharp fangs in his jaw.

"Are you alright, Sir?" asked Ameri gently as Mort, Victus and Trick dragged the goblin out of their and discussed something with him, Ameri checked over the elf for any other injuries and took notice of his dark green and black plate leg guards with many segments as to not impede movement while protecting and boots with pieces removed and added to allow perfect movement, along with powerful looking guantlets with spiked knuckles, he wore no chest guard, showing his broad shoulders and glowing tattoos proudly.

"Yes, I take it you healed me?" asked the elf, his voice was deep, and smooth, very pleasing to her long ears.

"Yes, my name is Ameri Dawnwalker, may I know yours?" she asked, helping him into a sitting position, noticing just how tall he was.

"Sasuun Silentoak, a pleasure, a can sense a great deal of magic within you, yet you are not a Night Elf…what are you?" asked the male elf curiously, though his face remained like stone, calm and stoic.

"I am a Blood Elf, an ally of my people and new Prince has cleansed us of our thirst for normal magic. I'm sorry but I cannot say more, though if you would like you could ask him. He's not far from here." Offered Ameri, doing her best to keep the large elf peaceful and placated.

"I would enjoy the exchange of dialogue...have you see a pair of Warglaive's? They are my weapons and I cannot feel them in the hut…" asked Sasuun, curiously as he tried to reach out his senses to his weapons.

"…I think I saw something like that in the hut of the Quilboar up a level, I'll ask a friend of mine to go and see if you want." Sasuun nodded in thanks as he and Ameri exited the hut, he towered over her by a good two foot making her ears wilt in bewilderment.

"Greetings, saviours. I am Sasuun Silentoak, a pleasure to meet you all." Introduced the Demon Hunter, Trick offered his hand in greeting, the elf took it "You have my peoples spirit in you...elven parentage?" asked the tall elf.

"My Mother, my name is Garr Ironeye, call me Trickshot or Trick for short" said the Mok'nathal with a grin.

"_Mortimus Shadowgrave, a please. Demon Hunter, yes?"_ asked Mort getting a nod from the tall elf, he hummed in acknowledgement and quickly climbed back up the ridge to the hut of Chargla Razorflank. Stepping up the ramp he entered it.

"My name is Victus Sunstrider, a pleasure to make the aqquatince of a Demon Hunter." Said Victus exchanging a handshake with the tall man.

"_Are these yours, Silentoak?_" asked Victus landing in front of the Demon hunter with a pair of dark, sleek yet savage looking blades, they were roughly 3 metres from the top of one blade to another, with a guard over the grip, holding a bare surface, as if waiting for a Sigil to be emblazoned upon them, the blades were wide about a foot so and curved inwards towards the ends.

"They are, thank you." He picked them both up and they ignited with lines of deadly blue electricity "It feels good to have them once more." Taking a few experimental swings he nodded.

"Well, let's get out of here, Menma will no doubt be finished with his side soon." Said Victus leading his group plus one angry Goblin out of this pit.

**Menma and Ivory **

**I'm Made of Wax Larry what about you – A Day to Remember **

The Worgen and Bijuu stood atop an abomination, both covered head to toe in corpse juice, Menma directed a short burst of water at the pair of them as himself and Ivory were decontaminated "Gross…" muttered the silver Worgen getting a nod from the Bijuu.

She leapt across the corpse of Glutton and tore apart a group of ghouls her large claws tearing them apart whilst also lightning up in a fierce red flame, Menma was examining her potential in Magic and found a large store of Fire Element Mana in her coils, so he'd been getting her to channel it through her claws while fighting, so far so good though she could only maintain the flame for about 10 seconds thus far but his goal by the end of the month was getting her to hold it until she ran out of mana.

Ivory roared, a short burst of flames escaping her jaws and burning a Chilled Skeleton that had just thrown as Frostbolt, annoying her greatly it was cooked instantly and fell to the ground, dead again. She turned to Menma who had sent a wave of black energy at an approaching squad.

"**Indeed, come one, I feel a large flux of Magic atop the spire**" said Menma sheathing Shadowmourne over his back so he could run on all fours, Ivory at his heels "_Imari_" was all that came from his mouth and a large blasting ball of black chakra shot through a small horde of Undead that were coming towards them, it kept going before exploding and blasting open a large section of the wall, revealing a prisoners pen on the other side of the new hole in the wall.

"**Hold up let's go check those**." Said Menma as he leapt towards the hole and then over the short crevice between himself and the prisoner pens, he stalked up to them, hunched over because of his Half-Form and growled out "**Is anyone inside these pens…I can get you out**" said Menma as he heard two loud sighs of relief.

**End Music**

"Yes! My name is Henry Stern, next to me is an Ogre named Sah'rhee and on the other side is Belni, please free us!" shouted a males voice.

"Please…" came a lower voice, but it was slightly dopey yet at the same time gentle, Menma allowed roots to grow from under his feet and tear apart the wooden fences that held them inside, as they walked from their cages Henry took Menma's hand and shook it happily.

"Thank you so much, friend. Without you we surely would have ended up in their pots!" he exclaimed, Henry had slightly dishelmed blonde hair and was wearing a pair of brown overalls over a green shirt and having a pair of hiking boots on, and brown leather gloves.

Sah'rhee was a blue Ogre making Menma assume him to be a mage, he had two heads both with dark red eyes, and a dark green sash around his waist that also acted as his underpants, and he had a wide smile on his face "Thank you Kitty!" Menma's feline ears twitched as another of him appeared "Two kitties!?" shouted Sah'rhee in shock and awe.

"**He will escort you out, please be safe**." Said Menma as the clone gestured for them to follow they did so as Menma turned to 'Belni' "**Hello Dragon, red if I'm not mistaken**." Belni nodded no shock whatsoever, and if he was he did a very good job not showing it.

**Radioactive – Imagine Dragons**

"You must be the one Queen Alexstrasza spoke of, all of the Red Flight were to be on the lookout for you, ahh where are my manners, my name is Belnistrasz a pleasure, Lord Menma" the redhead 'human' bowed, he was donned in a dark red robe with cloth shoulder guards that had many intricate patterns emblazoned upon them, with thick cloth gloves and leather boots.

"**Just Menma please, why have you come here Belnistrasz?**" asked the Bijuu his ghostly blue tails waving around slightly, as Ivory had some fun tearing apart a large skeleton atop of pile of bones, a pair of Menma's Tri-prong Kunai in her hands, lest she damage her hands on their hard bones.

"I came here to eradicate the presence of the Quilboar, but I was vastly outnumbered and lost my strength over several days of fighting, would you aid me in my endeavour?" asked the Red, he saw the smirk on the beasts face.

"**Oh, no problem my friend. Please, do come with us and we'll tear this place down**" Menma summoned up a horde of clones "**Fan out, we've got us some natural damage to cause!**" the clones roared in agreement and vanished.

"**Come, Red. Let's get going**." Said the Bijuu as he grabbed the dragon and vanished, returning to the spire, atop it they landed, as Menma sliced off his own hand, a large pool of blood began forming he heard the raging screams of power coming from Ivory as she made her way up the spire, undead fell beneath her as she charged, one could even see the faint outlines of a large ethereal wolf at her back, a Corehound if Menma remembered the breed correctly.

"_The cold embrace of death awaits you_" hissed the Lich, Menma grinned as a large surge of Blood Runic power surged through him and his blood formed into a large monstrosity of pure power it was shaped much like a hydra but without any defining traits like fins or scales, its body was completely blood red with and smooth, except the vicious looking talons that emerged from each toe.

It roared as Menma hand regrew and he slipped his glove back on "_Shi…ne_" was all the Sunstrider muttered as the Hydra launched a large stream of blood at the Lich and stuck him to the ground, Belnistrasz shifted into his dragon form and launched a large torrent of flames at the Lich, Menma watched as he screamed and twisted in pain, his soul flying directly into Shadowmourne and adding to Menma own power, the small mist that escaped his lips each time he breathed grew a slight thicker.

The Hydra leapt off the spiral tower and left to devour the remaining stragglers "**Red…I think we should leave, just trust me on this**." The dragon nodded and offered Menma a place on his shoulders neck, Ivory had just entered the platform and leapt onto Menma's back, the blood that covered her flying off and forming minor bloodworms that buried themselves into the ground.

"**Go**" commanded Menma as the Red flew straight up burning his way through the brambles and thorns that covered them from the sky, when he broke through a large rumble echoed around them and a deadly roar of.

"_**Wood Style: Forest of Endless Peace!**_" the entirety of the Razorfen Downs exploded the brambles and thorns flying into the air, quickly being incinerated by large fireballs that shot from the ground, a large forest emerged in a second, the barren mountains now coated in green, along with the death and decay of corpses now being used to fertilise the monolithic greenery. In the centre stood a large clear blue lake that danced with purified Mana, as several Trees of Life were inside the forest, hidden it would seem.

**With the other group.**

"Oh there he is" said Victus, not bothering to look up from his tome as he felt the large influx of Natural Mana, Mokuton, if Sasuun was surprised he didn't show it.

"Intriguing, and how did he do this?" asked the Demon Hunter.

"He has an ability much like Cenarius, and creates great forests whenever he pleases I'm guessing, though I've only seen him do such twice so far." Now Sasuun was a little surprised, his posture straightened more as he saw the large influx of Mana coat his vision, it was all a deep green in colour.

"Curious" said the Demon hunter, his Warglaive's folded onto themselves and he placed them inside a pouch, much like Mortimus' own.

A Red landed a short distance from them as Menma and Ivory jumped off it bowed head to them "**Thank you for your assistance Lord Menma; I will inform the Queen of this.**" And with that he took to the skies, Menma allowed his Bijuu form to fall off him, the residual energy flying towards the nearest Tree of Life.

"So who's the new guy?" asked Menma offering his hand to the aforementioned 'new guy', Sasuun had to resist the urge to bow in the presence of this man, the demonic energies that coursed through his veins making him much more prone to instinct than others.

"Sasuun Silentoak. You group retrieved me from Razorfen Kraul." Menma nodded and looked him over "I am a Demon Hunter, before you ask." Menma grinned as a thought already formulating in his mind.

"Would you like to assist us in the destruction of Arthas, the Lich King, and the Burning Legion then?"

"Excuse me..?" asked Sasuun, bewildered.

"Our goal, is to unite the races of Azeroth then take a spearhead approach to destroying Icecrown Citadel, before going through the Dark Portal and destroying the Burning Legion." Answered Menma, making the Demon Hunter straighten up.

"I would be honoured to do so, but I must ask how you think you can surpass old grudges and hatreds of Azeroth."

"I've already got the Blood Elves, and Forsaken as my allies, with several other Undead at my command, an army of Worgen's forming inside the Silverpine Forest, and am on my way to collect the alliance of the Tauren. Believe me now?" challenged Menma, as he crossed his arms his goliath sized armour bending to his new position with small clinks of metal.

"I agree, I will be your blades of demonic hatred." Said Sasuun, bowing his head to Menma, the elder Sunstrider placed grinned and offered his fist, the seven foot tall Demon Hunter gently pressed his own against it.

"Welcome to the cause."

"We still don't have a name…" said Victus with a sigh, Menma growled at him making the group chuckle.

**Golden Grove.**

"We'll camp out here; it will be good since it's almost nightfall." The group nodded as they all began setting up their tents once more various birds landed in nearby trees to rest, a large eagle even nestled itself against a branch lowest to them, Trick speared two lines of rope between two trees and set up a hammock, summoning a plethora of different creatures, a dark red raptor with horns protruding from the back of its head and an axe blade like tail.

Nox, Nitro, along with his Wolf mount.

A giant snake with spines breaking through the skin on its back and a wide set hood with several markings in the shape of large eyes.

There was probably more but Menma lost sight of them as they began to wonder the new forest. "Anything specific Sass?" asked Menma, dubbing the new Demon Hunter with a nickname, he didn't seem to mind.

"Anything that isn't meat, I'm a vegetarian."

"Do you mind if I eat meat?" asked Menma, not wanting to offend his new comrade. As he quickly whipped up a fire put a few metres away from the flowing river

"Not at all, I will not impose my beliefs upon your life style." Replied the gentle giant as he gave a small nod to the High Commander.

"Everyone we have our shining example of tolerance here!" said Menma throwing a good natured grin to the stoic giant who began eating various fruits and vegetables that were done in a unique spice Menma had brought out.

"This is very delicious" admitted the Demon hunter, getting another grin from his leader.

"Thanks, my adopted Mother helped me make it a few…well actually it would be about three decades now" said Menma the giant elf nodded, listening to Menma as he spoke eying the blue flames that cooked his dinner, various pillars of earth held bows of fruit or nuts.

"What was your Mother like?" asked Ameri stepping from her tent in a simple pair of shorts and a shirt, both of which clung to her, not that she seemed to notice.

"I am quite curious" admitted Victus from his seat; he too was donned in simple sleep attire, wearing a pair of black trousers and silky shirt. His tome resting on his lap, for later reading. Menma hummed slightly as he took a bite from his leg of meat, tossing one to the Hunter in his hammock, who caught it without having to sit up, like a champ.

"Well as you know I'm from a different world…I think you've earned the right to hear about this. So listen up, where I originally came from, I was known as the Vengeful Panther, because of my ability to turn into a humanoid panther-like state, and Vengeful because I destroyed the very place of my birth." Everyone went a little wide eyed at that, except for Sasuun, though since he was blindfolded none could tell.

"I destroyed it because of my upbringing; my sire thought it a good idea to fight a powerful Spiritual Beast by dividing it in two, the Mana to my younger brother and the Soul to myself, because of it being a creature of pure energy the Soul would eventually regain its strength. My life up until I was 6 was complete and utter hell, I was hunted at every corner, mobbed, swarmed by the people my so called _father_ saved by using me and my pathetic brother, who was coddled his whole life." Menma growled his eyes glowing with the power of his Mangekyo Rinnegan.

"I was tortured, battered and broken, until I was beaten so severely I was forced into my mind. That's where I met the beast, his name was Kurama. And the man who was the only thing a father should be, Madara-Otousama…" he smiled at the memory of the pair.

"_The man with maroon armour?_" Menma nodded at Mort's words "_Strange…do all of your family on his side have those eyes?_"

"No, he has those eyes for a different reason. But that's another story. Anyway after I destroyed that pathetic place when I was 15 I found solace. I lived in freedom of any sort of torment for roughly 50 years, but my wives died, my children began to age before my eyes. I felt it time to bow out, and so I left that world, and when I entered the next I was reverted to the form of a small child. And that's when my mother found me" surprisingly he pulled a picture from his forearm, it was of him at a much younger age, woman with warm brown eyes light brown hair and an aging man with light brown-grey hair. The woman held a small bundle in her arms it was a baby boy with black spikey tufts of hair.

"That's my mother, Delia. My little brother, Ash and Samuel Oak, my grandfather figure." Said Menma pointing at each of them.

"You were so cute!~" gushed out Ameri, making Menma sweat drop but couldn't help a smile that cracked across his face.

"Adorable." Drawled out Victus with a grin on his face, now _he_ had dirt on his Commander.

"Zip it, _Vicy_" and now it was gone, Victus had a small cloud over his head at the unfairness of it all.

"Anyway it was her that helped me make it, I already had a pretty good one but with a few ingredients more from that world, it was improved." Sasuun nodded.

"Since you shared with us I shall do the same, the reason I am a vegetarian, and a Demon Hunter for that fact, it because of my wife. Elya was murdered by the Legion many years ago, at the battle of Hyjal, to honour her I do not consume meat, and I hunt the Legion to my last breath. It is an oath I took, and I never break my oaths or my word, for that is what a true man is worth." Said the giant, instilling some wisdom, Menma nodded and offered his fist once more, the stoic man gently pressed his own against his Leaders.

"Respect."

"Well since we're sharing, I was slain at the battle of the Sunwell, defending Kael from a death blow, from what I can recall…Sylvanas was there just before the light faded. I'm guess she was slightly enraged, because we were very close." Said Victus "My father trained both myself and Kael in the arts of magic since a very young age, our Mother wasn't too happy about it, but he never gave us any spell we weren't ready for. I can't clearly remember much else unfortunately." He said with a slight frown on his face.

"Mum left for Darnassus at 10, dad raised me as a hunter." Said Trick from his place, gaining a sweat drop from Menma, and a nod from Sasuun.

"_I'm Forsaken. We do not remember our past. But for this life I have been an assassin, and one of the Dark Lady's best saboteurs, scouts and informants. I've trained in the arts of the Rogue since I rose._" Said Mortimus, removing his hood to reveal a rather well preserved face, along with short messy white hair, and glowing yellow eyeshis face was quite well preserved but still had the sunken in features of any Forsaken.

"Your turn Ameri, the sharing circle is solidified." Said Trick with a chuckle, then he noticed something "Where's Ivory?" he asked sitting up in his hammock tossing the bone of his meal down to his Wolf.

"Good question, one sec." Menma closed his eyes and spread out his senses when he opened them again he sweat dropped "She's hunting it would seem."

"Hunting what?" asked Ameri, curiosity gracing her features.

"There appears to be a small bandit den nearby, so she's cleaning it out. Ah well, she'll be fine. Now sharing Ameri..nnnngo!" said Menma lacing his fingers together a small grin etching its way onto his face.

Ameri placing a finger on her chin and tapped it lightly in thought "Well I was raised by my Mother Syrah since I was 5 because my Father died in an ambush from SI:7 agents, since then I promised I would help people instead of causing more death in the world, that's why I became a Paladin." Said Ameri, Victus and Trick nodded.

"You are a stronger person than I. Forsaking vengeance and instead helping others. You have my respect, Ameri." Said Sasuun, with a dip of the head, Ameri flushed under the praise and smiled brightly.

The night was much like this, enjoying the company of your companions, Ivory came back covered in blood not her own and smelling of ash and death, Menma helped her clean up once more before bed.

**Thunder Bluff.**

"And that's pretty much it." Said Menma, finishing the report of his side of the events at RFK and RFD, Cairne nodded, when they saw the giant elf though, a few guards were nervous, but the group placated them saying he was a new member, that was enough to deter any sort of attack.

"Very well, I thank you for your assistance, and the creation of two new places the Earth Mother's grace can be shown. Please accept this…" Cairne handed Menma a scroll wrapped in a leather skin, opening it he scanned over the contents and it was indeed the alliance pledge.

"And the assistance of one of our Shamans" Menma smiled widely as a Tauren entered the tepee, it was a female, she had dark brown fur with several spots of white, she had a traditional Shamans robe with a leather mantle over her shoulders, holding small totems. At her hip was a powerful mace with a thick shield on her back it was decorated with various Shamanistic inscriptions.

"A please, my name is Theyvia Thunderhoof" she said in a pleasant and warm voice, with a small curtsey, Menma bowed lightly. And offered his gloved hand to her.

"Menma Sunstrider, welcome to the group." He said with a smirk, hit sharp teeth glinting slightly.

"We _still_ don't have a name…" muttered the youngest Sunstrider, Menma growled and snapped at him, making several laugh at the pair.

**End of chapter.**

**Enjoy, read review. All that good shit**

**Lots of wuv.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	8. Chapter 8

**We're back! I may get this up soon enough; I'll be going away for a while. My Father is a little sick and he needs my help at his work sight, normally I could just continue at the nights, but it's 9 hours away with no internet connection. Fear not I will be typing up a few chapters, but I won't be able to post them…oh wait there's a MacDonald's, free WIFI, so MAYBE.**

**Anyway, thanks once more for reading guys! **

**Start**

Menma and Co. were once more at the fork in the rode just outside of Taurajo and the Gold Road, all of his group was curious as to what he was doing, he'd been silent the entire trip up until this point. His pantharian ears lifted from his hair and twitched, the winds seemed to shift.

"We're going to Dustwallow Marsh…something of use is there." Said Menma, after several moments of agonizing silence. He snapped the reins on Varen who began towards his masters destination.

"Why's that?" asked Victus, curiously, the others nodding in their curiosity as well.

"Because we need aerial support for the war, what's better than Dragons? Onyxia the current Brood mother of the Black Flight is in Wyrmbog. I'll have to _convince_ Onyxia to take our side." The others shivered, their leader seemed a bit more on edge than normal, his tone lacked its usual attitude and held enough ice to freeze over the maelstrom.

"Are you well, Commander?" asked Theyvia curiously, her black triple horned Kodo, giving thunderous steps with each movement of its thick legs. She was curious sure, but she kept her tone gentle and low.

Menma nodded "I'm just tired. I don't sleep. And to do so I have to almost kill myself, it's a bother." He said trying to lighten his tone, it had been quite a while since he'd actually slept, probably Silvermoon, as he was too _busy_ on the zeppelin "Not that I don't trust any of you or anything. But I can't risk sleeping anywhere other than Silvermoon city, even Lordaeron, there's to many who would try to seize power from Sylvanas-chan…god damn old dialect." Muttered Menma with a shake of his head.

"Term of endearment?" asked Sasuun, Menma nodded a little surprised as the man shifted on the saddle of his Frostsabre a beast he'd had since childhood, they were bonded, Sasuun kept him in a glyph on his left wrist when the beast needed to rest "It's not hard to tell, your voice had a short quaver when you said it, with my eyes not having usual sight, my other senses are much higher."

"Useful." Complimented Menma, trying to smile but the bags under his eyes were ruining the effect slightly so he turned back to the task at hand, they entered Dustwallow Marsh and passed a burnt down house, a trio of inspectors inside, Menma kept his party moving, not wanting to get involved.

He hated mysteries; they always ended a way he didn't expect.

Fuck you Sherlock.

"_Commander I'm sure the ground doesn't deserve your ire._" Said Mortimus, a slight trickle of mirth entering his morose voice, Menma allowed his glare to lift and nodded, letting himself lean back into Ivory's embrace, she cradled him on the crook of her neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Arrow 2 o'clock" said Menma, Trick let fly a broad head arrow, piercing the shoulder of a Stealthed human, he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder and hissing in pain.

"What do you want, human?" asked Menma, not moving from his spot, enjoying his mate's ministrations.

"Speak not to me, Horde scum!" hissed the human, he wore the colours of Theramore, he was one of Jaina Proudmoore's people, "If you had not caught me unawares I would be cutting your throat right now."

"Feisty one, Trick you're tag, you decide what to do with him." Said Menma clicking as Varen kept moving, Trick smirked and threw an arrow much like a dart entering the man's skull as he fell down dead as a doornail.

"Merciless." Commented Sasuun, he didn't care, he just felt like engaging his leader in more idle conversation, the 'Bijuu' interested him greatly.

"His Killer Intent was palpable, and his stealth was shoddy at best. If we didn't kill him, someone else would have" said Menma, boredly as he turned right at the fork, heading towards Wyrmbog.

"So why the Black Flight? Don't you have the Red's assistance, from the way that dragon addressed you?" asked Trick, taking the arrows that Nitro dropped into his waiting hand.

"I want a group I can personally command, in case our future draconic allies fail to hold up their side of the deal. Though I doubt their opinion would be high of me, I'm more a merc in their eyes."

"You speak as though you've met them." Said the Demon hunter, his sabre growling in agreement, its yellow eyes dancing over the form of Varen, Sasuun sighed, it appears she's found a target. Elune and Cenarius save him.

"I've said too much. Ooh~! What would they do if I told you" said Menma a short chuckle bursting through his pale lips, Ivory's body warmed when she felt his laughter it echoed into her very being, she loved his laugh.

Ivory smiled gently as she nuzzled his hair, her eyes barely open as she peered through his ice white locks "You are very strange." Said Sasuun, Menma nodded.

"Not new information there." Said Ameri with a bright smile on her face, Victus chuckled before tossing a Frost Lance, sideways, spearing the skull of an approaching Giant Spider.

"You're magic sensory abilities are really comin' along, Vic" said Trick, Victus smiled and nodded in thanks of the praise, the trip progressed in a comfortable silence before Menma leant forward he was stock straight, slowly dismounting and landing with a crouch he sniffed the air, before his eyes widened, his pupils shrunk to pinpoints and he shook.

"What's wrong with him now?" asked Ameri gently, she was getting worried especially when wisps of ghostly blue began to leak off him.

"He's here…**He's Here! How !?I KILLED YOU!**" roared Menma, launching forwards, the wind followed him and tilted the trees as he began flying in the direction of Wyrmbog at an intense speed.

"Oh by the Light what's wrong with him?" asked the Paladin in worry, Victus stored his book away and slapped the reins on his Hawkstrider, following Varen who was charging after his master.

"No use standing around, hurry up!" roared the Death Knight, snapping them from his stupor as they all ordered their mounts to follow after Varen.

**The object of hatreds POV**

Geeze, took me forever to finally get here. Mental checklist so far!

I've been reborn by Kami-sama to help her unnamed cousin's world, by defeating the 'Burning Legion' and stopping some guy named 'Arthas' seemed easy enough, I'd had all of his Chakra converted into Mana and had to take a few years to learn all I needed which sucked 'cus reading if boring as hell.

Though it was awesome growing up again with the people if Theramore and having Jaina-Nee around was awesomer-er!

I can't use my Clones anymore which sucks majorly but I can still use my trademark ability with mana! So it's not all bad.

Right now I'm going with a few of the guardsmen to see if I can barter a peace treaty with the Black Dragon Onyxia, here's hoping my legendary abilities of swaying my enemies is persistent in this life.

**3****rd**** POV**

It's abundantly clear as two whom this person is, Naruto Uzumaki though now it is Naruto Proudmoore, adopted son of Admiral Proudmoore before he departed this world and younger brother/ward of Jaina Proudmoore and loved dearly by the people of Theramore.

Oh shit was about to go down~.

"Sir, I detect a large influx of Magic heading our way." said one of his closest friends, Marick Arethai, he was a Mage, with great sensory abilities, he had dark brown hair and bright green eyes, wearing a blue and gold robe with a crystal headed staff on his back.

"Wonder what It could be." Asked a Paladin this time, his name was Steven Arethai, brother of Marick older by a year, having lighter brown hair and blue eyes, along with a scruffy beard on his face, he was donned in typical Guardsman armour and had a big claymore on his back, all three of them wore Theramore tabards.

Naruto shrugged, his leather armour jostling slightly, the wind was already picking up and being sucked towards the influx, his spikey blonde locks where swaying, along with his ponytail, in the wind, his curious blue eyes were locked onto where Marick had pointed, he saw the trees themselves were being blown towards them.

"Whatever it is, it's extremely powerful." Commented the Proudmoore, getting nods from his comrades, it was enough to scare the Dragonkin back into the den of Onyxia, Naruto and his comrades left got off their horses, and out from the slightly foggy swamp came a pair of black-gold glowing eyes, lashing of ghostly blue energy.

"_**What…is…your…name…**_" growled the voice, hoarsely, filled with hatred that seemed so poisonous even the ever optimistic and iron willed Naruto felt a shiver of fear enter his mind and trace down his spine.

"Naruto Proudmoore these are my partners Marick and Steven Arethai, we came here seeking an audience with Lady Onyxia to cease her skirmishes on our city." Said Naruto his back was straight and his words were filled with enough power to allow his friends to breath in the dense fog of hate.

"_**Previously…Uzumaki?**_"

"How…How did you know about that?!" asked Naruto with a glare, the black-gold eyes glowed stronger as a figure entered their view donned in heavy black armour with spiked shoulders, skulls adorning his armour with several spearheaded chains and torn up cloth.

"The Lick King...?" gasped out Marick questioningly, terror etching its way onto his face. His older brother standing in front of him protectively.

"_**Cute. **_**No, I'm not the Lich King…**I'm much, _much_ worse." The figure removed his hood, revealing a face that made Naruto's blood turn to ice "Menma Sunstrider, previously…_Uzumaki_." Hissed Menma.

"_High Commander!?_" shouted the voice of Mort, they were getting closer and he couldn't wait to see their faces, Naruto looked about ready to shit himself in terror, well Menma felt his emotions were in that way, his face was a hard set façade of courage.

Cute.

"Here Mort." Called out Menma not taking his eyes off his prey as his Cerberus came from the clearing mist, along with his group, Naruto's fear rocketed even further at the sight of them. No doubt because they were Horde, narrow minded scum.

"…It can't be." Muttered Victus, in shock, glancing between Menma and the whisker marked male "Is that who I think it is?"

"Indeed, a walking corpse. No offence Mort" the Forsaken waved him off as he left his Mount who fell back into a dark coloured Glyph on the ground, Theyvia looked questionably at her new leader.

"Apart of my disgusting past, unfortunately, fear not. I'll remove it"

"Keep your distance fiend! I will not let you taint Lord Proudmoore's being with your filthy hands!" shouted Steven a solid glare on his face, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Naruto shake his head.

"What are you doing here…Nii-san?" he felt the wind knocked out of him as a fist buried itself into his gut, he was shot into the air before being thrown back to where to stood, slamming into the damp earth with a groan.

"Don't call me that you pathetic whelp." Growled Menma a quartet of ice chains held the Mage and the Warrior as he kicked the, what appeared to be, Rogue from his crated.

"Get up, Naruto. I'm going to keep playing with you, tell me. _**Why are you alive?**_" asked Menma, darkly as several small wisps of ghostly blue energy seeped from his body, though because it wasn't going anywhere, Shadowmourne ate it up contently.

"K-Kami-sama, sent me to …H-help." Struggled out Naruto, not used to such powerful strikes after the years of growing up coddled.

Again.

"Oh? Truly I didn't think the all-powerful skank had any need for a champion after her world was put to peace. Who did that again…oh right. Me, now scum. Please tell me why you have decided that you should exist?" asked Menma unsheathing his sword and looking over it idly.

The members of Menma's group had a few reactions, most were slight awe with a twinge of fear, minus Sasuun and Mort, who simply watched on. Interested.

"Got a reason I shouldn't?" asked Naruto, with a chuckle that turned into a pain filled scream as Shadowmourne's blade found its way into his hand, he looked up at Menma who's Mangekyo Rennegan eyes looked boredly at him.

"Don't be a smartass to your betters, it's rude." Scolded the Death Knight, watching as small leaches grew from Naruto's blood, it seemed after using them in almost every fight it was becoming somewhat of a passive ability, good.

"Naruto!" shouted Marick, growling as he attempted to leave his bonds "Leave him alone you bastard!" roared the Mage, Menma ignored him not one to be insulted by ants.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you, right. **Fucking. **_**Now?**_" asked Menma his voice becoming deadly once more, as the eyes on his blade glowed with a golden darkness like gentle flames.

"Because Kami-sama will be pissed! And a pissed God is a wrathful one!" shouted Naruto as his voice rose several octaves when Menma twisted his blade, the dirt getting into the wound, at this rate his hand would be useless.

"Hmmm…I still don't see how that's my problem, if anything her Champion should be stronger, I mean, really. This is just pathetic." Said Menma removing his blade and kicking the boy into the air like a soccer ball and then kneeing him over his shoulder, the bonds of ice shattering on his companions who quickly rushed to his aid.

"Is this right Menma?" asked Theyvia, gently. Menma nodded "Is this Vengence?" this time the Bijuu shook his head.

"No, this is holding a promise. To a child." Said Menma as he stalked forth once more intent to cut down a future problem.

"_Stop!_" Cried out a voice, Menma froze he felt a tight behind him, holding his arms the others all gaped in shock an ethereal light surrounded Menma's back "_You've come so far, Menma. Don't regress now…_" pleaded a soft voice in his ears.

Nobody could see who the light was, or what for that matter, but it stilled the goliath in black, Menma's hand fell to his belt and he gripped a dagger, rage flowing through his very being.

"Do, you. Have any idea what you are trying to stop me from doing right now?" asked Menma through gritted teeth his glare fixated on the pale face of his ex-kin.

"_I am aware. And I know that there is still hope for the Light inside you, to flourish. Don't ruin that will old hatreds._"

"This is not hatred." Said Menma as the grip on him lessened slightly, he threw a blade into Naruto's right kneecap "_**That was fucking hatred!**_" he roared matching the volume of Naruto's scream, the light restricted him once more, it seemed dimmer now though, Menma took a deep breath.

And let his muscles relax "Get out of here you piece of shit, or I'll really loose myself." Said Menma turning on his heel as the light faded away, a light titter of joy leaving its form, and he began his way towards the large gaping maw of a cave entrance, turning his head over his shoulder he saw the three humans attempting to leave, and he grinned savagely making them flinch as the top half of his face became shadowed and his eyes glowed ominously.

The horses neighed loudly as the carried the wounded Proudmoore away with haste, the dagger in his leg dematerializing, and returning to Menma's belt, making them snap the reins harsher due to the amount of extra blood.

"It's so good to be a badass" said the High Commander with a smirk, disappearing into the cave.

"What in the Nether did I just see?" asked Trick, quietly.

"The nasty side of our Commander let us hope we are never on the receiving end." Said Victus with a shiver down his spine.

"Who was that man, to draw such Ire from Menma?" asked Theyvia curiously she looked across her team mates as they began to enter the cave themselves.

"That would be the Commanders brother. Bad blood lies thickly between them." Said Sasuun, unfolding his Warglaive's and walking ahead, Mort at his flank with Victus in front.

"What could he have done to warrant such hate?" asked the Shaman, tenderly her voice was so soft it almost wasn't heard.

"Dunno, think it's a hate of principal though. His brother was coddled and loved by their birthplace, while Menma was shunned and hunted like a wild animal, a part of him must either blame Blondie or it's his principal since he'd carried the hate for such a long time." Said Trick, giving a surprising amount of wisdom and, unknown to the, fact in his words.

"Honestly didn't expect deep stuff like that from you, Trick." Admitted Victus "Just keep on surprising me don't you." He said with a good natured chuckle.

Trick smirked "Well, It's part of my charm." Said the Half-elf, half-Mok'nathal.

**Menma**

"Let me pass, lest I tear you apart." Growled Menma, to the pair of Dragonkin blocking his way, his Mangekyo Rinnegan glowing with dominance, they fell to their knee's all four of them, in submissiveness and dropped their weapons, he walked down the ramp to the _massive_ arena that held the large form of Onyxia.

"_**Welcome, creature. What business do you have with me? Are you like the mortals, seeking my hoard? My clutch? My head?**_" asked the dragonesse amusedly, her large golden eyes looking down on his form, Menma frowned and was encompassed by a large light, flooding the cavern in white.

When it settled stood a giant ghostly blue panther, flames licked from its shoulders, with a large pair of horns protruding from the front of its skull and bending backwards, guarding its head, metallic rippled eyes with large star shaped pupils and 10 mighty tails swaying lazily, back and forth.

"If I wanted your head, I'd already have it." Growled Menma, just making his voice louder instead of using the gritty and rough tone this form held.

"_**By the Flight…your power is catastrophic, in scale…you make me look like a whelp.**_" Said the awed dragon, her instincts commanding her to bow before this man and offer herself as a mate, to bear strong children for her flight.

"I'm aware. Now, onto business. My name is Menma Sunstrider, and I'm in need of aerial support for my army, your Black Dragons are known for being both, merciless and powerful. Form a pact with me, a pledge of loyalty, and I'll increase their power even more." Said Menma his words rung towards the entrance, where his companions were being held by the guards, rather passively mind you.

"…_**Why would you come to us? With this deal. Why not another, more trusted, flight?**_" asked Onyxia, her golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I could, true. But considering the fact that you will be the next leader of your flight, I figured it best to ask you. Since you know, I plan to kill your older brother and all." Said Menma with a straight face, Onyxia looked at him, puzzled completely.

"_**That still doesn't answer my question-**_" a deep growl cut her off.

"My patience today was already pretty fucking short, listen here whelp. I'll make it simple for you! You join me, I give you power, you give me loyalty! Is that fucking clear enough!? I don't want to deal with the other flights I want you, and yours!" roared Menma, with each few words he got closer until his strange eyes were glaring directly into Onyxia's.

"…_**Very well. What kind of pact did you have in mind.**_"

"A mark, which I can give to only a few. It will mark you as mine, and mine alone, any who dare to act against you must deal with myself. It's a Mate mark, bonding us in partnership." Said Menma, much calmer now, Onyxia nodded in understanding, he wanted to be completely sure about her having no way to betray him.

"_**Very well come to my chambers.**_" Her form was encompassed by a bright light, and she shrunk in size her body was that of a normal humans, she had long raven locks, that fell to her lower back, one of her golden eyes shadowed by her fringe, a pair of visible canines that poked out from black coloured lips, her skin was deathly pale, though her body was covered with thin, small yet extremely durable scales. Forming what looked like a black corset of thick hide, running from her clawed fingertips to her forearms, from her clawed toes to her knees and up her back, where leathery wings rested, flapping gently as she descended, Menma allowed himself to revert to his previous form and nodded, gesturing for her to lead.

**Onyxia's Den, Lemon.**

Menma sealed away his armour and quickly pressed the dragon queen to the wall of her den, engaging in a fierce battle of tongues, he idly noticed her own was forked, cupping her cheek with one hand and holding her waist with the other, he fiercely initiated his own dominance on the scene.

Onyxia moaned into his mouth as she pressed herself against her new alpha, the scales around her breasts receding as she pulled his hand form her waist to it, he squeezed harshly, eliciting a happy squeak form her, Menma broke the kiss with his draconic soon-to-be lover a thin string of saliva trailing from their lips "Fuck me raw" she growled, lust dancing in her eyes, Menma grinned savagely and threw her on the ground, she landed on several pelts, he shed his black shirt, revealing his chiselled chest, and the bruise over his heart, though she made no comment about it.

And threw himself atop her, trailing kisses from her lips down her jawline, and gently sucked at her neck, eliciting several squeaks and squeals from the Brood Mother, Menma guided his free hand to her slit and began caressing her outer folds with his fingertips, ghosting over her clit watching as she writhed under him, his grin stretched as he sunk his jaws into her neck, for a moment she froze before she slowly had a full body shudder and thick juices streamed from her honey-pot. Menma too shivered but for a different reason, his body tingled as he drank her blood, lapping at the wounds on her neck instinctively, enjoying the sensations.

Menma lifted himself from her and licked his hand of her love juices, growling happily "Delicious, here have a taste" he dipped two fingers in to her mouth, Onyxia moaned as she tasted herself, Menma's fingers began levering in and out of her love canal.

Onyxia squirmed and panted underneath him, he latched onto one of her swaying breasts, and began sucking harshly, and instinctively Onyxia wrapped her arms around his head and pushed him further into her chest, allowing him to suckle from her as he finger banged her faster and faster.

Menma sat up from her breast watching as the dragonesse under him panted harshly, her face was flushed red; Menma grinned and removed his pants allowing his large erection to display itself, lining up against her pleading opening and rubbing it up and down, coating his coat in her natural lubricants, before in one swift stroke, sheathed himself entirely inside her, Onyxia screamed out in ecstasy, pure pleasure began to roll over her body as he began pumping like a ravenous animal.

'Mother of all that is unholy! She's so tight and warm! This is amazing.' Thought Menma, enjoying the amazing grip she held on him, he lanced her over and over again. It felt perfect, like her hole was _made_ for him, it fit perfectly like a glove, a tight, warm, wet, glove.

So nothing like a glove at all.

Her breasts swayed back and forth as she arched her back, and tried to take even more of him into her enjoying the pure bliss this god of sex brought her, he grabbed and twisted her pink nipples, making her eyes roll back as she clamped onto his cock even more, cumming rivers around it, Menma met her at the heading and explosively launching thick ropes of cum into his draconic lover, on her shoulder a large ring form, with several concentric circles and a star in the middle, Menma pulled out as cum gushed with his withdrawal, and blasted several more shots all over her body, across her breasts and stomach.

Menma knelt in the afterglow, over his lover, a few last strokes of his length; she continued rubbing her swollen lips and cooing as the thick and hot cum dribbled from between her fingers.

**End Lemon.**

"That…was…amazing" gasped out Onyxia, leaning up and planting a passionate kiss on her new lovers lips, enjoying his taste once more before separating "You have the black flight at your back, I just hope Nefarian doesn't cause you too much trouble." She said with a grin at his content look, satisfied and sated.

"Good, if you need to contact me, use this." He traced a small line on her neck, to her ear, and another to her mouth, it glowed for a moment before vanishing "Just channel a bit of Mana into that and bam, you've got a communication with me." Onyxia nodded and stood, clenching her lower muscles to insure her pregnancy and gestured for him to wait, she went into another section of her cave and returned a few moments later holding a very wide sword.

It was a bastard sword, with one edge, a broad blade about 2 feet so, a large segment of the middle was dark blue with several glowing runes in place, in fact the whole blade held a slight green glow to it, and the guard, was a light golden-green colour forming a much prettier than usual cross guard.

"This is the Quel'Serrar, a sword I've held onto for a while. I don't have any use for it but, I figured it'd be a good, 'engagement' present." She giggled lightly at her own joke as Menma took the blade, inspecting it thoroughly before placing it onto his back, several pieces of cloth clung to it much like a sheath as he did so.

Menma placed a chaste kiss on her dark lips in thanks, before, with a slightly of hand, he held out a draconic ruby ring, it was a dragons claw holding a glowing red jewel, he slipped it onto her left ring finger "I do." He said simply, with a chuckle.

**Outside.**

"About damn time, what have you been doing for the past hour?" asked Victus, but was curious when he saw the new blade over Menma's shoulder, though his question seemed less important as a decent sized black drake flew from the mouth of the lair, circling before landing in front of Menma.

"_Mother has requested I travel with you. As a reminder of the pact._" Said the feminine voice of the dragon, she had strong looking with dark membrane and a purple frame, a pair of strong forward facing horns and sea green eyes "_I am Nethia. A pleasure to meet you, Brood Father._" Menma smirked at the new title, Varen growled at the dragon attempting to take his master, to placate the Cerberus he rubbed on of its heads.

"Hey bud, don't worry, I'll still be a few feet away, plus I need you to look after Ivory, you know she doesn't like to ride on anyone but you, well and me but different ride." Whispered Menma, his eyes darting conspiratorially getting satanic chuckles from his previous mount who nodded happily.

Menma climbed atop the black dragon, saddle already in place and rubbed the back of her head, gaining content rumbles "Alright, walk and talk. Let's go." Said Menma as he started the group towards Mudsprocket, intent on catching a wyvern to Splintertree Post and then walking to Darnassus.

"What happened." Asked Victus.

"I mated with Onyxia to finalize the agreement for aerial support. Next." The blood elf almost fell off his mount when he heard his leaders answer but stayed quite, but was wide eyed in shock.

"Say what?" was Trick' response.

"It was a way to avoid any betrayals. With the mark on her she can't kill me off unless she feels like dying too." Said Menma, Ivory still growled.

"Calm down, Ivory. She's not going to replace you." Said the Uchiha with a sigh, Varen trudging next to Nethia.

"Well…that's interesting to say the least." Interjected Ameri, before she tilted her head "How did you and a dragon…?"

"I have three forms. My current form, my Half-Bijuu form, and my Complete Form. I just showed her who's boss and laid down the law, before I laid down her. Now any _other_ questions."

"_The sword._" Said Mort.

"Quel'Serrar, Onyxia gave it to me as an 'Engagement Present' which was nice of her, I needed to get back into dual welding anyway."

"You are a very strange being." Stated Sasuun with a light sigh.

"Whatever, you there. Goblin, 7 wyverns to Splintertree the faster you get it done, the bigger your tip." The Goblin's beady eyes lit up with greed as he began gathering the wyverns together, Menma leant forwards laying his chin on his hands, atop Nethia's head.

She sat on her hind legs, enjoying the idle pets he gave her, his cold plate feeling wondrous against her thick skin.

"Here ya go, now where's my money" barked the goblin, indeed seven wyverns where ready to go, Menma tossed the short being a bag, filled with 50 silvers as the wyverns took of with their new hosts, and Nethia took to the skies.

"Hey!? This is barely a tip at all!" roared the goblin.

"I never said it would be a good one!" replied the Sunstrider with a smirk plastered on his face, his new mount flying off after the wyverns.

**End.**

**Nothing down here, just the usual, I'm sorry you guys will go without for a while. But fear not, any spare time I have will be constructing the next chapter.**

**Yes, Naruto is finally here. My sub-char filter makes sense now doesn't it. HA!.**

**And yes, it will basically be victimising him, so Naruto fans. Cry some more.**

**Now would you all kindly take a few moments to review.**

_**Raxychaz.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back for another amazing instalment of Menma of Azeroth.**

**Not much really to say here, a few people questioned last chapter. But fear not, all will be revealed in due time, your worries will be removed and your disappointments, snuffed out.**

**Oh just a quick BTW, I never said Kami was making a **_**good**_** decision when she made Naruto her champion XD.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing. I love you much **

**Splintertree Post**

Menma and Co departed the Horde encampment of Ashenvale, all of them atop their various mounts; the Bijuu was still on edge, the sight of his _brother_ making his blood boil to dangerous levels.

He kept himself slightly ahead of the group; their voices could be heard easily by the Death Knight but he ignored them in favour of trying to stem the flow of hatred through his new heart. It hurt slightly whenever he went into an overkill of rage or hate, which had only happened twice.

When he'd first got back into full combat in the Dead Scar, a new name was in the works so he'd heard, and the second was when he saw that blond retard.

"_The Commander seems edgy._" Said Mort.

"It's obvious." Said Sasuun, shortly, but nodding nonetheless.

"Should we do something?" asked Trick, he was a little worried for the guy. He seemed infallible until now; it seemed this whole situation had gotten him _really_ worked up.

"I don't know if we can." Started Theyvia, her gentle voice sweeping over them all "Menma seems to be conflicting within himself, the elements around him are uneasy because of this. As a Shaman it is quite the view." She said, before her eyes became clouded over and distant, even though they were so blank, awe and respect could be seen within them.

"I think he just needs some time to himself, if we're lucky he'll get the opportunity at some point." Said Victus, with a reassuring smile, calming them sufficiently.

"I need to check something." Said Menma "Take a few to yourselves" he said before getting off Nethia's saddle and walking towards a small lakefront, several small Threshers resided inside but when they tried to come towards him, they were immediately incinerated, much to the dismay of Nethia, who was trying to catch a few of the strange looking fish creatures.

Menma closed his eyes as a plume of smoke erupted on the water's surface in front of him. It was Madara whom had appeared in a sitting position, atop the water.

"How goes the militarisation of the Worgen?" asked Menma curiously, adjusting atop the waters and sitting cross legged.

"Well, with a few Chakra piercings we've been able to slowly implement it into their systems; we worked on communications first, putting Common, Orcish and Elemental into their minds with Mito creating their armours with various Armour Creation techniques to suit each Worgen to their best." Informed Madara, Menma nodded and absorbed the information.

"Good, keep it going. I'll need you to have them battle ready for the months to come. There are various Naga nests around the coastlines, bring them into the fold, make their return to their original form your top priority." Madara nodded his eyes glowing slightly as the message was relayed to Mito.

Another two plumes of smoke started up next to Menma and Madara, on was a young man having shaggy, short black hair, fair coloured skin and Mangekyo Rinnegan eyes, he wore a white headband, a long black trench coat, white muscle shirt, and black trousers with shinobi sandals, Shisui Uchiha, another one of Menma's Nii-san's.

Next to him was a woman, she had the same skin tone and hair colour, though hers was long, silky and fell to her lower back, tied in a white bow, wearing a black and white Yin-Yang styled kimono with a black obi, and shinobi sandals. This was Mikoto Uchiha, Menma and her were on quite good terms while she was alive, not a mother-son relationship, more an auntie-nephew one.

"Ototo" greeted Shisui, a smile on his face as he placed his hand atop Menma's head, with the armoured goliath sitting, it was doable.

"Shisui, Mikoto. Good to see you once more. I trust you got the messages?" the pair nodded as Mikoto gently hugged him, he pushed her off lightly before standing up and reciprocating "It's awkward to hug someone who's sitting." Said Menma getting a light giggle from the beautiful woman.

"Agreed." Said Shisui, before he sighed "Geeze, I'll never get used to you being taller than me." He grouched jokingly, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Care to introduce us?" asked Trick, coming from the bushes, a string of rabbits over his shoulder a sleek looking panther following him, with larger than usual ears and glowing yellow eyes. A rune of some kind on its shoulder, Menma picked up on it, but kept it to himself.

"Mikoto and Shisui Uchiha, two more of my paths. Mikoto kept me fed and alive in my younger years, and Shisui was one of my three older brother figures, who kept me sane." Trick grinned and bowed lightly to the woman, with an over exaggerated wave of his arm, and placed his hand atop Shisui's head, rubbing it and ruffling his hair.

"Kinda short to be Menma's older brother aint'cha?" asked Trick, with a grin on his face, the panther purred loudly and nuzzled against the Mok'nathal's leg, Menma had to release large howls of laughter into his mind to avoid doing so aloud.

"Yeah well, he grew up. I've known him since he was at my knee." Said Shisui gesturing with his hand, Trick grinned evilly and slung the shorter Uchiha under his arm.

"Well, how about you tell the group a few stories around the fire." Invited Trick.

Menma rubbed his forehead and sighed, looking at the hopeful look on Shisui's face and the gentle smile on Mikoto's "Fine! You can stay for dinner I'm hungry anyway." Said Menma, stepping off the water as Nethia finally caught a Thresher and chewed it to death, set it on fire, and devoured it whole, before spitting out a small pile of bones.

"Greedy beast." Said Madara before vanishing from the water surface. A small ripple being left behind along with a few leaves falling from the tree's and swirling on the water.

**Camp, Night.**

"…So then he runs up to me and says 'I swear they fell off the cliff on their own!' Hah!" bouts of laughter left the lips of the various Horde races, Trick brushing away tears of mirth while petting his new cat, Ameri and Victus supporting one another to stop themselves from collapsing while Mort and Sasuun sat near the fire, somewhat stoic with thin, almost invisible smiles, Theyvia smiled lightly at her strange companions but enjoyed the rambunctious nature of them all.

"They deserved it." Said Menma laying on Nethia, Varen's heads on his lap with Ivory on his arm, as the fire crackled and flickered, with a small click it combusted and re-lit.

"Sounds like." Said Trick, getting his last few laughs out "Oh, it's been years since I've laughed so much, my cheeks hurt like the vagina of a Warlock's Succubus." Menma's nose crinkled at that thought while Sasuun actually chuckled, the plight of Demon's the only thing to drawn any sort of mirth from his stoic face.

"So…we're heading to Darnassus, want to see your Mother?" asked Victus, Trick sighed and hugged his cat a little more, getting gentle nuzzles from the creature.

"It would be great to see her again, though I wonder if she would reciprocate the gesture." He wondered lightly twiddling a few of the longer strands of hair atop the cats head.

"I'm sure she will be perfectly abuzz to see you again, Garr." Said Ameri, sweet smile on her face.

"Question!" said Victus, remembrance spreading over his face, as he pointed to Menma "What was that light that held you back?" asked the Sunstrider.

Menma rubbed his chin in thought, humming lightly "Honestly I don't know. But it was internal, I can tell you that much. If you want I'll theorize a few things, sorry if I ramble." Said Menma with a chuckle at the end, as they all listened a little closer.

"From what I can guess, thus far I've had a few incidents where something similar has occurred, but it all started when I came into contact with Tirion Fordring's Holy Magic, it healed a part of me I never thought would be healed, my heart. Now I don't mean in the mushy way, no literally, I had a hole in the middle of my chest and it sealed over after the fight of Lights Hope. That Holy Magic has taken to nest inside my body, with it being inside my mindscape and the bruise over on my chest. Whenever Holy Magic comes into contact with the wound it absorbs it, I can guess that maybe when enough is gathered it will either release itself, or I may…gain access to the Light I don't know." Menma took a few minutes to let this all sink in before he continued.

"Now as for holding me, perhaps the Light gained some form of sentience, and in order to keep itself alive, it tried to prevent me from doing something morally dark, aka killing that blond moron. I'm guessing that's it, because there's little to nothing else that can hold me back besides myself." Said Menma a few of them where awestruck by this.

"I noticed you said you left your world 'in peace' what did you do?" asked Sasuun.

"Well, one of my many abilities is to tear apart the barriers between dimensions. In my first world I committed enough evil to make Hitler blush…no I don't expect you to get it, anyway to make it up to the future generations, I created a pact. Each nation would swear an oath of fealty to my line, and with the tutoring of a Blood Clone I left in the archives of my clan house. I have faith that the plan worked, because for all those that did so, the Elemental Empire, was a haven." Said Menma with a smirk on his face.

"_Unity and strength leaves little room for revolution. Smart_" complimented Mort, with a nod.

"I'm good at what I do."

"So…what is your plans for the blonde boy?" asked Sasuun, garnering the attention to Menma once more, who chuckled, before it ascended into a symphony of horrifying barks, he grinned savagely.

"I'll make his new life. Hell. Frankly the ol neck snap I gave him in the last world wasn't enough…time to ruin what he's got. Shisui, you're the best spy, get into Theramore. Learn what you can about Jaina Proudmoore and her relationship with Idiot." Shisui nodded and was gone in a flash, Mikoto to vanished but towards the base in Silverpine.

"Time for a good old fashioned Menma Special."

**Darkshore, Auberdine approach.**

Menma laughed as Trick had his face licked by a blue skinned Night Elf for what seemed to be the fortieth time that morning, Ariana Moonmane, a Feral Druid, who had taken to living in the wilds for several years she'd apparently taken a great liking to the Mok'nathal as she'd yet to leave his side, be it in animal form or humanoid.

"Master" she purred and nuzzled his cheek with her own, Menma could swear that he saw a small blush across Trick's face, though he pushed the thought away when the smile lit up on his face at the affection the strange elf gave him, perhaps he was not used to it? Well it would make sense since Orc's are a hardy people, so they would bring up the young with the same standard.

"Heh…ok you can stop now Ari." Said Trick, trying to get her to cease her affectionate actions. But it was in vain as she continued to cuddle up to him.

"Remind you of someone?" asked Victus, pointedly looking at Ivory who huffed before laughing in derision.

"I was not nearly as bad as the cat." Defended Ivory with a scathing glare, Vic smiled innocently before tapping his chin in thought.

"You called him 'Alpha' constantly craved his attention, where near him at all times…sounds similar to me." Said the youngest Sunstrider.

"Oh, don't be so mean Victus. I for one find it rather endearing." Admonished Ameri all conversation stopped when several arrows where trained upon them, a woman atop a Nightsaber, glaive in hand, and a shield, stepped out of the shadows.

She was an elf, Sentinel. The ones who stuck around and kept everything in order when the Druids slept. Lazy wanks they were. Her hair was in a long, dark blue braid that fell to her lower back, and was donned in typical Sentinel armour, mostly focusing, strangely enough, around the bust, hips, legs and forearms, with only very light armour across the rest of her body.

It should also be noted that on the side of her Nightsaber was a very powerful looking bow with a guard over the grip and spikes coming from the front of the bow, one could guess so she could defend herself should she run out of arrows and her glaive.

"Who are you strangers? Why have you come to Auberdine?" she asked, even tone despite their being an abundance of Horde members along with a Demon Hunter, though they are extremely powerful they are also looked down upon by other Night Elf's for surrendering themselves to the taint of demons.

"I am Menma Sunstrider; I come in to meet with Lady Tyrande Whisperwind, in hopes of gaining the support of the Kaldorei in the coming war against the Scourge and the Burning Legion." Said Menma, and within the blink of an eye all of the Archers had lay down their weapons and bowed in respect to him.

Even the Sentinel had done so "I apologise Lord Menma, we were told to await your coming. Please follow us."

"You're not going anywhere Elf bitch!" snarled a nasally voice, everyone turned to see a pack of Satyr emerge from the shadows, with a few Felhound's at their flanks, and Imp's mixed into their group.

"Attack!" shouted the Sentinel, only for the earth to rise up around them and begin impaling the demons, strikes of lightning fell from the sky hitting those that avoided them and a cyclone picked up destroying what remained, everyone turned to Menma whose eyes were aglow with power, small arcs of energy leaping around his armour.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with demon scum. Please lead us to Lady Tyrande." Asked Menma as the bodies began to burn, returning to nothing but ashes, Sasuun looked quite disappointed that he didn't get to prove himself in combat but was also glad there was say…30 less demons in the world.

"Y-yes. Please follow us, Lord Menma and friends." She inwardly cursed herself for stuttering as all of the Archers fell back into the darkness and she led them, Menma clicked his tongue a couple of times and Nethia followed her Sabre, Ivory and Sasuun following along with others.

Sasuun was quite uncomfortable, he could tell his life-long companion was trying to court the Cerberus, but he didn't let it show, the problem was that Varen, was returning the affection.

'Strange creatures.' He thought with a sigh.

"So, got a name, or do I just call you Sentinel?" asked Menma amusedly, the Sentinel flushed in embarrassment before bowing slightly.

"Nirah Moongsong" she answered quickly, Menma nodded.

"What a nice name, as you know I'm Menma Sunstrider, the woman with white hair is Ivory, the big guy is Sasuun Silentoak, the brown Orc is Garr Ironeye or Trickshot, the woman with him is Ariana Moonmane, the Rogue is Mortimus Shadowgrave, I call him Mort, the two together are Ameri Dawnwalker and Victus Sunstrider and last but certainly not least is Theyvia Thunderhoof." Menma pointed out each person when he introduced them, Nirah nodded before she noticed his ears.

"Are you an Elf too, Lord Menma?" asked the woman curiously, Menma shook his head.

"I honestly don't know what I am anymore, I mean I can pass off the High Elf look, but I used to be a being of pure energy now I have a constant form, who knows what the fuck I am. Honestly I don't really care, I'm me and I'm content with it." Said Menma before he chuckled and scratched his chin slightly.

"Sorry to rant at you, Nirah." He apologised but she shook her head.

"It's quite alright, Lord Menma. Between you and me? Lady Tyrande is much worse." She said in a conspiracy-like tone, Menma grinned as she giggled, he liked this woman, and she had a sense of humour that he didn't expect from the Night Elf's.

"I'll keep that in mind." Promised Menma as the approached the dock for the ship to Darnassus, the ship was waiting for them, the trip was short, but slightly tense the elves that ran the ship were unused to seeing Horde races Menma had calmed the sufficiently though, with a few choice words and a kind smile here and there.

The main entertainment came from Trick and Ari as the latter kept chasing the former around the ship, be that in Cat Form or in her true form to constantly try to win his affections and even when he gave her his attention she always wanted more.

Cute, really.

"We're arriving in Rut'theran Village, please collect any and all belongings you may have on the ship." Said one of the deck hands, before returning into their quarters, Menma and Co. were quite impressed with the talent of knowing where they were without looking, though since the deckhand was on the ship so much it was to be expected.

"Please follow me, Lord Menma and companions, Lady Tyrande awaits." Said Nirah her sabre padding behind her as she walked, Menma sent Nethia to do as she pleased for a few hours, and return once time was up, the dragon licked the Brood-Father's face before flying off, she'd seemingly grown attached to him already.

Stepping up towards a purple mist under a large tree he was suddenly hit with a small sense of vertigo that one experienced when teleporting, and when he was relieved of it he bore witness to a truly breathtaking sight.

Trees everywhere, with building carved into them, or structures made from the wood, the dark purple and green foliage blending perfectly to match the Kaldorei culture over to his right there was the Temple of Elune, to his front was the bank and the exit from Darnassus to the rest of Teldrasil, and to his left was the trade side of the city he could barely make out the sight of a Sabre dealer, with many of the large cats resting around him.

"Truly beautiful." Said Menma in awe of this place, truly it stunned him how it all worked together, and the songs the wisps sung where a perfect melody to his hypersensitive ears.

"Breathtaking." Remarked Theyvia in a state much like her leaders, being a Shaman had that effect on people. Ari seemed to realise she was 'home' and returned to her bestial form, staying close to Trick, Sasuun walked behind Menma, next to Victus, he'd becoming something Menma's Right hand man, while Victus being his Left, Right for strength and force, and the left for spirituality and wit.

The group walked with Nirah leading them to the temple, a few guards bowed graciously to Menma, he idly noted they all were donned in rather flimsy amounts of armour, like it was supposed to accent their already beautiful bodies even more rather than protect.

He wasn't complaining, it just didn't make sense.

"_Aesthetically pleasing they may be, it doesn't stop them from being any more deadly._" Remarked Mort, speaking in Orcish rather than common, Menma chuckled and nodded at his friends words, as they were about to enter the temple a few of the guards approached, and said.

"Lord Menma, we must request that your companions wait out here. Only you were set to speak with Mistress Tyrande." She was polite, that was for sure but that didn't mean it irked him any less.

"Very well, may they peruse the city while I speak with her then?" the guards looked between one another before Nirah suggested she guide them, to avoid any incidents with the populace and whatnot.

"Very well, Lady Nirah." Said the lead guard as Menma entered and the Sentinel ushered his friends away from the temple.

"Lady?" he questioned himself, walking towards the statue of the goddess and smiling gently, kneeling he placed both his hands together "Light my path, milady so I may find your aid in my times of great need." He whispered holding his hands in the Snake hand-seal and allowing a small black lily to grow upon the water's surface, it stuck out like a sore thumb with all the white petals floating atop the waters of the moonwell.

"How curious that a champion of the patrons would pray to Elune." Said a silky voice, Menma stood and saw Tyrande Whisperwind, she had a small smile upon her face. Her hair was a dark blue in colour, her eyes glowed beautiful shining silver, and she had leaf live markings from her hairline to her jawline that overlapped her eyes.

She was donned in a white dress that had a chocker and a blue gem around the neck, her hair was kept back by a white ribbon, she was barefoot. Most likely because of the fact this was what he could guess to be her second home.

"Lady Tyrande, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Menma Sunstrider." Said Menma taking one of her dainty hands and kissing it gently, Tyrande laughed lightly at his boldness, he released her hand and asked.

"What must I do to get the Kaldorei on my side?" asked Menma flexing his right wrist and a small scroll appeared a pen in the other. Tyrande smiled once more and gestured for him to sit by the moonwell with her, Menma took his place and looked at her a little confusedly.

"I am not 'in charge' of my people, Menma. I am the leader of the Sentinels there is still all of the other Warriors, Priests, Druids, and Rogues and so on that are either in the service of the guards or adventuring. You would have to win over the Archdruid Fandral Staghelm" Menma sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Is there any way I can skip dealing him?" she shook her head and he groaned "Alright I'll deal with it. But what can I do for your Sentinels then?" Tyrande hummed in thought before an idea came to her.

"There are various Naga nests around the coastline of Auberdine, along with two camps of the Twilight Hammer cult, the extermination of either of these would be a blessing. I am personally already behind you, you have my ladies word, but as a leader I need some proof." Menma nodded, he could agree with that, he had a good word put in for him by Elune but Tyrande wanted some solid proof.

Well, slaying Naga really isn't his thing. Not to say he wasn't going to deal with them but killing them wasn't on the table, he'll just send them off to Madara, Mito, Shisui and Mikoto in Silverpine and get them shipped off to either Darnassus or Silvermoon once their cruses have been lifted.

"Where can I find Fandral?" asked Menma, he knew all about that bastards little experiments, the memories where clear on it, but he had to be sure, so he'd double check, by flipping through a few memories of the elf here and there.

"Oh don't worry, I'll send for him." One of the guards at the front came in and Tyrande whispered in her ear, nodding the guardswoman left the temple.

"Well, since we'll be waiting…how much did Elune tell you about me?" asked the Death Knight, before he was overcome with a splitting head ache; his body also began to throb, enough so to put him to his knees, Menma hissed in pain "I'll…be right…back….get the others…." He grunted out before colliding face first with the grass around the moonwell, Tyrande's eyes widened in shock as she and the guards quickly grabbed him and sat him up, removing his armour to check him for wounds.

"Bring his companions here, quickly." Ordered Tyrande, making one of the guardswomen give a hesitant nod.

**Mindscape.**

Menma appeared inside his head once more, this time landing in the black castle, he walked into the centre of the castle, the hallowed halls of all his darkness echoing with each step he took, he was without armour in here, without weapon, his mind was his sanctuary and felt no need to have either.

He eventually reached his throne, sitting on it, resting his right cheek on his right fist he sighed "Alright, let's think what could be causing this…? The Light is to peaceful to attack me, my Bijuu form is kept in check constantly, Madara-Otousama and Kurama-nii aren't in my head anymore." Taking a deep breath he rubbed his face and exhaling pulling his eyelids down and sighing loudly.

"What is it this time…?" he questioned in a breathy tone, before leaning back into his throne completely, starring at the wall across the room.

"_**So…I has begun…**_" said a voice, grizzled and powerful voice that echoed around the room, Menma looked down to see an emerging black figure, more like a shadow, that had a barely established form.

"Alright, so what are you supposed to be?" asked Menma, boredly. If it was an invasive creature, he'd devour its soul, siphon off the ability to break into highly guarded minds and use it for future purposes.

"…_**Nothing for you to….worry about…I am you…after all…fear not, I speak not with foreboding but a new change. The cat becomes a dragon, be ready to take the leap.**_" Said the voice, it was disjointed and erratic, Menma looked as the shadow began to slowly take shape, it was still almost impossible to make out but he could barely glean the sight of two wings.

"So what are you?"

"…_**A Dragon…that thing about the cat becoming a dragon was not a metaphor. When you drank of Onyxia's blood, I was created. It will take roughly a month or so for my form to become solid and for you to be able to use my form properly. For now just call me Blood.**_" Menma nodded and knitted his fingers together in front of his face, before a smirk slowly grew on his lips.

"Well that will be useful no doubt, Alexstrasza and Ysera _are_ insanely attractive…this may be my in."

"_**Indeed, they would gift us with a new and powerful family, no doubt. But would your current mates not object to adding more?**_"

Menma scoffed at Blood's words, honestly amused "I may be on mild path of redemption, but it won't stop me from bringing back my family, Sally is essentially a mind-slave, Ivory is dependent on me, not to say I don't care about her but without me she'd still be a feral animal. And as her Alpha she won't go against me. Onyxia would see the logic in the situation and have no problem with it. Besides I think Sylvanas would be down as well."

"_**Down, just like we will be going on her.**_" Said Blood, Menma chuckled with a grin on his face.

"Oh I think this will be a good friendship. Anything else, or can I get back to dealing with the Kaldorei?" asked Menma to his new partner whose shadow shook its head.

"_**No…I'm going to sleep, hopefully speed up the process a bit. Try getting some more of Onyxia's blood, or any closely related black dragons, it might help.**_" Menma nodded as he flickered out of his mindscape, Blood's shadow fading into the floors of the black castle.

The light in the grove thrummed with a drum beat of glows, gently caressing the mental landscape with its rays, it seemed the small tiff it had with Menma was resolved and the fade was lifted.

**Darnassus, Temple of Elune.**

"What's wrong with him?" asked Ameri gently, as she checked his heart, it was glowing slightly, not knowing what else to do she began channelling Holy Light into it, watching as the veins around the bruise lit up with the same golden glow, Fandral had yet to arrive though fortunately, or unfortunately if they couldn't get their leader up, he was about 200 feet away, walking up the stone pathway, a few yards off the ramp to the temple.

"Wake. Up" hissed Victus flicking Menma's ear in attempts to rouse him, all it got him was a reflexive punch to the stomach, that made everyone else wince and shake their heads in pity at the harsh sounding blow.

"I will try." Said Sasuun, kneel next to Menma's ear and whispering something, the Death Knight was still until his and lifted to his head and he sat up, the first thing everyone did was stare in shock towards Sasuun who helped his leader rise to his feet.

"Thank you, Sass. Nice to know someone's got the decency to help me stand up." Groaned Menma as he flopped back down onto the bench, before sighing audibly "Why am I shirtless…?"

Nirah helpfully spoke up "You passed out, Mistress was worried when you suddenly grabbed your head and started twitching so called all of your companions to the Temple, Lady Tyrande wanted to check to see if you had any injuries but all we found was the large bruise over your heart…does it hurt?" she asked gently at the end, Menma chuckled and shook his head, grabbing his shirt from the ground, and quickly getting his armour back on, Ameri was kind enough to help with the straps on the back.

"What are _Horde scum_ doing in the holy place?!" said a voice, it was livid, struck with dark and hateful tones, Menma turned and stood grabbing the sheath of Shadowmourne, and carrying the sword with him, Menma looked the elf up and down.

"Well!? Answer me bo-urk!" the Archdruid was cut off when Menma gloved hand covered his mouth, his golden black glowing eyes fading off to reveal the white Mangekyo Rinnegan.

"What is he doing!?" shouted one of the guardswomen ready to defend her Archdruid, Tyrande placed a hand up to cease them "Milady?" asked the woman in shock.

"Peace, Menma showed hostility for Fandral. For once I will be selfish and sate my curiosity." She said, they all stood in silence while a large demonic head rose behind Menma, the King of Hell rose and a pair of clawed hands left its mouth, and grasped onto the sides of Fandral's head.

"All your secrets…will be laid bare." Said Menma as memories rushed into his mind, memories that made his blood boil, hah. Blood Boil, is a Death Knight ability. Oh that was bad, anyway! Memories of Fandral holding the body of Malfurion constantly poisoning the Stormrage elder with Marrowgrain, to keep his body in stasis, so he couldn't leave the Emerald Dream, along with several experiments involving the crossbreed between Druidic Magic and Fel Energy, to increase the power of spells, so far, thankfully, that was in theory not yet reaching practicality. One last memory had him stunned though, Fandral had been using Kaldorei orphans to run experiments on mixing their DNA with various other species of Azeroth, most prominent being either Orc's or Tauren in hopes of giving the Night Elf's more durability.

Menma dropped him, Fandral was dazed, until a metal boot struck him in the stomach, Menma's body was covered in a black aura, golden flecks flickering and bursting like small explosions of light "_**…Tainted….disgusting!**_" roared the Bijuu, allowing his second form to take hold, his body shifting to a great panther once more.

"Bye Elune…" whispered Nirah, while several others were shaking in shock, awe, and fear of the power this beast exuded. It was enough to unsettle every beast and monster atop Teldrasil, make them fear what had just appeared.

"_**Usually I would respect due process but I can just say fuck that, the charges are as follows. For holding a champion, Malfurion Stormrage, captive I decree the guilty.**_" A large chain shot towards Fandral's chest, from one of Menma's tails holding him aloft in the air, and leaving him gasping for just that, having none in his lungs.

"_**For playing with forces you cannot possible understand and endangering the people of this city with them, I decree thee guilty**_" another chain shot from the same tail this one burying itself in his stomach, Fandral spat globs of blood, they collided on the ground and Menma growled lowly as the blood of this cretin stained his paws.

"_**For the experimentation upon the young, the lonely, the lost. I decree thee. Guilty your punishment? 1000 years of torture…Tsukuyomi!**_" everything went still, Tyrande looked to Victus, assuming him to be the eldest member of the group due to his armour.

"What is going on?" she asked, quietly as to not destroy the silence.

"Menma just finished reading the memories of Fandral from the sounds of it, your Archdruid is dead meat. His brain should be melting from this technique, Tsukuyomi traps someone inside Menma's own plane of existence there he can do whatever he wants with them, no doubt he's currently torturing Fandral, for 1000 years. To us though, it should be about 10 seconds." He whispered back, Tyrande's eyes widened and stared as Fandral began screaming bloody murder. Blood spewing from his eyes and throat.

"_Cruel and effective, as always._" Said Mort with an appreciative nod, always his leader refreshed his pride to be a part of the effective cell of destruction and chaos, but on the good side, so it was ok.

"_Brood-Father?_" asked a familiar voice, Nethia descended towards the group, looking at them and back to her newest 'King' for lack of a better word "_Is something wrong with him? His rage is almost visible._" She asked worriedly, Trick shook his head while Ameri reassured the dragon all was well.

Fandral's corpse hit the ground, twitching occasionally, a copy of the casual attired Menma appeared and began walking off towards Fandral's lab, which happened to be in his barrow, to retrieve Malfurion and the test subjects.

"_**Those who can hear, listen. I am Menma Sunstrider, chosen of the patrons of Azeroth, my goal? To destroy the Scourge and the Burning Legion, I request your aid, the Kaldorei are known for being not only fierce Warriors but Druids with only the Tauren as their peer. So please, when I call, answer and allow Lord Stormrage and Lady Tyrande to bring us all forward. To a better tomorrow for all of Azeroth.**_" His form was encompassed by a pillar of black and gold magic and he reverted to his usual form, claps rung through the area, all of Darnassus was aware of the person whom had spoken and was more than prepared to place their faith in the Moon goddess and her champion.

Menma turned to Tyrande and watched as she approached him gingerly, he took knee as the clone a group of clones returned, apparently having made more to ship out all of the captives. Malfurion lay in the arms of one of them, causing the priestess to gasp in shock and awe.

"It will take a few days for me to cleanse all the poisons from his system, normally I could flush them in a second, but Malfurion is in a very tender state at the moment, if you wish, please bring a group of healers to the temple, I'll do the work there." Tyrande leant down, a few tears welling in her eyes, her normally stony façade fractured slightly by this gesture and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek gently hugging him, Menma smiled gently and reciprocated.

All he had to do now was get Malfurion cleaned up and the writ was a good as his, the demons and the Naga could be dealt with by a couple of clones, which he signalled off, and he could then move on to the Draenei, those ladies…Oo~, damn.

The Draenei had yet to make much contact with those other than the Kaldorei but the Blood Elf's _had_ settled a small group on Bloodmyst Isle to study the large Arcane crystals there, and try to neutralise them, so large sources of Arcane energy wouldn't draw Burning Legion attention.

We didn't need these new allies to be slaughtered right off the bat.

"Work to do…" he whispered almost inaudibly, as he pat Tyrande's back.

**End of chapter!  
Thank you guys so much for your reviews, a lot of new ideas have already formulated.**

**Thank you for suggesting Karazhan I didn't think to use it in such a way, genius. Though I wonder if you guys want it to be a Clear out then settle or find it abandoned. And if Raid clear, please tell which items you want to give to our cast of Characters! And Tier Sets, I plan to get them for them soon-ish, maybe…idk.**

**So far we have.**

**Menma Sunstrider – Unknown Race – Blood Death Knight and Bijuu God.**

**Victus Sunstrider – Blood Elf –Frost Death Knight and Blood Mage.**

**Mortimus Shadowgrave – Forsaken – Assassination Rogue.**

**Ameri Dawnwalker – Blood Elf – Holy Paladin.**

**Ivory – Worgen – Combat Rogue.**

**Garr Ironeye – Mok'nathal – Beast Master Hunter.**

**Sasuun Silentoak – Night Elf – Demon Hunter. **

**Theyvia Thunderhoof – Tauren – Elemental Shaman.**

**Ariana Moonmane – Night Elf – Deeply Feral Druid.**

**Anyway see you all next time, same as usual, leave suggestions it helps build the story, and if your quick enough the Female Draenei to join them will be either a Warrior, so a name would be awesome.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Take heed everyone. Naruto will NOT be a main character or even an important one, he will be killed off eventually, and he is only there to be VICTIMISED**.

**Just making sure we all got that.**

**I've decided I will also throw in my two cents for a few more fanfics, spread myself out a bit so that I can update a few stories at a time instead of wracking my brain to write flowing sentence after sentence when it comes to just one.**

**So far I've written about 2k words on a Digimon/Menma crossover, it won't have much to do with the Warcraft one other than the fact the word Death Knight may be mentioned a few times. It was more an idea that I thought about expanding on, though I'll probably revise the initial chapter because its balls.**

**If you have a request story shoot me it, I was also just put up a Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka. Wherein Menma is reborn into his original world once more, as a Necromancer. It will mostly be a remake of my original Menma story, so that the people that read it can get some closure.**

**And just to let you know beforehand, yes. Menma already did fix up the demons and Naga in Darkshore, ok? If you read it, and then comment about how he didn't I'll literally flip my shit. 'Kay? :3**

**Anyway, that's all. Please enjoy and review :).**

**Teldrasil centre, w/ Menma.**

The others had asked why he'd come, why he left the city to go off into the deep forests of this great tree, it was simple really, there was still large seat of corruption atop Teldrassil and within, he would purge them, whether the Kaldorei where aware of them or not.

He was sitting atop one of the larger limbs that acted like trees and removed his armour, sealing it all within his various tattoos, leaving him in only his black boxers, Menma closed his eyes and listened to the call of Teldrasil, it's woes and joys, it rises and falls, the settling of each root and the shifting of dirt.

He breathed in, and out, feeling the true flow of nature, he had a feeling that should he do what he was planning, ramifications would happen, for better or worse, he would continue.

His body was lit up with a verdant green glow, wisps began to dance around him, flickers of mana gathered to his body, a soft, gently crescendo of power leapt from his form, harmonising with all around him, the power shot into the limb he sat on, deeper and deeper until all of the forests around him lit up, bathed in the glow of his power, those who could feel it, where in awe.

The power of a force of nature, the power of one who could equal gods, flowed into Teldrasil, illuminated its roots, its leaves and even the very ground they all stood atop. He could feel it, all of this great tree was accepting his presence like a giant body accepting the aid of Anti-bodies, he shot another powerful _thrum_ of Mokuton into Teldrasil and used it to seek out the corruption, near the training grounds of Shadowglen, near the village of Dolanaar and Starbreeze, wherever corruption festered great roots shot from the ground and unleashed hell upon it, be it via fire-spewing Venus flit traps, or carnivorous thorns, even the old Dragonwood from the Elemental Nations rose from Teldrasil and devoured the corruption.

**Hours later…**

"Malfurion you must return to bed and rest, you are still wounded." Urged Tyrande, glaring at her love, but he was being stubborn and had to find the source of this power.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, my love. Teldrasil flows with a power that dwarfs even Cenarius; I simply must find this creature." Said Malfurion, his hair was a dark, shaggy blue, his skin was a deep purple and his eyes where aglow with a light silver colour.

He was donned in various bandages with healing magics flowing from them into his body, courtesy of this 'Menma' person whom had saved him from Fandral's clutches. The bandages where wrapped around his torso, arms and thighs, while he wore a rather plain brown robe over the top.

"You won't find it." Said a familiar voice, they turned to see Menma, in his usual armour, hood up and Shadowmourne and Quel'Serrar forming a X on his back, a clone appeared next to him and handed him a note, before vanishing, he sealed it into his 'note seal' on his wrist.

"Why is that?" asked Malfurion unaware of whom he was actually speaking with, not having seen Menma's face or anything for that matter, because he'd only just regained consciousness.

"Because I finished a while ago, what your feeling is residual energy that I left inside Teldrasil so that what I created here will keep defending this great tree." Menma closed his eyes and listened once more to the songs of the wisps.

Malfurion was sceptical at best. "I'm sorry but I must show my doubt. There's no way a Warrior could hold so much power. You'd have to be a God of some kind." Menma chuckled and removed his hood.

"Menma Sunstrider, chosen defender of Azeroth and its people, by the Elemental Lords, and Elune. On par…with every god you can think of, Lord Stormrage." With that Menma allowed a large flux of energy to leave him, once more illuminating Teldrasil "I'll assume your sensory abilities are quite numb due to just awakening. So I can understand. But I think this is enough to get onto your radar." Menma cut the flow and listened as the barely conscious Stormrage came and sat next to him, Tyrande sighed and once more tried to convince him to rest.

"No my love. I must speak with this young man…or whatever you are." Said Malfurion, Menma chuckled and pat the elf's shoulder.

"Honestly Malfurion, you don't mind if I address you informally?" the Stormrage shook his head as Menma continued "I'm not quite sure what I am anymore…for the first fourteen years of my life I was a human child…filled with nothing but hate, and loneliness. Then I ascended to something called a Hollow, and lost my heart, literally I had a hole where my heart was, I used powers unseen to my original world to take revenge against my birthplace. I left that world, and eventually become something more, once again. I became simply put, a Legendary I breed of creatures called Pokemon whom are the precipice of power, my power was that of darkness." Menma paused as a figure of a black and white flaming spectre hung over him, glowing teal eyes and a red fang-like necklace.

"I became, Darkrai the Everlasting Nightmare." Malfurion listened, hanging on every word, holding his tongue when the boy spoke of vengeance, extremely curious about these creatures he spoke of, and most of all, hearing the subtext of his words, the mild damnation that had been given to him.

Just like he had, his own brother, Illidan.

'_I was blind in my actions…._' Thought Malfurion sadly, but it was too late. Illidan had left Azeroth and would never return, hanging on every whim of Sargeras.

"But then I came here…became a Death Knight, yet retained all my former power, I regained my heart, thanks to a Paladin. And soon, I will become a dragon, due to the…actions, in the heat of a moment." Menma smirked at the mental memory of Onyxia screaming in ecstasy.

"I'll choose to avoid that topic, due to that look in your eyes." Said a mirthful Malfurion, Menma chuckled deeply and stood the man up, before guiding him back towards the temple of Elune, they currently where near the gates of Darnassus, as Menma had only just returned.

"You need rest, Malfurion. Listen to Lady Tyrande; she hasn't seen you in a _very_ long time. Our discussion can wait, be with the person that matters most to you." Tyrande smiled gently at that, Malfurion sighed at being scolded like an old man by this young one, but conceded none the less.

A clone appeared next to Menma and handed him a scroll he opened it and a smirk grew as he read it "So, the Naga are at Shadowfang, Mito will be happy with that. The Demonic camps have been razed and even the Twilights Hammer cultists. Good job, thanks…me?" he questioned then realised he was praising himself, the casually clothed clone laughed before dispelling, a small Hawk appeared from a summoning seal on Menma's shoulder, it was an all-black hawk with piercing golden eyes.

"Take that to Tyrande, make sure you wait until _after_ Malfurion is in bed." The hawk eye-smiled and flew off towards the

**With the group**

"Alright, Trick I want you, Theyvia and Ameri to get some new armour/Weapons, armour for you and Theyvia, while a new weapon…I'll get those." Ameri looked a little offended, while the other two shrugged and accepted this.

"And what is wrong with my sword?" she asked, poking his armoured chest, she was quite proud of her arms and armour as a member of the Blood Knights she'd earned all of it.

Currently the group was staying at the Inn of Darnassus; a good word from both Malfurion and Tyrande put the populace at ease about their presence.

"It's short. For one, why not get a new one, and then enchant it for a boost to your Spell Power?" asked Menma, Ameri wanted to argue but he did have a point, the standard blade for Holy Paladins of the Blood Knight order was roughly 3.5 feet long.

"I don't mind, honestly I'm not too fond of these old leathers." Admitted Trick, Victus brought up his question once more.

"Did you go and see you Mother?" asked the youngest Sunstrider. Trick sighed and his head hit the table they were sitting at. "I'll take that as a no. C'mon, man up Garr if not now, when?" asked Victus, with a roll of his eyes.

"Because I don't want to bother her, I don't know much about other races but they tend to be a bit more emotional that Orc's. For all I know me showing up could put a real dent into her current life. It's best I don't." replied the Mok'nathal with a level tone, almost bored. Ari leant into him and sighed contently as he smiled.

"Back on topic." Said the Death Knight High-Commander, getting their attention once more. "I was thinking that some chain mail would go well for the both of you, though a robe and body armour respectively, Trick how is your bow?" asked Menma, Trick pulled his trusty bow off his back.

"This bow was my grand-Father. Used in some of the older battles on Draenor, before the Orcish invasion of Azeroth. Been with me for as long as I remember. Though I must admit, for all its charm. It's aging, a few cracks and chips here and there." Replied Trick.

"And you, Theyvia? What of your mace and shield?" the Tauren smiled gently.

"My arms are mostly for show, I use the elements to perform my attacks." She informed, Menma nodded but still he said.

"Then it's a scenario much like Ameri's your weapon could be changed out for one that increases your Spell Power." She agreed with his point with a light tilt of the head "Then it's settled. Anyone else need anything while we're here?" asked Menma.

Sasuun nodded "I require some things to keep my weapons at peak condition, I'll visit that Blacksmith's later today."

"Want something to cover your chest? I could whip up some highly durable cloth that you could wrap yourself in." offered the light hearted, literally, Death Knight. Sasuun thanked Menma for his offer and agreed.

"_I'm set. Though I must remember to collect some more herbs to create more poisons._" Said Mort, more to himself than any of the group, as he tapped his chin in thought through his face mask.

"Alright, the weapons I got covered, but the armour we'll have to order. Not a problem I've got a fuck-ton of gems I can sell off, well. Our days are planned; let's get to work, Victus and Ameri. Have fun on your little date." Ameri turn a light shade of red as Menma walked out of the Inn, Trick, Theyvia and Sasuun Following, with Ari following Trick.

**Craftsmen's Terrace.**

"Ahh the Champion of Elune and his friends, what can I do for you sir?" asked the Blacksmith a very strong looking elf with short white hair, pale blue skin and a smile on his bearded face. A pair of assistants stood dutifully at his side as he approached the group, Menma shook hands with the man and spoke.

"Yes hello, I would like to order one set of Beaststalker for my friend here, and one set of The Five Thunders for the Shaman." Said Menma placing a sack of gold on the Blacksmiths table, the elf opened it and his eyes grew wide.

"You do know these sets only cost 50 gold each? You've given me 150" said the smith.

Menma shrugged "Extra incentive to get them made faster and better." Said the Death Knight, the smith nodded enthusiastically and immediately his two assistants began taking measurements for the two Horde races. Menma walked off leaving the two with Sasuun to get their measurements and for the Demon Hunter to get his supplies.

Menma found a quiet place to sit and began embedding large doses of Earth Chakra into bandages they turned a dark brown as he did, it took only a few minutes but he wasn't satisfied with only that so he repeated the process and added various other elements to the cloth, to increase resistances and added effects, Fire for flame resistance and an 'aura' that would activate upon combat and strike any that Sasuun deemed hostile.

Water, to soothe muscles so he would be able to fight for longer, and use his agility to give him an even better advantage.

Lightning for faster strikes and an extra to his 'aura' shocking enemies.

And finally Wind to increase his cutting strength and speed, even more than before.

The cloth now had several patters going down it, flowing waving lines for fire, connecting swirls for water, jagged random lines for lightning and subtly curved arcs for air, over the brown cloth representing the earth.

Content with this he realised just how long he'd been sitting there, Ivory had apparently appeared while he was concentrating and sat next to him watching him work.

He didn't say anything and instead kicked back and relaxed laying his head into her lap, his armour being sealed, Ivory smirked in amusement and began running her fingers through his hair.

After a few hours the others slowly managed to find the pair and the group returned to the Inn, and enjoyed a night of relaxation, the next morning came and they were off towards their next goal, with one more added to their group, Nirah had asked Tyrande if she could go with them, and the High-Priestess allowed it.

Turns out Nirah was of noble blood and had a slight relation to Ashara the Highborn Queen. And was Tyrande's apprentice, having been trained since she was young by the woman and brought into Archery and Sabre combat to suit the role of her second.

**Open Seas.**

Menma and Co. had left Darnassus a few days ago; the boat trip had been much more steady and relaxed than the trip to Darnassus, mostly because the crew was of Menma's clones, instead of elves, the ship was made from Mokuton wood and had a dragons head at the tip, the sails where dark grey with the Rinnegan eye emblazoned upon the cloth.

It wasn't even being steered; Menma just parted the water where he wanted to go, with wind of his own creation at the sails, pushing them along.

Currently, he sat boredly where the steering wheel would be in a throne like chair, blowing small bursts of wind into the sail every half a minute or so.

Theyvia and Trick sat inspecting their new weapons in curiosity, Theyvia held a powerful looking axe in her hands, it had one cruel looking edge with a beautiful crescent, the blade itself was a pure silver, while the rest was a dull grey on a roughly 4' long staff, the wood of the weapon was a pure black in colour with red and white leather wraps around the grip, and a fierce spike as the pommel. It was called Grathum, and it glowed a bright golden yellow, signifying a Spell Power Enchantment.

Trick had a thick wooden bow with what appeared to be a mutant deer skull as the guard with a red seal, that held both a Mana Shield and Strength Seal meshed into one, the horns on the dear skull where a quartet in number that curled and pointed to where the users forearm would be, there were two fangs protruding at the peak of each arc on the bow. It was called The Wild One.

Both where donned in their armour, Theyvia's was a cool, lightning blue. While Trick's was a grassy green in colour, his cloak still in place along a new hood. **(Google them if you don't know their looks. I CBF going into it)**

Even Ameri's new blade made her grow in wonder, it was a bastard sword, with an inverted Weight Seal so she could swing it properly, that had a subtle curve along with several Holy Runes inscribed down the blade, to amplify Holy Spells, along with glowing the same golden as Theyvia's Grathum.

"So, what do we do until we reach the Azuremyst Isles…better yet how does Menma know where we're going?" asked Trick, shooting off a few arrows into clones of Menma that acted as moving targets for the Hunter, to break in his new bow.

"Honestly, I just stopped questioning it after the fourth time he did something I cannot explain. He _could_ tell us, but I think he's entitled to his own privacy." Said Victus as he ran his fingers through a sleeping Ameri's hair, she was resting against him.

"I think it's cute how you two are together." Said Theyvia with a smile, Victus looked away in slight embarrassment.

Sasuun was tending to his Warglaive's, polishing, sharpening, etc. Mort was seemingly meditating while Nirah was speaking with Ivory and Ari about random things, Menma could sense a large source of Light Magic on the nearing horizon, the Draenei where deeply connected to the Naaru and the Light so Menma pushed the boat further, forcing the waters to push along with parting.

**Azuremyst Isle.**

"So this it?" asked Trick, Ari had assumed her feline form and he'd summoned Nitro to scout the area while they stood at the dock. Menma nodded and the boat sunk into the ocean assuming the form of a small wooden draconic doll, the ocean lifted up and placed it into Menma's waiting hand, he sealed it into him and turned.

All of his group was ready and accounted for, he saw Nethia landing not far from them and waiting at the edge of the jetty.

"Let's get going." Said Menma, pulling his hood up and throwing Shadowmourne over his shoulder along with Quel'Serrar, it made him a little annoyed that they hadn't seen combat in a while, but that could also be a good thing, oh well. Good things come to those who wait.

He walked towards the black dragon who smiled and nuzzled his cheek, "May I ask who you are, friend. And why you travel with those of the horde?" asked a voice, Menma turned to see a male Draenei followed by a squad of other Draenei they were all armoured in what one could guess to be guards armour, wielding blades or maces made from purple crystals, and shield with the Exodar symbol emblazoned upon them.

"I am Menma Sunstrider, friend of A'dal. And the Naaru, I am here to request the aid of the Draenei to destroy the Lich King, the Scourge and the Burning Legion. In that order." Said Menma as the group of space farers all gasped in shock and the leader requested Menma remove his hood, doing so the leader's eyes widened and he quickly asked them to follow to their leader.

**Exodar, commons.**

Menma and Co. walked down a wide spiral staircase to see the insides of the Exodar, it was beautiful to say the least, with several glowing crystals and lights illuminating it, and in the centre of it all was a Naaru, made of deep purple coloured crystals surrounding one large segment that could be described as the heart.

"The Naaru foretold your coming, a great warrior that is surrounded by darkness, with a heart of pure light." Menma had to question how it is all of the deities knew of his heart, but chalked it up to them just being able to know shit.

"Velen, the Prophet has requested that should any of us see you, to bring you straight to him." Continued the leader, Menma nodded blankly, still rather enraptured by the streams of light that were flowing around, his eyes matching his expression as he slowly walked towards the edge of the large hole in the middle of the Exodar for the Naaru here to float up and down.

"Lord Menma…?" asked the leader, before he shouted out in shock, Menma stepped off and fell into the well of light. The group of Draenei shouted out in shock and horror, but the still-not-named group just watched in intrigue as the Death Knight floated back up, Holy Light flaring around him and being shot directly into his heart.

"Oh wow." Said Ameri, in awe, sufficiently summing up all of their thoughts.

A large, unstoppable light encompassed Menma's form, darkness began flaring around him though, and battling with the light, attempting to absorb it into the melded energy, the golden edged darkness was slowly sucking up all of the light that entered him; Menma gently landed at the edge once more, all of them stood in solidified awe.

A large armoured being floated next to Menma, wings of light shooting from its back, and a brilliant red cape draped from its shoulders "_…Susano'o_" whispered Menma the armoured figure roared in silence stretching its wings before falling apart into particles of light and shooting back into Menma's body.

"By the Light, that was quite the display." Said an aged and powerful voice, all turned to see Velen the Prophet donned in Vestments of the Prophet Aka, Priest Tier 1. A powerful looking crystalline staff clutched in his hands.

Menma kept staring at his hands, watching as on his right, danced darkness filled with malice and power, while on his left, glowed a golden gentle hue of love, affection and warmth. Clutching his hands both lights went out and he smiled, more power never went astray.

"Velen. It's an honour to meet you. I am Menma Sunstrider, leader of…Genesis, and we are here to ask for your aid against the Scourge and the Legion. What do I have to do to get the…" a female Draenei caught his eye for a moment "Beautiful…and Light Blessed Draenei into my army?" he asked, Velen saw the distraction and chuckled good naturedly, understanding the aesthetic appeal of the fairer gender of his race, the others rolled their eyes in either amusement or strained exasperation.

Velen stroked his chin in thought, before he snapped his fingers "There are two things, actually which you could do. One of them involves our Furbolg Allies at Stillpine Hold, just north of Azure Watch and the Blood Elf's of Bloodmyst Isles, they are experimenting with various Arcane crystals and I fear so much magical energy will draw the attention of the Legion." Menma's and Victus' eyes shot wide open at this point.

"Sir, you have our word, our Kinsmen will be removed from your lands. Sass, can you lead Theyvia, Ariana, Trick, Mort and Nirah to deal with this Furbolg thing? Ameri, Victus and I will sort out what the hell our people where thinking." Sasuun nodded as he and Menma exchanged a roman grip.

"I will assist you, friends. The Draenei are not ones to have our problems done by others, Goren. Send for Isha and Moruda, they will accompany our newest friends." The Leader of the guards nodded and quickly ran off.

"May I ask who they are?" Sasuun was the one to talk, surprisingly, as he much like Mort, proffered to stay silent around the major cities, due to his life choice.

"You may, friend. Isha is one of our strongest Shamans, trained by Farseer Nobundo in the arts. I can sense your friend, Theyvia? Is a Shaman as well, but I believe more of greatness is always a benefit." Said Velen, Theyvia smiled in appreciation, of this man's high regard of her kin.

"And Moruda is a Paladin, strong of will, and fierce protector of our people. He will assist in any way you see fit. It is my hope you will accept these two as permanent members of your group, because I'm sure you will need all the help you can get." Menma bowed in thanks, truthfully for two reasons. One he _really_ loved the look of these ladies, petty yes but fuck you he was on par with Gods and he could do as he wanted.

And two, because this group lacked a Tank, besides himself. So he could now effectively split them into two, and not have to worry for their safety.

"You called, Prophet?" came an accented voice, all turned to see a pair of Draenei, one wearing Justicar Paladin's armour, which was a smooth plate with several purple shards accenting it in several ways, a heavy crystalline shield and glowing, matching sword on his back, he was bulky with dark blue skin, and a tall figure, with a broad chest and shoulders, his hair was tied into a white ponytail while four…face tentacles? Fell over his Exodar tabard.

Next was an enchanting beauty, her hair was done with a short fringe, almost covering her right eye, with her horns parallel to her skull framing her ebony silk, her skin was a light blue in colour with a darker shade above her eyes, and on her lips, Menma was curious as to whether this was natural or not.

She was donned in chainmail armour with a wolf motif, two wolf heads as shoulder guards, with the primary colour being electric blue, the secondary being lavender, on her back was a crystalline staff, not to different from Velen's own.

"_**Dayuuuum**_" said the voice of Blood, in Menma's head; the Death Knight couldn't find any room to disagree with that statement.

"While our leader gets his head in check, hello. I'm Victus Sunstrider, a pleasure to meet you both." Moruda nodded silently scanning over the group with a small frown.

Isha accepted his hand and smiled "A pleasure, Victus. But…is your friend alright, he looks like he's seen the Naaru for the first time." Asked Isha, waving her hands in front of the Death Knight's eyes, Menma blinked.

"Sorry…I was talking with…I'd rather not say here." He said looked from side to side, his Mangekyo Rinnegan eyes fell upon the two new companions he gained and he smirked slightly "Menma Sunstrider, Death Knight, High-Commander of the Ebon Blade and Leader of Genesis. Yes Victus, that's our name now." Victus smirked right back at his leader and nodded, it would seem their little running joke had finally ended.

"Isha Seroda, a pleasure to meet you." She curtseyed slightly before taking his hand, thought the kiss on her gloved hand made her face feel a little hotter than usual.

"Moruda Sai'el. I can sense a great presence of both Death and Holy Light within you, where you a Paladin before your passing?" the Light never forsakes its champions, at least. That was what he was taught, so it would make sense for a Death Knight whom was previously a Paladin to still be connected to it.

"No, but all will be revealed in time, Mor." Said Menma exchanging a fist bump with the Paladin who nodded.

"I wish you luck, friends." Said Velen before returning to his quarters, to meditate.

Menma turned sharply and pointed skyward, towards the Bloodmyst Isles' unintentionally "Let us onward!"

**Bloodmyst Isle Approach.**

Moruda had led the others towards Stillpine Hold, while Isha led the Blood/High elven group towards the Blood Elves stationed on the heavily radiated isle, it would seem the crash had not come without some adverse effects to the world around it, and Bloodmyst, previously known as Silverveiw, had been tainted by the radiation of some of the crystals, mutating a majority of the wildlife.

"Strange place." Said Menma, leaning forwards and resting his head on his hands, atop the back of Nethia's head, the Black Dragon growled in agreement, Isha hummed tunelessly in thought.

"That's what happens when radiation on such a level hits an entire island, it saddens me greatly to see this though" said the Shaman, her tone was quite forlorn and a light depressed.

"Is there any way to fix it?" asked Ameri, her ears had fallen limp at the sight and feel of such strong corrupted, tainted energy.

"Unfortunately no, the Radiation comes from the crystals, as long as they are here, the taint stays. And with the Arcane energies they emit constantly it makes them a beacon for the Legion. But those of Blood Watch do their best to contain it, and hopefully get rid of all…this." She sighed once more; her lips parted enough for Menma to spot a pair of lengthened canine.

'_**Hmm, fangs. Hot.**_' Commented Blood, Menma grinned, before chuckling in agreement.

"Something funny?" asked Victus.

"Oh I totally forgot. Ok, so when Onyxia and I got busy with that pact, I ended up biting her and consuming a bit of her blood, turns out, that because of my Hollow ability to take traits from what I absorb and add to myself, I'll end up becoming a dragon in about a month, or sooner should I get more of her blood." He said rather flippantly, Victus couldn't take it anymore.

The crazy shit his Commander could do, the godly power, the forestation abilities, then doing it with dragons, he couldn't handle this shit anymore, and fainted.

...

….

….

"I wonder what the others are doing?" asked Menma, as he continued on, Nethia non to perturbed by the fact her Brood-Father would eventually fill the roll in a whole new way.

**Stillpine Hold, borrow.**

"So this, Kruken, is bullshit." Said Trick, reporting back to the others, they'd hacked and slashed their way through the stronghold, clearing out the insane Wildkin, or Owlkin, whatever. As the leader of the Furbolgs had asked them to kill a strange spirit known as the Kruken.

"It's just a Corehound, that's way cooler than all the others." He finished with a grin, pointing to the creature that was roughly 50 metres away. The fur was all white, with two wolf heads, on the usual Corehound body, its build was extremely strong and powerful looking, with glowing red eyes, the back of the creature was lit up in a glowing white mist, where the mane would be.

"I'm gonna tame it." Said Trick, rushing towards the beast, everyone's eyes widened when he threw a dog treat directly at its face, and shouted "LOVE ME YOUR UNREMARKABLE BASTARD!"

"I wonder how things are with the others…?" asked Nirah, a heavy sigh leaving her lips.

**Bloodmyst Isle.**

"Alright, you!" roared Menma, pointing towards a terrified Blood Elf, all around them lay demons corpses, Menma was fucking livid, these elves where intentionally summoning demons to fight the Draenei.

"Who's fucking orders are you under to attack the Draenei, tell me right now or I'll rip out your fuckin' heart!" grabbing the Rogue by the collar, the poor man screamed in terror.

"Oh god not the face! It's Avicus, he's our leader. He said he got direct wishes from Prince Kael'thas, to do so!" Menma growled in annoyance "I swear on the Sunwell it's true!" screamed the man, Menma's sensing couldn't pick up any lies so he truly believed it.

"Fine, take us to Avicus, Prince Victus and I Prince Menma, will be having some words." The Rogue nodded and quickly ran towards their base, Menma and the others hot on his heels.

"You alright there? Isha you look a little…darker blue." asked Victus, to the Shaman next to him, her face was quite flushed, turning a darker shade of blue than usual, and she radiated a bit more warmth than usual.

"…So hot….so dominating…" Was all she said, her lips parted in a slight pant.

"Ameri, we have a masochist on our hands." Ameri blushed as well avoiding her lovers eyes, and Victus cried out "Oh come on!"

"Avicus, sir! We have visitors! Prince Victus and Menma are here to see you!" shouted the terrified Rogue, an elf donned in red robes approached them with a smile.

That was immediately whipped of his face when Menma slammed his fist into his gut, Victus winced knowing the pain of that punch, Menma grabbed the man and held him to eye level "What the fuck gave you the right to use Kael'thas' name to attack these people!? Or to summon DEMONS!" roared the eldest Sunstrider, Avicus wilted under his rage.

"_**What possible reasons could you have to do this!?**_" his voice thundered as clouds gathered around them, lightning struck randomly some hitting the crystals, forcing the release of even more Arcane energies, Menma stomped and a clone appeared, dispersing several seeds and summoning Trees of Life to absorb the energy.

"Because my Lord Sargeras promised power untold should I be able to destroy the Draenei, why not do it?!" shouted back Avicus, Menma stilled before he began quaking in rage untold.

"…_**You…CRETIN!**_" Menma's eyes flared with power, his Susano'o unintentionally materialising around him and grasping Avicus in its arms "_**Enjoy my Dark Realm.**_" Said Menma the world seemed to twist around Avicus, as his screams rung through ever elf in the area, all of them fell to their knees pleading for forgiveness for unknowingly assisting the Legion.

"You're all idiots! But ignorance can be forgiven. You will all go to Blood Watch and Assist the Draenei in cleaning this place up, I _don't_ want to hear _**anything**_ about negativity coming from any of you . Ever. Again." The Blood Elf's all nodded so fast their necks almost snapped off.

"YES PRINCE MENMA!" shouted the elves, Menma nodded leaving a disguised clone behind to keep them all in line, he cackled internally at the sounds of agony that Avicus gave off, while Blood had his fun with the elf.

"Let's go, I wanna see what happened with the others I get the feeling Trick did something weird and I wasn't there to see it." Said Menma, his mood doing a complete 180 making them all take a swift sigh of relief.

**Azure Watch**

So the group returned from their respective missions, "….And then he became my pet." Finished Trick patting the two headed dog that lay atop him happily, wagging its small tail, while nuzzling the hooded Hunter.

"You're weird! How does throwing a Dog treat at a Corehound make it love you!?" shouted Menma, completely befuddled, the Draenei inside the Inn laughing at his confusion.

"Victory!" was the muffled reply of the Mok'nathal.

"_You're deranged._" Muttered Mort, sipping from a cup of…something that Forsaken drink.

"Ha we have a name now! Dick." The last part was directed at Victus who rolled his eyes and flicked a small shard of ice at his leader head, it melted before touching him, Menma allowed two small streams of fire to leave his nostrils, much to Victus' annoyance.

"How on Azeroth are you able to use fire as a Death Knight?" he asked, quizzically.

"Mangekyo Rinnegan, allows me to use all five elements, along with the fact I've spent a good century perfecting the usage of every element I can. I can control the very fabric of space and time, you're only _now_ questioning how I can use fire?" replied Menma, his eyebrow risen and a smirk on his face.

"Is that your eyes?" asked the Protection Paladin, Mor. Menma nodded as the Draenei closed his own "I can sense a great deal of power coming from your eyes, and that's saying something considering you radiate more power than the entire populous of Exodar." Finally Moruda opened his eyes and they held a calculating glance.

"How is that?"

"I'm an Immortal that has been reborn, reforged and recreated a few times, bound with a creature on par with an Aspect of any Dragon Flight, adding to my already ridiculous power." Said Menma leaning back into his chair, Isha's face darkened once more, making him smirk.

"What's next on the agenda?" asked Trick, finally getting out from under Nixus. His Corehound only to be glomped by Ari.

"First? Back to the Eastern Kingdoms, then onward to Silverpine Forrest, I want to personally be there when they begin mass dispelling the curse on the Naga, Kael will be there. Then I'll send a Blood Clone along with the Worgen army towards the Western Plaguelands, clear that out and take Andorhal. While we head downwards to Ironforge, then Stormwind and Blackwing Lair, and _then_ going to the Molten Core and killing Ragnaros, because I want my Gods damned Thunderfury." Said Menma with a flourish at the end, small sparks of mana leaving his hands like a fanfare.

…

…

…

"Fuckin' awesome." Said Sasuun, making Mort spit his drink. All of them laughed and cheered.

"To Genesis!" said Menma holding up a cup, everyone held their own before they clinked them all together.

"TO GENESIS!"

**End**

**WOO! The plan is set, the patterns of fate have begun to twist! Ooooh the excitement builds within me!**

**As always, review, fav, follow. Whatever.**

**Leave suggestions for a certain event **_**you**_** want to happen.**

**Curently we have the overtaking of Karazhan and the **_**hopeful**_** assimilation of Medivh with Menma. Oh yea.**

**I went there.**

_**Raxychaz.**_


	11. The LIST

**Menma of Azeroth 12**

**Characters as of last chapter.**

**Menma Sunstrider – Blood Death Knight/ Retribution Paladin (Possibly). Dragon male**

**Victus Sunstrider – Frost Death Knight/ Frost Bloodmage. High Elf male**

**Mortimus Shadowgrave – Assassination Rogue. Forsaken male**

**Ameri Dawnwalker – Holy Paladin. Blood Elf female.**

**Ivory – Combat Rogue. Worgen Female**

**Garr Ironeye/Trickshot – Beastmaster Hunter. Quarter Ogre Quarter Orc, Half Kaldorei, male.**

**Sasuun Silentoak – Demon Hunter, Kaldorei male, semi-demonic features, teeth, nails. **

**Theyvia Thunderhoof – Elemental Shaman, Tauren female.**

**Arianna Moonmane – Feral Druid, Kaldorei female.**

**Nirah Moonsong – Sentinel, Kaldorei female.**

**Isha Sedona – Elemental Shaman, Draenei female.**

**Moruda Sai'el – Protection Paladin, Draenei male. **

**Other Important Characters.**

**Madara Uchiha – Shinobi, Human Path.**

**Mikoto Uchiha – Shinobi, Naraka Path**

**Shisui Uchiha – Shinobi, Outer Path**

**Mito Uzumaki – Shinobi, Animal Path**

**Tobirama Senju – Shinobi, Preta Path**

**Sally Whitemane – Priestess, human, female.**

**Women in Menma's Harem present and future in no order**

**Sylvanas**

**Ivory**

**Sally**

**Alexstrasza **

**Ysera**

**Nirah**

**Isha**

**Jaina Proudmoore (More of less to fuck with Naruto's brain)**

**Onyxia**

**Vanessa Vancleef (Because Dayuuuum)**

**Maiev Shadowsong : Warning at the point where she comes around, angst will be predominant in their relationship for a while.**

**Plans for the future?**

**Take Karazhan**

**Take Andorhal and Scholomance**

**Cleanse Stratholme **

**Kill Sylvanas' pet Nathrezim**

**Clear the Molten Core**

**Kill Nefarian**

**Use Blackrock Orc's as cannon fodder for the coming wars.**

**That's all you're getting for now :X because if I gave away **_**all **_** of my idea's I doubt you'd read anymore.**

**But please do post your suggestions and I'll happily work them in.**

_**Raxychaz**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back ladies and gents, for another instalment of. Menma of Azeroth. The story that keeps giving...me a reason to lounge around for my holidays, Seriously besides this I've done not much else…**

**Other than Kingdoms of Amalur.**

**Fun game.**

**Anyway, not much to really talk about besides how much I love you guys for all the reviews, and the fact that I appreciate, and read each and every one of them.**

**Azuremyst Isles**

Menma was lying in his rented bed, it was admittedly, very comfortable. These people really know the right silk combinations. On his left was Ivory, who was snoring gently into the crook of his neck, last night he helped her get a lot of pent up tension out of her body.

Quite fun if he did say so himself. He had hoped to get Nirah or Isha in on the fun but thought against it, the Inn of his future allies was probably not a good place to be filling the whole place with screams, besides he doubted a foursome was what their relationships needed.

Menma subbed out with a Clone that was usually on standby for moments like this, and left the Inn, the clone would watch over his weapons, and Ivory. He just wanted a moment to himself.

"I suppose I didn't stop to notice it, but this place is beautiful." He said quietly, sitting atop a steep hill just north of Azure Watch, by only about 140 metres. The sky had constant cool blue look to it, the grass was either a deep forest green or a dark purple in colour working well with the inhabitants. His eyes caught a glance of a Stag, grazing with its young, a Nightsaber not to far from them, asleep. Seemingly not caring for their presence at the moment.

Menma closed his eyes as the cool, crisp morning air hit his bare chest, walking around with only his baggy jeans on.

"_**Times like this, it's good to just watch the world, eh?**_" said the voice of Blood, Menma nodded, a holding out his hand and allowing a mirror to appear, the Dark World was shown inside, the face of Blood, his grizzled scales showing just how fearsome he was, 8 horns flaring up and around from the back of his skull and glowing red eyes, looking more like pits of fire than ocular organs.

The dragon had a gentle smile on his face, his eyes closing as his head emerged from Menma's shoulder, much smaller though, and he breathed deeply.

"_**This is nice. Thank you, for letting me smell the air.**_" Menma chuckled at the small dragons head, protruding from his shoulder.

"Not a problem, it seems we're more connected than I thought. I was going to try and summon you but I guess this works too." Replied the Sunstrider, Blood's head dispersed into just that, black blood, before going back into his body, his skin rippling like water.

Each Dragon Flight bled the same colour they were. Look at it like their blood was what held their power, and it makes much more sense.

A small hawk landed next to him, holding a scroll, Menma took it as the hawk landed on his shoulder, almost instantly going to sleep "The treaty from Tyrande and Malfurion" he said, reading it over with a chuckle escaping his lips "I completely forgot to get this, was planning on picking it up on the way back. Thanks, Takamaru." Said Menma as the hawk disappeared into a small burst of smoke.

Menma sealed the pledge into his wrist like the others, the tattoo it glowed light blue before fading back to black. He looked at his heart and saw it still was still quite bruised but healed over a lot more than before, it was now only about the size of a small doughnut.

"Let's see…" Menma stood up and closed his eyes "_Susano'o!_" quickly a brilliant golden bone structure formed, then flesh, then armour covered it, the giant Paladin roar silently to the heavens, clouds parting as his great ethereal wings beat, kicking up winds.

Menma held out a hand, funnelling energy from the Susano'o's Holy Light into what could be a Cero, Menma's body actually began to become wracked with pain, Holy Light surging into him being but he ignored the pains and fired the beam into the skies, the colossal Paladin's own Cero lookalike shot into the skies, shaking the ground under them.

It melted away and returned back into Menma's body, he breathed with a slight pant as the pains went away he felt a fast rush of adrenaline "WHOO! Fuck yeah!" he shouted to the winds, his body having been flooded with Light, and the sensation was phenomenal in scale.

His body was coated in a golden glow, before a darkness emerged from him, forming flaming horns, and wings. Menma smiled and closed his eyes, looking up to the cleared sky with a small smile, various animals gathered around near the Multi-being in curiosity.

"_**That was amazing. That feeling…just….wow.**_" said Blood, in awe, basking in the afterglow as well. Menma remained silent as he sat back down, the added features of his powers falling back into him, as he sat at the outlook, watching the waters of the river separating Azuremyst and the Ammen Vale, Menma actually realised he sensed several low life signs in the Vale and decided to go an inspect it, leaping off the top of the ridge he landed across the river and began walking up towards Ammen Vale.

**The Vale**

There was a reason he sensed so many life signs dwindling, because inside of this crash-zone several of the Draenei were heavily injured and scattered around the whole area, he quickly ran over to the first person he found, a heavy set male with dark, braided hair.

"Please…help…." Whispered the man, falling in and out of consciousness, Menma knelt beside him and administered a large dose of Healing Chakra, the wounds on the mans body began to fade, along with every bruise, within a matter of seconds.

"Can you assist me in finding any others like this?" asked Menma, the man shook his head to rid himself of the cobwebs, before nodding hastily "My names Menma, thank you friend."

The Draenei smiled "A pleasure, to meet you. I am Forem; please the others are this way."

The Ammen Vale was much like the rest of Azuremyst, same colouration in the grasses, and flora. But there was a large segment of earth where it was corrupted by radiated crystal shards, and he could sense a similar effect inside the lake, due to a large glowing shard.

Several clones of wood formed and set out to start clearing the area of what corruption they could, planting seeds and healing the tainted flora with large amounts of Mokuton Chakra being expelled around then entire area.

What disgusted him though, where small creatures, Fleshbeasts that had no eyes, but large gaping maws filled with dirty yellow teeth, and stubby pieces of vertical carapace lining their backs, the had no legs and instead crawled along on their tentacles, clawing at the dirt with stubby fingers.

He quickly went about exterminating these creatures, repulsed by their very existence. Forem was a big help, turns out the man was a retired Paladin, much like Moruda, and he used to be a Protector. He even managed to teach Menma a thing or two about channelling the light, while they went around the Ammen Vale, picking up and healing the injured. Not much but he could now successfully heal small wounds with the Light.

They were at it for what seemed like hours, even going as far as to take a whole day out of his schedule to help these injured.

About half way through the day he sent a clone back to Azure Watch to inform the others, it ended up the whole of Genesis coming over and assisting hauling masses of wounded Draenei up to the crashed ship, making them beds and getting them comfortable.

"I cannot thank you enough, Menma. The Naaru have truly blessed us with your coming." Said Forem, taking Menma's hand into both of his and bowing. Menma shook his head and smiled at the man.

"Think nothing of it, I felt compelled to help you all. And it's not like I didn't benefit" he left hand glowed with light as it formed a small orb "I learnt how to get a grasp on this tricky stuff." He accented this by allowing it to glow a little brighter.

"So…I guess we're the super good guys now?" asked Victus, Menma chuckled and shrugged, sitting atop Nethia as they walked out of the Ammen Vale.

"I felt compelled to help them, shoot me." Said Menma.

"So…now that we've saved a small armies worth of Draenei, off to Silverpine?" asked Trick, getting a nod from their leader.

"Just remind me to speak with Vol'jin, I don't know if he stayed quiet because the Trolls would join the Orcs but I need to make sure." Said Menma, before he was pulled into his mindscape to speak with Blood.

**Mindscape, Dark Castle.**

"What's up, Blood?" he blinked a few times before his mouth dropped slightly, Blood had changed a great deal, his body was covered in both brilliant golden coloured segments of armour, and ebony black scales, his wings were now a quartet, one pair of deadly, evil looking bat wings, with burning red veins within the membrane

The second pair where a brilliant, ethereal light of jagged looking, golden wings. With bright, deep golden armour surrounding the edges, both where flared open from his shoulders.

Another thing that changed was the burning ring of golden light hanging just above his head, Menma stood in awe of the dragon, several segments of his body where covered with golden armour, instead of direct golden scales.

It was smoothe, yet ornate looking armour that was over his shoulders, his clawed feet, and a large part covering his heart, and chest.

"Gods…" whispered Menma, Blood nodded he too was awed when his saw his own state, after the lights had dimmed from the Dark Castle and he was able to see once more.

"_**I know. Something happened, now the process will no doubt speed up a great deal. I predict we will become one at the end of the week.**_"

"But it's Saturday." Said Menma, shocked by the revelation, he had to make sure he wasn't wearing his armour at all times for the next few days, just in case his form exploded into a dragons.

"_**I'm aware. Might I suggest abandoning your plans for the moment, go somewhere and relax…like Theramore. Collect a little more blood from Onyxia to stabilize yourself. Maybe oh I don't know. Get freaky with the Proudmoore woman?**_" suggested Blood resting his big head on his forepaws and looking down at Menma, with one flaming red eye and one glowing golden orb.

"Naruto's older sister?" Blood nodded with a grin, showing his jagged teeth, Menma grinned back, evilly "Oh you are a brilliant piece of my mind, Blood. I'm going to miss this banter." Said Menma offering his fist, the dragon pressed his own clawed forepaw against it.

"_**I'm not going anywhere really, whenever you aren't in your Dragon Form, I'll be here. But concentrate, on what's important. Destroying that brats mind, how are you gonna do it? Mind Control of smooth lines?**_" asked Blood, giddy like a teenage girl talking about boys.

No that wasn't a slight against women, fuck off.

"Well, Jaina Proudmoore is renowned for being an insanely powerful mage…I could probably score at least a one night stand with my magical silver tongue. At best…well let's just say the Clan will be back a lot sooner." Blood giggled perversely, a hissing noise that came from between his grin.

"_**Good. Just don't forget about the Draenei minx or the elven Priestess.**_" Menma nodded before slapping hands with his Dragon companion and flickering from his Dark Castle.

**Outside.**

Menma was already at the Docks, his body on auto-pilot, his group and a clone he'd switched with gone towards Velen to retrieve the treaty. Menma stood on the dock and allowed the sea air the run through his hair.

"I suppose casual attire will suffice for now." He said to himself, clothed in his usual black clothing, a white coat over his shoulders with a golden trim, he noticed even his hair was starting to gain a single golden streak down his right bang.

"Better be just the one" he grumbled, blowing it away only to have it flop back right where it started.

"I wonder if this is how Madara-Otousama felt when he had to deal with his hair." Thought Menma, leaning against one of the poles keeping the jetty upright.

"Probably not, hmm." Menma trailed off still looking at the sky, before a small splash caught his attention, looking down he saw a Naga of all things, it was a male Naga a trident clutched in his hands and deep blue scales covering his body, his fins where a bright blood red in colour, and as will all male Naga, his head could be related to a Dragon of some kind, with various 'whiskers' like a long beard falling from his face.

"_Greetingsss, Lord. I have travelled far to find you. Lady Vassshj wishes to know when the cure can be adminissstered._" Asked the Naga, sliding up from the waters and standing across from Menma, his trident leant against the pole opposite to Menma.

The Eldest Sunstrider noticed just how tired the Naga looked, leaning forwards and placing a hand on his chest, flowing Healing Chakra into him, in hopes of soothing his muscles. The Naga looked appreciatively at Menma.

"_Thank you, Lord._"

"Not a problem, and Vashj can expect the dispelling in a few days, all she has to do is bring whatever Naga she has to her command and meet at Pyrewood Village in Silverpine Forest, that's where my base of operations is currently."

The Naga nodded but stopped when Menma continued "Though I'm currently going through a Metamorphosis, so it may be put off for a short period once we arrive, but fear not, it should only be a day at most." Finished Menma as he pulled his sleeve up to reveal small black scales already growing from his right hand up to his forearm.

"_May I asssk what you are becoming, Lord?_" asked the Naga, before quickly snapping his trap shut and bowing "_Forgive me; it is not my place to asssk such thingsss of you._"

Menma chuckled slightly, elated a little at how flustered the poor creature was. "Don't worry, friend." Said Menma patting his shoulder while reining in his amusement "I'm becoming a Dragon you see, and I don't know how heavily this will affect my Path's, the ones working on the cure, so I want to play it safe and collect something to help me stabilize myself." The Naga nodded, before Menma tapping his chin in thought.

"What is your name, Naga?"

"_Therix Sssharpssscale, Lord._" Menma hummed in thought before offering his hand "_Milord?_"

"How would you like to Join Genesis, Therix. It's my…Guild I suppose, the main force that will be spearheading the attacks on Arthas and the Legion. I could always use a strong guy like yourself with Water abilities. I can send a clone to Silvermoon and let Kael and Vashj know so you can do as you please." Said Menma, Therix bowed deeply, and took Menma's hand.

"_I would be forever Honoured, Milord. But I am one of Lady Vashj'sss ssstrongessst Generalsss, and I mussst place the requessst to her._"

"Well how about this, you travel with us for now. And when we get back to Silverpine we can ask Vashj if you can become a permanent member?" Therix's eyes brightened and he once more shook Menma's hand happily.

"_Thank you for thisss offer, Milord._"

"Now we just have to get some armour on you…got it!" Menma snapped his fingers before unsealing a scroll that Mito had sent him a while ago; it contained various Ore and Ingot. He went to the Mithril and pulled out a small mound. "Alright make sure you stay still." Therix nodded still very confused but would trust his new Leader.

"Earth Style: Armour Creation Jutsu." Whispered Menma, placing one hand on the Ore and one on Therix, the Ore became liquefied and glowed with Menma's power sliding along the dock towards Therix, who made sure to still himself as it crawled up his body, a large part latching onto his chest, then his shoulders, finally his clawed hands, with a thin layer over his forearms and biceps it slowly set and finished forming, even small segments over his tail.

Theirx's chest had a brilliant white plated piece that clung to the Naga's well belt body perfectly, the centre had the image of a dragons head, that seemed to be the motif that followed as two horned Dragon heads where on his shoulders and the guantlets looked like draconic hands. The heads on his shoulders had two glowing eyes, glowing a faint purple with Menma's Chakra that charged the armour.

Over his tail were several metal barbs that could be used to tear an enemy apart, shaped much like talons.

"There we have it, even if you don't join up, keep it. Looks good." Therix looked himself over, and used the waters to get a better look before turning back to Menma with a gobsmacked expression.

"_M…milord thisss isss truly beautiful armour. I thank you; from the depthsss of the ocean I thank you._" Menma grinned and gave thumbs up, finally the group entered the dock and the clone on Nethia vanished, but not before throwing Menma the treaty, which was quickly sealed.

"New friend?" asked Victus getting a nod, Menma placed a hand on his armoured shoulder.

"Everybody this is our temporary member of Genesis. Therix Sharpscale, a Tidelord General of Lady Vashj."

"Welcome." Said Nirah, trying to be cordial with the Naga, it seems the sentiment was shared. As Therix gave a small nod in return.

"Well, I hope you enjoy crazy. Because we got plenty." Said Trick, Menma looked at him in amusement.

"Said the man who tamed a beast by shouting at it and throwing treasts…By the way. I need to get back to Onyxia's Lair ASAP. My dragon form may destabilise otherwise, and I might very well be torn apart." Everyone's eyes shot wide at that point, Ameri was the first to talk.

"But it would take a week to get to her lair from here…we wouldn't make it!" she was slowly becoming more and more distressed, bear hugging Menma and telling him to 'stay in one piece' the gesture was nice, but unnecessary.

"Don't worry I can teleport to places I've been before, so I'll jump us all there, then…to Theramore. I have a plan to…grease the wheels with the Alliance." Something about the way he said that made them all seriously doubt that they were going for his safety.

"…Whatever. I need to finish practicing a few more spells. I'm sure the wilds of Dustwallow Marsh can give me some targets." Said Victus, with a roll of his eyes knowning _exactly_ why his Leader wanted them to go towards Theramore.

"Alright everyone, stand in a circle around me." Said Menma, Nethia bit his hand before doing so, making him look at her curiously, until a coiled dragon appeared on his palm, and she was sucked into it "L337." Was all he said as his group assembled into a circle.

"Alright then, take a deep breath; don't release it until we arrive." Instructed Menma, they all did so and a large dome of purple swarmed around them and they vanished.

**Onyxia's Lair.**

Menma and his group appeared outside the Lair of one of his many mates, he hear fierce amounts of gagging and looked down to see Trick and Ameri on the ground, "You idiots. I told you not to breathe out, you vomit and get horrible vertigo…Geeze I speak and no one listens." He grumbled before walking up to the lair entrance, the giant jagged stones shaped like teeth immediately sinking into the ground so he could pass.

Menma once more made the trip down the long pathway to find Onyxia, nursing an egg in her hands, stroking it lovingly, before she sensed him, and smiled "Why hello gorgeous. Couldn't stay away." She said with a lusty smile, Menma's serious face killed her smile though. "What's wrong, darling?" she asked, concerned, one of the Dragonkin, took the egg back to the nursery, as she stood up and walked towards her lover.

"My body might be destabilizing so I need some more of your blood to help. When we had sex and I drank some of it to begin with, one of my abilities kicked in and I've managed to slowly convert my body into that of a Dragon, the blood gained sentience and informed me that if I don't get some more of yours to help the mix of it and Holy Light in my system, it will tear me apart." Said Menma, Onyxia's eyes widened in shock before she quickly nodded, biting down on her lip, smiling saucily at her lover who rolled his eyes, a smile on his face.

They brought each other close and locked lips, Onyxia's blood immediately draining itself from the Black Dragon Queen and into Menma's body, slowly but surely, Blood could feel the stability rising, his body not feeling so threadbare and torn up.

After several minutes of heavy kissing and petting, Menma separated from Onyxia a small involuntary whimper leaving her as he did, Menma smiled and cupped her cheek, licking the remaining blood of his lips and kissed her forehead gently. Pressing his to hers and enjoying the touch of the draconic woman.

Onyxia smiled gently as he did so, the feeling of a lovers embrace, while not completely foreign was still quite uncommon for her, since she spent most of her time plotting against those of the Alliance for kicks.

"I'll see you later." Whispered Menma getting a nod from the woman, as he left the cave she returned to the same egg she had before stroking the top affectionately.

"Our little girl will be a force of nature, my darling." The egg pulsed with Menma's power, the dark purple flowing through the membrane.

**Theramore.**

"Halt! Who are you? To bring members of the Horde to our doorstep." Menma had intentionally pulled his hood up for this precise moment, pulling it back to show his golden coloured bang and his face, the Guardsmen looked in shock, then pulling the whole thing off Menma smiled at the man.

"Ho there friend, I am Menma Sunstrider leader of Genesis, A group with the goal that is the destruction of the Lich King, the Scourge and the Burning Legion, by uniting the beauty that is Azeroth's people to fight alongside us, I was wondering if you would allow us to rest our heads in your Inn, I would like to speak with Lady Proudmoore." The Guard looked completely lost.

Menma sighed "We're dignitaries, and I would like to speak with Lady Proudmoore on a matter of great import." Now the man understood, and a small group of guardsmen led the group towards the Inn.

"What can I get for this colourful group?" asked the Barkeep, his beard was bushy, and his body was thick, his belly was portly and his eyes were friendly.

"Round of Ale, keep them comin' I won't be here, just give me the bill when they're done." Said Menma the barkeep nodded and the pair shook hands "Behave guys, I've got a Magesse to woo." Several members of the group face palmed while Isha giggled, and Ivory huffed with an eye roll.

"Does he do this often?" asked Moruda, getting nods from all of the males while they down their cups, it was amusing to the barkeep actually, the women sat at one end while the men, besides the Forsaken chap and the big elf contended for who could drink the most.

**Jaina's Tower.**

"Lady Proudmoore you have a visitor." Said a Page, he bowed and left Menma standing at the door, a small perverse grin on his face. Menma could see why though, from behind at least, Jaina Proudmoore was a 'fine piece of ass' literally.

'_I suppose all that Mana has to go somewhere._' That's not to say she was ridiculously preportioned like a certain Senju, but Jaina's fine rump swayed with each step she took, her robe was hiding little to nothing of her shapely figure.

Her skin was a healthy tan, while her hair was a silky golden waterfall to her mid back, one of her eyes almost covered by it, they were a brilliant blue, much like Mana itself actually. She turned and her brilliant blues widened slightly, Menma noticed her chest was quite the size, roughly around DD, low E? Nice. She had a breastplate the stopped just over her bellybutton, letting that part of her stomach show.

"Naruto? What happened to your hair, and your clothes for that matter?" she asked incredulously, Menma's eye darkened at being mistaken for his bastard-brother.

Coughing he regaining his composure for the moment "Lady Proudmoore, I am Menma Sunstrider, of Genesis. Perhaps you've heard of a group that is aiming to unite Azeroth to fight against the Scourge and The Burning Legion?" Jaina flushed in embarrassment her heart shaped face becoming slightly red.

"Oh, I'm sorry…you just look a lot like my Father's ward." Menma took notice of the way she addressed Naruto, and smiled disarmingly.

"It's no problem, Milady. But still, I was wondering If I could gain your support into the effort." Asked Menma, Jaina made eye contact with him, and gleaned small naughty thoughts into her mind, nothing mind-controly, but just a few suggestions, no human no matter how gifted was immune to the power of suggestion.

And it showed as Jaina immediately cut their eye contact and blushed, Menma looked concerned "Are you alright, Milady?" he asked gently, walking towards her and placing the back of his right hand against her head, Jaina's skin was quite hot but her gasp drew his attention.

His whole right hand, up to the forearm had become draconic in nature, though still to scale of his body, Menma took a step back but Jaina's hands gently touched the scales, her eyes held pure curiosity.

"…Are you…a Black Dragon?" she asked quietly, confused as to why a being like a Black Dragon, would come to her under the guise of peace.

"Not…technically…" said Menma before he sighed placing a hand atop Jaina's own and closing his eyes, time to pull out the Scarred Hero/Bad-boy story, "I suppose I should tell you…it's going to take a while though." Said Menma, smiling weakly.

Jaina nodded and guided him to sit with her, calling the page in to fetch them some food and drink before Menma began. "Well It's not really secret information, but I'd like you to keep this to yourself."

"Of course, you have my word." Said Jaina, seriously, Menma already loved the way her eyes shined when she was serious.

Gah, he was a real sucker for nice eyes.

"I was born of two moderately powerful, to me anyway, Shinobi." Jaina's eyes widened at this point "Yes; no doubt, Uzumaki has informed you of these people. We are from the same world, in fact, we originated from the same parents. A great force of nature, the Kyuubi No Yoko attacked their home village; my sire split the demon in two, with the assistance of the Death God, and sealed the Chakra, Mana if it helps, into Naruto. While sealing the Soul of the beast into me." Jaina's hand covered her mouth while Menma nodded.

"The soul would eventually gain its power back but, damage would be done. Naruto was raised in the light, showered with love, affection and warmth. From not only his parents, but from the whole village, Konoha loved him. But me…" Menma's hair shadowed his eyes as his darkness crept onto his right arm, glowing and making Jaina feel something that she felt when Arthas first changed into that monster.

Fear.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, "I'll get to that in a moment. Anyway…" Menma told her the rest of the tale, but embellished it around the treatment he got, instead of just being hunted like an animal, he created scenarios where they caught him, not giant lies, just extremely believable ones.

When he finally reached the present he said "The reason for that Darkness, I am a Death Knight, when I first came to this world I was most likely unconscious, and the Lich King saw great power in me, he made me his Champion, and I crafted Shadowmourne." Menma showed her the blade, she shivered slightly at the sight of it as he sheathed it.

"But…because of Tirion Fordring I regained my heart; it's of pure Light, residing right in my chest. It's amazing…but ultimately it's a reminder of all the wrong I've done. Coming to Azeroth, saving it and it's people, resurrecting my true clan. It will all be repentance, redemption." Finished Menma, Jaina's eyes had small tears marring them.

"You shouldn't cry, over something like me. It will stain your beautiful face." Said Menma, gently rubbing the tears off with his left hand, over the course of their conversation Menma's whole right shoulder had been encompassed by the black scales, even his left hand was slowly being taking, but with brilliant golden scales.

Jaina threw caution to the wind, and kissed Menma, she needed someone, someone to help her forget about Arthas, someone to heal the wounds that nobody ever tried to. Menma inwardly fist pumped and pulled her onto his lap, it begins innocent enough.

Slowly but surely it evolves into intense making out and heavy petting, and quickly scampering off into Jaina's quarters.

**Lemon Begin.**

"This feels like your plan from the start…" she panted as he trailed kisses down her neck, rubbing her breasts, his scales rubbing her nipples, making them harden quickly, Menma noticed at first they were inverted.

"Maybe…but damn is that hot." Said Menma, peeling off her top and latching onto one of her breasts, making her gasp in pleasure, Menma not one to continue playing along pushes Jaina down, she breathed heavily, her fleshy orbs jiggling slightly as she did, he ducked under her long skirt and tore off her silky black undergarments.

Jaina gave off a throaty moan as Menma's tongue darted into her sex, her thighs rubbing against his head, urging him to do more, as he played with her heaving chest, his tongue lit up her insides and she arched her back harshly when he channelled lightning chakra into it, blitzing her senses, making her orgasm torrents of girl-cum.

While she was fixated on trying to breath from the amazing feeling Menma rolled her over and lifted her fleshy ass into the air, smacking it and grinning when she moaned more "Oh like that, huh?" once more his hand slapped her ass making it jiggle as she moaned again and again.

Menma growled contently as he lined up his mammoth dong to her entrance, pushing in and revelling in her screams and shouts of ecstasy. Jaina's inside rubbed and sucked Menma's cock, he loved the feeling of her tightness as he pushed all the way inside.

"Oh, by the light it so deep! Fuck me! Please!" she begged, Menma needed no further instruction and quickly began slamming into her with reckless abandon Jaina was forced into her pillows to avoid screaming too loud.

Menma had intentionally upped the sensitivity of his dong so he could cum faster, and after several minutes that exactly what he got, Jaina's velvet walls clamped hard down on his cock as she came, splattering it all over his shaft, he responded in king as her womb was flooded with his seed, painting it white and as he pulled out it began pooling under her raised pussy.

"Not done yet, Minx." He said with a vicious grin, Jaina smiled lustfully.

"Good, this is the best I've ever had…Light I need you." She yearned for his touch and felt him poking at her back door, giggling Jaina looked over her shoulder at him "Naughty boy aren't you." She cooed while Menma slid himself into her, her juices having coated his cock along with his own.

Jaina went cross-eyed with pleasure "So you like it, hehe. Awesome." Said Menma, going about his business with gusto, he heard rushed feet coming up the stairs and continued giggling like a madman inside.

"Jaina-nee you called….me..?" Naruto was completely blank at the scene, Jaina and Menma were rutting like animals in heat, his crush and his Ex-Brother going at it like there was no tomorrow.

"NARUTO!?" shouted Jaina, gaining some semblance of her mind, only for it to be tossed aside when Menma pushed in even deeper than before, summoning up a clone it closed the door.

Menma looked at his clone, then to Jaina… "Dude Tag-team?" His clone grinned viciously and Menma picked Jaina up, showing off her swollen honey-pot to his copy who quickly and surgically inserted himself.

**Next Day, One Day From Complete Transformation.**

Menma gently ran his hands through Jaina's hair as she slept, a content smile on her face "Mistress..?" asked a soft voice, Menma looked up to see a maid, who blushed heavily at the look of Menma's scaled, chiselled chest, Jaina's smiling face asleep on it, and the heavy scent of sex in the air.

"Would you mind coming back later?" asked Menma, politely, the maid just blushed and nodded, closing the door on her way out.

"Thank you, I don't think I could have asked her to go, it's quite embarrassing." Said the voice of Jaina her eyes were still closed as she snuggled against him. Her naked chest squishing against his own.

"Ahh…" Menma's face had sparkles around it as a content grin on his face, Jaina giggled lightly.

"Naughty boy." She scolded gently, locking lips with him, Menma groaned happily as her soft lips connected with him.

"Should we get up…and deal with my ex-brother?" Jaina whined slightly as he separated from her.

"But he's such a pain…Always with the pranks, and the orange, and the loudness…don't leave me with him." She pleaded pitifully; Menma laughed loudly, that laughter echoing around all of Theramore.

"Full discloser, I will kill him sooner or later. His presence annoys me greatly." Said Menma,

**Later, Midday.**

Menma's whole torso was currently covered in scales, black being the most predominant with golden scales over his shoulders, the backs of his hands, over his chest, basically in all the places where the armour would form when he fully transformed.

A quartet of wings where protruding from his shoulders, much to his joy, they hurt like a bitch at first but the thought of flight was something he wanted greatly. Currently the scales were leaving from his eyes to covering his face, and his waist towards his feet.

Jaina was busy doing leader stuff but did sign the treaty showing her support, and sent a letter to her fellow Alliance leaders recommending they do the same, all she wanted was a spot of proof.

"_**Tethyr! Alert Tethyr has been spotted heading towards Theramore, to your stations!**_" shouted the Herald, Menma looked up to the sky and gave a thumbs up.

'_Thanks guys_' he thought smiling brightly, with a running start Menma leapt into the air, and spread his four wings out, he could only glide at the moment but it was enough to make an entrance, the rest of his group sat around, the males still drinking, while the women all shook their heads.

**Bar**

"Should we be impressed or saddened that they can continue with so much alcohol in their system?" asked Nirah, Ari merely shrugged and continued hugging Trick into her bosom.

"You folks can sure put them away, good thing we're getting another shipment tomorrow or I'd be quite cross with you all." Said the Barkeep, Nathaniel, they had learned.

"You're the best Nathaniel!" shouted Victus, the others all raising their glasses "To Nathaniel!"

"Now how can I stay mad you rambunctious boys." He said with a shake of the head as his wife laughed, and brought out another tray of breads and meats.

"You're also the best, Mirrabel!" said Trick; the others once more raised their glasses. "To Mirrabel!"

"Menma's fighting a giant Thresher." Said Ivory, in interest.

"To Menma!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Sasuun, finally having snapped after hours of them being loud.

**Menma**

Menma landed at the docks and saw a giant Thresher burst from the waters, "Hold your fire, get your men out of here! I'll deal with this!" shouted Menma, many of the more scared troops went without having to be told twice while one of the officers rounded on him.

"Who do you think you are boy!?"

"Menma motherfucking Sunstrider! Now get out of here before I force you out!" roared Menma unsheathing both of his blades and flaring out his wings, jumping towards the giant Thresher and roaring out "Whooo! Fuck Yeah!"

The rush of battle, he needed a good battle. He should start a boot camp for his team mates, get them up to a level where he feels they need to be before approaching Nefarian, though he'll no doubt want to fight Ragnaros on his own.

Tethyr shot a powerful stream of pressurised water directly towards Menma who sliced right through it with Quel'Serrar, time to break this blade in "Try me fucker!" roared Menma, spinning his body and blitzing right through all of water the Thresher sent towards him and slicing right through its jaws, Tethyr screamed in pain, throwing neck about. Menma saw it going to retreat and quickly created a chain of his mana and linking it to Quel'Serrar, before lobbing the blade directly into the Thresher's neck.

"Zap, mothafucka! _Raikiri!_" roared Menma, his blade and the chain connecting him to it, electrified in a great display of black lightning, with the base being Kakashi's signature technique. '_Sharingan never fails to amaze me._' He thought with a blissful smile on his face, the lightning finally became to much for Tethyr and the beasts eyes exploded, along with blood flowing from its mouth, its head collapsed against Menma, who merely held out a hand boredly.

"So…" he said turning to the amused face of Jaina Proudmoore, his most recent haremesse who clapped lightly, followed by everyone else in Theramore. Even his drunken group stumbled out and group hugged him, Menma looked annoyed but the smile on his face wouldn't stay down.

Menma was finally released from his group a clone appearing next to him, cleansing their systems of alcohol, so they would remember this next moment.

Menma walked up to Jaina, his smile warm, hers reflected the same, the crowd went quiet for a moment, as if waiting with bated breath, Menma took Jaina's hands into his own and kissed her smack on the lips, the crowd was still quiet until she removed her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Now they cheered.

"Ah, about damn time somebody grew a pair that girl some love, it' what she deserves." grunted the Dwarven Flight Master, brushing a stray tear from his eyes, the Officer that scolded Menma laughed next to him, only to be punched in the nuts "Shut up, ya blighter." Growled the Dwarf.

Naruto saw this and his eyes suddenly finding the ground very interesting a copy of Menma slapped a hand over the boys mouth and dragged him away, before the pair of them fell into the Dark World, waiting for when the real Menma wanted to play with 'Kami's Champion' seriously, the woman was an idiot.

Clones of Menma started popping up, grabbing Tethyr's corpse and tearing it apart; one skinned the beast with Wind Manipulation, as Thresher Hide's being very valuable to Leatherworker's while the others slice apart the meat and carried it off to the Inn.

"Who wants to eat grilled victory tonight!?" shouted Menma, one arm around Jaina's waist and the other risen into the air, his wings spreading as he did so, his answer was a large cry as the positive from all the residence of Theramore.

**Next Morning**

The night, before he evolved, Menma had left and gone back to Onyxia's Lair, finding it fitting he finish his transformation here, when it all started for him.

The time had come and gone, the pain of his new form was still a slight fresh as his body was tender, but he was able to fly properly now, and was making his way back to Theramore Keep.

He looked much like Blood did, only, much bigger. He, unknowingly, was matching in size to the elusive Deathwing, his variation of scales shimmering in the morning light contrasting each other well, his shadow casting over all those under him as he slowly flew towards his goal.

The armour on his person…dragon? Bah! The armour on his body was made of pure Holy Light, solidified by his Mana combined with all of his Chakra Elements, it was well neigh imponderable, no doubt much like Arthas' chastity belt.

Hey-ooo!

"Dragon!" shouted one of the guardsmen, Jaina was already waiting for him, placating the man she smiled up at Menma's form.

"No, Guardsmen. That's our newest Hero. Menma the Thresher Bane." The locals had given him that name, she found it endearing of her people, and how quickly they took to her lover, she may not _love_ him as of yet. But the connection was definitely there, as of now, she could guess they were dating, in terms of relationship anyway.

Menma landed near the entrance of the Keep, his large forepaws touching the ground gently as he could, Nethia landing next to him "_You're doing well, Brood-Father. Your flying is much more controlled than before._" After his transformation Menma released Nethia from her Glyph and the pair had been practicing flying all night.

"_**Thank you, Nethia.**_" Said Menma, as his form was encompassed by golden-black fire, and he returned to his original form, with a few changes, his eyes now had more pronounce rings around them, made of his black scales rather than messed up skin pigments from Ichibi's minor influence. His skin had taken a very subtle golden hue to it, giving him the illusion of a faint tan, and his casual clothes had also changed.

He was donned in a black and golden robe, with a broad mantle across his shoulders, scales covering the mantle as a leathery cloak fell to his ankles, his torso was covered by a tight robe-top that clung like a second skin with a golden chest plate over that, before it becoming very loose like a robes lower half but split down the middle to allow his legs full movement, showing his black leathery jeans and plated boots.

Menma's hands were covered by a golden pair of guantlets with black trims on each segment of them, and a Rinnegan eye emblazoned on the back of the hand.

"Good morning, Jaina." Oh, his voice was even smoother than before, Jaina got a little hot and bothered just by hearing him speak, he embraced her before rounding up his group and teleporting them all back the outside of what remained of Lordaeron, a clone had already asked what Vol'jin wanted in return for the trolls aid.

The Echo Isles was an easy enough request.

"Let's go shall we?" asked the dragon, a fanged smile on his face, as he walked into Undercity, wanted to ask if Sylvanas would like to come and watch the Naga be cured, and see what had become of his army, while Victus and Ameri fetched Kael and Vashj.

**End of Chapter.**

**Holy mother of fuck, I came up with the idea for the Dragon Form, literally on the spot, I had a mental image for like a split second and couldn't stop thinking about it until I put it into the story.**

**Anyway, we see the lemon of awesome yummies between Menma and Jaina, Naruto has been taken to Dark World, and will probably be Blood's new chew toy, so…endless torment yay!**

**And I may have made Jaina OOC but fuck it, does anyone really care what a minor character, at the moment anyway, acts like? **

**And I would like to apologize for the things I may not get right, because I usually read the wiki for about half an hour or so before writing each chapter, or whenever I enter a new zone, but still you never know.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, I'll be putting the characters at the bottom of each chap now, due to the list getting quite long.**

**And no, the rest of Genesis aren't for comic relief, that's just this and last chapter really, since we're still in the kiddy pool of combat zones, I just threw in a few funnies for the hell of it.**

_**Raxychaz 3.**_

**Characters as of this chapter.**

**Menma Sunstrider – Blood Death Knight/ Retribution Paladin (Possibly). Dragon male**

**Victus Sunstrider – Frost Death Knight/ Frost Bloodmage. High Elf male (With Ameri)**

**Mortimus Shadowgrave – Assassination Rogue. Forsaken male**

**Ameri Dawnwalker – Holy Paladin. Blood Elf female. (With Victus)**

**Ivory – Combat Rogue. Worgen female (In harem)**

**Garr Ironeye/Trickshot – Beastmaster Hunter. Quarter Ogre Quarter Orc, Half Kaldorei, male. (With Arianna)**

**Sasuun Silentoak – Demon Hunter, Kaldorei male, semi-demonic features, teeth, nails. **

**Theyvia Thunderhoof – Elemental Shaman, Tauren female.**

**Arianna Moonmane – Feral Druid, Kaldorei female. (With Garr)**

**Nirah Moonsong – Sentinel, Kaldorei female. (Going to be in harem)**

**Isha Sedona – Elemental Shaman, Draenei female. (Going to be in harem)**

**Moruda Sai'el – Protection Paladin, Draenei male. **

**Therix Sharpscale – Tidelord, Naga male.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Important Characters.**

**Madara Uchiha – Shinobi, Human Path.**

**Mikoto Uchiha – Shinobi, Naraka Path**

**Shisui Uchiha – Shinobi, Outer Path**

**Mito Uzumaki – Shinobi, Animal Path**

**Tobirama Senju – Shinobi, Preta Path**

**Sally Whitemane – Priestess, human, female. (Menma's Mindslave/In harem)**

**Jaina Proudmoore – Mage, human, female. (In harem)**


	13. Chapter 13

**To Leez : No Menma didn't lose his ability to transform into his Hollow Form, but he has to draw the power from Shadowmourne to do so. His Bijuu form is basically him unleashing all of his Chakra and coating himself in it, with his Dragon Form being like dispelling an illusion.**

**To Kamen Rider Arashi: Yeah, I know that Kalecgos and Jaina have a thing in cannon but that's in MOP this is set in Classic, with Wrath elements, you'll see how the timeline will go after the first war. As for Arthas and Kael, those happened in the past and Kael has moved on, and loves Vashj (In this) And Arthas…? Fuck Arthas.**

**Re-cap so no-one is confused, Menma sent a clone in Therix's place to inform Vashj of the transformations he would be using, their Naga form would be available to them, but not necessary to live. Like Druid forms.**

**You guys are awesome, thanks for the reviews and everything. On with the show!**

**Silverpine Forest**.

Menma, and Co. with Kael'thas, and a contingent of guards, Vashj and her remaining generals, with Sylvanas were making their way towards Pyrewood Village, currently just passing the Sepulcher.

Menma had put his usual armour back on, though kept his leathery cape as Varen chewed up his last one, again, when he set it down. Damned beast.

"Excited?" asked Kael, quietly to his love, Vashj who laughed lightly.

"_I have spent the last…Gods know how many years, with nothing but contempt for the surface races. Yet you seemed to quell that hatred, as did Illidan, slowly I realised my hate would give me little, because I would always be stuck in the waters. But this young man, your brother…" _Vashj was at a loss for words really, she didn't know how to feel, half of her was happy to be rid of this curse while the other half a little nervous how much would their lives change because of it?

"I wouldn't worry, Vashj." Said the voice of Menma from the head of the pack, Sylvanas was at his left while Victus and Sasuun were on his right "The cure will still allow you to change back into your Naga forms, like Druids shapshifting, so those who aren't 100% comfortable with it can still have their lives." Said Menma, Vashj smiled gratefully and nodded.

Kael smiled as well, but then his smile fell. What of Illidan, they both still thought of him as a great comrade and friend, he was all alone in the Black Temple, no doubt something would go wrong, Akama was looking very…hostile the last time he'd seen the Broken.

'_I must check in with him, perhaps a time away from the temple would do him some good…_' thought Kael, looking to his brothers back and nodding resolutely, no doubt Menma could help Illidan in some way, a small orb appeared in his hand and he quickly whispered a message to it, before it was consumed by green fire, that wasn't Fel Magic, just how things teleport to outland.

"_Sending a message to Illidan?_" asked Vashj, Kael nodded and explained his little plan.

"I figured that spending some time out of the Temple could do him some good, and perhaps Menma could help him with his Kil'jaeden problem." Vashj shrugged, if this young Dragon could undo Magic of the Old Gods then helping Illidan hide from Kil'jaeden would be a piece of fish.

"Master!" shouted several voices from the woods to their sides, a dozen Worgen poured out of the thicket and started lining up in front of Menma, the Dragon raised an eyebrow at their actions.

One Worgen was at the head of the pack, he was grizzled and had a patch over his left eye, the thick scar running up the left side of his face, his fur was grey in colour with spots of black across his shoulders, and shins. His armour consisted of heavy plate segments over his chest, forearms, and thighs, with thick cloth under it for comfort, the armour had no set style but his right shoulder guard was a hawks head, and his cloak had a royal blue outside, with the inside being pale yellow, and torn at the ends.

At his hip was a serrated, broadsword, with several chips in it to give it a teethed look, the hilt was wrapped in black leather, there was no guard.

"Greetings, Master I am Fenris. We are the Greyfang Pack. Lord Madara has told us of your coming, all is prepared, please allow us to escort you." Said Fenris, Menma took note of his height, a whopping 8.5 feet tall with a body thick of muscle.

"Well, lead on Fenris." The Wolf placed a fist on his heart and bowed, before barking orders at his pack, which surrounded the group in a large circle, Menma was quite pleased with the way these men and women carried themselves, with both a feral grace and poise.

"How nice, your puppies are so obedient." Said Sylvanas, Menma twitched at that comment, much to her mirth "Oh, don't be so uptight, I'm sure they care not for my idle comments" said the Dark Lady, with a light chuckle leaving her lips.

"Interesting creatures…I wonder if some would be willing to become Demon Hunters…" thought Sasuun aloud; their ferocity and obvious intimidating form would be welcome in his order.

"You could always ask around when we get to Pyrewood, Sasuun. I'm sure at least a couple of them would find the skillset interesting." Said Menma, Sasuun nodded wordlessly. "Oh by the way guys, I decided to put you all into my own personal boot camp." Said Menma, all of them shivered in terror.

Menma was quite possibly the most powerful creature they would ever see, and to get to that level or even near his level would be pure torture, via training at least. Since time wasn't exactly against them, they could spend a while getting stronger, but not too long or their allies would lose their spirit and back out.

Or something similar.

So Menma gave himself a fortnight to increase this lot to an acceptable level, by _his_ standard.

"We are here, Master." Growled out Fenris, getting Menma's attention, the Draconian Death Knight, Menma looked to see the newly fortified Keep that was Pyrewood, Madara had raised the earth under the village and created a winding path to the entrance so it could be connected to Shadowfang Keep, the western wall was demolished and the two keeps where connected.

"Lord Madara put extra effort into merging the two keeps." Said Fenris, a small snarl leaving his lips at the end of his sentence, the feral nature of these Worgen was still strong within them.

"I do try my best." Said Madara, appearing before them, with a smirk on his face. Menma matched his smirk and hopped off Nethia, "Good job Fenris, take your pack on a hunt, cool off for a while." Fenris bowed and his pack vanished into several swirls of leaves.

"Impressive tricks." Said Sylvanas, both Madara and Menma twitched at that, the Uchiha Patriarch frowning.

"With all due respect, Lady Sylvanas. I would like to kindly ask you, to refrain from insulting our troops." Sylvanas rolled her eyes but nodded, Madara gestured for them to follow him.

**Silverpine Stronghold**

"Welcome Master." Said all of the Worgen at once, Menma's throne was at the top of a small staircase while a long table stretched the length of the hall they currently stood in, the floods were covered by a dark red carpet.

"Nice..." muttered Menma, sitting on his throne while the others took their places, he was slipping into the royalty role quite easily it seemed, a Worgen donned in a tuxedo with well-kept red fur, Kurama is Madara's memories were correct, took his mantle/cloak and placed it on a nearby rack.

"Alright, first order of business." He looked to Vashj who smiled at his look "Vashj, would you please come over here?" asked Menma stepping off his throne and cracking his knuckles, then his neck and allowing his power to begin seeping from his pores.

"Good luck." Said Kael, kissing her cheek, Vashj's cheeks gained a slight blue tint before she slithered up towards the throne.

Menma began murmuring in tongue, making everyone very confused, his eyes where aglow with a golden darkness, Vashj steeled herself, as a large golden claw and a large black claw, both ethereal in nature, formed just over Menma and gently landed on Vashj's shoulders, before a large ripping noise was heard, and the whole room was covered in white.

As everyone's vision cleared they gasped, there stood a beauty, her long flowing cobalt coloured hair, falling to her wide hips, her body was well proportioned and her face was purely gorgeous, a pair of long elven ears, and ghostly blue skin, the trademark shade of the Highborn her clothes consisted of a long dress the same tone and colour as her scales, in her hands was clasped her usual spear/staff.

"…How do you feel, Vashj?" asked Menma, helping her stand.

"By the Light and Spirits…" was all Isha managed out her mouth seemed dry at the display of power her face was flushed, Moruda rolled his eyes and groaned into his hands, he and Isha had been friends for a long time, but this was ridiculous.

"I feel…amazing. Better than I have in centuries…" whispered Vashj, speaking without her forked tongue, feeling a fleshy, human-like muscle in her mouth instead, she turned and smiled to her love "Kael…what do you think?" she asked, her azure blue eyes shining with hope.

"You are…even more beautiful than you were before, I'm not worthy." He said with a light laugh leaving him, his mind still working through his words, "…I cannot find the correct words to describe how gorgeous you are, my love."

"Kurama, could you take them to their room please. I think they'll be going in early." The red Worgen bowed and gestured for them to follow, the pair doing so sporting blushes.

Menma rubbed his hands together and smiled "Alright! Now the rest of the Naga!" said Menma, jumping out the window, making all of them sweat drop before bursts of light flooded the side outside of the castle, the all went to the windows to see hordes of clones bustling around directing the recently dispelled towards the recovery halls, a large string of building with enough room to fit over 20,000. Plenty to fit those in Vashj's army, and the strays he picked up.

"Gods, he's like a machine…a sexy, well built, powerful machine." Said Sylvanas leaning her cheek on her open palm. For their own safety no one commented.

A blitz of green fire alerted them all though, and it seemed to do the same for the two lovers as they both quickly ran out of their room and went outside "What just happened…?" questioned Victus, Sylvanas shrugged.

"It may have something to do with the Demon Hunter down there…"

"Lord Illidan…!" said Sasuun, his eyes wide behind his blindfold, before briskly walking out.

"Fuck it, let's go, said Trick leaping out the window and tossing his trusty spear headed rope into an overhanging tree branch, swinging down and landing on a roof, before sliding down it and flipping, finishing in a crouch.

"Damn, he's agile." Said Victus in appreciation for the skill his friend possessed, before he was dragged out of the castle by Ameri.

**Recover Compound, entrance.**

'_So this is where they have gone_' thought a tall figure, large purple, leather wings protruding from his back, and long thick curled black horns emerging from his forehead, being the two most noticeable features, the second that stuck out was his Satyr like legs, covered by black cloth pants, his chest was definitely that of a male, with a well sculpted torso, rock hard abs and all.

Fel Green tattoos littered his chest, and a black cloth over his eyes, one would have to be retarded to not know this being, Illidan Stormrage. Returned to Azeroth at the request of his two closest companions, whom had left their positions within his cohort to seek out new lives.

He was not bitter, it was understandable, Kael and Vashj had such a connection he would feel wrong to stand in the way of it, what worried him though, was the monolithic amount of Mana that was flying through the air, his magical eyes could see what others could not, and this…was truly something.

"I wonder why it is, that they have summoned me for." Illidan asked aloud, he walked forwards, towards the source of the magic, May haps he could use this power to defend himself from Kil'jaeden when the demon came to collect his soul.

Illidan had to admit, this place looked quite well made, very strong, perhaps not strong enough to repel demon attacks, but then again that large source of power could defend it quite well.

"Here they come." He mumbled to himself, he could sense Kael's and Vashj's energy signatures coming towards him, along with several other ones that made him shiver at their power, and roughly 7-8 superior to average.

"Illidan!" shouted a voice; he turned a smiled slightly, as it was Kael whom had called out to him. "You got here so soon. I honestly didn't expect it." Said the Bloodmage, Illidan took a moment and realised something.

"It's good to see you to, Kael. Your Mana…has become denser and Vashj…By Elune and Cenarius, you're a Highborn once more!?" asked Illidan approaching the newly transformed Naga Sea-Witch, and touching her shoulder, feeling the soft skin, he was amazed.

"Indeed, Prince Menma is a Master of Magics I dare say quite close to Medivh in terms of talent." That was quite the statement that Vashj had made, Medivh was known to all as the most powerful being to ever grace Azeroth, managing to self-revive after being slain by Anduin Lothar, Corona Halforcen and Khadgar the Oldest-Youngest Mage.

"That's indeed a lot of praise for someone…what is his connection to the both of you?" asked Illidan, crossing his arms and standing in a rather relaxed manner.

"He's my…technically older adopted brother, Menma cured my people of their thirst, defended our city from a Scourge Invasion by killing a more experienced Death Knight, and gave us the usage of a whole new energy. I brought him into the Sunstrider family as both a reward, and to show how willing the Blood Elf's are to assist him in his endeavours to destroy Ner'zhul and the Scourge." Said Kael, this piqued Illidan's interest.

"He wishes the death of the Lich King…hmm. Perhaps I could assist, at least than perhaps Kil'jaeden may not tear apart my soul for centuries." Mumbled Illidan, Kael and Vashj shivered slightly at the mere thought of such horrors that Kil'jaeden could enact.

"Perhaps you should, Illidan. But I doubt you should worry about a bug like Kil'jaeden." Said a smoothe voice, all three looked over to see Menma approaching, Kurama at his side while his group were assisting various Naga now transformed into Night Elf's into the various compound houses.

"That's a bold statement. Child, you speak as though you could dwarf a creature such as Sargeras." Replied Illidan, turning to face Menma who grinned wolfishly.

"Oh, I dunno…perhaps because of…" with a few words spoken Menma unshackled all of the suppressors on his body, flaring all of his power to levels that dwarfed anything Illidan had ever seen, his form expanded and he took flight his Dragon form allowing even more of his power to shine through.

Mages, Warlock, Priests, any whom use the magical arts, fell to their knees, or passed out, a few even going so far as to die from the sheer power that was emitted from Menma, he cut the flow, falling back towards Azeroth's ground and resealing his power.

Menma cracked his neck and stretched out, feeling a little cramped from forcing all that energy back in, Illidan was on his knees breathing heavily, as were almost everyone else in the area, strangely enough not Kurama who merely nodded when Menma looked at him, but he remembered Madara had taken time to invest a great deal of Bijuu Chakra into the Worgen so he could understand his resilience.

"Believe me now?" asked Menma, looked at Illidan who merely nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"Good, well good night everyone I'm going to go and sit in my room for hours and wait for the morning." Said Menma, vanishing into a burst of electricity, the others sweat drop at his words before dispersing to various rooms inside the castle to sleep, Kurama had led Illidan to a room he may use.

**Next Day**

"Swing faster!" roared Menma, commanding his comrades in arms, they all had his punishing weights on, each limb had 50 kilograms of weight, and that was on top of their armour, he'd taken the inverted weight seal off Ameri's sword, and forced them all to spar with clones of himself.

It was hilarious to watch _other_ people forced into this training, now he understood why Madara-Otousama and Kurama did it so much to him, gold, pure gold.

Trick and Sasuun were doing the best, Mort wasn't involved in the physical stuff, since he was Forsaken his muscles couldn't grow any more than they already were, but he did work on his multi-target combat, sticking the Rogue against as many Worgen as he could.

Which was a lot considering they all wanted to chew on his bones, Kurama was working with Theyvia and Isha to bring out their elemental attacks at a greater speed, by attacking them with a reckless ferocity that, initially, startled the pair of Shamans.

That wasn't to say that Menma wasn't training, he was sparring with Illidan whom with his Warglaive's actually managed to cut him up quite badly a few times, if it weren't for his near instant regeneration, he may have been put down for a few days.

Menma had summoned his Blood Clone, the one from when he was in Arthas' services and had it go and deal with the Echo Isles taking Greyfang pack with it, to test their strength. He had faith in them, of course, Madara and Mito had made sure they were all well trained in every art; all of them were at least ANBU level which was about the same as a rookie Death Knight, so progress was happening.

"Eyes on the prize, Menma!" roared Illidan, Menma grinned and leapt into the air, to avoid the Demon Hunter's glaive, Illidan shot a triplet of Fel Fireballs after him, but Menma sliced them apart with Quel'Serrar and Shadowmourne.

His wings shot from his back and he dropped with sound barrier breaking levels of speed towards the Demon Hunter, Illidan used his own giant wings to dodge, taking to the air, Menma slammed into the ground kicking up a large swath of dust and dirt.

"Stop going easy on me, Dragon." Hissed Illidan, Menma grinned his eyes shining through the dust as his wings flapped, he was in the skies, Illidan just across from him.

"If I didn't I'd kill you, Illidan. And that would rid me of a potential friend and comrade, sounds like a bad idea to me."

"Oh? Want to be friends with 'They Betrayer'?" asked Illidan in good humour, Menma's grin lessened into a smirk.

"You're the epitome of an Anti-Hero, Illidan. Chaotic Good, you have amazingly good intentions, but others perceive the way you go about them, as evil. Personally I admire you, your history and story, are both extremely interesting." Said Menma, Illidan continued, staying aloft in the air as he thought over what his comrade had said.

"I suppose that's quite the compliment, coming from one such as you." Said Illidan, with a small smile on his face "So thank you. For what It's worth. Enough talk though, we must strengthen ourselves!" shouted the Demonic Demon Hunter, launching towards Menma and performing a powerful, spinning slash.

The dragon blocked and deflected all of the blows, before kicking Illidan in the chest, sending him back "_Katon: Fire Ball Jutsu!_" shouted the Dragon, launching a black fireball from his lips.

**Elsewhere…**

"That power…it must be mine. If I can bring it to my side, than all of Azeroth will fall before me." Said a voice, of a giant shadowed figure glowing yellow eyes and red skin was all that could be seen.

"It was for mere moments, so we cannot track it, but…soon. It shall slip up, and the Burning Legion will take this power, and mould it into a weapon of our will. Azeroth will not know what hit them." The figure began chuckling darkly, before it ascended into mad, insane even, laughter.

**Silverpine Stronghold**

"I just got the weirdest feeling of foreboding…" muttered Menma, sitting in his throne room.

"That matters not! What does is that fact that you are harbouring that abomination!" said the voice woman in Warden armour, it all conformed to her beautiful body bar the shoulder guard ornaments forming two bladed crescents, it was primarily steel grey with a dull golden trim, she had a long green cloak that hung from said shoulder guards, with small curved blades at the base.

Another piece of note would be her right glove, which was larger than her own hand by roughly three times, with wicked looking claws and flared knuckles that rose directly up by about 5" each.

She was Maiev Shadowsong; the Warden whom had hunted Illidan for several years now, Menma completely forgot she was there, her weapon was in Kurama's hands, a Chakram with small grip for her hands, a pair of Dragonwood cuffs were around her wrists, which was tethered to the floor by stone.

"How _did _you manage to get here anyway?" asked Menma legitimately curious as to how she had managed it.

"…" she glared at the Dragon who smiled condescendingly back at her, waiting for the answer. "The tracker that has marked Illidan's Mana allowed me to follow through the tear he created, he left for Azeroth from the middle of Shadowmoon Valley, I was about to strike him down!" she snarled, obviously blaming him for her prey getting away. Heh that rhymed.

"Well we can't really have that, you do realise I need him, and his forces, in the war against Arthas, the Scourge and the Burning Legion." Said Menma, sitting in his usual manner, resting his cheek on his propped up arm, relaxed and contently leaning into his throne.

"He is called the Betrayer for a reason!" shouted Maiev, Menma stood up, silencing her with his mere presence, which was no short task in itself, and walking towards the woman. Her helmet was also removed, revealing a sharply featured elven face, her skin was a pale shade of purple, probably from spending 10, 000 years under ground and her hair was short, and dark green in colour, her eyes gave off a silver glow.

"I'm going to be straight with you here, Maiev. I'm not, I repeat, _not_ letting you anywhere near Illidan. He is my guest and comrade, for the wars that are soon to come. Now, I think that is plenty penance for crimes that were committed a fuck-ton of time ago, and _yes_ I know the initial crimes were indeed severe, and _yes_ I'm aware of your deep seated hatred because you were locked up underground for 10,000 years." Maiev's eyes widened in shock when he smiled gently and cupped her cheek, she wanted to stab him for that.

"I understand." He said softly "What it's like to be a prisoner of circumstance. I understand loneliness so deep and powerful that it can only be sated with blood. But think, really think for a moment." He said placing both hands on her cheeks and making her stare directly into his strange eyes.

"If Illidan dies, what happens to you? You are a hunter through and through, and without the prey you searched so desperately for, what would you do? I know exactly what would happen, Maiev. You would lose yourself; become a shell of the beautiful and strong willed woman I see before me. Your life, to you, would be…_meaningless_." Menma let go of her cheeks and watched as cogs began to turn in her head.

She glared at him, wholehearted with contempt "What would you suggest, _dragon_? Hmm? My colleagues were slain to release this _creature_ from its confinement! Those closest and dearest to me! Their deaths would mean nothing if I turned my back on Vengeance now!" she snarled butting heads with him, literally, and glaring death into his…his eyes had changed, she noticed.

Now they were entirely black, with a wide, orange burning slit pupil in the centre, which stared boredly into her own, silver gaze. "Vengeance? Truly I thought you better, though I don't know _why_ I already knew your motives." Said Menma sighing and shaking his head, he gestured for Kurama to leave, the Worgen nodded, resting the Chakram against the Dragon's throne, before vanishing.

Menma turned to Maiev who continued glaring at him, he formed an idea in his head, summoning Quel'Serrar he sliced through her bindings she stared at him in confusion before her offered her his sword "Strike me." He ordered, Maiev would normally question as to why but didn't bother instead she snatched the blades and ran it right through his stomach, Menma looked at her then to his sword before grabbing the blade and pulling it out, the wound healing almost instantly.

"Care to try again?" he asked, unleashing a beast as she began slashing, stabbing, cutting, attempted maiming, anything under the sun, Maiev seemed to be trying to kill him, how strange.

After three hours of this, she fell to her knees Quel'Serrar effectively bathed in blood, Menma hummed as he knelt down, now _covered_ in scars, his robes were torn to shreds and his body was littered with newly sealed up wounds, he placed both his hands on her cheeks once more and made her look at him.

"You're not after Vengeance. Maiev a blind man could see that. No you're a huntress, like I said, after the prey that you deem the most worthy or your blade. You're so bloodthirsty you've deluded yourself that Illidan is effectively Satan, don't ask you wouldn't get the reference." He finished at her dully confused look, her body drenched in sweat, her hair matted to her forehead, Menma smiled gently and in one swift move.

Kissed her.

Maiev's eyes widened, in both outrage and shock, outrage due to the sheer _audacity_ of the being whom, after three hours of wearing her down, had the gall to invade her body this way, his tongue slipped into her barely resistant mouth and coiled around her own, the fork, and texture were completely alien to her mind.

The shock, if you hadn't guessed it, was out of the fact she was actually enjoying it. But it ended, abruptly so, a small string of saliva connecting them, his sharp tongue flicked out and licked it off her lips.

"And to be honest? That is the hottest kind of woman. Bloodthirsty and vicious, after my own heart I would say." He said with a grin, his mood doing a complete 180 from his previously sombre tone.

Maiev's mind was a mess of thoughts at the moment so all she could do was listen, he picked her up, in a princess carry, her head cradled in the crook of his neck, Menma continued speaking as he took her down the long halls of the Stronghold, his tail whipping out and grabbing her Chakram.

"Where are you taking me…?" she asked weakly, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"To the bath, you're drenched in sweat." Answered the Dragon, normally she would shout, kick, punch, stab or garrotte, but right now? She was too tired to do anything, and right now? A warm bath sounded amazing.

"If you would, Maiev. I have a request of you." Said Menma, garnering her attention once more, she could only give a small noise of response, not bothered to be speaking right now. "Spend the night with me; your bloodlust should be satiated at the moment. But Gods is your body wound tighter than a tension cable. And sorry but that wasn't really a request, just more of a polite way of telling you we're going to be having sex." Said Menma, with a shrug.

Maiev raised her hands and attempted to strangle him, Menma seemed none too perturbed by it. "You are a disgusting Dragon." Said Maiev seemingly getting back some of her gusto.

"Deal with it; I'm doing this for your own good. And you did spend three hours cutting me up, so I deserve some reimbursement." Said Menma, kicking the door to the large indoor bathing area in, and closing it with his tail, it tossing the Chakram into the corner, and slapping a seal made of Mana onto the wooden portcullis.

**Lemon**

Menma began striping the Warden, whom struggled only slightly, once she was naked he noticed just how large her chest was, packing around DD, with an equally stunning rear, Menma nodded in appreciation spotting a bare, slightly swollen vagina in her crotch, he inhaled the scent of the elf and grinned.

"You're aroused, dirty Maiev. So much for that dominating Warden hmm?" asked Menma, removing what was left of his robes revealing his hardening member, Maiev went to retort but her words were silenced by a dick to the mouth.

"Enough talking, I grow bored of it. Have your angst tomorrow, for now, shut up and suck it." He ordered, he felt her shiver slightly and grabbed her hair, sliding his shaft slowly out of her mouth, enjoying the warmth of her moist tongue on the underside of his cock, whether she meant it or not, her tongue managed to snake out and as she deepthroated him began licking all the way down.

As he pulled her head back he felt it run along the underside once more he was impressed actually, that she managed to take the whole thing without protest from either her gag reflex or chocking, Maiev's eyes watered from the length going in and out of her mouth, Menma sighed contently, before deciding to give her a present, increasing the sensitivity of his length he began pumping shallow, quick jerks into her warm mouth, before pushing deeper once more and cumming thick jets down her oesophagus and into her stomach.

Menma watched as her eyes widened, the feeling of his hot cum going down into her stomach making her cum, she rubbed her thighs together, trying to slow the lust-juice from leaving her lips.

Menma pulled out as she began gasping for hair, and pulled her into the water, placing her hands onto the edge of the bath and lifting one leg over his shoulder, giving him full view of her slavering sex, he lined up his length and shoved it in, listening to her screams of pain and pleasure with glee, her insides rubbing harshly on his cock, showing just how tight she was, but Menma persevered and after five minutes completely sheathed himself inside her.

"Damn…" he grunted. "You can deapthroat all of me, and even take the whole thing down here, how deep are you?" he asked getting no response as Maiev kept moaning and groaning, shrugging to himself he began going in an out of her, slowly at first before picking up the pace, he grinned before creating a clone, who grabbed her hands and shoved its cock into her mouth, Maiev's eyes rolled back as she was double stuffed.

Her tits kept slapping against the water, so the clone began rubbing them, squeezing them harshly eliciting more moans that vibrated down the shaft of his dragon dong, making him give his own throaty groan.

The real Menma had two fingers in her ass as well as slamming viciously into her sex, it tightened and loosened with each insertion and withdrawal respectively, but kept trying to suck him back in, Menma closed his eyes and enjoyed it for now.

**End of Lemon**

**Next morning**

Menma roused form his meditations to the feeling of cold steel, more specifically, cold and sharp steel pressed against his throat, opening his eyes he saw the form of a now fully dressed Maiev glaring balefully down at him.

Menma moved the blade away from his throat and stood, stretching out and sighing contently, as new robes formed around his person, growing tired of being donned in only black boxers. He looked at Maiev whose glare had not ceased nor weakened. "If it's any conciliation, I sterilized myself, you won't get pregnant. No matter how much ass that child would have kicked…" he sighed and felt a stab in his shoulder.

"The stabbing…really not necessary" he said, pulling out the dagger and tossing it out the window, watching as it clattered against the rock of the seaside below his window. Only to feel her glare digging into his back.

"I think it is entirely necessary, the things you did to my body last night, were feral and ravenous like a lust driven animal!" she snarled at him, before she grabbed the front of his robes and roughly kissed him, Menma shrugged and pulled her closer via her waist.

"But I have to admit, that I needed it. So thank you, but still." She then punched him in the cheek, only to wince and grasp her hand. Nursing it, Menma grasped her hand and removed the glove, looking as it bruised, his hands glowed a light green.

"You're welcome, for this, and thank you for the amazing sex. It was mutually beneficial." Said Menma, he saw a small flicker of something in her glowing gaze, before pulling her close once more, his lips ghosting across her own as he stared deep into her. "I don't know about you but I think we should continue to mutually benefit each other, I keep your bloodlust, and ordinary lust in check, and you assist me against my two foes." Maiev looked at him, growling slightly, making him grin that damned grin of his.

"If you want, I can just be someone for you to vent at, I'm sure you've got a lot of pent up frustration you need to get up, hell I could have a Clone, Transform into Illidan so you can work out your need to kill him so much."

"Why? What do you gain, besides the obvious, from taking the time to help, or even care about me?" she asked accusingly, resisting his touch for the moment.

"Could be that I have a heart of gold…well actually I do, Golden Light, but that's beside the point. Could be that I'm just a sucker for a good story, or maybe its because I don't want to see such a powerful, strong-willed woman like yourself, go down a path of self-destruction. I could tell you what Vengeance got me, if you want." Maiev was quietly contemplating him once more, she allowed him to place kissed upon her once more while she thought.

"Very…well. Speak." She said, between smooches.

"Nothing really. I mean sure I got my frustrations out, but I really got nothing for it, I destroyed an entire village of people whom I thought, and still do think, to be nothing but scum. I mean as we speak, I've got my brother, who isn't really my brother technically, imprisoned inside my Dark Realm, being tortured by my Dragon Form, because I hate him so much. Truly I'm being a hypocrite, because I do not wish you to reach the point that I have already passed." He said with a laugh, realising how silly it sounded, and what he was trying to do.

"_Oh Kami-sama it hurts to much!_" screamed out a familiar voice, only to be silence by a crushing noise and a roar.

"_**Shut up scum ball**_." Growled Blood, Menma inwardly grinned before beginning his tale.

"The first few years of my life, were spent running, like a wild animal, because I had the soul of a Spiritual Beast in my body. They all assumed me to be nothing but the beast in human skin, each day got worse and worse, but I persevered eventually finding something to live for, I never gave up on my hatred, I still haven't but I've lived long enough to learn, just hating everything around me, because of one thing, doesn't get me anywhere. Maiev what I'm trying to say is, revenge is all well and good, but you need other things in your life, to make it worth living. That's why you would crumble without the hunt, you haven't even lived in the first place." He said a slight sad tone in his voice.

Maiev slackened her muscles, unwinding the tension and rested her forehead on the taller beings chest, starring at his robed torso and thinking, he spoke truth, she knew he did, but after so long so many _lives_ spent on her quest of Vengeance, her hunt, it was hard to just let it go.

"Stay with me." He said softly, resting his cheek atop her head. "I promise. It will get better, I can feel it, and you know your heart. It's splintered and cracked. Your very soul either cries out in agony, or rage." He whispered lifting her face to meet his, unnoticeable to the average gaze, but clear as day to him were small orbs of water gathering at the sides of her eyes.

"Stop burdening yourself, Maiev. You deserve better than life in a prison, staring at a fellow prisoner through dirty bars." The orbs grew in millimetres of mass as he kissed her softly. "Let it out." He said, hugging her tightly.

It was silent for a few moments before he felt her shoulders start to jerk, he was mindful of the bladed crescents, and faint sobs could be heard, Menma removed her shoulder guards and cloak, laying her against his chest, he sat next to the window, listening to the tides breaking against the shore, and the soft cries of his newest lover, and fellow nutcase.

**5 Days later.**

"I'm happy with your progress, thus far. We have one more week before we begin our way towards Ironforge, we'll be going back to Theramore via teleportation and catching the ship to Menethil Harbour, from there through the Wetlands to Ironforge." Said Menma sitting on his throne, his group at the long table, Sylvanas, Kael and Vashj had returned to their respective homes, Illidan had done so as well, but with the Communication Seal, could contact Menma at any time.

Though several of the previously Naga remained, an equal amount returned to Silvermoon City, and a small, barely worth mentioning amount returned to Darnassus, with the promise not to speak of their saviours ability to dispel the Magic's of the Old Gods.

Maiev sat in the chair closest to him much to the others initial curiosity "Maiev Shadowsong will be joining our group. I expect you all to treat her accordingly, and for no hostilities on your part, towards any, Maiev." Said Menma, this was the High-Commander speaking not the gentle lover of whom she wept on; she nodded almost invisibly, keeping her stony façade.

Only _he_ was allowed to know the true her.

"Welcome, Lady Shadowsong. It's an Honour." Said Nirah with a smile, once more Maiev merely nodded, but was impressed to see her lover had managed to rope Tyrande's well hidden apprentice into this guild.

"Oh by the way, I got the Tabards finally done." Said Menma with a grin, all of them looked as Worgen placed various pieces of black cloth on the table in front of them. Menma lifted one with Gravity Manipulation and showed them.

It had a black background with a golden feathered border, the symbol in the centre was the Mangekyo Rinnegan, towards the top of the tabard was a sunlight pattern with five rays, each ray holding a different elemental pattern, while towards the bottom was wisps of black, representing darkness, a pair of crossed swords finishing it in the centre of that.

"Pretty neat." Said Trick, slipping his on over his armour, it was a bit loose before It began to conform to his body, the others all placed them on, either over their armour, or replacing the one they already wore, Moruda and Ameri placed their previous tabards into their magically expanded satchels.

"About damn time." Said Victus, Menma scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll take as long as I please, _Vicy_." The others all stifled laughter, not Trick though, he guffawed before laughing loudly, Ameri let slip a small giggle as did Isha and Theyvia, Moruda allowed a small smirk to etch onto his face at the Blood Elf's expense.

"Bastard!" growled Victus, only getting a pleased shrug in response.

**End**

**It should be safe to assume that whenever I say 'everyone laughs' or something of the like, don't count Maiev, because she's currently being quite cold towards them. And no, if you don't like how she is, with the mad bloodlust and such, I don't want to hear about it, because frankly my dear.**

**I don't give a damn.**

**On another note, I figured since Illidan is so Uber fucking powerful, in my eyes anyway, he would be able to perform jumps between Outlands and Azeroth, especially with Kael's Messenger Orb acting as an anchor. Once more, it's AU so I can do as I please.**

**The lemon was a spur of the moment thing, as some of you may know, a lot of this stuff writes itself and I just type, I find it much a much easier way to write.**

**Any further requests/ideas please either post them into a review, or PM me. Either way I'll read them.**

_**Raxychaz.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**14!**

**Welcome back one and all, to the exciting saga of Menma of Azeroth. **

**To my comrade,CarlJohnson95 : Menma's cloak/mantle were inspired by Medivh the only difference being that instead of feathers, Menma's has scales. And as for that ballin' staff, the idea for a weapon like the Staff-Blade from DA2, I'm all for, though I will probably change the bird to a Dragon. Fit the motif.**

**You, sir. Are awesome, for supporting the Karazhan idea so, fear not. I'm just as pumped for it as you are. But Menma has to finish up the Orcs and Trolls Loyalty Quests, along with drop into Ironforge and Grab the Gnomes and Dwarves.**

**Start.**

"You know the more you scream, the more I enjoy this." Said Menma, sitting atop the throne inside the Dark Realm, it was a subspace pocket of pure darkness, pain and terror. Naruto was being eaten alive by Demonic Ants before being regenerated.

"Honestly, what kind of fucking Champion are you? Kami truly was an idiot for picking you, divine being my ass." Said Menma, running his clawed fingers over the rough scales of Blood's head, as the dragon rested behind and around his throne.

The blonde would have responded but his mouth was sewn shut, Menma grinned and barked out dark, demented laughter. "Try and call for help! NO one can hear your screams!" Menma dissolved once more into manic laughter, he liked coming to the Dark Realm more and more, Avicus was getting his just deserts by being raped by Incubi, and Naruto was his personal torture toy that he could do with what he pleased.

"Alright I'm bored." Said Menma patting Blood once more before warping out of the Dark Realm, his morning routine had started and no point stopping this party train.

**Echo Isle**

The Menma clone and the Greyfang Pack walked atop the water from various small islands, which were all connected to the Echo Isles main hub, where the Warlock Zalazane resided along with his twisted cultist followers.

Each member of the pack held either a shorts word or a pair of clawed fist weapons, with a click the clone sent the Pack towards the islands, he listened intently as the sounds of steel meeting flesh, claws rending muscles, and screams of twisted pain filled the air. He stepped onto the main island, his Rune Blade in hand, glowing with a darkness that even Yami would be jealous of.

Menma walked through a road of blood, gore and fear each step freezing the ground under him, Bloodworms festering in the rivers of crimson life liquid that began staining the grass, his hand glowed with icy power, as a large burst of frost left him, surging forwards and tearing apart a pack of charging trolls.

Menma had entered from the northern point of the Island, the Southern being where Zalazane resided, and the skull of Gadrin's brother, Minshina. The Death Knight had promised to bring back the skull of the old Trolls brother; in return Gadrin would commit his best Rogue to Genesis.

The High-Commander could appreciate this, and couldn't wait to break in the newbies he would no doubt end up collecting from the other races, with his Guild.

Glorious.

But for now his mind couldn't wonder to far, he saw a much taller troll his body was covered in demonic runes, while his eyes were a flaming Fel Green, Menma hummed before gesturing towards the giant, his Bloodworms charging towards the beast in, slimy, slightly pink hordes.

Zalazane turned to the swaths of fat leeches and allowed Fel flames to grow at his fingertips, before swinging them outwards and with the landing of each fireball a summoning circle grew, a quartet of Felhound's and Imps, though Zalazane began stomping down creating cracks that glowed green with tainted power torrent of flames spewed from the cracks, incinerating the Bloodworms, Menma shrugged, deciding to play the game of 'let the minions fight it out' summoned a pair of Hawks, much to Zalazane's visible ire.

"You will die! Foolish invader!" snarled the giant Troll, Menma shrugged, and watched as the Hawks began dive-bombing the Imps tearing them apart with their wicked claws, a stray Fireball hit one of the Hawks lightning it up in green fire, only for it to emerge from the flames, a slight twisted.

The wings had sharp barbs lining the outer arch, while the head now held three eyes, and a pair of small horns, its feathers turned into leathery, tough looking hide, a faux disguise of feathers remaining on its body, with various dark reds and pale greens all along its body.

Menma was initially curious but he did share a small amount of his original Hollow energy with Takakaze, the Hawk Summon Boss, perhaps this little fella was the bi-product of good breeding? It was certainly interesting nonetheless.

His attention was drawn back to the struggling Bloodworms, they poured towards Zalazane, going over or through his small demon army, as more imps began to appear whenever one died, another two took its place. The spell seemed heavily limited though, since the copies could not do this.

Though eventually, due to the sheer number, the Bloodworms had gotten to the giant Troll, he was thrown off his feet as they began to dog pile him, just before they reached his neck Menma blade fell and sliced right through the tall Trolls throat, the head rolled to his feet.

All of the summoned demons were sucked back into the Nether, Menma nodded and with a quick Kamui sealed off the smaller rifts in space, the Legion would never be able to port right into Echo Isles again.

It sucked that he had to wait for the rifts to be made before he could seal them permanently, but then again nothing much besides Imps usually get through, since their too weak for the borders of time and space to care about.

He looked to the pile of skulls atop a small incline, one glowed with a similar Mana signature to Gadrin, nodding he smiled and gingerly picked up the Troll's trapped spirit "_Who you be, Stranga?_" asked a thickly accented voice that Trolls were famous for.

"I am the one who will deliver your trapped soul back to Gadrin, your brother. And reclaim these isles for the Trolls." Wether through his empathic ability, or through the connection, he wasn't sure but he felt elation, happiness and a decent amount of justification.

"_Den ah be thankin' ya mon. It's been a long time since ah be seein' ma home back to da way it was._" Said the voice of Minshina, Menma tucked the skull onto his belt and turned around, looking as the Greyfang pack finished up, advanced eyesight was so handy.

Fenris approached and once more, bowed, his fist against his chest "We are finished, Copy-of-Master. The bodies have been disposed of via burial, with several wards placed around the graveyard to prevent them rising, should that have been one of their magics" reported the Greyfang leader.

"Good job, Fenris. Gather the others, we make for Sen'Jin" Nodding to himself he created a Shadow Clone, before letting it dispel, all the memories of what this Blood Clone had just done had returned to Menma's mind.

**Near Silverpine Stronghold.**

Said being was now doing his morning stretches when he received the memories, pausing for a moment he smirked and resumed his exercises "Oh here you are…" said the voice of Ivory, he was on an outcrop of rocks by the shore side, though the Worgen women couldn't see why, the sun never shined around Tirisfal and its surrounding areas.

"Did you cut your hair?" asked Menma, looking at his love. Ivory smiled, it was quite short now, but flicked up at the ends, and covered her right eye a bit, he gave a small hum of approval "Look, really good on you."

"Thank you. I'll be honest I didn't expect you to notice." She said, with a shrug accenting her words, Menma rose to his feet and looked at her curiously, before realisation drifting over his face.

"I guess I have been kind of preoccupied haven't I." he sighed and hugged her, gently bringing her close "I'm sorry Ivory, I didn't mean to ignore you…how about the two of us go do something? Hang out for a while?" Ivory smiled kissing his cheek lightly. Menma smirked when she said.

"How about…we go on a hunt? I haven't done so for a while, and I don't want to get rusty." Menma nodded, inwardly cheering to the heavens that he didn't have to go on a…que shiver…Date.

'_Curse society for expecting those of me, just because I'm a guy._' He thought bitterly but on the outside kept up a smiling face, lest she get the wrong idea and a misunderstanding occur.

**Bath**

He needed one, his trip in with Maiev couldn't really could since her body sweat and juices got all over him, he was always clean sure, but nothing could beat just lying in the warm waters, closing your eyes and floating.

Menma allowed his mind to drift, to everything he'd accomplished thus far, his clone would no doubt be coming home soon, with the new member of their group, a Troll was always welcomed, due to their racial Beserking ability they could go ape-shit fast while doing whatever, usually it was throwing weapons like spears, axes and such, but there were some that had adapted it to casting.

Plus they had those cool Raptor mounts, he was thinking about just collecting a bunch of mountable creatures and setting up a big stable for them, perhaps his children would appreciate being around so many different animals?

He'd have to start with some small stuff like wolves or bears, nothing like dragons or raptors yet…he'd have to remember to get Shisui and a Pack of Hunters to start collecting a few different beasts and begin taking them.

For the War.

Totally.

His fingers brushed through is hair and he noticed an odd texture, standing up and looking at his reflection he almost slapped himself.

For the Lights sake he had horns and he didn't even notice it!

They were a quartet, seemingly just jutting out of his hair; they were black with golden lines up the side, rising upwards, much like Alexstrasza's actually even the bands around them, though instead of the colour she had, the bands were a snowy white in colour.

Shrugging at the realisation he sunk back into the water and closed his eyes once more, allowing himself to do the one thing closest to sleep, meditate.

As he was floating his thoughts were interrupted as Menma noticed his head had gone into something both soft, and squishy. Opening his eyes he was greeted to the loving ruby orbs of Sally Whitemane, his lover and concubine, fun fact those lines down her face were not make-up.

His head rested in her large, warm bosom her arms gently wrapping themselves around his shoulders; he felt his back rest against a bump, turning around in her arms her stomach was slightly bloated, looking like she was already a few months pregnant.

Menma smiled softly, rubbing her stomach under the waters, Sally sighed contently, the feeling of another's touch on her sore belly was something that few others could appreciate, considering she was carrying the baby with small traits of a Hollow and primary traits of a Bijuu, it grew quickly her hormones lost their shit on the first week.

"Can you tell how much longer?" asked Sally, softly. Leaning onto her beloved's shoulder, as he'd placed himself next to her.

"Only a few more days, actually. Chakra beasts start out very small, and grow fast, much like Hollows. Would you like me to be here, I can push back leaving for a couple days." Said Menma, his group was currently being torn down, then built back up, by his clones and they could take it for a few more days. Their deadline was for 3 days away, no doubt Sally would have given birth by then, and he'd have a new little girl or boy to smother with love.

Sally smiled, ecstatic, and nodded "I'd love that. Thank you, Master." Menma tapped her nose with a chuckle leaving his lips.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, just Menma, or darling, or whatever floats your boat." He stuck a hand out and a small black flame materialized, condensing smaller and smaller, before it became a ring. Black as death and midnight, darker than the ace of spades, forged from the flames of Ameterasu, "And perhaps you would do the honour, of being my wife, officially anyway. I know humans are very fond of these kinds of things." It _had_ been several years since he himself had been human, but he spent almost all of the past three centuries with them,

It was a simple black band that he slipped over her left ring finger, Sally looked up at him in shock, his smile made her melt and she pulled him into a loving, passionate kiss.

Menma indulged for a moment, before pulling away, his mind now set on his unborn child, he kissed her stomach and closed his eyes, and his legacy…would be reborn. Azeroth would be the new home, of Heroes, Villains, and the Grey. Each child would be different, with a different mind; no doubt some would use the power he'd given through him siring them, for darkness.

If they did, parental discipline would be enacted; the Uchiha would be Guardians, keeping this…amazing this, perfect world, intact and making sure its denizens would forevermore, be safe.

"I can't wait to meet you." He whispered Sally ran her fingers through his hair; they sat silently, in the warm waters, for a while, a comfortable peace.

**Training grounds, Day before Departure.**

A clone punched Victus right in the jaw, sending the youngest Sunstrider reeling, only for a surprise roundhouse to catch the clone, it grabbed the leg and threw the Death Knight over its shoulder, and Victus blasted the clone with a pair of Ice Lances forcing it to dispel, before landing on his feet, with a grace foreign to plate wearers.

"Good, you can handle the basics of fighting me." Said Menma, Victus paled, _this_ was the basics?! "You're more the ready for the intermediate level. So I'll be using even more speed." Before the rapidly paling elf could respond he felt the wind kicked from his lungs, a knee was buried in his gut and a shockwave shot out his back.

With the others, it was much the same, basically Menma's clones running them into the ground, Maiev, not too surprisingly, was fairing the best, wether because of the vendetta for their rough tumble in the bath, or because she just felt the need to prove herself, and push harder than the others.

Trick, Sasuun, Victus and Mort were coming in a close second, Theyvia had begun using her axe and shield in tandem with various lightning spells, for instance, she'd managed to make Chain Lightning jump from her weapon to the target, while Ameri was training with Menma and Moruda for the use of a two handed weapon in the art of Retribution, while healing others was still her main focus, she felt the need to be better equip for combat situations.

So while Moruda taught her, he was also technically teaching Menma, who adapted the lessons for later use, in the Dark Realm, against Avicus and Naruto who no doubt would love helping him become _more_ powerful.

Nirah and Ari spent a majority of the time perfecting what they already knew, before spreading out to newer skills, Isha surprisingly enough was quite adept at using a blade, apparently because her Mother had taught her how to defend herself after her Father died during an Orcish assault on Draenor, she'd also taken to putting some research into the healing arts, due to their not being many in the group, while almost all of them had the ability to do so, not many other than Ameri and Nirah had powerful healing spell, so she'd taken to using the spell Earth Shield, that would heal one of her comrades whenever the orb of earth was struck, or crumbled.

Senja, the newest member was a Troll Rogue, he had a cruel streak in combat but out of it, the man was harmless, very funny and friendly. His skin was a dark blue in colour while his eyes were a bright orange-red his hair was wild and jutted out in any direction, a dark crimson red in colour while his face-paint was a matching colour; his tusks were short and pointed straight up.

He wore dark black leathers with a light blue trim, it was a similar look to the Bloodfang set but with different colouration, he had a Genesis tabard over his chest and several small daggers lining horizontally, down his legs with a pair of long swords on his back, simple design but very well made.

He was practicing with Mort, most of the time, pitting themselves against each other, they were pretty evenly matched, but with Senja being able to grow muscle unlike his Forsaken comrade, he was slowly gaining more power, to counter Mort's superior agility.

Therix, had been getting used to being in both his elven form, and his Naga form, and switching quickly between the two, Therix was a Highborn, his skin was a ghostly blue, like most, while his eyes were strangely glowing red, his hair was the same deep blue as his scales, while a short beard grew on his jaw.

"Focus." Said Menma, locking his blade against Maiev's Chakram, Shadowmourne growled audibly at the taste of combat, whenever they would lock horns like this she would either Blink away, or use her agile body to her benefit and twist out of it.

But right now she seemed distracted for some reason "Alright, stop. What's wrong?" said Menma, slipping his sword into the sheath on his back, still donned in his now usual robed attire, his cloak/mantle laying over a rock nearby.

"Nothing is wrong. I don't know where you got this impression." Stated the woman, more cold than usual, her frostiness did nothing to deter his questioning and prodding through.

"You took a cut to the cheek, which you could have avoided easily, your body is more tense than usual, which is saying something, and your glare seems a little more 'go kill yourself' than usual." Said Menma, he walked towards the Night Elf woman, placing a hand on her cheek, she didn't move away but her reaction wasn't exactly a positive one either.

"Something is either wrong, or is bothering you. So what is it?" he pressed, Maiev closed her eyes and sighed, before looking up at him, her silvery glowing orbs staring into his burning orange slits.

"Fine. I was never one to be petulant so I will come out and say it, I admit to being slightly jealous of the attention you give the others, that Ivory woman, the human Priestess even courting Tyrande's apprentice and the Draenei, I understand your want of a big family, and I accepted this. But I cannot help when the beast of envy stirs." She admitted, Menma blinked, expecting something in the ways of a facial reaction as she spoke, like a faint blush of embarrassment, or something of the like.

But not Maiev was completely composed and professional, like she was talking to a superior officer, instead of a lover. Also the fact that she came right out and said it was impressive of how much self-control she had.

"Well, that can easily be rectified, is there anything you want to do? Just the two of us." Asked Menma, smiling.

Maiev nodded, her composed and frosty features warming ever so slightly, any normal person would not have noticed it, but being the amazing Dragon/Bijuu/Death Knight of awesome that he was, he saw it, and that small smile was enough to illuminate the dark clearing they stood in.

"Spend the night with me, not sex. I'm quite satisfied, just sleeping. Knowing that you are still there is enough for me." Maiev's voices sounded strangely warm, something that he found, not entirely bad on her, before her warmth was blown away by the winds that could equal the Borean Tundra.

Not that any of his colleges would get the joke.

Menma's ears twitched and one of the scout clones memories began to fill his mind, his eyes widened and he grabbed Maiev's shoulders "Sally's in labour!" he shouted wide, eyed.

Maiev's mimicked his own, before they both appeared before the keep, and he rushed in clones appearing with his comrades who still were either, shocked or befuddled.

**Nursery (Yes there is one. This castle is fucking huge)**

Menma pushed open the doors, Mito and Mikoto there, the room was permeated in Healing Chakra, while Sally chewed on a special numbing herb, to keep her from feeling too much pain.

"She's not far along now." Said Mito with a small smile, Menma's eyes however widened in shock, he began pacing, shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Nervous?"

"No…something is wrong. Hollows and Bijuu aren't 'born' they just need a host for their gestation period, then the energy is released and forms into a solid being…what's going on…?" Menma asked himself, Sally looked worried.

"Is the baby going to be ok?" she asked softly, Mikoto ran glowing green hands over the swollen stomach and nodded, making her give a sigh of relief.

Menma's mind was running a million miles an hour, unless…Of course! The Light! It was in its infant stages when he and Sally had conceived, perhaps it was still forming into a proper solid form, and became wild, going into his child.

'_I'm going to have a Paladin or Priest for a child._' Said Menma, the irony was not lost upon him, a Hollow/Bijuu/Paladin or Priest, a sight to see if there ever was one.

"Ok, I'm going to help speed this along, Sally-sama, please push, as hard as you can." Said Mikoto, Sally nodded, and with a small burst of green, healing energy began flow through Sally, assisting in the push of the child, Menma watched with wide eyes, never did it get any more…odd, yes odd was the right word, watching a child being born.

It was over quite quickly and Mito cradled a small babe in her hands, disappearing for a moment while Menma helped relax Sally, soothing her with but a gentle touch of his hand.

"Congratulations, it's a little baby boy." Said Mito, handing a wrapped up bundle to the parents, Sally cradled him, he had her complexion and hair colour, with his face and eyes. What colour I hear you ask?

Constantly shifting colours rang through the whelps eyes, like a rippling rainbow, they shifted to a happy green when he lay eyes on his parents, giggling and gurgling happily at the sight of his progenitors.

"What should we name him?" asked Menma, the pale Priestess ran her finger over the baby's chubby cheek.

"Aurius. Aurius Uchiha." Said Sally, Menma nodded it was a fine name and he could agree with it "Our little Light." She said fondly.

"Can I show him off?" asked Menma, Sally laughed gently and nodded, handing the babe to her love giving him- the baby -one last kiss on the forehead, before she said she was quite tired, the strain on the mortal body for having a child, no matter how easy, was a lot, so Menma was happy to give her rest.

He would leave a clone to keep her company when she woke up though.

**Main Hall**

"You're going to be a badass when you get older. I can already tell." Said Menma, getting a giggle and clap from his son, a smile cracked onto his face, one that wouldn't go away he walked into the Main Hall, sat on his throne and ruffled the babes tuft of hair.

Aurius cooed at his Daddy, grabbing his clawed finger, just inspecting it, somehow knowing that the end of it would hurt him, their Father-Son moment died when a terror filled scream echoed the halls, Menma immediately looked towards the source, only to find something he'd never expect.

"_Baby! AHHH!_" Mort was cowering in the corner, trying to go through the wall out of sheer terror that Aurius had apparently given him.

"Teach me your ways…" muttered Menma, awed as Aurius blew a raspberry, scaring the Forsaken even more.

"Adorable." Said Ameri, poking the babies, nose, Menma almost lost his shit with how quickly everyone had gathered around him, but calmed himself, lest he cause a scene.

"What's his name, Boss?" asked Trick, watched as Ari nuzzled the babe, a loud purr leaving her as the babies chubby hands pat her fur.

"His name is Aurius, Aurius Uchiha, future Clan head and the one who will be running this place when the time comes for him to stand on his own two feet. I have plans for a special tower." Said the High-Commander, always the cryptic speech giver.

"He's very cute, Menma." Said Isha's accented voice, a smile on her face, Aurius must have good taste, because he gave a coo that got a gushing 'Aww' from the woman.

"Good genes, though it appears he got my amazing people skills as well" replied the Neo-Uchiha Clan Patriarch. With a proud grin on his face, his son would no doubt be a ladies man when he was older.

"Dat be a cute little mon you got there mon." said Senja grinning making the baby laugh and splutter, his big finger tickling Aurius' belly.

"Thank you Senja. Now I suppose we should all get down to business please take your seats, Mort. Stop being terrified of a child, you're a Forsaken man, have some balls." Snapped Menma, sitting Aurius on his lap, everyone got to their seats while Mort composed himself and sighed.

Aurius began to fall asleep and gripped his Daddy's robe to stop himself from falling any. Much to Menma's mirth "alright, tomorrow we'll be going back to Theramore, then catching the boat to Menethil, make sure you have everything you want to take with you, because once we leave coming back won't be an option until Nefarian and Ragnaros are both dead." They all nodded, he closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"What I'm thinking is that blitz through go straight for Nefarian and you guys make your way towards the top, after I kill Nefarian I'll make my way back and meet you, after that we clean up the Spire, take the eggs from the hatchery and use them to create a mix-breed flight, flooding them with Light, as you all know my Dragon Form is a by-product of both Black Dragon blood and Holy Light, so theoretically it should work." Said Menma, no one had any visible disagreements.

"And of Ragnaros?" asked Moruda, interested in this idea his leader had, surely this new flight would bring a new era and new definition for the Holy Light that he followed so passionately.

"I'll take him, and the Molten Core, too many variables or danger for you guys, though I would like it if you all assaulted the Black Rock Depths, there is a Dwarven Princess, Moira Bronzebeard, whom being held by the Dark Iron leader, you guys go get her, while I deal with the Fire Lord." Said Menma, a few wide eyes met him, and protest began.

"I know you're powerful, but taking on an Elemental Lord on your own? And what do you mean 'variables of danger' it's not like we would fall into lava or get burnt alive." Said Victus standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

Menma quietly handed Aurius off to Kurama who took him back to the nursery, he didn't even feel the honour-named Worgen enter, but then again, his sensory usually revolved around Ill intent, and Kurama exuded no such thing, instead having a warm, caring air about him, which was covered up by his stony facial façade.

"You expect me to believe that any of you could stand against the power of one such as Ragnaros? I have faith in all your abilities, but Ragnaros' flames can incinerate even his kin due to their uncontrollable, he's literally more powerful than a supernova! Now Victus, do you think yourself able to resist the power of the sun?" challenged Menma, standing up and growling threateningly, the phantom of Blood appearing behind him.

Victus took a breath, to steady his nerves, his leader sure was intimidating, though he chose not to lead via that trait, and he was a master of it. "While I'm sure we could not, why can we not at least assist with the lead up to it…?" Victus looked up to Menma, staring him in the eyes, though his ferocious look did not fade at all.

Menma bared his teeth, his burning orange slits illuminating with flames "Because, I will not be slaughtering my way through, mass subjugation, will be what guides me through. The forces of the flame will slaughter the frozen scourge, and when they outlive their uses, I will steal their spirits, and chain them to Shadowmourne, punishment for slaughtering the innocents that have walked Azeroth, Ragnaros himself, will find a cosy little home within my stomach." Growled Menma, Victus lost his nerve and nodded with a sigh, taking his seat once more.

"Black Rock Depths, is where you will go. No doubt Magni Bronzebeard want's his daughter back, which will help relations. Do _not_ argue with me, when I issue orders." Said Menma, this was the leader of an army, not their friend. Not their leader, he was their superior and after all that he'd given them over the past fortnight they were in no position to argue with him.

"Now. I'm going to spend some time with my new son, Maiev. Come and get me when you want to speak." Said Menma, his cloak fluttering behind him as he turned, Maiev nodded though he didn't see it, already knowing the subtle hint that was given.

**Next Day Theramore.**

Menma had bid goodbye to his Worgen, his Paths, his Wife and Son. He'd spent the night with Maiev, like she'd asked, and her stride was much more relaxed than before, she was even more cordial rather than curt, to her companions.

That morning the others were all still a little shaken from the display the night before, but Menma had ignored it in favour of returning to his normal attitude, they'd met up with Jaina, well he did anyway, for another roll around, much to his pleasure.

Lots…of pleasure.

Hehe.

Anyway, they were waiting for the boat to Theramore, while Menma sharpened his blades; he heard the rustle of wings, Menma was a little confused at first, since he was leaning against Nethia, but looking up he saw the figure of a young drake.

"_Greetings, Brood-Father. Mother has sent you this message, read it at your leisure. Farewell._" The dragon gone as quickly as it landed, Menma sweat dropped but opened the letter, reading it quietly to himself.

_Dearest Mate_

_I thought you would be happy to know, you are now a father to the first humanoid/dragon, it is a girl, and she carries a similar look to myself in my human form. She has your white/blue hair and skin complexion, with my eyes and fussiness. _

_Her name is Nexia, and with be my heir, should I perish. I hope that you will come to see her when you are around these parts again; as I can gather since you are in Theramore you are headed towards Nefarian. _

_Good luck, beloved, and safe journeys._

_Your Mate, Onyxia, and your daughter, Nexia._

Menma smiled, and folded the letter up and sealed it into his left wrist, a seal he kept important things, like baby photos and such. Call him sentimental if you will, but he loved being a Father, each day he spent loving his children, he felt he was giving Minato a metaphorical kick in the nuts.

Burying a dagger in his wrist, much to the shock of those around him he summoned up a Blood Clone "You know what to do." The clone nodded and began walking towards Onyxia's lair, to spend time with his daughter, for if he could not be there, a phantom could.

"All Aboard for Menethil Harbour! 10 minutes until we leave!" shouted the Captain, Menma kissed the side of Nethia's head as she went into the Glyph, before turning to Jaina who had come to see them off, and hugged her tightly.

"Good luck, I've sent word to the Alliance on the Eastern Kingdoms, you should find little to no hostility…in the dwarves at least, I'm not 100% about the humans, ever since Varian went missing they've been a little antsier when it came to the Horde." Menma nodded at her advice, making a mental note to keep his guard up around those of Stormwind…though there was something near to it, which he wanted.

"Come on lad, enough talkin' to your pretty lady friend and get on th' boat." Said the Captain, looking at Menma, who chuckled and kissed Jaina once more, before getting on the boat and going topside of the ships point and assisting the winds and waters to increase the speed of the journey.

All of his companions took various places upon the ship, while Menma was concentrating they either chatted, or slept. Not much else to do aboard a ship, though when they reached the centre of the ocean a low rumble tore through their bodies.

Menma's eyes snapped open, and he stood, Shadowmourne and Quel'Serrar in his hands, seemingly having appeared there, a few of the sailors near him asked "What's wrong, lad? Tis just the plates of Azeroth shiftin' aroun'" said the man, his body was burly and his face was gruff, almost as much as his voice.

"No…this is something else…" said Menma, his eyes dancing over the water, he slid down the front of the ship to the very end, and looked down, his hyper-enhanced sight allowing him to see something that startled him, not because of fear, but because of those with him.

To the shock of the sailors, he dove right in, "What are you doing!? MAN OVERBOARD!" shouted the sailor, running to the sides of the ship, and their eyes widened in terror "Kraken!" they all shouted, the members of Genesis looking to see a giant squid, surging towards them, its body though, instead of having the usual 8 tentacles had to many to count whenever one was seen it seemed to hide several more.

Along its head were an innumerable amount of eyes and just as many vicious looking spines that all pointing upwards, every other tentacle held no suction cups, but instead a large, thick spine that ended in a split, what that split held was anyone's guess.

Menma even though this creature unnerved him so, shifted into his dragon form, full well knowing how to level the playing field, all around him the waters seemed to flee, a large orb about twice the size of himself or air surrounded him, and he began shooting rapidly towards his prey.

"_**Tonight I feat upon calamari! Come on you beast, let me see you entrails!**_" roared the Dragon, letting loose a blast of Holy Light, that was like a hot great sword and butter, sliding through the tentacles of the beast which regrew as fast as they were dispatched.

Much to his Ire a large amount of inky blackness began to permeate the ocean around him, the Dragon was none to perturbed as his eyes cut right through the darkness, within the darkness he was at his peak, shadows began to permeate from him, crawling off as large sets of glowing red eyes, Sharingan's or Rinnegan's abound the shadows began to wrap around the Kraken.

Though the beast would have none of it, and began hacking away with its tentacles at the darkness, the splits opening to reveal tubes, out of these tubes watery jets were fired, the beast fought valiantly, and seemed to be gaining an offensive until Menma shot a blast of plasma directly from his maw.

How? During the fight with his Darkness, he'd been adding more and more of his power, Holy Light, Fire Chakra, and Flaming Mana, trace amounts of electricity permeated the plasma ball, he shot it and instantly shouted "_**Ameterasu!**_" the raging black flames of the Sun Goddess coated the ball, allowing it to travel through the waters without being interrupted.

It collided with the beast, and the explosion was worldshakingly powerful, creating a large tower of water that shot directly up, Menma's eyes caught the sight of something though, something that made him curious, flying forwards into the explosion, his own Mana and Chakra tingling against his skin and seeping back into his pours, a single glint of light pursued through the destruction.

A sword, strangely enough, was stuck in a large outcrop of rocks, it struck him as curious, why would a sword of all things be here in the deep ocean, but he ignored the voice of query in the back of his head and grabbed it, the rocks crumbling away at the touch of his might claws.

It was a zweihander, the metaphorical next step to a great sword, it had a wide blade, roughly 1.5' with the length being at around 7' putting the legendary Samehada to shame, the edge of the blade was ocean blue, while the rest was steel grey, the very centre of the blade however was void, a large gap rested there instead, though he could see small dances of mana leaping from one side of the blade to the other.

The edges were serrated, but lifted and fell like waves, the hilt was shaped much like a pair of upwards facing fangs, possibly from some kind of deep-sea monstrosity, like that Kraken, Menma finished his analysis as his eyes were drawn to the blades pommel, it was a four pronged casing with a dark blue diamond shaped gem inside.

Menma grasped the blade in his hands and with the Kraken dead turned to fly up to the surface, only to heard a deadly roar, the Dragon groaned in annoyance and behind him stood a Sea Giant, it was a blue skinned giant with seaweed for hair, an anchor for a weapon, with a sea-mine attached to a chain in the other.

**Invincible - ****Adelitas Way**

Menma growled, his arm became human again and he quickly sealed Abyss into his arm, the sword spoke its name to him, much to his wonder. His body flexed a little and his arms turned more humanoid, with draconic style, allowing him to punch, grapple etc. flaring his wings wide, Menma dove directly at the Sea Giant, the lumbering beast swung the anchor in its hands at him, only for the Dragon to weave around and slam a nasty uppercut to the chin, the Giant lurched backwards but still managed to swing his bomb at the Dragon.

Menma grabbed the explosive but his bloodlust clouded his own mind, and without knowing his own strength, crushed it, the explosion going off right in his face, and blowing away large mounds of sand, and rock.

The roar of several creatures drew his attention, giant squids, enormous sharks, even a giant sea serpent, Menma cursed and roared loudly, making the waters around him flee further, his power began to permeate around his body.

"_**Susano'o!**_' he bellowed, the Paladin forming around him, he grabbed the Sea giant, throwing it into the pack of sharks, they began to tear into the humanoid with gust, with them sufficiently distracted Menma formed two orbs of Light in his hands, dark rings formed around them.

"_**Hikari Rasenringu!**_" he intoned, lobbing them both, the Paladin shot two beams of Light from its open palms, slicing through the sharks while Menma orbs flew towards the giant squid, one almost atop him, only to be shredded by the blades of light.

A low, deadly growl tore through his lips as he blitzed towards the remaining squid, a large hammer of Light forming in the Paladin's hands, as it swung down in a great arc, Menma spewed torrents of powerful electricity at the beasts as they tried to near him, frying their bodies sufficiently and watching as they floated upwards towards the surface, joining their dead Kraken kin.

The waters were becoming redder, thicker with blood the crimson fluids of life proving almost too much for him as he began to cackle slightly, Menma forced the Paladin to leave him, and channelled his Darkness, the demonic Warrior forming, multiple tentacle like limbs replacing the wings and spiked armour changing from smooth yellow to dark purple.

They spread out and grabbed anything they could, the sharks, the squids, and the sea serpent, and his powerful wings took them skyward, the waters began to rapidly brighten before he burst through the surface of the waters, just about 2 miles outside of Menethil Harbour actually, like cannon would glass.

"_**To the Nether with you, HAHAHAH!**_" he cackled madly, his burning orange eyes glowing with hate filled fire, the same fire that began to gather around him, lightning flowed from the sky to him, the winds began to gather with gusto, forming a giant hurricane, the Warrior creating several blades of dark purple energy that began spinning with the winds.

"_**Cataclysm!**_" he roared, the explosion split the oceans around him, body parts from the beasts began to fall onto the ground, as the waters had been incinerated, his form returned the that of a humanoid save for his wings and his Magic began to flow back into him, the winds however kept the gaping chasm of water at bay as his heavy pants rang through the area, over the howling air.

Menma looked around, this was wrong, the ship should not have been attacked by a Kraken, was it because of him? Was his presence dangerous to other around him? Bah, ridiculous. If his power did draw those creatures, than let them come.

He's always ready for another punching back, or in this case, slaughtered victim.

With a grin he flapped his wings hard, unsealing Abyss and channelling Watery Mana and Chakra into the blade, no doubt it would be triggered by some form of Magic, and he was right, the centre of the blade, previously barren, was filled with blue, with a slash water began to fill the void that was previously emptied by his power, though a strong whirlpool now resided there.

"My mark…Dragons Mark." With the name of his significance he resealed the weapon and took flight towards Menethil.

**Menethil Harbour, Docks.**

"Tis a shame, but the lad struck me as strange, didn't expect him to dive into the abyss of the ocean though." Said the Captain, as they pulled up at the docks of Menethil. "But such is a Sailors life…people come and go." He said with a sigh, Genesis got off the boat, all looking worried/confused/annoyed.

Worried, because no matter how strong Menma was, the size of that creature wouldn't leave their minds, it was just so monolithic in size, surely something had happened, where was he?

Confused, because of their faith in him, confused at how long it was taking for him to simply kill the thing and get here already, had he overestimated himself and met his timely end? Or had another event occurred to delay him.

Victus was the only one annoyed. He wanted his leader to just hurry up and get here, nothing would stop the Dragon, not some fish anyway, so he should stop with the theatrics and get his scaly ass over here. There was nothing wrong.

He was positive.

Nothing.

'_I'm not worried. He'll get here. He'd always done so._' Said Victus, though his eyes kept glancing from his tome to the oceans, surely his Eldest Brother would be fine, Menma was a Sunstrider, and Sunstrider's don't die in stupid ways.

"Oh thank the Light and Spirits, there he is." Said Isha placing a hand over her heart to stem the powerful thumping, Therix lifted his trident to his back as he stood, though that great surge of power had rattled him, he was glad to see the High-Commander once more.

Oddly enough though, the second Menma landed on the dock, he fell forward asleep. They all looked a little oddly at that, as they'd known him not to sleep, perhaps it was because of his massive unleash of power?

"Shotgun not carrying him." Said Victus, placing a finger on his nose, all did so except Sasuun, who shook his head in derision.

"Fools." He muttered annoyed, picking up the Commander and slinging him over his shoulder, "Let us go to the Inn. Menethil is much like Theramore in its tolerance of other races. Fear not." Said the giant elf, much to the relief of the Horde races around him.

**End**

**Whelp, here we go. See that pun I made! Hah.**

**I'm fuckin' hilarious.**

**Anyway nothin' much to say, most of what I wanted to was at the top, Abyss is another step on the weapon collect train, I never plan these chapters, so always be prepared for random shit to happen, Abyss and that whole last scene, was all off the top of my head.**

**And if you guys haven't noticed, I've been hinting at Kara the entire time. I **_**really**_** can't wait to get to it, because I **_**have**_** planned a little for the goings on in the old tower.**

**Anyway, read review etc. Thanks!**

_**Raxychaz**_


	15. Chapter 15

**With Menma's Blood Clone.**

He could make this trip a thousand times, and never get bored of it, the giant halls of Onyxia's Lair were always interesting to him, her rookery ran three times deeper than any other section with an even lower level being for training the young, to use their extreme powers.

"You came so soon." Said a silky voice, Menma was too busy examining the area around him to notice that he'd wandered right into his mates personal quarters, a small hand was tugging at the base of his robes, looking down he saw a small girl, short white/blue hair that almost covered one eye, they were the same sharp gold as her mother, while having similar features like facial structure and skin tone.

"Are you my Daddy? Momma told me about someone looking like you." Menma was wide eyed as his little girl spoke to him, he nodded slightly making her cheer, before hugging his leg, the Black Light Dragon looked at Onyxia in shock, and the mirthful look on her face confusing him further.

"Oh come now darling, didn't you know dragons mature faster? How else could we bounce back from the War of the Ancients like we did, though Malygos went a little crazy because his flight lost so many…" trailed off Onyxia, Menma waved his hand in front of her face, bringing her back to reality.

"Sorry, but yes. This is normal, actually a little quicker than usual, any tricks I didn't know about?" asked the beautiful Black Dragon Queen.

"Hollows and Bijuu grow quickly, mostly due to having to do so. This is really amazing though…" a smile lit up his face as he knelt down and tussled the girl's short, shaggy hair.

Nexia giggled and nuzzled into the touch of her Daddy, much to Menma's joy. "How are you Princess?" he asked gently, before hugging her, Nexia's small arms only able to hug his front.

"Happy that you're hear Daddy, Momma was telling me how strong you are…can I see you turn into a kitty!?" she asked quickly, like she'd just come to the greatest idea in the universe, holding Menma's cheeks and looking at him dead in the eyes with her powerfully deadly 'Daughter Look'.

"Hey don't you give me that look young lady. I'm a few centuries too old for that to work." He said tapping her nose, making it crinkle cutely, Onyxia giggled, as Menma's arm snaked around her waist, bringing her close, the family of three hugged each other tightly, and the love. This is where it was.

"Daddy…" started Nexia getting her Fathers attention "…Can you be a kitty now..?" she asked, an adorable tilt of the head and Menma was a panther a second later, his daughter sitting on his back much to her immeasurable joy.

**Menethil Harbour, Inn.**

Menma was snoring lightly, his face buried in his pillow, as the others would watch over him, he'd been asleep for a whole day now, and that worried them slightly, "I'm sure its just exhaustion, there's no reason to be alarmed." Said the Innkeeper a lovely woman, who was aging quite well, dark blonde hair hung from her hair and sea-green eyes danced with mild mirth as a patron would complement her.

"I agree, you all worry unnecessarily." Said Sasuun, before standing up "it is my turn to relieve Isha of her watch, once more I find that pointless." The Demon Hunter said dispassionately, his voice was littered with annoyance at his companions, their leader had been complaining about being unable to sleep, and now that he finally can they've gone up in arms in worry.

The giant elf climbed the stairs and knocked on the frame of the door twice before entering, their godly powerful leader laid asleep, an extremely content look upon his face, while Isha sat next to the bed on a simple chair, running a hand over his hair and humming slightly before returning to her book.

"You may go, I will watch for now." Said the giant elf, Isha looked up from her book and smiled, her larger than usual canines that Draenei were renowned for, being revealed.

"Thank you, Sasuun." She said politely before leaving the room. Sasuun took his seat and made sure she was out of earshot before flicking his leader's forehead, the burning orange slits opening fast though his body did not move.

"How long were you going to delay us, Sir?" asked Sasuun, in a rather clipped tone, Menma smiled and rolled over onto his back before sitting up.

"About 20 more seconds before you flicked me, I apologize I just really needed a good sleep." Sasuun nodded in understanding, he too had gone many days without sleep, and then was forced to recuperate with days of rest.

"But don't worry, I'll get ready, having a quick splash of water manipulation and we'll be on our way." Sasuun nodded and stood up, leaving the room.

Menma hopped out of bed, rubbing his hands together as water began falling from them, catching in the middle of the air and floating in a small orb, the orb widened and began running over his body, he was shirtless and only clad in boxers, the water spiralled around his form a few more times before leaving via the window and turning into steam.

With a click of his fingers his robes materialized, his three swords doing the same, Shadowmourne on his right hip, Quel'Serrar on his left, with Abyss being strapped to his back, his cloak falling apart and forming a leathery sheath, so he could move freely and withdraw the blade easier, his hood was still there and covered the top half of his face, much to his content as the bright sun was being an ass again.

Menma left the room, tossing a pair of golden coins onto the bed as a small note saying '_Thank you_' materialized for the Innkeeper to find, he walked down stairs and was greeted to a crushing hug, for mortals, delivered by Ivory, Maiev looked ready to do the same but kept up her façade of aloofness, Menma kissed Ivory's forehead and smiled.

"Thank you all for looking after me while I rested, with that giant release of energy I was able to get a decent amount of sleep, I'm still not used going so long without it. Are we all ready to go?" he inquired getting nods from all minus Victus, Maiev and Senja.

"I need to get the rest of my stuff from upstairs I'll be right back." Replied the Death Knight, Menma turned to Maiev who looked back at him with the same bored, aloof stare she always held around others.

"I must speak with you before we leave." She said, getting a tilt of agreement from the leader of Genesis.

"I jus' needa go grab Scales mon, he said he needed a good swim in da ocean. I be right back mon." said the Troll Rogue, a slight hope in his step as he walked, always one in a good mood, Senja held no ill will towards Therix, even giving him a nickname out of endearment, the Troll made friends easily it seemed.

"Right then Maiev come with me, you guys wait here." Menma took Maiev by the hand and led her outside, standing in between the Inn and the building next to it "What's up?" he asked, curiously.

"What happened out there, in the ocean? How did you see that beast?" asked the Warden, crossing her arms under her chest, glaring at him, through her helmets eyeholes.

"I needed to release some power, so to that end, I shifted forms and went berserk ended up creating a mini-maelstrom outside of Menethil. And I have hyper-sensitive vision, so I could see through the waters, but I sensed it first. Otherwise I doubt I would have noticed the damn thing." Said Menma, Maiev looked at him with a searching glare, before it lessened and she nodded, satisfied.

"Very well, but if you find yourself needing to go berserk once more, inform us beforehand." Said the Warden, poking his chest with a gloved finger, Menma chuckled and nodded, led the Warden back inside, Nethia jumping out of her glyph and waiting outside of the Inn.

"Come on, let's get going all." Said Menma, all of them left the Inn and they mounted up, Menma tossed a trio of gold coins onto the counter, the pretty Innkeeper smiled at him as he left, climbing up to the saddle on Nethia, Senja and Therix returned, the Troll jumping up to his Raptors saddle, and the Highborn mounted his Stormsaber.

**Dun Morogh **

They passed through the Dwarven checkpoints with only minimal trouble, a few of the more bigoted dwarves tried to give them some trouble, but with a ferociously bloodthirsty grin from the resident draconian leader of Genesis.

Menma had led them up towards Ironforge, the hill of the dwarves making the task only slightly annoying for their mounts, "Halt, who goes there?" said a very accented voice, Scottish for the humans of Earth.

"Menma Sunstrider, High-Commander from the Knights of the Ebon Blade, Leader of Genesis. Lady Jaina Proudmoore sent a missive explaining the situation; I need to speak with King Magni." Said the Death Knight, the guardsmen shifted and muttered among themselves.

"Well lad, we were informed of yer comin' but I can'eh allow Horde races to roam aroun' th' city, they'll have to come wit' us, don' worry each of them jus' needs a guardsmen wit' them for the duration of your stay in Ironforge." Said the lead guardsmen, Menma rolled his eyes but nodded, best to avoid doing anything against the locals of future allies.

"I don mind mon, everybody know da troubles between the Horde and Alliance races." Said Senja, the others nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, honestly we're not much phased by it anymore." Said Trick, with a shrug before he hopped off his wolf mount and unsummoned it, the others following this and doing same with their own mounts.

**Ironforge, Royal Chamber**

Menma stepped into the chamber immediately he saw a taller-than-usual dwarf man sitting atop his throne, his beard was long and a bronze-orange in colour, with steely narrowed eyes that could pierce even Saronite, pity he didn't know a Dragon's Armour was always stronger.

Menma matched the King's glare, his eyes set into a dark, borderline evil, look that could make any man faint, Magni surprised him a little, and made a smirk cross his face, the tall dwarf…sounds so strange, stood up and walked towards Menma, he was at about chest height with the Dragon, which was saying quite the compliment to Magni's heritage if he could pull that height.

"Lady Proudmoore has sent word of your comin', Blood Elf. That we should ally ourselves with you for the good of Azeroth, and together we could take out the Scourge, and the Burning Legion. I'll be frank with you lad, anyone could feel the power that comes off you, but I want you to do me a favour before I sign up my people. Go to Black Rock Depths and retrieve my daughter Moira, she's being held captive by the Dark Iron king." Menma smirked and nodded.

"May I and my Guild spend the night in your fine city, King Bronzebeard? We are quite weary from going through the Wetlands and Dun Morogh in one trip." Magni nodded, leaning over to the nearest Guardsmen who saluted and gestured for the Dragon to follow him.

"Good luck lad." Said Magni, sitting back on his throne and closing his eyes with a sigh, his heart ached for the safe return of his darling daughter.

**Next Day, Onyxia's Lair, Blood Clone.**

"Wake up Daddy!" squealed out a little voice, Menma and Onyxia had another round of love the night before after they'd put Nexia to bed, which in itself was an adventure, since the little fire-cracker had near limitless energy.

That was until Menma found a sweet-spot behind her ear while he was rubbing her head, that made her so drowsy she was out in a few seconds, a strange thing but hopefully she would outgrow that, due to it being a _massive_ hazard in any combat scenario.

"I'm up!" said Menma, sitting up to catch his little Princess before she could land atop either he or Onyxia.

"Show me how to breathe fire Daddy!" said the bouncing, happy girl, wriggling in her Father's arms, trying to get going.

"Whoa, hold on little missy. You're still only a few days old at best. Breathing fire is a little out of your range. How about…" Menma tapped his chin in thought, he heard Onyxia role around behind them but she didn't wake, standing up he carried his daughter outside into the main circular room.

"How about I teach you how to _control_ fire." He said with a devilish grin, Nexia had stars in her eyes and nodded quickly.

**Silverpine Stronghold, Blood Clone**

Aurius was a very calm baby, usually sleeping on his Father's lap, he was advancing fast- nothing like Nexia- he was already walking, but was only a toddler, he could speak clearly, which Menma thanked his lucky stars for because he couldn't stand speech abnormalities.

"Daddy…" murmured the sleeping white haired boy, nuzzling his Father's arm, Sally was still sleeping, it had only been a day so alarm wasn't warranted, though he was a little worried that Aurius would be a little awkward around his Mother if she didn't have some form contact with him soon.

"Wake up Sally…" said Menma quietly, running a hand through her hair, as her chest rose and fell. Kurama stood at the door for a moment, leaving with only a small shift in the wind.

**Blackrock Keep…Castle? The big fuckin' building in between Burning Steppes and Blackrock Mountain.**

The gryphons landed as all of Genesis found ground zero at the Dwarven outpost of the Burning Steppes, Menma leapt off his gryphon and landed his boots clattering as he hit the ground a large cloud of red dust that kicked up from the landing.

He withdrew Abyss from its seal, as water began to flow around the sword, small shards of ice began to form into daggers, his eyes lit up with glowing blue power, the others landed, by either doing the same as him or being boring and just getting off when the bird found the ground.

Menma turned to them all, and nodded "Alright, like I said. First we'll take Black Wing Lair, and then deal with Blackrock Depths and the Molten Core. Sasuun, you lead with Victus, take out any and all things that you see in there, I think there may be a rookery in the lower spire, so don't disturb those. Moruda you Trick and Ari are in charge of gathering all the eggs up. Be delicate, or they'll hatch."

The trio gulped at the grin on their leader's face, Menma meanwhile turned to the remaining members of the group "Therix, Maiev, Theyvia and Senja. I want you all to collect the Chromatic eggs that are inside the arena, you'll all have to fight Warcheif Rend Blackhand, try not to kill him off to quick. He has a dragon mount, I doubt you'll have to much trouble." Said the Dragon, as he paced up and down the line-up of his group.

"May I ask why I am going with Garr and Arianna, instead of another whom is at least used to being around animals?" Asked Moruda, his brow risen in slight confusion.

"That would be because you are a Tank, while Ari and Trick are both DPS, they need someone to draw attention of mobs so that they don't die, with your ability to heal, and your all around skill set, you're the best choice." Moruda nodded at his leader's words, finding the logic in them.

"Victus, Ameri, Nirah and Sass, I want you guys to slice through any other enemies, you're basically the destruction group, Mort I want you to gather any and all Intel you can from the labs and various generals. Shouldn't be too hard for you all. Nefarian is at the very top…up there." Said Menma, pointing right up to upper spire, atop it was a semi-ruined tower, with a large chunk of wall missing.

"Before I forget, you may come across, and meet, a red Dragon named Vaelastrasz up there, give him this." Menma presented a small dragon head shaped charm, on a leather strip, placing it in Ivory's hands he smiled. "That should heal _any_ wounds, mind, body and soul. Draconic Magic flows through it, pure and undiluted by type." Ivory nodded and pocketed it; this was her job, and possibly the most important one of all.

"How do you know so much about where we are going? Where did you get all this information?" shot out Victus, almost pulling out his hair, as he stormed up to Menma, the white haired male looking a little surprised.

"Look, I trust you without a doubt. But this mysterious bullshit that you play is grating on my nerves, how do you know so much about Azeroth, and all the little nooks and crannies that no-one else does!?" shouted the High-Elf, Menma blinked before he sighed and nodded taking a few steps back he cleared his throat.

"As you all know, I am from another dimension, with the ability to travel to others quite easily, but what I constantly do not answer is why I am here. Fair enough, I can tell you. I was brought before the patrons of Azeroth, aka Elune, the Elemental Lords, and the Dragon Aspects. All those that make up Azeroth's most important figures, with the Naaru leader, A'dal representing the Light. I was brought to them by the deity of my previous world, Arceus. And I was sent here, for the very reasons I have been gathering all of the races of this gorgeous planet together." Said Menma, everyone's eyes got progressively wider as he spoke, Victus' almost popping out of his skull.

"Al'akir the Wind Lord, asked me to slay Ragnaros, due to the Fire Lord's constant slaughter and plotting of general evil, Nozdormu asked me to kill Nefarian, and Alexstrasza asked me to save Vaelastrasz, so that's why we are here. That's how I know all about this place, information put from the collective minds of those who essentially run this planet, and it was all crammed into my skull." Said Menma, starring straight at Victus, some could mistake his look for a glare, but that was just how piercing his new eyes could be.

"My brain almost melted from the amount I've come to know, and I don't regret a single second of it. I got to meet all of you, I got to meet the Worgen, the Forsaken the Orcs, Kaldorei…everyone on this planet, is amazing it's so rich I jumped at the chance to visit. And now, I'll be here for life because of all of you, and how much it's grown on me. Are you happy now? Victus, may we continue?" asked the Older Sunstrider, getting a meek nod from his younger.

Menma looked over their faces and smiled one more time "I wish you all luck, I've got a date with a dragon." He pointed to the sky and grinned.

"I'll be going through the top, and then killing the bastard. Before I begin making my way to you all." Menma's cloak turned into his wings, and he smirked "Get moving soldiers!" Ordered Menma, before he _rocketed_ into the sky, shooting like a streak of black, red and white.

The watery magic that floated around Abyss followed behind leaving a small storm of rain, that began to drizzle over our other heroes, "Let's move people!" roared Trick, charging forwards and releasing a bellowing shout "PACK!" with the Aspect of the Pack guiding their steps Genesis began charging towards the entrance of the Lower Blackrock Spire.

**Menma, atop BWL**.

The Holy-Black Dragon landed with a flourish, Abyss being staked into the ground and the attention of a pair of beady black eyes landing upon our hero. "Who dares, to disturb my home…" the man, his skin was a dark tan colour, hair shaggy and falling to his shoulders, wearing dark blue plate armour, a crown of flames atop his head.

"You smell of my kin. Who are you, Whelp?" snapped the man, standing up from his throne like chair, Menma ignored him in favour of looking around his new battlefield, the floor was tiled, with various bits of cobblestone and smoothe, black and red rocks, the roof was held up by a collection of pillars that were strewn throughout the room, and finally was the side of the room where a large gaping hole filled with nothing back darkness much to his curiosity.

"Answer me Whelp! Why have you come to my lair!?" snarled Nefarian, walking down his thrones steps and glaring unholy hell upon the white/blue haired male.

Menma's attention, finally shifted back to Nefarian, his eyes grew cold as more and more shards of ice began to form in the raging torrent around Abyss and he, whips made of frosty water began to cycle around him, digging and dredging through the ground, Nefarian's eyes narrowed in both shock and suspicion.

"What are you? You cannot be a dragon." Asked the elder, only for Menma's fist to become implanted in his throat, before reality seemed to kick in and his whole body was thrown back spinning before slamming back against the wall of his lair.

Menma grabbed his water blade rolled his shoulder with a flourish he spun Abyss, as a large arc of water surged towards Nefarian, daggers of ice imbedding themselves in his body, the human-formed dragon felt pain unlike any other, but still managed to get off his transformation, shifting forms to that of his infinitely more powerful.

Menma spun once more, sending a veritable maelstrom of water towards Nefarian, the dragon being sucked up and spat out, flying towards the open section of the tower, the hot and dry, almost burning air of the Burning Steppes singeing the water from his body.

"**You'll pay for that, Whelp!**" snarled Nefarian, as he righted himself and took to the skies, flying like a dragon instead of falling like a pitiful worm.

Dark Mana started to gather at his snout before he began shooting a seemingly endless volley of Shadowbolt's at Menma, who grinned, Abyss shifted to Shadowmourne as he held up his blade and watched as the transparent shield formed, to that of a panthers open maw, and all of the Shadow Magic began funnelling into Shadowmourne.

"**Damn you!**" shouted Nefarian, preparing a much more powerful spell, as black flames began to lick at the edges of his closed jaws. "**Come to me my Minions!**" roared Nefarian, as a low rumble echoed through the lair, from the dark hole spewed a horde of Dragonkin, all wielding spears, Menma growled but forced his attention towards Nefarian, a large wall of rock and vines shot up and surrounded Menma's body, as well as sending several vines to snare and lash out against the Dragonkin.

Bodies began to fly around the area, some even towards Nefarian, who growled in annoyance and rage at the audacity of this insect.

Menma held up his dark blade and forced all of the sucked up darkness to form up, with a vertical swing he sent a large arc of blackness towards Nefarian, a giant skull that chattered manically forming at the front, the elder Black avoided a majority of the blast only being cut over his shoulder, and firing off a large stream of black flames of Menma.

The Shadowflame rippled over his body, black flames bathing him in a heated darkness, Menma laughed, his demented, cold and chilling laugh rung through the upper levels of Black Wing Lair with a deadly whisper he uttered "_Susano'o_" overkill? Definitely, but he felt the need for a demonstration, channelling darkness instead of the Light, Nefarian watched as a great warrior made of purple flaming energy formed around his foe.

As the Warrior formed so too did a pair of deadly looking long swords, Shadowmourne phased out of existence and out came Quel'Serrar, a chain forming at the pommel once more, that ran into Menma's sleeve, Nefarian shot another stream of black flames at his foe, but he found that the purple Warrior shielded the white/blue haired cretin.

"Having troubles?" asked Menma, a devilish grin plastered on his face before Warrior swung its blades, too fast for Nefarian to even consider tracking their trajectory as they effectively clipped his wings, the only things keeping him in the air now falling to the ground.

One of the swords vanished, a small burst of dark purple flames being all that remained of them, as the goliath's fist clenched around Nefarian, Menma allowed a dark grin to grow upon his face, "_Human Path: Soul Absorption Technique._" He murmured, as the King of Hell shot up behind him and devoured Nefarian's soul, the information and power being added to his own, though Dragon Souls were useful, unlike Bijuu souls they held little power themselves, the bodies were where it came from.

"_Ninpo: Weapon Creation_" Nefarian's body began to compress, a glowing light surrounding it, red danced around as fire flittered out from between Warrior's glove covered fingers, when the flames ceased Warrior placed the new creation in front of Menma.

Ashkandi, Greatsword of the Brotherhood. It was a monolithic sized great sword, with a dark red blade that was about two feet in width and eight feet in length, it expanded at the start before becoming slightly concave and then widening at the top once more, a pair of arched dragons as the guard while glowing yellow draconic text was printed up the length of the blade itself. The hilt consisted of a dark grey grip and red crystal pommel, Menma spun his new blade, dismissing the chain on Quel'Serrar before doing the same for the actual sword.

With a nod he let it bond to his weapon seal and began charging out of the room, towards the den of Chromaggus.

**Moruda, Trick and Arianna.**

"Alright, let's get these eggs all together." Said Trick, as he observed the slightly pulsing light red eggs of the hatchery, Ari nodded and in to the surprise of both the Hunter and the Paladin, her eyes began to glow green, vines shot from the ground and coiled around each egg, gently lifting them all up and taking them to the far side of the room, Trick and Moruda looked in shock at Ari who grinned.

"Natural Magic comes to those who ask, it's really not that hard." She said with a winning grin, the air even seemed to sparkle around her, Trick and Moruda just sweatdrop at the absurdity of it all.

**Menma**

A loud roar entered his ears, as he turned with a dark grin, there towered Chromaggus, the Draconic Corehound beast, a pair of shackles around its neck and a single horn on each head, instead of fur was dark purple-pink scales, while the underbelly was a dark grey in colour.

With a grin Menma cracked his neck before clicking, the sound reverberated along the walls, all around him gathered his collected blades, Abyss, Ashkandi, Quel'Serrar and Shadowmourne, Ashkandi lit up in a brilliant orange flame, Abyss flooding the room with waters, and Quel'Serrar lighting up with green energy its edge seemed to glisten with power.

Shadowmourne seemingly appeared in her masters hands, Menma took a low crouching stance, his clothes turning to his armour as his cape turned into his wings once more, Chromaggus roared in feral rage and charged at Menma, the beasts feet sloshing through water, Menma grinned even wider, semi-insane in fact as he launched at the dragon-beast.

Chromaggus snapped at Menma with its right head only for a blade, Quel'Serrar to find a new home there, the blades green glow formed into chains that effectively sewed the beasts jaws shut.

Menma flew in a vertical circle and on the way back up, smashed his shoulder into Chromaggus' chest, lifting the beast off the ground, Chromaggus was thrown into the next room, toppling over several Dragonkin, and drawing the attention of three Black Drakes, Flamegor, Ebonroc and Firemaw.

Quel'Serrar returned to its master, while Abyss and Ashkandi kept on his flank, Menma charged forward his body beginning to light up with black electricity, Abyss slashed in a downward swing, sliding right through the armour and flesh of the Dragonkin, while Ashkandi literally ate their blood to strengthen itself, fire began to float atop the waters that followed him, while black Electricity arced through the two.

Flames and lightning crawled through the bodies of Menma's foes, the Dragonkin and Goblins that began to swarm him dropped like flies, as the three drakes tried the same Menma unleashed a barrage of Chakra Rods, that began to impale the dragons, forcing Menma's Chakra and Mana into their bodies, his eyes flaring with the Mangekyo Rinnegan, the three drakes fell to the floor and began to convulse, effectively taking them out of play.

Menma swung his free hand as a torrent of water and flames surged forward, igniting the few remaining Dragonkin. Menma grinned and rested Shadowmourne on his shoulder, the two metals clinking against one another as he surveyed the room, dead enemies strewn all around, while his swords floated around him, souls began shooting to Shadowmourne, increasing his power, and allowing the blade to shine with a dark red tint.

_Dragonbane, acquired._

Whispered a voice on the winds, as Menma stilled for a moment, and listened. _The dragons will fall by me, they will fear my name, the shadows will be drawn to me, and you my master, the same._ Whispered her voice, tingling his ears, he felt a pleasant shiver race down his spine.

Chromaggus stirred once more, the single open moth spewing bronze coloured sands at him, Menma smirked as earth rose up, splitting the torrent of sands before it began to flake apart, forming his own sands, a faux Shukaku formed and slammed a giant clawed hand through Chromaggus' skull, the one that was sewn shut giving off a pain filled roar before the beast fell to the floor, dead.

Menma watched once more as he rumbled out "_Armour Creation_" Chromaggus collapsed in on itself and in a flash, all that remained, clattered against the floor, it was a pair of shouldergaurds actually, much like that of the Judgement set, only instead of being predominately gold coloured with black and red trim, instead it was dark purple, with steel grey and black trimming.

Menma walked on over to the pair of guards and inspected them, squeezing tightly and hearing, nor feeling, any sort of give from the guards, with a smirk the ones on his person vanished and the purple Judgement replaced them, Justice Bearer. That's what he'd call this set, and yet set, he planned to create more just like them from any other Dragons he found.

A thought perked in his mind at that, turning to the unconscious forms of Ebonroc, Firemaw and Firemaw his smirked widened slightly, thrusting his hands forwards, Quel'Serrar, Ashkandi and Abyss all piked the dragons through the heads, before he began doing the same with these bodies he released a swarm of clones and sent them ahead.

**Team Fuck-You. (Maiev, Therix etc.)**

Maiev ducked under another wide swing of Rend Blackhand, an amused laugh leaving her lips, the Blackrock Orc was becoming infuriated with the elf's nimble body as she ducked and weaved through and all of his attacks, "Stay still, elf bitch!" snarled Rend, Maiev grunted in disgust at his words and in another display of flexibility she kicked directly upwards and into his jaw, knocking him back.

Senja faded from the shadows and slid his hands around the Orc's neck, pulling back revealing a thing, highly durable Garrotte wire, and used it to slit through the Orc's throat, Rend's eyes widen in horror as breathing became increasingly difficult, he would have turned and struck Senja, but the Troll had faded back into the darkness, leaving Maiev and a very wounded, bleeding Rend Blackhand.

Across the field of battle lay the corpse of his pet dragon, Theyvia and Therix standing over it, the Shaman's eyes glowed white and thrust her hands forwards, tossing an bolt of Lightning directly at Rend's unguarded back, Maiev did a similar attack by throwing a barrage of kunai that dug deeply into the Orc's skin and assisted the lightning into the body, volts surged through Rend before his eyes exploded, along with blood pouring from his ears and gushing out his wounded throat, the faux Warcheif fell to the ground with a mighty thud, the polearm in his hands clattering against the ground, Maiev bent down to pick it up, feeling the weapon in her hands, before shrugging it had nice balance, and she needed more reach when her kunai supply ran dry, so she grabbed the leather holster from Rend's corpse and slipped it onto her back, thought it annoyed her that she had to remove her cloak for the moment, it was for safety.

The others helped gather up the remaing Chromatic eggs, Theyvia cooing softly to each of them, while Senja held one, rubbing the top of it gently, only for a small head to pop out, a small, dark-purple/pink dragon, squeaked at him.

Senja smiled a Troll, happy-go-lucky smile, and pat the little dragons head with his big finger "Hey dere lil' mon. Ma names Senja." The dragon squeaked once more and nuzzled the finger, sniffing it before crawling out of the eggs remnants and nuzzling against Senja himself.

"Looks like someone's a daddy now." Said Theyvia with a warm, almost motherly smile, Senja chuckled lightly and sat the dragon on his shoulder, before sitting down and rifling through a few dead Blackrock Orcs.

"How about I call ya, Spark?" asked the Troll Rogue, Sparks chittered in reply before falling asleep "Ok, lil mon. You nap, imma look for some more coin. Good plan mon." said Senja with a sagely nod.

"The people I spend time with are ridiculous." Muttered Maiev, Therix shrugged sharpening his trident points.

"But efficient, Lord Menma has made sure of sssuch." Therix twitched in annoyance at the slip before taking a sip from a flask of water he kept on his person, he may not need it to live, but he got thirsty much quicker than the others.

"No doubt. I'm going on ahead…the Rockery group are entering this room, Theyvia please come with me." Theyvia nodded, overhearing the conversation as she gathered her arms, slipping her shield onto her back and her axe onto his belt, following the elven Warden towards the higher levels.

Mort appeared from the shadows of the corridor next to the Shaman "_This whole place is empty, Nefarian must keep all his information to himself…_" growled a very annoyed Forsaken.

"Calm yourself, Mortimus. Can Menma nod extract information from his enemies?" said Maiev, talking to the undead over her shoulder, he nodded, though she only just caught it "Then you have nothing to fear. In fact, you're right on time to assist in another push forward."

**Menma**

"I hate this room." Said the Dragon, as he flooded a room filled with gas that seized up muscles and slowed thought processes by dramatic amounts, it had no effect on him, no it was the smell that bothered him.

It smelled, not literally, like shit.

With a growl he dug his blade out of another Dragonkin, this one was bigger but it was dead before he spoke, in fact it was dead before he entered the room, due to the AOE that surrounded him, almost everything he passed dropped dead in a second.

He'd fixed up more pieces of his new armour set, now rocking the shoulders, helmet and chest plate, with added battle-kilt, of course like every other robe-bottom it was split down the middle-front so he could move properly, his gloves, grieves and leg-guards were all that remained of his armour now.

Menma glided down past the last few levels and found a sleeping Red, next to it was Ivory, who seemed to be watching over it, Menma landed with a soft click of his metal boots against the stone floor and smiled, Ivory's eyes switching over to him for a moment before returning to the dragon.

"He's stable, almost dead if it wasn't for us getting here, Vaelastrasz said he would be fine but I wanted to make sure, so I stayed here, getting past those Orc's outside wasn't easy though." She explained, Menma nodded pulling down his plated facemask and sitting next behind her, a small pillar of earth rising up so he could lean on it, while she leaned back against him.

"The others should be fine, I sent a swath of clones to clean out this place, grab whatever could be of use, they should end up clearing out that first room in a few minutes. Let's just enjoy the peace." Said Menma, murmuring into her hair, Ivory smiled softly and nodded.

**End.**

**No excuse for why I've taken so long.**

**I just haven't felt compelled to write much for some reason.**

**Been playing a lot of L.o.L thought, that might be it.**

**Anyway, see you on the flippered side.**

_**Raxychaz**_

**Menma Sunstrider – Blood Death Knight/ Paladin. Dragon male**

**Victus Sunstrider – Frost Death Knight/ Frost Bloodmage. High Elf male (With Ameri)**

**Mortimus Shadowgrave – Assassination Rogue. Forsaken male**

**Ameri Dawnwalker – Holy Paladin. Blood Elf female. (With Victus)**

**Ivory – Combat Rogue. Worgen female (In harem)**

**Garr Ironeye/Trickshot – Beastmaster Hunter. Quarter Ogre Quarter Orc, Half Kaldorei, male. (With Arianna)**

**Sasuun Silentoak – Demon Hunter, Kaldorei male, semi-demonic features, teeth, nails. **

**Theyvia Thunderhoof – Elemental Shaman, Tauren female.**

**Arianna Moonmane – Feral Druid, Kaldorei female. (With Garr)**

**Nirah Moonsong – Sentinel, Kaldorei female. (Going to be in harem)**

**Isha Sedona – Elemental Shaman, Draenei female. (Going to be in harem)**

**Moruda Sai'el – Protection Paladin, Draenei male. **

**Therix Sharpscale – Tidelord, Naga male.**

**Senja – Subtly Rogue, Troll male.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Velcome back, ah ah ahh! To Menma of Azeroth 16, 16! **

**Yes, thank you Count. Anyway, welcome back ladies and gentlemen. To adventure to unite Azeroth continues. A small recap of last time.**

**Menma fought and slew Nefarian, turning his body into Ashkandi, Greatsword of the Brotherhood, before creating the Justice Bearer armour set from the bodies of Chromagus, Firemaw, Flamegor and Ebonroc. Purple Judgement for those who don't know.**

**Senja found a new friend called Sparks, a small Chromatic Whelp.**

**Maiev and Team Fuck-You, defeated and killed Warcheif Rend Blackhand and the Hunter-Druid duo, along with the ever 'cheerful' Moruda, fixed up the black Dragon Rookery.**

**Now the group starts up at the front of BFD, where the next chapter of their adventure, begins.**

Menma closed his eyes and loosened up his body, shaking himself out and bouncing from one foot to another, "You don't have to do this on your own…" said Ivory, Menma rolled his eyes for what felt like the 1000th time.

"Love you too." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek, her nose wrinkled cutely while a faint brushing of pink ran over her face, Menma grinned, giving her a small squeeze of reassurance around the shoulders, before slipping over and removing Maiev's helmet, she looked at him, her body language unchanged as she stood with crossed arms.

"Yes..?" she asked him, Menma grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively "…" she stared at him, while he looked back at her expectantly "Very well…" she mumbled and drew her lips closer to his, pressing her dark purples against his pale grey, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good luck…" she said quietly, Menma inwardly fist-pumped at the progress he was making on softening her up, much to his glee. Not that he had any problem with her strong-hand attitude; it's just that seeing her being affectionate was like a drug to him, strangely enough. Addicting in fact, her smiles could light up the sun, and her touch could tingle his skin.

It made him feel extremely vulnerable when he really thought about it, the fact that one being could have this much effect on him, it could be used against him. But he was being too paranoid; shaking his head Menma guided them all into the Black Rock Depths entrance.

Menma pointed to the left, towards an iron gate there was a massive hallway, covered with guards and a large magma giant, trailing up and down. "Alright, I want you all to take this place apart, Moruda Tanking, those who can, keep everyone healed. When you reach Thaurissan's room, kill him. Place this tag on Moira, and bring her back to the Black Dragons waiting outside. They'll take you to Ironforge." Said Menma, he'd had a few clones shift into dragon form; the fact they were clones only allowed them a Drake form, he placed a tag in Moruda's hands it looked much like a malformed eye, but the Paladin felt no ill energy from it, so he pocketed the piece of parchment.

"And what of you?" asked Isha "Are you sure you won't want us here…in case you get to heavily wounded and cannot make it back to Ironforge?" her concern was appreciated but not warranted; Menma smiled at her though and shook his head.

"No, I'll be alright, if it puts your minds at ease, I'll keep several potions on hand." He said, Menma looked over his group once more and took a few steps towards the gate, before spinning on his heel and addressing them.

"I know you all have trained hard, and work even harder every day. I appreciate it; I also want you all to know. That you are like family to me, some in a more literal sense than others, but no matter what. I will always, have faith in your abilities and will _always_ be there when you need me. But this time I need you all to have faith in me, because even though I may be walking into a fight that makes a few of you nervous. I'm more than prepared for it." Said Menma, his back was straight and his voice was oozing a commanding, powerful tone. It made them all feel a slight burning of courage in their bellies.

The dark purple-steel grey armour clad Death Knight-Paladin, spun on his heel once more, and blast open the Iron Gate, it shot across the hall and slammed into the head of a Dwarven Dragoon, killing the short man instantly.

Menma leapt forward, and rolled into the room, before surging forwards, corpses following behind him, "Come on ya wee bastards!" shouted out the eccentric leader of Genesis, a loud bout of laughter leaving him, he ran right through the large gates towards a large fire elemental, Lord Incendius, who attempted to swipe at the Dragon with claws of flame, only for a large gout of icy water to blast him, the source being the now floating Abyss.

Menma leapt off the small sliver of path and towards the lava that coursed under the Black Rock Depths, with a loud roar he transformed into his Dragon Form, with a single mighty flap his wings shot powerful hurricanes of freezing winds, water began to pour through tears in reality and sealed up the lava flow, with a draconic grin he sped around the long bend and found a single hole in the wall, big enough to fit him.

With a swing of his tail he killed the few fire elemental guarding the Molten Core, and shifted forms before walking inside.

**Genesis.**

The slaughter of the Dark Iron dwarves was not something that held difficulty, Sasuun, was fighting like a man possessed, his glaives sliding through each enemy with a savage fervour found only in demons.

Victus was blasting left and right, spears of ice ad frost flying out from his hands, when one got to close he would tear it down with his Runeblade, they made their way through the cell-block, where screams of pain could be heard, they found themselves in the presence of a woman donned in fine robes, an equally pricey looking staff held loosely in her hands.

Arianna leapt forwards, jumping from the ledge of the cell-blocks end, towards the woman, mid-air she changed into a large brown bear, and bit harshly into the woman's shoulder, only for a large blast of shadow magic to send the Druid flying off and into the wall, Trick snarled and fired off a triplet of arrows towards the woman, the second they started their flight he cast his Mend ability on Ari, it was a healing technique that Hunters could use on those they were bonded too, mostly pets.

But in the rare case that was Ari's and Trick's relationship, it could be used to heal a Druid in Feral form.

"Be gone, fools. I must add more voices to the chorus of sorrow." She snarled, though her voice felt like velvet it held venom that could make a snake green with envy.

"Well see, you hurt someone very close to me, and that has this tendency to make me very **Mad**." Roared Trick, his skin turned blood red as his muscles expanded, and Ari's form expanded and grew, he'd activated Bestial Wrath, Trick dropped his bow and threw the hooked rope at the woman, she managed to avoid it, and turned to laugh at the Orc only for a giant red body to slam directly into her, throwing her into the wall.

Trick held her in a headlock, and with one powerful _snap_, her neck was broken and her body went limp. Trick took a deep breath and clamed himself, his skin returning to its usual, bronze-brown colour, he kicked the corpse once more before turning to the group who all looked at him with thumbs up, Victus, Ameri and Mort held up small paddles with 10's on them.

"I think the performance was good, very believable." Said Victus, a grin on his face as it contorted with restrained laughter.

"_Indeed, perhaps more dismemberment next time?_" suggested Mort.

Sasuun shook his head, while Nirah and Isha sweat dropped at their companion's strangeness. Moruda shook his head, rolled his eyes and began making his way to the 'Ring of Law'.

"You guys are dicks…" muttered Trick with a twitching eyebrow.

"No need for that, friend." Said Therix, a pleasant smile on his face, Maiev merely grunted in annoyance and followed after Moruda, Theyvia in tow, the Shaman had agreed to stick with Maiev for the sake of balancing out healers, should Maiev split with another or more members of the party, Theyvia agreed to go with them, she may be an Elemental Shaman, but these dwarves did such meagre amounts of damage a simple Earth Shield could suffice.

**Menma**

"_**How do I summon Ragnaros!?**_" roared the Dragon and he held the Majordomo up by his throat, the demonic looking Naga hissed in pain as the strong grip of Menma's claws the monolith sized Dragon had flown directly towards the serpent, the imprints in his mind showed him who could lead him to Rag, not how to summon him.

"Fool. You would assume me a betrayer my Lord would slaughter me if I did so!" snarled Executus, Menma's eyes narrowed dangerously, before he grinned.

"_**Well, I tried.**_" He said with a sigh before his eyes bled white, black rings appearing and his pupil forming in the Mangekyo Rinnegan "_**Human Path: Soul Absorption Technique.**_" He intoned, the King of Hell shot up and latched onto Executus' body, sucking out his soul, Menma devoured the slimy creatures body, licking his lips free of the left over blood, tasted a lot like fish, mixed with steak. Interesting, closing his eyes he shuffled through the memories, most of it was useless until he came upon a spell.

Nodding to himself, Menma turned to the remaining of the Majordomo's group, who were all cowering in terror "_**BOO!**_" he roared, making them all fall back, unconscious and scared into a near catatonic state.

"_Coming for you, Ragnaros._" Thought the Dragon, as it blurred through the cavern, his giant wings sending back all attacks sent his way, his Holy Wings, purging the corruption in their minds, while filling the blanks spaces with reverence for him. Even the holiest of things, could pervert the mind to another's whims.

He rounded the corner once more, and took another sharp right into a slightly out of the way cavern, there was a large spiral at the end was point of earth, this was the point where one should summon Ragnaros.

With a few easy flaps of his wings he glided down and landed there, Menma closed his eyes for a moment, steeling his nerves and took a breath, fire gathered in his maw, a large fireball that sizzled and crackled, near plasmatic in heat, and with minimal effort, he blasted it right into the centre of the lava spiral.

Menma took to the air, backing up enough to give himself room. And watched as the magma parted, and out came a being created entirely of pure flames, a giant hammer clutched in one clawed hand, a pair of elemental bracers around the wrists and a skull face made of what appeared to be rock residing at its head.

"**Too soon…Too soon Executus. What is the meaning of this intrusion…**" garbled out the Firelord, Menma quirked an eyebrow at that, but perhaps Ragnaros considered that only Executus would summon him, and since the fire being had just risen from the realm of flames, he must not have taken in his surroundings.

"_**Your pet snake isn't here, Ragnaros. Only I, and you may call me Death for that is what I bring you.**_" Answered Menma, his two energies burning out of his eyes, Holy Light from his left, and Pure Death from his right, he landed, and corrected his bone structure to allow for his arms to be used properly, Abyss, Quel'Serrar, Ashkandi and Shadowmourne all came from his seals, though they were giant in size now, large enough for him to wield properly in this form.

"**Fool. One cannot kill an Elemental Lord; we make up Azeroth's most fundamental base. To destroy me would destroy this world. It seems the arrogance of the flying lizards hasn't waned. I will char your bones, by fire be purged!**" roared Ragnaros, as he swung his hammer, a large tide of Lava and fire shot towards Menma, the Dragon leapt into the air and avoided the blast.

Another blast came towards him, this time though it was a barrage of fireballs, though they made any mage look like a child, these were almost like plasma due to sheer heat and density of flame, fire elementals began to sprout up from the ones Menma managed to loop around.

The dragon fired off a stream of ice and water at Ragnaros, the Firelord slammed his hammer on the ground and blocked the attack with a gout of lava, Menma's brow twitched in annoyance with a tap of his foot several spears of earth shot up and impaled the fire elementals, before they began to fly into the air and towards Ragnaros.

"**This display of power, while impressive, is pathetic when compared to my own. Now die!**" snarled Rag, a gout of flames bursting from his left hand, Menma threw caution to the wind and roared out.

"_**Ameterasu!**_" the black flames spewed forwards, Menma ignited a small pocket of gas in the back of his throat and sent forward a blast of golden fire, the black flames of Ameterasu attached themselves to the golden fire.

The two torrents of fire battled for dominance, unfortunately for Ragnaros, Menma still had two free hands, his eyes bled white and with a powerful, nay, ethereal voice he called forth the power of the Rikkudo Sennin.

"_**Shinra Tensei!**_" Roared Menma, as a monolithic blast shot towards Ragnaros, the Firelord's form became extremely unstable and he teetered backwards, his torso slamming against the ground, Abyss fell into Menma's awaiting clawed hand and he spun the blade, water and ice gathering around him and the sword itself, with a gesture it surged forwards, the sea worth of water colliding with the Firelord, who screamed bloody murder in pain, but Menma wasn't done.

"_**Kirin…**_" he muttered, instead of the usual Kirin, whereas on must use real lightning Menma had to create his own storm inside the Core, dark clouds gathered over the Firelord and black lightning crackled around it, before a long, Chinese style dragon roared at Rag, the Firelord's emotions flared and Menma felt something that made a grin work its way onto his face.

Fear.

The lightning dragon fell upon Rag like the raging souls of the dead and the explosion that resulted flooded the room with smoke and fire, Menma shielded his eyes and with a sharp flap of his four wings the smoke fled the room, all that remained was a floating orb of pure flames, they were magma orange in colour, and constantly shifted into different colours, ranging from rose red to pale white.

His hammer was laying on the ground, Menma grabbed that and sealed it quickly, the hot sting of the hammer actually quite pleasant to his draconic hide, Menma looked back to the 'door' of the cave, several elementals had gathered there all curious and awed, while several of those who Ragnaros held in his higher tier of minions pushed their ways to the front.

Menma ignored them, in favour of examining the orb with his Rinnegan, a life was inside the orb, this orb held Ragnaros' soul. The dragon glided down, landing just before it, his hand outstretched to touch it before he hastily pulled it back.

Stepped away a few feet he slapped both clawed, draconic hands together and out came the King of Hell "_**Eat it**_." Ordered Menma, the strange demon did so and so gave over the power of the soul to Menma, nothing happened for a few moments, Menma took a few deep breathes and laughed lightly.

"_**That wasn't as bad as I…oh there's the pain.**_" As he finished his sentence he felt fire beginning to light up in his veins he writhed, falling to his knees and shaking fiercely magma began to fall from the corners of his maw while fire lit up around his body, Menma groaned and moaned in pain.

That was until that giant vortex of power surrounded him, flames pouring from his body and becoming some dance of blistering heat, the magma began to bubble and boil, Abyss fell to the ground just in front of him, and as he looked up to he saw the swirling orbs of iced water spin in the hollow centre of the blade, before his eyes widened as they shot out and coated his body.

Steam filled the room, his other swords falling around him a protective barrier flaring up around him, the colours ranging from fire red, to cool ocean blue, Menma's scales changed colour, which actually worried him a slight.

Instead of the dark ebony/maroon colour he'd come to know they became a luminescent flaming red, with patterns of black and gold along his torso and arms, much like tribal symbols, even his seals changed shape to accommodate the new styles over his torso and arms.

Menma blinked for a moment, before he realised, the pain was gone. In fact he felt better than he had in centuries for some reason he was completely energized, with a grin his eyes shot up and connected with the Fire Elementals and other such, Ragnaros' ilk felt something in them stir, the Fire Elementals all drifted over to him and bowed, the Magma Elementals all held their stony fists to their chests and dipped slightly.

Even the Flamewalker's, the demonic Naga lookalikes, all slithered around him and lay themselves at his feet, the shield around him fizzled out and his swords returned to floating around him like a halo. Menma nodded to himself and coughed, a small blast of fire leaving his lips "_**You are all now under my command, as the new Firelord I command you all to begin making your way towards the Blasted Lands, destroy any and all demonic activity. Do no, I repeat do NOT start killing of Warlocks of the Alliance or Horde.**_" He ordered flexing out his new power when to reiterate just how serious he was.

Various Fire Elementals burst into flames and vanished, while the Flamewalker's slithered out and returned to their duties. One large Magma elemental approached, it was Gar, if he remembered correctly, from Rag's mind.

"_Lord, allow me to give you these. Lord Ragnaros asked me to keep them, but I feel you would appreciate them more._" Said Gar, as he placed two halves at the new Lords feet, they were something akin to sigils, and on front was a ghostly blue skull with closed eyes.

"_They hold Thunderaan, the Windseeker. Slaying him was something that Lord Ragnaros never got around to doing._" Menma nodded and tipped his head to Gar who floated out of the room.

Picking up the two halves Menma grinned, allowing his form to fall back to his elven one, he took notice of one of his bangs and saw the ends now were a flaming red in colour, the dark blue seemingly becoming thin streaks.

"Damn, I love a good day." He said with a bark of laughter, before tearing open space and walking into the portal to Ironforge.

**Silverpine Stronghold**

A sad air hung around the castle of Silverpine, the…well some could call him a King, he did live in a castle after all, had an army of subjects and such. The 'King' was greatly depressed at the moment, his eyes were dark and his form was sombre.

Menma looked down at the form of his wife, he held Aurius in his arms. The young boy was now at the size and height of a 5 year old, in fact his hair had taken a slight golden hue along with his eyes, Aurius was a happy boy, and was always playing with Kurama or Madara.

Menma hadn't moved, for the past week, Sally had just slept. He was confused, constant diagnostics of her body informed him that she was in perfect health, but she wouldn't wake. Aurius looked up his father sadly "Mother…why won't she wake up, Father?" he asked.

Menma sighed and placed a hand over Sally's channelling a small burst of energy into her, still nothing, she remained asleep "It's not energy dependency… or spiritual damage, or even physical damage…I'm so confused." He muttered and rand a hand through his hair, Aurius frowned and got off his father's lap, Menma made no move to stop him, instead placing his forehead on his hands, his fingers knotting into his hair.

Constant thought kept probing at his mind, Menma could think of nothing that could rouse Sally, a coma was a precarious thing, if she died, he could bring her back, if she woke up she would be fine, but in this half-living state he could do nothing for her.

It infuriated him to no end, but a small golden light entered his field of vision, looking up he saw Aurius holding his hand to Sally's head, a small gather of Holy Light at the tips of his fingers, it was strange, to watch his child wield magic so naturally, since most of those he had fathered were warriors, not healers.

But something on Sally's face twitched Menma's eyes widened in shock, Aurius' face went blank and it seemed he was working on auto-pilot, Sally's face scrunched up before her eyes flew open and she shot up, her body covered up by a small sheen of sweat.

Menma was speechless, he looked to Aurius who was smiling in that serene calm was he always did, "How did you do that, Aurius?" asked Menma, a slight awe around him, he'd wracked his brain for the past week to try and figure out a way to get Sally up, but his son just tapped her head and BAM, up she goes.

"I just listened, Father. To the pretty voice." Menma quirked and eyebrow at that, before his thoughts flew to the voice of the Light that held him, preventing him from outright killing of Naruto, so…she had decided to mingle into Aurius' psyche, he'd have to watch. But then again the Light was pure good. So at least he knew his boy would be a Lawfully Good being, that crossed off that from his list.

"My baby boy…you're so big now…How long have I been asleep?" asked the Whitemane, Menma's mind refocused and his eyes fell on the sight of Aurius, being held tightly by Sally.

"About a week, Mother. Father said my growth rate is normal, for us. It's good to see you." Eloquent little brat for his age, that thought brought a smirk to Menma's face, his wife was alive and well, his child was apparently some super prodigy in the healing arts.

Looks like Holy Paladin it is, no way in hell would he condemn his boy to the cloth, not when it made him so vulnerable.

"How about we get some food for your Mother, Aurius. She looks famished." Said Menma, standing up, Aurius nodded and almost flew off the bed to his side, Menma scooped up Sally in his arms, and carried her towards the kitchen, the white haired woman laughing lightly at the rambunctious man that was her husband.

Kurama appeared at the side of a Shadow Clone "How goes the attack on Andorhal, Kurama?" asked the clone; the red Worgen tipped his head a little and smiled.

"IT goes well, sire. Andorhal is as we speak being cleansed of the Undead, our Shamans and Druids are working to repair the damage done to the land, I did however get a report that several scourged plots of land have ravenous flora that attacks any and all Undead within the vicinity, the head Shaman, Roku. Has taken parts of it for usage in Andorhal." Reported Kurama, Menma chuckled. The memory of him, dropping those seeds around the Western Plaguelands amusing him to no end.

"Thank you, Kurama. You may return to your duties." Kurama fell back into the shadows; all that remained was the faint red glow of his eyes.

**Onyxia's Lair.**

Menma looked at his baby girl; you know the expression 'They grow up so fast'? Yeah well, fuck humans, this was ridiculous. She was only a week old, and already a full grown woman, it made his mind spin, but at the same time he was happy, she seemed to soak up all he taught her like a sponge, his 'little girl' stood across the way from him, engaging in combat against a pair of his clones.

Her scales were arranged in much the same way, though when she wanted to, a Dragon Form, could be initiated, she looked almost identical to Onyxia, the only difference being the purple trim on her body was her tail was more like a trident in appearance, and her horns were arranged differently, flaring off at the ends instead of facing forwards.

Nexia wielded a broad-head spear and a three pronged blade that jutted out from the top of her gauntlet, the end of the spear head danced with blue flames, Menma watched with his arms crossed over his chest as she decapitated one of his clones, it was a lucky shot, they were set to a medium difficulty, but then again, even that was something to brag about.

Nexia had her hair tied into a long ponytail that fell to her waist, and her body was armoured with ebony black plates, it all conformed perfectly to her, admittedly, curvaceous form. He was her Father, and he felt weird examining her so thoroughly, but at the end of the day, during training she was his student, nothing more, nothing less.

She flipped backwards to avoid another strike from the clone, a pair of soft, squishy orbs pressed into Menma's back, drawing his attention to his lover and wife, Onyxia. "I must say this is almost as funny as watching Varian fight off my Dragonkin." She said, Menma blinked and looked at her over his shoulder.

"How would you know such an event was fun…Onyxia? Is there something you aren't telling me?" Asked Menma, his eyes narrowed as a sheepish look appeared on her face.

"Well, maybe I've been keeping Varian Wrynn prisoner on Alcaz Island, and making him fight off hordes of Dragonkin for my own amusement. So that I could take over Stormwind with a pansy version of him as the king." She said, a small smile on her face as she blinked innocently, batting her eyes at him, Menma frowned and unwound himself from her.

The Holy-Black Dragon began walking towards the exit "Where are you going, Father?" asked Nexia, leaning on her spear slightly, Menma turned over his shoulder.

"Just going to collect a treaty, dear. Nothing you need to be concerned about." Replied the Sunstrider, Onyxia blew a stray strand of hair.

"Spoilsport." She mumbled before going back into her quarters, Nexia looked between her parents before jogging up after her Father, Menma made no move to stop her but he did throw her over his shoulder and vanish from sight, the squeal of shock he earned placed a grin on his face.

**Theramore approach.**

Menma began walking over the water towards Alcaz Island; it was a small place, just off the side of Theramore, though not many bothered to pay it any heed, apparently it was the place where the most important missing person from the Alliance made his non-consensual home.

"Honestly, that woman is a strange one." Said Menma, with each step he took his daughter would smack at his back, as he had yet to let her down.

"That's so interesting, now put me down!" she shouted, whacking him repeatedly, only to pull her hands away, small tears of pain at the corners of her eyes, Father had a hide stronger than even Titansteel.

"You can keep hitting all you want, you wanted to come. I haven't had the time to show you how to water walk and dragon form isn't a good idea so close to Theramore, so zip it young lady." Snapped Menma, jostling his shoulder purposely. Nexia growled at him, but he paid her no mind. She wasn't his 'Little Girl' anymore, no matter how ridiculously short a time she was, so he needn't treat her like such.

Nexia blew a strand of her out of her eyes and sighed loudly, "Remind me why I wanted to come along?" asked the dragon woman, rhetorically.

"Because I'm amazing company, and as your Father I can teach you a few things." Said Menma they approached the shore, and he set her down, his eyes scanned over the waters, several Hydra's were on the way, surging towards the surface.

"Get away from the shoreline, Dear. Hydra's are on the way. You can't fight them without transforming, and like I said. Bad idea. Follow me." Instructed Menma, as he began walking up the incline towards the place where he sensed a powerful life-sign, the rush of battle flowed into this being.

Menma picked up the pace a bit, in a few short moments made it to the top of the hill and was privy to the sight of a man, slaying Dragonkin like no tomorrow, while Naga also fell by his blades, Menma's head tilted in shock at the sight of just how much blood was coated over the man.

This, was Varian Wrynn, the man who took badass to a Royal level. His hair was held back in a ponytail while small locks fell over his forehead, there was a seemingly fresh cut over his eye, and the ridge of his nose, his armour was simple looking but he wielded two blades like a berserker.

"Sweet Gods." Muttered Menma as he saw Varian blur into a quick spiral, his spin decapitating several Naga while a blast of energy shot from his feet, so he was a Warrior, the technique he'd just used was called Thunderclap, Menma always liked that skill, very showy.

"**Freeze**." Muttered Menma, everything around Varian seemed to pause and he spun constantly to try and make sense of it all, before a deep chill came over him, ice began creeping along the draconic bastards he'd just been slaughtering, it had been several months since he'd found himself in the clutches of the Brood-Mother, Onyxia.

"Varian Wrynn. I'm here to take you home." Said Menma, his words garnering the attention of the bloodied Warrior, Varian took one look at Menma and was at ease, but his emotions flared up at the sight of Nexia, due to the striking resemblance to her Mother.

"Onyxia, you bitch! I'll tear you apart!" roared the feral side of Varian, charging at his enemy. Menma clicked and as the sound carried through the air he muttered one word.

"**Sleep.**" The command registered and the Warrior fell to the ground in a heap, one would think him dead if not for the very faint breathing that emitted from him "Geeze, how long have you been out here. Poor bastard." Sighed out Menma as he tore open a portal to his original, the sight of the Molten Core and his new form made him hum in appreciation.

"Your problem now." He said carelessly and kicked the blood-soaked man through the portal, the Original cursed loudly and doused him in healing potions, Abyss coating the man in a thin lining of water and vanished towards Ironforge.

"There problem resolved." Said Menma, hoisting his daughter over his shoulder once more and warping back to his lover's lair.

**So there we go.**

**OK a few quick questions, I know there are some odd people around the net, but for once I hope you'll hold off and not request that Nexia be in the harem, I know some will read this and think 'Why would he even ask this.' I'm paranoid humour me. But if there is demand I might write up a Smut story for the lols.**

**Next I would like a questioned answered, I have recently finished watching the first season of American Horror Story, it was pretty good I might add, I'm not usually one for scary shit because I'm a pussy, anyway-anyway, I have a rough idea of a Fanfic for it, if there's interest let me know.**

**Thirdly I'd like to bring attention to Menma's new status as the Firelord, some may not want this. Some will shout 'OP' but listen up, he was already Godly Powerful, he's had piss-weak enemies, in comparison, to fight for the past few centuries of his life, and in the shinobi nations held no real challenge because of him being a Hollow, so if you wanna shout OP, fuck off. I don't care, combat will still be written, fight scenes will always be there, it's just for boring ones that don't matter, it will be resolved swiftly by a large ball of flame, ice, or lightning. Water to drown things, and earth to impale motha-fucka's.**

**As for Varian, I know a lot of hardcore shit happens to get him awesome and all that cool stuff, but I can just filter that in over the course of the story, honestly Lo'Gosh would have already chosen him as his 'Avatar' of whatever from birth. Maybz.**

**Thank you for reading, please leave reviews, I always enjoy reading them, add suggestions for what **_**you**_** want to happen in the story, and I'll happily write it in.**

_**Raxychaz 3**_


	17. Chapter 17

**17! URR MA GUURD! **

**Hey guys, nice to see yo faces again. Raxychaz here with another eyegasm that is Menma of Azeroth. I should probably start playing Wow again…**

**Anyway! **

**Look forward to a DA crossover, that's always winsuace. It will be a unique blend of 1 and 2. Because awesome.**

**I've been thinkin' about a LoL crossover, msg me if you want that. I've already half written one for Fem Rengar, because I usually play the Pridestalker in games.**

**The easiet one would be Ahri, IMO hehe. Can someone tell me what the hell is with Riven though? She has a skin called 'Redeemed Riven' redeemed in whose eyes?! I'm so confused…**

**Anyway, let's get started.**

**Start!**

**Patrons Landing.**

Menma appeared in the multi-environment area once more; he swayed slightly at the sudden sense of vertigo that came with jumping dimensions but steadied himself before the realisation of Varian being nowhere to be seen startling him.

"_Fear not, Brother. The human is safe with your blade…Abyss, yes?_" spoke Al'akir, garnering Menma's attention and a nod of confirmation, before he realised just how he'd been addressed, seeing his confused face the Windlord continued, a slight mirth in his tone.

"_Yes, Brother you are. For now you replace Ragnaros as the Firelord, it may take time to adjust to such, but I have no doubt you can do it. What doubt I did have, was relinquished when you were able to stay in one piece, as such you are able to also wield the Hand of Ragnaros any other would be killed in a second._" Menma paused the line of thought that involved giving the hammer to one of his companions, and paled a slight at the thought.

"That's for the warning, you just saved a life." He said with a chuckle, Al'akir's winds shifted as a small booming noise resounded from him, laughter. Menma's inner eye narrowed in suspicion, the Windlord was being much too warm and kind to him, Brother or not. He'd have to watch and make sure that the cyclonic being didn't try to use him in any way.

"_But I digress. I promised you a blade, and a blade you shall receive, for that I have brought this. Thunderfury, Blessed Blade of the Windseeker._" A long blue greatsword appeared, the metal was deep cobalt blue in colour with the edges of the blades being a dark steel grey.

Instead of forming one unified blade it had two prongs, from base to tip it separated down the middle, while the front prong rose higher than the other, in the centre of the blade was a vortex that held a small maelstrom of electricity and winds, the grip was a white leather that ended in a spiked diamond shaped ivory tooth. Just before the beginning of the blade was three tooth like spikes that jutted out randomly.

Menma grasped the blades and immediately felt the power of the storms flowing through his veins, with a gasp he felt the air around him crackle as a small cyclone formed around his feet, it quickly vanished but Menma felt an extreme weight lift off him, like he'd become weightless.

"_Astounding, never have I seen a reaction to it...I understand you are in possession of a seal, that Gar has given you. It holds Thunderaan, one of my generals may I have it, Brother?_" Menma's suspicions were confirmed, there was the reason. But he needn't harbour such internal hostilities towards his new kin, lest they suspect him of treachery.

He had no such intention but his guard was always up, with a nod he responded to Al'akir "Of course...Brother, take it." Menma unsealed the sigil and tossed it up to Al'akir; the Windlord caught the sigil within one of his clawed, thunderous hands, and with a thankful nod, vanished from the Patron's Landing.

"It's good to see you once more, Menma." Greeted a gentle voice, Menma spun on his heel, brandishing his new blade with ease, the greatsword feeling like nothing more than a butter knife, in terms of weight, he was greeted to the sight of Elune, her hair gently swaying in the draft created by his spin.

"Ah…Sorry, Lady Elune. I'm not used to your voice, so I was on guard." Apologized Menma, staking Thunderfury into the ground and kneeling; showing both how much he respected her and how sorry he was.

Elune laughed, a melodious, downright musical sound, she lifted his chin and made him look at her, before kissing his forehead, Menma felt a small heat gather on his cheeks, inwardly flipping his shit '_Blushing!? I'm over three centuries old! How in the hell can I even manage a blush still?!_' he mentally screamed, the ridiculousness of it all.

Elune smiled gently, while holding up a dainty hand to hide her giggle, the Dragon became unusually flustered by this and spluttered out some kind of response "Oh, how cute. I made the new Firelord blush, how darling." She cooed patting his cheek gently.

"Preposterous, I don't blush or splutter like some…child. You just…surprised me, is all." Replied Menma, making her laugh more, he sighed and rose to his feet, sealing his new blade into his forearm, a small lightning symbol appearing, while a circle of the other elements gathered around, the position of his other seals changing.

"Was there something that you needed, Lady Elune? Or is your embarrassing me cover it?" asked Menma, a dry tone while his eyes remained half lidded, the epitome of deadpan.

Elune gave a small grin before giving a small sigh, all amusement falling of her face "There is something I must request of you. Now I feel like a child, my daughter, Ysera has asked for your hand, in either marriage or life-mate, however you wish to define it. She saw your dreams whilst you were unconscious and would like to get to know you, on a more personal level. In my opinion it's adorable." She said with another laugh leaving her, the serious air lifting from the Moon Goddess' features like pollen in a breeze.

Menma rose an eyebrow confused "Not to dodge a question with another question, but aren't the Dragon Aspects creations of the Titans?" The fact that a dragonesse of Ysera's level, being interested in him both surprised and enticed him, if all plans go well he could end up with three Dragon Flights at his back.

If that isn't power than what is?

"Yes, but I've come to think of her as my own." Replied the Goddess, Menma nodded in understanding, a surrogate Mother. Beautiful in its own way, one who has taken to a child or the young so much that they take on a maternal role.

He was getting to mushy; and needed to get his head back on straight. "While I'm flattered I would have to spend some actual time with her, before I could come to a decision. Unlike Onyxia I had no original intention to bring her flight into my forces…Right you don't know why, fair enough. I enlisted The Black Dragon Flight on the off chance the other flights fail to deliver or in the worst case scenario, betray me." Said Menma, Elune looked surprised before he continued, his eyes falling into a small narrow.

"Betrayal goes hand in hand with Allegiance, I apologize for the doubt in your daughter's kin, but I've had my fair share of traitors in my life, and don't wish to add more names to the list." Finished the Holy-Black Dragon, Elune smiled sadly and nodded, a spiral of space resounded around Menma as he warped out of Patrons landing and collected Varian on the way through the fabric of reality.

**Ironforge.**

"So lemme ge' this straight, you not only. Saved ma daughter after carving yer way through the pit of Black Rock Mountain, but yer leader, destroyed Nefarian, and then _ate_ the Firelord, in turn becoming the new one?" asked a highly sceptical and stunned Magni Bronzebeard, his daughter held tightly in his arms, the relief rolled off him at the sight of her made even Moruda smile.

A little.

"That's about the summary, yes. Though as for the 'eating the Firelord' High-Commander Menma _said_ that's what he wanted to do, I'm not entirely sure he will be able to do so. And becoming the Firelord was my assumption, when he returns it can be confirmed or denied." Explained Victus, as the designated Diplomat for Genesis, since he seemed to have such a way with words.

"I hope he returns soon, I worry for him." Said Isha, softly. Moruda heard and nudged her shoulder slightly his long-time friend turning to look at him, only for a flick to strike her forehead; she gave a small 'ouch' of pain and glared at Moruda childishly.

"Have some faith; the Light never forsakes those it graces. And after what I've seen him do. Faith…is what he deserves." Said the usually scowling Paladin, though this time a small smile graced his face.

"Yeah, have some faith." Said a familiar voice, everyone smiled and turned but their eyes widened at the sight of their leader, his hair had changed, from a dark blue to a flaming red, the circles around his eyes now glowed with a white flame, instead of holding the black scales.

Hung on his belt was a strange rune of some kind, but what really made them curious was the passed out man over his shoulder "Say hello Varian…'Oh Hello Friends.' Good boy Varian." Said the new Firelord, dropping his voice to a lower tone when speaking for the unconscious man over his shoulder.

"Your alright!" said a relieved Draenei Shaman, Isha held a hand over her heart trying to stem the quick beating that quaked in her chest, Menma nodded as Abyss staked into the ground, appearing from behind him, and the waters floated off, picking up Varian, while he dusted off his hands.

"So…how'd it go?" asked Victus, curious as ever.

"Well, I accomplished what I set out to. Ragnaros is dead, I ate his soul, almost set my entire body to ashes but I became the new Firelord, hold you applause. I now have the command of the beings of Fire and every spell involving it now has to run through me. I sent a battalion of Fire Elementals towards Blasted Lands, to remove the Demonic presence there."

"Is that who I think it is..? Varian Wrynn, but he returned to Stormwind weeks ago…" said Magni, stepping down from his throne and walking towards the man that was held aloft in the air.

"I just dropped the fact that I'm the Firelord on you, and the unconscious man who cannot answer your questions…is the main attraction. Did I lose my touch?" Menma mumbled to himself inaudibly while running a hand through his hair, the horns atop his head warm to the touch.

"Aye, that's very interesting lad, now about Varian…" muttered the Bronzebeard King, Menma glared at the ground, it started to heat up with a blink he stopped the stone cooling quickly but now he had to watch himself, in case he melted off someone's face.

A body collided with his own and he felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection, looking down Menma was welcomed to the sight of a shaggy white haired woman, Ivory sighed loudly in relief while Menma draped his own arms around her shoulders, returning her affection.

"I was so worried, we all were." She said nuzzling against his chest; Menma chuckled lightly before suddenly he was engulfed in a group hug, minus Sasuun, Moruda, Maiev and Mort. All content to just watch with bemused expressions.

"Ay mon, you made it back in one piece, Sparks be quite happy about dat, mon." Said the ever cheerful Troll, the small whelp on his shoulders chittering happily at the sight of the Brood-Father, not his own, mind you but still when a small dragon meets a big one, they tend to get attached.

Even Therix was grinning widely at the sight of his leader, the Naga-Highborn male placed a strong hand onto the new Firelord's shoulder giving a strong nod, finding words unnecessary at this point. Trick wrapped an arm around Menma's neck and rubbed his head harshly "That's for worrying us so much!" he said with a very Orcish grin, feral and ferocious.

Menma's brow twitched in annoyance his hair turning into flames, making Trick pull away quickly, lest he get burnt as did the others as his eyes lit up with white flames "_Alright enough._" He said, his voice becoming layered and ethereal, they all took a few precautionary steps backwards "_It's hard to keep all this power in, and I haven't had time to seal it up yet. So excuse me…_" he said with a sigh, a small cluster of embers leaving his lips, his hair and eyes returning to normal as he quickly left the room, Abyss laying Varian on the floor before flying into its masters awaiting hand, and vanishing into a seal.

"I suppose that was kind of inconsiderate of us…" muttered Victus, rubbing his forehead while a sigh left his lips.

"Meh, he's not mad. Just being cautious." Said Trick, waving off their concern, Ari nodding next to him.

"I can imagine in another life, or world for that matter, people getting really irrationally angry over something like protecting someone you care about, in such a way at least." Spoke Moruda, not knowing just how much truth that statement held.

Fuck you Anime Tsundere's and all your idiot cohorts.

The entirety of Genesis heard the mad cackle of what they assumed to be a young-adult male, only to have said cackle vanish from their minds, all of them exchanged a single look that said 'WTF'.

**Elsewhere ~**

Menma sat and closed his eyes, he was at the highest point of Dun Morogh, the mountain above Ironforge with his shirt off and a clone drawing various seals over his back, the snow around him steamed and turned into nothing but moisture in the air, the ground began to heat up as well, much to his initial distress.

'_Power can be controlled, no matter how monstrous. It's just a pain that this power happens to be fire, the most wild and savage of them all, fortunately I just so happen to be a Master of the Flame_' he thought to himself, internally referring to his skills at wielding the flames of Ameterasu, with little to no effort.

He felt a small tug on his energy and the image of a young man, he looked about 12, creating what he could assume to be his first Fireball with a grin Menma empowered this lad, the Fireball growing in size, matching that of a normal Pyroblast, the lad fired the orb of flame and struck his dummy target, the thing exploded and nothing remained but ash.

Menma laughed internally at this, the young boy stared at his hands in shock, with a nod he allowed this child a drop of his power, the mark of a Fireball forming on the boy's palm. He was always one for social experimentation, and giving a young Mage more power was certainly an experiment to be had.

The boy immediately ran off towards a stunned teacher who looked bewildered.

Another image flashed before his eyes, it was a Warlock this time, his eyes burned with dark green flames, while burning orange ones grew at his fingertips, he was about to plunge his flaming hand into the chest of a terrified woman, only to suddenly feel all his power drained away, and to collapse unconscious. Menma laughed uproariously at this image, the victimized woman quickly got up and scored a ferocious kick to the Warlock's nuts.

Ahh…justice is delicious.

Menma felt a small pinch at his spine and a warm glow, the seal was complete and another Bijuu worth of power had been sealed up, with a sigh he rose to his feet the clone leaving with an audible _pop_.

The new Firelord stood atop Ironforge Mountain, a trench coat forming over his chest, and flapping in the cold winds of Dun Morogh, the bruise over his heart had seemingly faded, perhaps due to either Aurius' birth, or because of his using the Light now…either way it felt good to not have his flesh marred by such an ugly mark.

Menma closed his eyes with a smile on his face, Sally was safe, thankfully. Nexia was growing, albeit quicker than he would prefer, and Aurius was a badass healer.

"I breed 'em well, I must say." He said with a grin on his face, opening his eyes and staring into the great open blue sky "I'm coming for you…Arthas, Sargeras. And nothing, not even the gods of every reality, will stop me." He swore leaping off the side of the mountain and flying into Ironforge.

**That Night, Ironforge Inn: Menma's Room. Lemon**

The Dragon tossed off his armour, it fell to the floor with a clatter and he fell onto his bed with a loud sigh "…More power. Great, but as long as Arthas is alive I can't sleep…Gods why must you hate me so…" he mumbled into a pillow. A small noise drew his attention, it was the shuffling of cloth, and Menma turned so he was lying on his back only to feel a body collide with his.

"This is super great…" The Firelord said with a bored, deadpan tone. The 'attacker' had covered his eyes, so firing up his Rinnegan he could see it was actually two people in the room plus him. "Maiev, Ivory. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I have an itch I need you to scratch." Said the voice of Ivory, as she pulled off the cloth, frowning slightly at the cheeky grin that graced his face and the fact her 'Amazing idea' had failed, the blindfold that is.

"As do I." said Maiev, ever clipped and refined in tone. But a complete minx in bed, perhaps that is why her tone held a slight more chill than usual, considering the fact that she may not want Ivory to see that side of her.

"Well, isn't it great that I'm a stamina God?" He flipped Ivory over and grabbed Maiev with his draconic tail, it wrapping around her waist and pulling her onto the bed, his began to plant heavy kisses on Ivory's neck, while fondling his elven lover's large chest, pinching and pulling her nipples.

Both actions drew slight moans, and groans, with another quick twist he pulled Ivory off the bed and threw her into the air, before laying back down and catching her, though tearing apart of undergarments and sticking his tongue into her honeypot.

A clone appeared at Menma's side and began to continue his fun with Maiev, the Warden grinding up against the copy while Ivory began moaning throatily at her Alpha's forked tongue gliding along her velvet walls and reaching deeper than tongues should.

"Ahhh…it's so warm!" cooed the Worgen woman, a line of drool leaving her lips as she squeezed and squished her breasts in attempts to elevate her pleasure to a higher level.

Opening his mouth a slight Menma nibbled on her clitoris Ivory squealed in delight and grinded her crotch against her lovers face the heat and pleasure that she gathered in her nethers began to compact as she felt a convulsion flood her lower body.

"Ugh…cumming!" she warned, but Menma kept at his job, as his wolfish lover came she did so hard, her honey-flavoured love juice splattered over his face.

At the same time, with the clone Maiev was being pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped around Menma's waist while her hands were knotted into his hair as harsh, searing kisses passed between them, his mammoth sized dragon dong slammed into her love canal, the fleshy walls clasping against his dick with each thrust, trying to milk him for all he's got, the tip had gone straight into her womb and rubbed against the interior.

"Elune *Pant* be praised." Gasped out Maiev between moans and pants, she truly loved these moments the pure, raw passion and lust that permeated from both of them, nothing hidden around the next corner, just enjoying the bliss of each other's bodies, it was so much less complicated.

"By *Grunt* Fire be purged." He joked, slamming into her seemingly endless tunnel and flooding it with his almost scalding hot cum, thick jets filled Maiev, she quivered her whole body convulsing against his as a powerful orgasm rocketed through her groin, Menma sighed contently but his dragon-mast was still up and lively, the creampie he delivered his elven lover seemed to not be enough.

Maiev dismounted him, pushing him back slightly before bracing herself against the wall and pulling her right cheek away slightly revealing her back door "Come on…if your still frustrated it's not fair…and I know you like this, pervert." Sniped the dishevelled Warden, Menma grinned savagely, grasping his length and rubbing it a few times, the last few ropes of draconic seed landing on Maiev's firm ass, she groaned, he wasn't sure what tone it was, but it certainly wasn't annoyance.

Lining up he took the plunge, slamming right in, Maiev's ass was like a fleshy cock-ring with how tight she was, tears of both pain and pleasure fell from her glowing silver eyes, Menma leant forwards and bit into her neck, the small sear of pain that shot through her seemingly blitzed right down to her crotch as she came, both her own and Menma's cum leaving her abused lips.

Ivory was riding cowgirl as she grinded and slammed down against Menma's near-flaming cock, the heat that rolled off it making her sweat yet yearn for more with each time she came down to impale herself upon its length.

With a final slam she felt her largest orgasm to date leave her body, Menma responded in kind by filling her womb with fat, hot globs of cum Ivory's eyes rolled back as a 'Fuck Stupid' expression grew on her face, being creampied in such a way made her orgasm fly to new levels of power.

The Worgen collapsed against Menma panting in exhaustion while her breasts squished against him, Menma's clone _popped_ away just as Maiev was about to cum, he saw her annoyed expression and met it with a lusty grin, her glare fell at the sight of his now rigid mast, her skin paled considerably as he slid into her tight asshole with no effort and began slamming like a ferocious animal.

The screams and moans echoed throughout all of the Inn, as Menma never got the chance to set up Silencing Seals, much to the displeasure of some, and to the advantage of others. That night, Trick and Ari went a little stir crazy and fucked like rabbits, while Victus was 'forced' to dominate Ameri, much to her glee.

**Lemon End**

**Next Day Ironforge Flight-Master.**

"Arm wrestle me ya blighter!" challenged their newest companion, Argath Silverbrand. He was a Dwarf Hunter, and a proud one at that, he had long red hair, with a pair of piercing silver eyes, a big nose and a strong build, he was quite tanned for a Dwarf, and held himself with an air of both confidence and pride.

He was donned in leather armour, with a bear pelt cloak and 'hood' his beard was long and fell to his belly, while at his side was his trusty gun, Lena. As he called it, a sharp, wicked looking bayonet stuck up from the underside.

At his heels was his faithful companion, Shamus. Shamus was a white bear, thick black claws and a fuzzy white coat, his eyes were a dark cobalt blue in colour and over his shins were thick leather leg guards, inscribed with some odd looking design.

"No, for the millionth time, Argath. I will not arm-wrestle you because I'd rip your arm out of its socket." Replied Menma, boredly sitting atop Nethia's saddle, his chin resting atop her head. Seriously this shorty was persistent; one could suppose that to be a beneficial trait. But right now it did nothing but grate at his nose.

The Dwarf, atop his ram, scoffed and laughed "Lad, I dunno if yer confident or just cocky, but I haf to gauge your abilities, if I'm gonna follow ye. And strength is something you Warriors covet, so show me what'cha got." Challenged the Dwarf.

Menma twitched in annoyance, he'd slain Nefarian, Chromaggus almost all of Nefarian's spawn, and then devoured Ragnaros the Firelord, and that was just yesterday! How dare this little shit question his strength!

_I should probably calm down…_

"You do know he killed both Nefarian and Ragnaros…right?" asked Isha, her face that of befuddlement and confusion.

"Ah, that proves nothin' the lad still has to prove himself to _me_." Emphasis was given via striking himself in the chest with a closed fist. Menma rolled his eyes the time it was taking the Flight-Master to get the gryphon mounts so they could depart to Stormwind was playing on his nerves.

"So what did the Gnomes want?" asked Victus, walking up next to the napping dragon.

"Recover Gnomergan, I sent a dispatch of clones to deal with it, insultingly easy really. Between the two of us, it's pretty easy to see how their entire city was taken over by Trogg's." At Victus' risen eyebrow he elaborated "Oh come on, their like two feet tall, no matter how strong a single Gnome gets just a swift knee can probably break their friggen neck." Said the annoyed and bored Brood-Father, Victus had to rein in his laughs, biting down on his gauntlet, Menma's lips curled at the edges slightly.

Alright, maybe that wasn't fair. But Gnomes pissed him off for some reason.

_Divine intervention of thought bitches…._

"Where did that voice come from?" questioned Victus, looking up in a vain attempt of finding the voice.

"This is a joke wherein the writer adds his own actual thoughts into the story, it's overdone and other writers find it really funny, so the writer of this tale has decided to say 'Fuck you and Stop' to those people." Said a robed figure that appeared next to them, the pair nodded in response and the figure vanished.

"So you were saying?" asked Menma, blinking trying to get his though process back together.

"Well nothing. But how was your fight with Rag? As fun as you hoped?" asked his younger adoptive brother, Menma grinned savagely, purposely lightning up his hair.

"It was a good fight, though he was clearly outclassed, the little bastard put up a good effort." Before his smile dropped slightly "Unfortunately it didn't really last a long time, which sucked." Grouched the Dragon, with an annoyed edged in his voice.

"Didums." Mocked the Orc Hunter, Menma rolled his eyes a small fireball forming at the tip of his finger before he flicked it at the Mok'nathal, Trick swatted it out of the air with the tip of an arrow, the pair shared an intense look before nodding in respect.

"You have learnt well, grass-hoppa." Complimented Menma with a grin on his face.

"Alright lads and lasses, the Gryphons are all geared up, grab the fella that's unconscious and we'll be on our way." Menma's tail appeared from his cloak and curled around the still unconscious Varian's waist, it made him much easier to carry and get around, less questions would be asked.

'_I wonder what the others are doing..?_'

**Silverpine Stronghold**

Aurius was doing extremely well; he was currently practicing the Judgement spell. The hammer of Light appeared and struck down upon the target dummy, it began to char and cinder due to the power of the Light.

"Well done, Aurius." Said Sally, a warm and affectionate expression upon her face, Aurius smiled brightly under his Mother's praise, Menma stood with Kurama whom was giving a report on the situation in Andorhal.

"Our forces have taken over a majority of the city and are now moving into Scholomance, though I have been told that the situation could become direr should they go without support, we have not lost a man yet. But with what happens inside the Cult of the Dammed's school…some may question whether it is a good idea to invade." Menma nodded at Kurama's report, he could understand this. After all Scholomance was the No. 1 place where the Blighted Dragon's came from, that fact alone was enough to make him want to raze the place.

"I'll head over there tomorrow, tell the troops to begin fortifying what parts of the city we have captured, and get Roku and Sho on restoring the earth around it." Kurama nodded and with a draft of the wind, was gone from his master's side.

Sho was the head Druid, one may ask 'Menma how did you manage to train Druids?' it's more or less a self-teaching class, becoming one with nature is quite easy, especially for feral beings such as the Worgen.

"_Sssir, may the Naga prove their loyalty? We could arrive in mere hours._" Offered one of his Naga generals; Theradin Rivershadow. He was an all-black Naga with golden jagged lines down his back, his bony fins were a dark red in colour while his eyes were silver. He was donned in black chainmail armour with a chest plate and forearm guards. At his side was his Naginata, instead of the traditional trident that most Naga Warriors would use.

Menma turned fully to Theradin, and ran his eyes up and down the creature's body, Madara, whom had been standing next to him quietly observing his son's decisions "Yes. Take a battalion of Naga Warriors and Sirens, flood the school if you have to I don't care. Kill everything inside." Ordered Menma, Theradin nodded and bowed deeply, grabbing his Naginata and slithering off towards the shoreline.

"I must admit, I didn't expect you to take him up on that." Said Madara, they both watched as Aurius launched another Judgement, this time completely obliterating the target, the boy looked to be about 7 years of age. His hair and body were growing quickly and now had to tie his shaggy platinum blonde hair back so he could see properly.

Only a few like Madara and Menma had learnt the technique, Badass Hair no Jutsu, so one could possess amazing hair and still see like it was no problem. For instance their hairstyles were almost the same, except Menma's face was free of bangs, while Madara had one over his left eye.

"I'm trying to put more faith in others, sue me." Replied Menma in a plain tone, Madara smirked at his son's response and crossed his arms, nodding.

"Very well, if you wish I will also go with them. Just to be sure." Offered Madara, but he could clearly see the distraction on his child's face.

"Do whatever you want, I don't own you."

"Grandfather, watch this!" shouted out Aurius garnering the older Uchiha's attention, Menma's eyes widened at the sight of the Tiger Handseal, Aurius placed his hands into the seal and in a shocking display blew out golden flames that coated the area, instead of burning everything…it all looked, better.

For lack of a better word, fixed. The Dummies were repairing themselves and the grass grew several shades lighter "By the Light, we have a true prodigy of our combined Clans…" muttered Menma, in pure shock at the display.

**Onyxia's Lair.**

"How do I reverse it…" said Menma, an annoyed look on his face, Onyxia merely played coy all the time and kept trying to either cuddle his mind away from this particular thought process, or just flat out avoiding it, but now he _had_ to know.

"Now darling…" she started but his glare turned murderous, she actually flinched under his gaze, knowing that she'd crossed the line by not answering something he clearly wished to know for something that could lead to an alliance or potential war.

"**No**, Onyxia. Tell me how you separated the two Varian's, no don't even tell me. FIX IT! Do you know what could happen if this got out that _you_ did this? Constant raids and assaults on our home, our _flight_ and _family._" Ordered the Firelord's Blood Clone, his eyes burning with authority and power.

"_Ours?!_ Listen here, you may be unfathomably powerful but I will not have _you_ take credit for raising this flight, it is _I_ who has done such." Shot back Onyxia poking him in the chest with a clawed finger, Menma grit his teeth in annoyance and narrowed his eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it! What's your problem? I'm trying to keep everyone safe! So that we _can_ grow strong, and destroy any future enemies that would try to harm us! Now I'm asking you, as your loved one. Please return King Varian to his original form." He sighed out, finally sick of all this bullshit, he would never understand in a million years, why Onyxia had to disagree or fight with him at every turn when it came to the Alliance, they hadn't even done much in direct hostility to her.

Worst would be an initial skirmish with a few Black Dragonkin about a decade ago, other than that it was pretty low-key stuff.

Onyxia huffed before she heard stomps coming up from behind her, both parents turned to see their Daughter she looked quite annoyed if the slight flame in her steps was anything to by "ENOUGH! I'm sick of this pathetic fighting, Mother I don't know why, nor do I care for that matter, you feel the need to continue dodging this. Father is right, all-out War against our Flight and family members could occur if we don't gloss this over quickly. Stop thinking like an individual and listen to reason!" snarled Nexia, and then did something neither of the two older Dragons were expecting she struck Onyxia right across the face, her gauntlet colliding with the alabaster skin of the Black Dragon Queen.

Menma's eyes widened about to step forward until he heard a deep sigh of both resignation and slight anger leaver her lips, Onyxia was a slight enraged at her daughter, but one could guess sometimes it just took a good _whack_ to the face for someone to see reason.

"Very well…" Yielded Onyxia "The King shall become one again. Bring the ferocious one to the keep, make sure no-one sees. Lest 'Lady Prestor' be discovered. I'm very cross with the both of you right now. So don't expect any of this." Turning to Menma she gestured to her gorgeous body.

Turning to Nethia she gathered purple flames upon her hand "Or learning this, for a while." And with that Onyxia stormed off to her den.

Both Menma and Nexia looked at each other, then to Onyxia's retreating form, before sighing, looking down and uttering one word, in perfect sync.

"Fuck."

**And now…I will sleep.**

**Nothing to report, seriously though guys. Some extra stuff would be nice, **_**literally anything**_**, that you want to see written down.**

_**Raxychaz**_

**Menma Sunstrider – Blood Death Knight/ Paladin. Dragon, Firelord, Hollow, Shinobi, male**

**Victus Sunstrider – Frost Death Knight/ Frost Bloodmage. High Elf, male. (With Ameri)**

**Mortimus Shadowgrave – Assassination Rogue. Forsaken, male.**

**Ameri Dawnwalker – Holy Paladin. Blood Elf female. (With Victus)**

**Ivory – Combat Rogue. Worgen, female. (In harem)**

**Garr Ironeye/Trickshot – Beastmaster Hunter. Quarter Ogre Quarter Orc, Half Kaldorei, male. (With Arianna)**

**Sasuun Silentoak – Demon Hunter, Kaldorei male, semi-demonic features, teeth, nails. **

**Theyvia Thunderhoof – Elemental Shaman, Tauren female.**

**Arianna Moonmane – Feral Druid, Kaldorei female. (With Garr)**

**Nirah Moonsong – Sentinel, Kaldorei female. (Going to be in harem)**

**Isha Sedona – Elemental Shaman, Draenei female. (Going to be in harem)**

**Moruda Sai'el – Protection Paladin, Draenei male. **

**Therix Sharpscale – Tidelord, Naga male.**

**Senja – Subtlety Rogue, Troll Male. **

**Argath Silverbrand – Marksman Hunter, Dwarf Male.**


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Nothing to say, I've been getting a little lethargic as of late so it's getting harder to write consistently. But then I read these two comments and it lit a fire in my belly.**

**To Comrade CarJohnson95: Thanks for your review, as always broseph. Now the Elemental Lords being apart of Azeroth? Just something that made sense to me, they would be the go-between people for Elemental Spells, and can moderate them, Shamans being a prime example, they have to earn the respect of each Element before they could use those spells, at least in Vanilla and TBC.**

**As for them being Patrons, it's a little AU dude, so there will be a few small tweaks here and there, nothing to major, I mean Al'akir, Rag, Neptulon and Therazane aren't really involved in the game so much, so saying that they are neutral for now shouldn't be that hard to believe.**

**And as for the Old Gods, gonna be completely serious here, I forgot about them, ya'know other than Yogg Saron, inside Ulduar, I had little to nothing planned ahead for them. C'thun maybe but I hated Ahn'Quiraj unless of course that is something you would like to see, I'll watch a full clear of it and write out the path so I can play around with it some.**

**To Plumbs: Oh sir, it's been a long time coming. This response anyway, sometimes I have hated seeing your name and others I welcomed it, on this day it is a bit of both. Fear not for I have no animosity towards you, as you have tried to push me for more character development. **

**Maiev is much easier to write for, since it's a redemption/recovery of mind arc with her. For Sally and Ivory, yes at the moment they are indeed background characters. But eventually they come to fruition as more important characters. But as for right now, it is Maiev's arc.**

**As for the Bleach Captains, and others like Nel, Tia and Lilynette, I had no intention of putting them in initially, but now that I think about it…that's a pretty good idea. Thanks for that, and your review.**

**And to those who keep calling Menma, Naruto. Stop it. They are different characters, and completely different personality wise, so stop.**

**Story Start!**

Menma flapped his wings lazily, Nethia next to him, Blood was currently in control so Menma could actually sleep, he'd found a loophole last night after his fourth round with Maiev, bless her heart…and lady parts, when he was speaking with his Dragon Form inside his Mindscape. Genesis was currently all on gryphons as they flew towards Elwynn Forest, near Stormwind City, in his head however…he wasn't exactly sleeping per se.

**Mindscape.**

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! HAHAHHA!" roared the Firelord, his form becoming that of an other-worldly spirit of fire, his entire body was wreathed in golden flames, shaped much like a fox, in homage to Kurama. The hammer of Rag clutched tightly in his right hand while Thunderfury was in his left were like chainsaws to kittens when it came to what he was hammering/slashing away at.

Naruto and Avicus ran for their dear lives while Menma chased after them like a man possessed, lightning jumped from Thunderfury and chased the blonde blood elf, while a swing of the red mace sent a monolithic sized Fireball towards the blonde retard.

Both looked battered and bruised, singed and sliced up, but still they continued to live, the twisted mind of the Vengeful Panther making it so they had to live forever in nothing but torment "If you don't come to _me _I'll come to _**YOU!**_" one of the fox tails of flame shot forwards and created a large trench in front of him, enough to shake up the ground of the Dark Realm/Mindscape.

"Avicus-san, we have to do _something_ Nii-san may be deranged but he can be reasoned with." Said Naruto as they hid behind a large outcropping of rocks that bled black constantly, Avicus looked at the blonde Mage in wonder, wonder at how someone could be so impossibly foolish as to try and speak with the same man…no this was no man, the Monster that been hunting them for his own enjoyment for the past hour and a half.

"Of course, you go first and I shall follow." Said Avicus, knowing beyond all things he was doing no such thing, but the look and smile upon the whiskered blonde's face was enough to tell him the idiot had been fooled.

Naruto left the outcrop, and held up his hands in surrender, Menma looked in befuddlement at the fact the boy had done such a thing "Nii-san I need to speak with you." Said Naruto, Menma's eyes fell and darkened to an extent that left the feeling of dread falling directly into the hearts of Arthas and Ner'zhul, the pair gave of girlish squeals for no known reason.

"I think there is still some good in you Nii-san, you don't have to keep pretending to be evil!" said Naruto, passionately Menma blinked in shock…how on earth could someone be so stupid. It was literally unfathomable how stupid his ex-sibling was.

"You…" Started Menma before a dark sinister thought formed in the back of his head and his put up a smile "You are right, Naruto. I need your help…please, help me see the light." He finished with a weak smile and dropped his weapons, Naruto did just as he'd expected and came towards him with a happy smile on his face, and Avicus shook his head behind the rock and took off like a bat out of hell was on his heels.

Naruto leant down and just as he was about to hug his brother he felt a sharp pain in his chest, looking down he saw a dark colour blade, a tint of red glistening dangerously, several runes written down the side '_Shadowmourne, the Blade of Hunger.'_ Was written in Kanji he looked at Menma who grinned like a demon and whispered "Your idiocy never fails to amaze me, now get in my sword. Your remaining power is mine." Naruto's form began to blur and fizzle out, before it was sucked into Shadowmourne, who purred in content at the pure soul it had eaten.

"_Thank you…Master._" She whispered to him, Menma felt another tingle run down his spine at the sound of her voice and shivered delightfully. His weapons disappeared into his seals as he left his Mindscape, content in the fact he'd devoured another hapless idiots power, leaving a scrap of the soul so Kami could not reach him.

**Elwynn Forest, roughly 1Km out of Stormwind.**

Menma landed, as did the Gryphons, they follow him implicitly with no single squawk of displeasure or growl of malcontent. Menma shifted back his form, he was still clothed in nothing more than a black pair of trousers and boots, so had a moment on what outfit to wear.

Genesis landed behind him when they dismounted the Gryphons continued off towards Stormwind, "What are you thinking about?" asked Ameri, curious as to the expression on her leaders face, one of deep thought.

Menma hummed in response, as a small light engulfed him, he felt the need for his oldest attire to date. A dark blue coat draped itself over his shoulder, grey fur along the collar, a pair of elbow length black leather gloves with red strips coiling up the length, brass coloured rivets holding the two leathers together, a pair of loose fitting ANBU pants on his legs with black combat boots on his feet. Menma's chest was covered by a black skin-tight bodysuit.

These were the same clothes he wore during his life as a Shinobi, the fox mask sitting on his belt, the three red eyes still there like he remembered "It's certainly been a long time." Said Menma patting the mask.

"Interesting choice." Said Trick looking over the clothes "Any reason?" he asked as he noticed the fox-like mask.

"Not really, just feeling nostalgic." Answered the Ancient Shinobi, with a smile on his face he held out an arm and the unconscious Varian fell into it, the man being awoken by the harsh strike.

"Oof…ugh…where? Elwynn Forest..! I'm home! You you're that strange man who saved me! Where did the Dragon woman go?! Did you slay her!?" fired off Varian like it was no-one's business Menma flicked the man's forehead the baffled Varian looking at him in shock.

"Calm yo' shit Varian. I got you home and soon I'll get you whole once more but right now I need to be as relaxed as possible and lead myself and my comrades to the castle." Varian nodded and turned on his heel to see the company Menma kept, his eyes widened in shock, Orc, Blood Elves, Night Elves, some strange blue-goat legged woman, a Tauren, a Forsaken and a Troll, with another Elf, though he looked like something else if the look in his glowing eyes was anything to go by.

And strangely enough a Dwarf and a bear, who nodded in recognition of the King "Quite the…diverse group you have." Said Varian, Menma hummed and whispered '_Nice choice of words._' The Feral side of the King nodded in thanks, he was unused to being around Horde, and though his heart held great hatred, he would still his blades, if only in repayment to this man saving his life.

**(Don't believe me? Go and get trapped on an island fighting off random shit for your life for several days, then get saved and tell me you give a shit what that person does.)**

Varian gestured for them all to follow him; Menma placed a small kiss on the side of Nethia's head as she flew away, he fell into step next to the King of Stormwind, "So…" began Varian, Menma sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright. In order, the Dragon Woman is my daughter, so attacking her is a bad idea, as for Onyxia. She's my mate, and ally once more, attacking her would be a very _bad _idea. I've already organised it so she will reverse the spell on both you and your counterpart. As there is the other half of your in Stormwind right now."

"You have a daughter?" asked Ivory, blinking rapidly, in wonder, since when had Onyxia given birth? And why hadn't he informed them of such.

"Only since the start of the week, she's already grown into a full adult, Dragons grow fast, Bijuu grow fast, and Hollows grow fast. So with two out of three traits from me and the last from Onyxia the rate of her maturing was ridiculous." Replied Menma, disappointed. He really wanted a little princess to spoil, at least for a while; all he ever seemed to do was have boys.

A small frown grew on his face, Varian was paling rapidly at the fact that the person walking next to him was so far from human it was scary, to mate with a Dragon, one either had to be lucky not to be killed the second at meeting said reptilian and then somehow end up in the sack with one.

A scary thought.

And these 'Bijuu' and 'Hollow' creatures sounded ominous to say the least, he was definitely not at his pique when it came to thinking at the moment but even an idiot could pick up the hints he was given.

"Must suck, I do remember you muttering something about 'Your Little Princess' in our sleep though." Said Sasuun, when he'd taken the first watch at Menethil Harbour he'd heard his leader sleep-talking about a baby girl he could spoil rotten, Sasuun could sympathize as he too would love to have a child, alas he would never take another lover after his wifes death. So his legacy could not be passed on. Though at the rate his demonic traits were forming, he might lose himself to the Demon Magic and wind up going either insane or flat out bloodthirsty. The skin around his forehead was hardened in two circles signalling horns would emerge at some point, most likely after using a more powerful spell.

When he got the chance he would do so, lest he have to put up with weeks of headaches, which would lead to inefficiency on his part and that was unforgiveable. In the Demon Hunters eyes anyway.

**Elsewhere.**

The red skinned figure chuckled as it held a scrying orb, the magics of the orb displaying the image of one, Menma Sunstrider, so far he could tell his latest tool would be strong, useful and could more than likely destroy a good portion of Azeroth on its own.

"**Good…all I must do I give him an offer. One that will leave him with no other option than to accept…though I wonder should I do so myself. Or send one of the Nathrezim.**" Murmured the figure, its yellow eyes dancing with mirth and a dark twisted humour.

"**Either way I will wait until he has done me the favour of slaughtering that fool Ner'zhul, and getting the Scourge out of the way. Such a foolish Mortal.**" He threw the orb away, it shattered on the ground, he was content to not bother watching the Warrior anymore.

**Stormwind Gates**

"Halt! Horde what are you doing on our lands." Snarled one of the guardsmen donned in plate armour, white and blue being the primary colours with the lion crest of Stormwind planted firmly on the kite shield in his handand a hand firmly planted on his Longsword.

Varian glared burning hell into the man, whose eyes widened "M-M-My King!? Why do you travel with members of the Horde, and when did you leave for that matter!?"

"Presumptuous that you may ask me these things, Guardsmen. While I appreciate your fervour to defend the city, I will not have you question myself, nor my guests." The Guardsmen nodded quickly and stood back to the wall as did all of the others as they did so salutes and clanks of metal meeting metal resounded.

Varian led the way through the streets, various members of the Guard, and pretty much everyone stood and gawked at the sight of Horde races inside the city, but all of Genesis plus their escort were seemingly oblivious, or just didn't care.

Though Argath seemed to enjoy the attention and would flash a grin and a wink at any lady who came into his field of vision, Senja personally hated being inside this city, after the Humans decided 'Hey, let's genocide the fuck out of the Trolls' animosity was basically bred into him, Elves, while close in aesthetic looks, were a far more reasonable and just general good-to-be-around kind of people.

Sasuun remained completely silent, like he was nothing more than a golem, Theyvia had unknowingly stuck quite close to the large elf, not that he minded, she was welcomed company in his eyes, considering her respect and attachment to nature.

Maiev, Ivory, Isha and Nirah had all walked with Ameri and Victus, closer to the end of the pack, while Moruda held up the rear next to Therix in case anyone tried to take a snap at one of their Guildmate's and extended family.

A roar of rage left a humans lips, as he tried to take a swing at Ameri, only for a hand to grab the Humans wrist, all eyes fell to Menma whom had seemingly appeared the horned 'elf' had a look that spoke of pure murderous intent "You will not strike, nor attempt to, my sister. Human. If our presence bothers you so much, ask the King. He's right there." All eyes fell to Varian who looked none to impressed with his kinsmen's choice.

"Now act your age, and stop being a fool." Ordered Menma, his glare making the man nod quickly and run off like he was a kicked puppy, Menma fell back into step, they crossed the bridge to Old Town, but avoided crossing through it, instead sticking next to the water ways.

"Hello dear." Said a warm voice, everyone turned to see the sight of Lady Prestor, or Onyxia to those who knew…just Menma actually. The woman was donned in dark purple robes, without sleeves that hugged her figure hiding nothing of it, a staff held loosely in her hands, dark tresses falling from her head to her waist, while dark golden coloured eyes looked at Menma with a lusty glint.

"Onyxia. Good that you are here." Greeted Menma, walking over to the woman and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek, the dragon in disguise smiled gently and traced her lovers jawline with her index finger.

Humming lightly she nodded "Yes, I'm still slightly cross with you though dear." Said the woman, Menma made no move to question it, figuring if she was mad, she'd get over it. Best not make more conflict with his own logic, that clearly conflicted with hers at some points.

"So…you are the She-Dragon." Said Varian, Menma held up a hand halting the King with a mere gesture was something that few could claim to do, but he did so, and a smug grin lined his face. But it was quickly replaced with his usual bored look.

"Please do not antagonize my mate, Varian. Lovely as she is, I imagine she could enact spite upon anyone with relative ease." Recommended Menma, looping an arm around her waist she leant into him slightly and he breathed out a mental sigh of thanks, she didn't spaz out at him for that comment. Gods he felt like a child, walking around on eggshells like this.

But that is how relationships work, sometimes you have disputes, not everything is sunshine and rainbows and not every conflict can be resolved with over-the-top drama and ridiculous amounts of tears.

"Once more the writer has made a joke in reference to any romance fiction out there." Said the robed figure, whom appeared and was gone as quickly as he'd come.

Menma and all of Genesis approached the keep, Varian led them up the path towards the Throne were a man whom held an identical appearance, minus the scar, sat. In lavish blue robes with golden and blue cloth shouldergaurds, a circlet around his forehead and well-kept hair brushed back to reveal a charming face.

The guards noticed the 'imposter' whom had been parading around the city with Horde members and rushed Genesis, with a wave of his hand Menma sent them all back skidding across the floor, Onyxia strode forward, pulling the Charming Varian to his feet, the man attempting to ogle her slightly, as was part of the spell to bring Stormwind under her thumb.

"Be a dear and go stand next to him." Said Onyxia, the Charming Varian nodded and strode next to his doppelganger Varian had a wide eyed 'WTF' look on his face, much to Genesis' amusement. A stream of black flames engulfed the two, making Genesis flip shit and stare in shock at Onyxia whom wielded a bored look upon her face as flames continued to spew forth from her moth.

A small glint exploded inside the flame barrage and when the black blaze died away stood only one man, a blend between the two Varian's having both a charming look about him, with a sharp feral edge, his scar was still present and his muscles visibly relaxed.

Varian stood, his hand gripping onto his head, to relieve the headache that had built up from the binding of his two halves. "You alright in there, bud?" asked Trick, a risen eyebrow.

"Yes. Thank you…"

"SIRE!" shouted a voice, a messenger from the looks of it, Varian turned a little surprised at the sudden intrusion "Your son, Sire. He's been captured by the Defias Brotherhood, they demand a ransom delivered to Moonbrook!" Varian's eyes widened in horror at the thought of his child being taken by the Defias, Menma grabbed the man's shoulders garnering his attention.

"Don't even think about it, you're too weak from the binding, stay here and recover. We'll get your son back." Varian was about to protest when he suddenly felt a large amount of lethargy hit him with full force, he knew that he would be going nowhere, and would only be a burden should he choose to.

"Those bastards killed my wife, and now they have my son! Destroy them and you'll have anything from me!" said Varian, if he couldn't do so himself he'd send someone whom could tame a Dragon Queen to do the job, not that he took any pleasure in it.

"In return you will accept a treaty, to work with the Horde and other members of the Alliance and unite under the banners of Genesis to destroy the Lich King and the Burning Legion, take your time to think it over. We'll be back." Menma gestured for his guild to follow him, his cloak billowing dangerously as he strode down the halls of the keep, Varian sighed deeply, calling for a guard he was offered a hand, looking up he saw the face of Bolvar Fordragon, one of his closest friends and allies.

The man was donned in dark brass coloured plate armour, a glorious looking Longsword on his back along with a heavy kite shield on which was the symbol of Stormwind, the golden lion.

"Welcome back, Varian." Neither of them paid enough attention to see Onyxia vanish into an influx of black magic.

**Westfall Moonbrook, two hours later.**

Genesis stood in the centre of Moonbrook it was a deserted ghost town, nothing around for miles just a bunch of run-down buildings of what used to be, probably, a nice small town. Their intrepid leader hummed light tapping the ground with his boot a small echo spread out, no one else could see this but he did.

The echo was a minor Earth Jutsu, just plainly called Sight; it was a B-Rank Jutsu that allowed you to use something akin to echo location and allowed the user to find anything underground that could be potentially hidden from view.

He saw in the building just south of them that there was an entrance to a mine, inside were workers hammering away at the walls with picks and shovels, no doubt flushing out the tunnels to increase the already large base that was even further underneath them.

Menma took a short breath and released it sharply, the vision intensified and about one kilometre away from them was a mine-shaft, this mine-shaft led to an underground lake, in which was a giant ship packed to the rim with canons and proudly displaying the colours of the Defias Brotherhood, a red banner with a black cog.

Blinking rapidly his vision quickly returned to the immediate, Defias Thugs began to come from the various houses and surround Genesis, numbering roughly two dozen perhaps more, Menma crossed his arms turning his back to his new would be attackers as they all drew various blades.

"We're going to gut you, then pick your corpses clean." Said one of the thugs his eyes glinting with a dark perversion as they glided over the various female members of the group.

Trick's brow twitched dangerously, his breath becoming more visible with each passing second. Though the group had their various thoughts cut when the strong, smoothe voice of their leader spoke "Impress me. Show me what you have learnt." Said Menma jumping up and spinning mid-air, to sit atop the Inn, Genesis all had varying reactions to this, mostly positive ones now they could show Menma a glimpse of their abilities. Sasuun made the first move, his blades snapping out as a dark grin grew upon his face, a few green flames left his lips before a large torrent of Fel Fire exploded forth from his open mouth enflaming a duet of thugs, his calculations were correct as black bone-like substance began to shoot up from his forehead, curling back slightly his new horns held a telescope like pattern as they finished in cruel looking points.

"Interesting, may we call you Horny now?" asked Therix a rare moment of crass humour, Sasuun merely huffed softly and jumped into the growing fray, Therix shrugged and readied his trident, spinning it like windmill and lancing it forward he pierced the stomach of one thug, and a large tide gathered from the blow, and shot forth a spout of water from the wounded man's blood, being the only available liquid, red coated his comrades, whom all exchanged looks of horror.

Theyvia and Isha nodded at one another, their eyes both taking on a powerful white hue as lightning arced over their fingers, with a thrusting gesture Chain Lightning flew from their hands and towards the blood soaked thugs whom began so engulfed in electricity that they literally exploded, that knocked out another six.

Argath lined up his gun for a moment Mana began to gather at the tip of the barrel, and just as one was about to take a swipe at him, a powerful Aimed Shot burst from the muzzle of the gun, staking through the stomach of his would-be attacker and taking off the leg of his nearby comrade, who screamed in agony, Senja appeared from the shadows and stabbed down harshly, ending the man's suffering, and appeared next to another his Longsword piercing the man's chest, Senja's arm up to the elbow went right through him and he stabbed directly up, going through the poor sods jaw then brain, all of this was done within a second, so he felt no suffering.

Mort nodded in approval of his comrade and boredly tossed three kunai behind him, the knives finding cosy new homes inside their eye-sockets.

One of the few female members of the thugs sprinted forward, throwing a shuriken at Ariana only to have the strike repelled by Trick's gauntlet, with a bellowing shout both he and Ari turned red, the woman skidded to a halt only to find the transformed druids claws digging deep into her flesh, she tried to scream but all that came out was a silent terror filled gasp.

Victus and Ameri stood back to back the Holy Paladin blocked a strike with her shield making the thug leave a huge opening due to recoil and imbedded her blade into the man's chest, right through the heart, Victus blasted a triplet with Frost Nova, with a few days of study he'd managed to make this particular spell into a cone effect instead of just flaring out icy Mana from his feet and hoping it did something, his Runeblade sliced through his opponents cleaning and surgically, he smirked lightly as the ice shattered and their bodies turned to nothing more than small shards.

Ivory and Maiev were at the back of Nirah, whom fired off a Volley of white arrows into the air, as they fell the arrows struck and exploded with lunar energy, that hit with enough force to sever on man's head, his female comrade was not so lucky as her neck snapped, though it appeared she was still very conscious.

None of them seemed to notice this so Menma pointed a finger at her, and in a flash she had an arrow of fire through her skull.

Ivory, whom was currently in Worgen form, had her hands aglow with orange flames slashing wildly she hacked her way through four thugs whom, if not on contact, died from extreme burns.

Maiev tossed her chakram the weapon splitting a woman in half, the Warden grabbed the Blackhand Doomsaw from her back, the polearm weapon glowing with a dark intent as did the woman's eyes, Menma grinned savagely at this look, her bloodlust was so sexy it hurt sometimes. Maiev vanished in a Blink spell and reappeared behind the one who stood next to her bisection victim, and stabbed directly into the back of the head, an instant kill.

Menma clapped lightly, his entire group turning to the sound, most of them, if not covered in blood, had splotches on their armour, Argath especially looked quite soaked, while his faithful pet seemed to be rolling in it, "Stop that ye fool!" snapped the Dwarf Hunter, the bear just gave off a call that one could describe as 'No' much to the Dragon's mirth.

"Well done, very efficient. Though Nirah I will have to deduct points for neck snapping, that woman wasn't dead." The slightly horrified look on his companions face let him know she was unaware "And Argath, a leg-shot, while very useful sometimes, left that man in severe pain until Senja put him out of his misery. But then again we all make mistakes. So…who's ready to…?" The look on their faces told the Dragon two things.

They didn't want any more blood coating their bodies, except Sasuun, he seemed to be enjoying himself, and Maiev's cheeks had a slightly rosy hue.

And the second being that after traveling for hours they wanted to not storm a potential fuck-fest of danger "Well whatever then. I'll go get the boy, you lot get to play distraction as punishment for thinking I'd let you off easy." Said Menma, a smouldering look in his eyes as they literally lit up with white flames.

A flaming arrow was shot from his fingertip towards the direction of the secret tunnel the Defias had begun building "Go that way." he ordered.

He was gone before any of them could complain or otherwise argue.

"Damn it…Come on everyone lets go draw attention to ourselves." Said Victus with a sigh, he rubbed his face with both hands and pulled his cheeks slightly, attempting to keep himself awake from these tedious tasks.

How he couldn't wait to begin fighting beings that could pose a proper threat to them, not that the chance had really presented itself as of yet, well Blackrock Mountain was enjoyable but killing a Dark Iron dwarf king, and slaughtering hundreds of people at waist height wasn't something he'd write to Silvermoon about.

**Ironclad Cove **

Menma slipped through with relative ease no one guarded this entrance it seemed so all it took was jumping over a few levels of earth and when he finished his trek he came to the sight of possibly the biggest ship he'd ever seen, well technically he'd already seen it but doing so with your own eyes instead of your senses made for something that was truly a treat.

Menma sealed up his coat figuring it may get in the way and slipped on his old Kumogakure flak jacket the white heavy Kevlar material jacket clipping over his right shoulder with a strong _crrk_ noise. He tied up his hair, pulled up his fox mask and drew Shadowmourne spinning the blade slightly he leapt forward soaring through the sky he gave of a powerful roar "**VANCLEEF!**" the very waters rippled and shook in protest at the sudden boom of noise.

Menma landed on the deck, the very top of the ship and did so silently a shadowed figure left the captain's cabin, a man, donned in fine looking leather armour various designs of dull gold and red woven and spun to confuse the viewer, a pair of swords that looked like the love-child of a Cutlass and a Scimitar strapped to his hips, cuffed boots and gloves and a scarlet bandana hiding the lower portion of his face.

Edwin Vancleef, had shoulder length, surprisingly, well-kept black hair, and matching black eyes, that held a glint of cunning, strength and undoubtable wisdom. "None may challenge the Brotherhood. Why have you come here?" said Edwin, his voice sharp and dark of tone.

Menma smirked beneath his mask staking his sword into the deck he saw the Rogue's brow twitch and said "I come for the boy, Varian misses his son. And after your gang killed his wife, I'm inclined to start rolling heads, lest he is returned." Replied Menma, cracking his knuckles one at a time.

Edwin made no move to initiate combat and instead spoke once more "While I could argue semantics to whether or not the _King_ deserved the loss of his wife, or why it is we fight. I'm sure you already know." Menma nodded in response he was quite familiar with things regarding the Defias, and while he could sympathize, he was not impressed with them. An Anti-Hero he could stand, but not a gang of violent assholes who took being unpaid a little too far.

"So instead I'll say this." Edwin drew his swords and glared at Menma, getting in a ready stance he charged forwards. "NO!" roared the man swinging down with an X of his blades, Menma waited until the last possible second and then muttered.

"**Still.**" Edwin felt all of his bones and muscles in his body seize up; this included his lungs and heart. Menma looked the man up and down before delivering a swift punch to the torso, effectively restarting his body; Edwin took a sharp and deep gasp for air scrambling to his feet only for a boot to dig into the side of his head sending him back into his cabin and colliding with the wall.

"Now, we can 'argue semantics' about whether or not I'm going to kill the fuck out of you, or you can just tell me where Anduin Wrynn is." Said Menma, bending his fingers into a quotation when he said 'Argue Semantics' a mocking tone evident in his voice as he expelled a great amount of dominance over a man whom, in another life, he may have respected enough to give a shit about.

"Shut up and die, Whoreson." Spat Edwin getting to his feet and throwing a dagger at Menma, the Dragon did not move as the weapon dug into his shoulder, Edwin smirked under his mask and shoulder barged Menma out of his cabin, obviously the fox-masked fool was taken by surprise now it was time to take advantage of such, grabbing both of his swords he leapt slightly and brought both blades down into his foes stomach "I win." Muttered the Kingpin of the Defias.

"Is it over, Father?" asked a soft voice; Edwin looked behind himself and out of the shadows came his daughter, Vanessa.

_This next part will not be from Edwin's perspective as Humans should not ogle their own children._

A drop dead gorgeous brunette with a curvaceous figure to make any woman green with envy, her hips were wide and her breasts were generous, though bound back by bandages, as could be seen from the side of her top. Her hair was short only falling just above her ears, and flared out, it was the colour of raven feathers and just as silky looking.

She did not have her father's cold black eyes instead having soft sky blue she was donned in dark red leathers, a pair of dark red wolf heads as shouldergaurds, while her chest was covered by a leather breast piece, leaving her stomach exposed, rather sexily, her hands were covered by a pair of cuffed leather gauntlets, and her legs, instead of pants she wore thigh high leather stockings, and what appeared to be a pair of leather undergarments, cuffed boots protected her feet.

Like most Defias she had a scarlet red bandana, though as an added addition she wore a Defias Tabard over her chest, with the flap falling over her crotch. All in all a ravishingly beautiful young woman whom looked to be around 17-19.

Edwin rose to his feet and smiled turning his back on his defeated foe, "Yes, dear. It appeared this dog had more bark than bite." Said the Kingpin with a chuckle.

"Orly?" said a familiar voice, Menma rose in a flash and pulled the swords from his torso, Edwin turned, his eyes widened in shock as did Vanessa's the Dragon grinned darkly before plunging his borrowed blades into the man's chest. With a wicked twist he pulled the out and snapped a hand onto the man's head "_Human Path: Soul Absorption Technique._" He murmured, and tore the Vancleef's soul from his body and absorbing it into himself, sifting through the memories at breakneck speed he gained the information that Anduin was being held by a strange Murloc, Cookie.

He was the cook.

A high pitched scream tore through the air; Menma looked to see Vanessa falling to her knees tears streaming down her face, rapidly spilling crystalline liquid down her scarlet bandana.

"Looks like more mind-manipulation is in order." Said Menma with a sigh, as he shot a pair of thin Chakra rods into the girls ears the earings flaring his chakra into her system, she collapsed "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_." A triplet of clones appeared in a flash of smoke.

"Take her to Silverpine, when she's ready for…_a fun night_. Summon me, you two grab Anduin and start marking this ship, I'm going to assume it can come in handy one day." Ordered Menma, licking his lips at the thought of ravaging the woman in front of him, he may be a good guy, but he was fucked in the head.

**End of Chapter, hope you all liked it.**

**At the end there we saw some more of Menma's darkness filtering in, let it be known I hate goody-goodies and always strive to remind you all, he's just as crazy as usual.**

**If I get a few more saying 'Yes' to the idea of Nexia in the harem, I'll do it. 5 more people at least, otherwise it will be put off until we get it. If 5 people say 'No' faster it will be denied.**

**Just post it in reviews I can't be arsed putting up a poll.**

_**Raxychaz!**_


End file.
